Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout
by tmdrago
Summary: From Capcom's awesome video game in solving murder mysteries in court, comes a made up movie-script from a Anime series of mine of love, horror, sci-fi, and a murder mystery of the Headless Horseman to being solved. As Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Edgeworth, Gumshoe, Larry, Ema, Mia in spirit, and others help one reporter out for many clues and danger ahead. With some twist and turns.
1. Prologue - Case to being solved

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

*Now for something special of a made up movie-like fan fiction Anime base on series edited from me, from the video game, bring you something good featuring your favorite characters, other ones, made up ones, some parts of the cases, still solving mysteries, with love, comedy, sci-fi, horror, and craziness happening to read about. Care to solve this one too? Then great and enjoy reading while dong so…Here we go!

Made up voice actors and other characters:

Characters:

Phoenix Wright – Sam Riegel

Raven Strides – Leah Clark

Maya Fey – Michelle Ruff

Miles Edgeworth - Liam O' Brien

Dick Gumshoe - Christopher 'Chris' Sabat

Larry Butz - Yuri Lowenthal

Ema Skye - Stephanie Sheh

Mia Fey 'as a spirit' - Megan Hollinghead

Winston Payne - James Hong

The Judge - Grant James

Wendy Oldbag - Linda Young

Will Powers - Jamieson Price

Cody Hackins - Mona Marshall

Lotta Hart - Cindy Robinson

Mike Meekins - Maurice LaMarche

Made up ones…

Gwen Evers - Megan Fahlenbock

'Sir' McNeill B.B. Washers - Dan Woren

Mayor Jacob Heirs - Tom Kenny

Harry Bum - Grant George

'Professor' Amy Sprites - Kari Wahlgren

Berry Evers - Keith Silverstein

Madame Rachael

Beth - Mila Kunis

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy - Brianne Siddall, Colleen Villard, and Sandy Fox

Chef Gary - Kyle Hebert

Maid Sue - Cree Summers

Granny Crumbs - Tara Strong

Sam and Dan - Steve Prince and Steve Stanley

*Ichabod Crane 'spirit' - Steve Blum

*Katrina Van Tassel 'spirit' - Kate Higgins

*Brom Bones 'spirit' - Cam Clarke

*Headless Horseman and the Dark Horse

Charles

Angela - Jamie Marchi

James - Eric Vale

Jamie Lewis - Stephanie Young

Drew Thomas - Aaron Dismuke

From the tale what happen upon the tale of Sleepy Hollow…

From the listless repose of the place, and the peculiar character of its inhabitants, who are descendants from the original Dutch settlers, this sequestered glen has long been known by name of Sleepy Hollow ... A drowsy, dreamy influence seems to hang over the land, and to pervade the very atmosphere.

—Washington Irving, _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_

The story is set in 1790 in the countryside around the Dutch settlement of _Tarry Town_ (historical Tarrytown, New York), in a secluded glen called Sleepy Hollow. Sleepy Hollow is renowned for its ghosts and the haunting atmosphere that pervades the imaginations of its inhabitants and visitors. The most infamous specter in the Hollow is the Headless Horseman, said to be the ghost of a Hessian trooper who had his head shot off by a stray cannonball during "some nameless battle" of the American Revolutionary War, and who "rides forth to the scene of battle in nightly quest of his head."

The "Legend" relates the tale of Ichabod Crane, a lean, lanky and extremely superstitious schoolmaster from Connecticut, who competes with Abraham "Brom Bones" Van Brunt, the town rowdy, for the hand of 18-year-old Katrina Van Tassel, the daughter and sole child of a wealthy farmer, Baltus Van Tassel. Crane, a Yankee and an outsider, sees marriage to Katrina as a means of procuring Van Tassel's extravagant wealth. Bones, the local hero, vies with Ichabod for Katrina's hand, playing a series of pranks on the jittery schoolmaster, and the fate of Sleepy Hollow's fortune weighs in the balance for some time. The tension between the three is soon brought to a head. On a placid autumn night, the ambitious Crane attends a harvest party at the Van Tassels' homestead. He dances, partakes in the feast, and listens to ghostly legends told by Brom and the locals, but his true aim is to propose to Katrina after the guests leave. His intentions, however, are ill-fated.

After having failed to secure Katrina's hand, Ichabod rides home "heavy-hearted and crestfallen" through the woods between Van Tassel's farmstead and the Sleepy Hollow settlement. As he passes several purportedly haunted spots, his active imagination is engorged by the ghost stories told at Baltus' harvest party. After nervously passing under a lightning-stricken tulip tree purportedly haunted by the ghost of British spy Major André, Ichabod encounters a cloaked rider at an intersection in a menacing swamp. Unsettled by his fellow traveler's eerie size and silence, the teacher is horrified to discover that his companion's head is not on his shoulders, but on his saddle. In a frenzied race to the bridge adjacent to the Old Dutch Burying Ground, where the Hessian is said to "vanish, according to rule, in a flash of fire and brimstone" upon crossing it, Ichabod rides for his life, desperately goading his temperamental plow horse down the Hollow. However, to the pedagogue's horror, the ghoul clambers over the bridge, rears his horse, and hurls his severed head into Ichabod's terrified face.

The next morning, Ichabod has mysteriously disappeared from town, leaving Katrina to marry Brom Bones, who was said "to look exceedingly knowing whenever the story of Ichabod was related." Indeed, the only relics of the schoolmaster's flight are his wandering horse, trampled saddle, discarded hat, and a mysterious shattered pumpkin. Although the nature of the Headless Horseman is left open to interpretation, the story implies that the ghost was really Brom (an agile stunt rider) in disguise. Irving's narrator concludes, however, by stating that the Old Dutch wives continue to promote the belief that Ichabod was "spirited away by supernatural means," and a legend develops around his disappearance and sightings of his melancholy spirit.

Tayla: So… Was it all true back then? Hard to say…Rumors had it that did happen or it was made up into a book. They saw Ichabod's spirit hasn't rest to haunt the town that never knew about the Headless Horseman who has not been seen since then, also another of Brom disappearing which led Katrina to die to by someone breaking in her home or far more worse to end her faith so soon? Hard to say for only a few to believe then that it might be true for one night it does…

The night was dark, quiet around the area of Tarrytown, New York centuries later… The wind was blowing, a black horse was running through the forest really fast, a sound of fire was nearby of a face of a pumpkin head lid up in flames for one man was standing in black to rise his sword to cut something did, or someone murder. One old woman was killed for the other witness to seeing the dead bodies and reporting it for one old man to see the horror himself in a wheelchair and always holding an old book to keep with him; the cops never seen a brutal murder scene before at the mansion for one man and one girl to see what might be happening – the curse of the Sleepy Hollow or the Headless Horseman has return to kill, for the two think it was the spirit of Ichabod coming back as the new one. As that person riding on his horse runs out within the shadows of the night in laughter to hear in the echoes, another being sees him taking off who might know more, but to whom…?

Elsewhere another murder is taken place of a business man being killed during work, from beating him to death, but without traces of blood to be found at a nearby bank. Charles Memes was killed from holding off taxes so much and working hard for others to losing their jobs in a small town or so to be a bit over doing it. Leaving the people to believe that his son James Memes did it; about to take over the job knowing he wanted to follow his own career think he did it for pushing him too hard to be arrested. Who would defend the only child of Charles? None other than Phoenix Wright with his girlfriend partner Raven Strides, ace attorneys defense lawyers.

Phoenix being the best in saving lives to proving them innocent with Raven's hacking computer skills in making a great team. And by their side was Maya Fey, who's the young sister of Mia Fey who was once the best defense lawyer who was murder in becoming a spirit medium as a spirit controlling Maya's body at times. So far the been doing well working at the Wright and Co. Law Office. The suspects are who saw Charles last… His wife Angela who was a famous model, co-worker Jamie Lewis who was an inter money input of the office in putting cash in machines, and best friend Drew Thomas who was a house business seller. With Phoenix and Raven having one day in figuring the case out against prosecutor Winston Payne was hard in saving James' life. Only they found was a heavy hammer, one glove all covered in blood, the papers of the deed ripped up for James to taking over his father's business, and money stolen with the rest being bloody and a mess in the office. For the Judge to hear what he gotten so far the case was getting the two nowhere…Or so Raven thought.

Judge: Well…If I heard clearly on Mr. Meme's saying he wanted to have a talk to his father to be stuck in traffic only for two co-workers to seeing the room all mess up in murdering his own father. Is that correct, Mr. Payne.

Winston being his jerky self again to get a guilty verdict.

Payne: Yes, Your Honor. What we heard so far from his mother who had work to be done of shooting of her model career, she never was told by her work-a-holic husband about trying to change James's mind about the family business, wouldn't let him go to draw the line of murder. So tragic.

Judge: Yes, it happened late in the afternoon for Mr. Thomas to seeing Mr. Memes last was a bank erupted problem to being solved on his account to leave in anger that was it. Only to seeing him dead. Am I correct?

The two answered back. Drew was freaking out that he wish he never left Charles in rage.

Drew: I didn't know… All I want was my money fixed… He was so busy not to care, that… I almost lost it! I never wanted him to die!

So was Angela with her face mess up with make up all over and not want to lose her son either.

Angela: Tell me why, James…? Why did you kill you father!?

James tries to tell the three the truth as Jamie kept Angela calmed.

Jamie: You should be ashamed!

James: But I didn't kill him! I wanted to tell him and leave for good! I never thought this would happened! Hey! Lawyers! A little help here!

People go crazy all over the room for the Judge to calming them down.

Judge: Order! Order! This is leading us to nowhere so far. We learn around 6:15 pm, Charles called his son to meet him in taking over the company. But Mr. young Memes was late due to traffic. Only to get call thinking it was his father, it was someone else being Mr. Thomas after seeing him and left in rage for messing up his account, as Mrs.… So sorry! Ms. Memes was too busy to be working only left was co-worker of Mr. Memes' Ms. Lewis to be in the other room not knowing what was going on…

Payne: So other than having a few good alibis, it proves Mr. Meme's son killed him for not taking no for an answer.

With no other clues to be shown as evidences after those things and Payne's point of view, James was about to get the guilty verdict.

Angela: No!

James: Just listen! I came in the building to find my Father did! You got to believe me!

Judge: If there's any objects, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides, please speak now…

Maya watching the whole going on as Raven was looking up on something on her laptop from the security camera catching something of that person in the dark killing Charles but not seeing the face, and Phoenix to reading the papers.

Maya: This looks bad. Come on, Nick and Raven You got to at least have something on you two. Anything!

Raven sees the problem for the power to go off as Drew left the building for the power to go off from someone doing it, then the killer coming in the room, killing Charles, and leaves for power to go back on as James comes in seeing his father dead for Jamie to call to the police for Drew to return and Angela to come and see the horror. For an emergency power line bow was shut off on purpose to know it last for three in a half minutes.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* Phoenix, I got something. Look at the security camera. It stayed on during the power outage.

Phoenix sees the timing on the screen and seeing the murder happening, it all made sense to him.

Phoenix: Yeah, you're right, Raven. Why didn't we see this before?

Raven: Then let's show it.

And so they do in time to saving James.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Your Honor, it appears Mr. Memes arrived after his father was murder when the power went out by the real murder. As you can see here…

They show the Judge, Payne, the other three, and James to see the whole thing to be surprise of.

Judge: Oh, my! This is true. He did arrive when Mr. Memes was murder from a powerful hammer smashing to the head in the dark. By the looks of it.

James: Yes! That's what I saw when I came in!

Winston tries objection to this.

Payne: *OBJECTION!* Impossible! Witness believed his son did come in who looked very angry to kill his own father who wouldn't leave him alone! Tell them, Ms. Lewis! You were there during the time working, right?

Jamie answers back.

Jamie: That is true. I saw the power going out to hear a bad noise to see James and his father being killed.

Angela and Drew couldn't believe what they were hearing.

James: No! That wasn't me!

Raven: So it shows the murder knew the place to break in so easily to come from the back or looks like it. It must've been way too easy…

The Judge understood what that meant.

Judge: Oh! I get it! The person must've worked there to getting in easily and murder Mr. Memes.

Raven: *BINGO!*

Phoenix: It couldn't be Mr. Charles' son if he was running late leaving us with two suspects to murdering him in cold blood.

This shocks everyone for after hearing the testimonies from Angela, Drew, and Jamie for one of them to be lying.

James: Meaning Drew or Jamie could have done it…

Angela: This can't be!

Judge: And for this to look like a break in did anyone witness this outside of the building?

That hits Phoenix and Raven to having nothing on the subject.

Maya: Ah…You guys…? What's wrong?

Raven: I… Well, we…Phoenix…

Phoenix: (We have nothing here. I never thought this would be this hard to solve!) Your Honor… We got nothing

Raven: Yet!

This was a surprising turn to hear for James to worry.

Judge: I see…

Payne: So you two meant defeat after all the hard work. Too bad, so sad. But that's life for you. Unless anyone else in the room to having a miracle, I would love to see that happen.

For Winston to say, Phoenix and Raven had to have something before it was too late to.

Raven: (Where's that miracle when we need it!?)

James: Please…Help me…I didn't kill him, Mother. I didn't kill him!

Just then, someone spoke up.

?: HOLD IT!

Just then, one person stands up to walk through the court room being a girl. With long black hair, looking like a Goth with green, black, and blue from makeup, hair being up a pit, lots of jewelry hanging down her arms, black lipstick, eye shadows, long black boots, blue gloves, wearing a short skirt, leg nets, with the arms too, a vest all green, and holding some file in her hands to show the Judge and the lawyers having a lot of copies of. Her name was Gwen Evers, the famous researcher on urban legends who takes good photos for proof.

Raven: What the-!? (Wait…Do I know her from somewhere?)

Maya: Who's that?

Phoenix: Ah…You got me.

Judge: Who are you?

Payne: Are you one of the witnesses who saw the real murder breaking in or not?

Gwen shows her face to the people to be surprise in seeing, others to be seeing a famous person.

Gwen: Allow me to introduce myself, people of the court. Gwen Evers, researcher on urban legends to believe if it's real or fake. Please to meet you.

Phoenix: Gwen who…?

Raven knows her by heart to scream to seeing someone.

Raven: Ah! Oh, my Go! Oh, my God! It's you! Gwen!

Gwen waves and smiles at Raven.

Gwen: Hi. Nice to meet a fan.

Phoenix: You know her, Raven?

Raven: She is famous researcher on urban legend, Gwen Evers. My idol! Love her articles compare to Lotta's! We're big fans of her work.

Maya: That's nice.

Getting back to the matter at hand to seeing photos of someone dressing up and getting out of the door in and out and three in half minutes later to change outside the back side of the bank building.

Raven: Look! Its proof of someone to change outside to change back and forth to turning on and off the power.

Phoenix: You're right. It is. (She wasn't kidding about doing her job by luck here!)

Payne: What is all of this!?

Judge: Yes, please tell us, Ms. Evers.

Gwen just smiles.

Gwen: I'll be glad to, Your Honor. I was working on my camera on my next report, nut on my way back at the hotel I witness a woman leaving the building to dress up for there was no costume party, it was a set up. It was weird to see heavy gloves and a heavy looking hammer to carry, to wear, and to turning off the power line box. Allowing her to break in without knowing the camera was on capturing everything; he o she came up to Charles to seeing the power going out to see the problem by calling his co-workers working with him, until the killer grabs hold of him by the neck to smash away until he dropped dead. Covered in blood only for the victim to hold on to the glove to being removed left in the crime scene. And remembering he made the call from Drew not to bother his father but had to making him late from the traffic is proof enough to know. The killer then went back out to change and seeing James arriving to turning the power back on and blaming him for murder, one proof was the paper deed was ripped up in tiny pieces. I thought being a joke, I still got everything thing at a time shot after shot.

Gwen shows it like a cartoon sketch that there was proof to believe in.

Phoenix: No way…

Raven: She's right!

Gwen: Thank you.

Judge: If this is true, then it leaves us to believe the killer is really…

Raven figures it out by heart.

Maya: Do you know who it is, Raven?

Phoenix could tell.

Phoenix: With Raven smiling like that, she always knows in seconds.

Raven: If you people didn't figure it out yet, Phoenix and I did. Thanks to Gwen here to point out the real killer blaming James…Is you! Jamie Lewis!

People were surprise for it made sense for Jamie to work alone with Charles was the only one after putting the pieces together.

James: Jamie?

Angela: You didn't!?

Drew: But why?

Jamie looked shaken up to be lying her way out.

Jamie: Oh, come on! I told you before today in my testimonies that I was working hard and finding out about the power to hear bad noises. You can't be serious that murder Charles…

Gwen: That's where you're wrong.

Payne: How can any of you be so sure of?

Gwen turns to the two to say something.

Phoenix: Got anything, Raven?

Raven: Yes, proof! Jamie. You were working hard only to having the keys to the entire building to the power and the back side of to getting in and out. What's more is the timing you got when working, in fact. Charles had trouble after his father passed away to work for him for insurance to Charles taking over to live a good life with his wife and son, but James never wanted to work. Only for you to be seducing Charles in being yours to let you two work and leave for good by faking the deaths after taking so much money from others, like Drew's to leaving only he refuse to because he loved Angela more to saying no. Instead, you just end up killing him as planned and make Angela go broke from hacking into her account, taking everything, and blame it all on James with murder so you made a clean get away. But one thing you mess up on.

Raven was right only to leave proof left to show as evidence to the court room.

Judge: Evidences if it's true for what Ms. Lewis has done.

Payne: *OBJECTION!* This should be allowed! Not even for a famous researcher like this girl here! Unfair!

The Judge allowed it.

Judge: Overruled.

Raven: (Alright! We're getting somewhere!)

Jamie tried lying again.

Jamie: No! I had trouble getting a man in my life; I'm not good I admit that. But I loved Charles as a brother to me, a family. Both him and his lovely wife and son. I wanted them to have it all! I even wanted to save Drew from being bank erupt. James, I just want you if you just sign the deed, maybe there's another way to saving you.

James still wouldn't do it.

James: I said no! I loved my Father, but I wouldn't murder him for taking over! Not yet…I wanted my own business to supporting him and my Mother because I knew it was wrong! The company and everything when you showed up! You were married once with a family, right?

Jamie was caught to lying again to everyone.

Angela: Is this true?

Drew: Quit lying and tell us already!

Jamie: Look! I was divorce okay? So what?

Raven knows what to tell Phoenix to showing everyone in court the next evidence.

Raven: Okay, Phoenix, you're up. Show them.

Maya: Final move it saving Mr. Charles' son.

Phoenix gets out the murder weapon with a few details left on it.

Phoenix: (It's time to finally show them what they miss out from this clue.) *TAKE THAT!* Behold the murder weapon with two things left out on it stuck.

Judge: Stuck?

Phoenix: One is a piece of paper ripped out from the deed. Belong to Charles' hand made with the logo of the company bank itself, see?

Raven points it out.

Raven: You see here, it was hard to know what it was or getting it removed due to the blood drying up with the brain parts in between.

People in the room gross out and Jamie does the most.

Jamie: No…Stop this…!

Gwen: It was no doubt the paper Charles made for the deed to give to James, or tried to.

Judge: This is in fact the one. And the other…?

Raven goes up to Jamie as Phoenix pulls out a few strings of hair hanging down from the weapon.

Phoenix: Right here. Pieces of the murderer's hair stuck with the paper too looking brightly yellow.

Raven: The same as Jamie has. How could James have hair like that for a girl to having it with brightly colors?

James: Yes! Because she loves to keep her hair like this all day… To impress my Father with everyday at work!

James remembers now for Angela, Drew, the Judge, and Winston to be shocked about at Jamie's doing.

Gwen: One thing about killer's Ms. Lewis. Never leave anything behind at the crime scene.

Jamie then loses it from pulling some of her hair off to screaming non-stop to finally snap. Angela got mad for hitting on her husband.

Angela: Why you…? I trusted you! Why would you do this to my husband!? My Son!? Why!?

Drew grabs hold of Angela from attacking Jamie for Raven to move away in time.

Raven: Wow! Harsh.

Drew: Angela! Calm down! It's not worth it!

Angela: I'll kill you! I'll-!

James stops his mother in time.

James: Mother stop! It's okay, we learn the truth. Jamie was the one. You did this for my Father to love you, didn't you?

Jamie tells the truth now.

Jamie: I did. I lost everything because of him, not just the money… He took my family from a car accident he did. My son and husband died, we were so happy together… He did it and he left for some stupid important business meeting unharmed! Unforgivable he was! SO I changed my looks, name, ID, and all of that to get his father who I worked for to trust me to giving the banking business to him and to work on in hacking to money for a good life, from office manger to bank manger was a big deal since he and his old man never gotten along I was jealous to love him more; but James never liked me to taking over only his slutty mother did because he had it all for Drew knew the truth for me to taking every else. I was going to ask him to leave them for me, but when he said no once I lost it for my revenge to take over. I thought since James never wanted it, then he'll die for it once I murder Charles. I did it all as you the reporter said how I did and the power and such to leaving things behind I never thought about at first! I thought blaming James from the fight would allow me to get away with money I would steal from Angela to lose her home, her son in jail, and Drew left with nothing either but a false lies! In the end I fail! All because of her seeing me! I almost had revenge and I new life, but now it's gone! It's all gone…!

Angela, James, and Drew felt bad for Jamie a little to knowing her reason but more to losing her mind over it.

Angela: Oh, Jamie. I'm sorry, we didn't know.

Drew: If only you told us sooner, Charles would understand to turning himself in.

Jamie looks crazy after that to talk all insane like.

Jamie: Talk it over…? You all don't get it, do you? I wanted everything to be mine over yours!

Jamie laughs for Winston to lose again but to saving James and arresting Jamie in solving another case thanks to Raven and Phoenix.

Maya: We did it!

Phoenix and Raven hugged.

Phoenix: Way ago, Raven!

Raven laughs a little.'

Raven: Ah, piece of cake for us really…

The Judge then allowed the cops to take Jamie away to prison and no longer working at the bank anymore, also returning the money to everyone including Drew's account with Raven's help.

Gwen: Alright, boys, take her away. I have a feeling we won't be seeing her working with different mess up life styles again but the Looney house.

As Jamie was being carried away kicking screaming, the Judge has comes to the end.

Judge: Well, all's well that end well. Mr. Memes, will you be alright now that you're free with your mother?

James smiles and hugs Angela.

Angela: Oh, my son!

James: I'll be fine, Your Honor. I think Drew should take over for my Father. I got other life thing to do with my Mother to looking out for and stock statements to do as my grandfather did. Thank you, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides for everything.

A close call for them once again to winning another case.

Phoenix: You're welcome. (That was sure close.)

Drew holds on to a spare deed Charles made before he left the building the day of the murder.

Drew: And I'll make sure the company works well for everyone's future. No more scams when I'm around. I'm sure he wants that more.

Judge: Then this court find the defend, Mr. James Memes…

*NOT GUILTY!*

Everyone cheers for James to going home with Angela and Drew to celebrate for a new beginning in business for the Judge uses his gavel to slamming the table once more.

Judge: Now court is adorned!

Once that was all done…Phoenix, Maya, and Raven were about to leave as Gwen comes up to the three.

Gwen: Nicely done, you guys.

Maya: ! It's you!

Gwen: Gwen Evers, remember?

Raven was too happy to be shaking Gwen's hand to seeing her idol.

Raven: Hi! I'm a huge fan on your work, Gwen! Please to meet you too!

Gwen: Ah… Hi, fan.

Raven: I'm Raven Strides. An-!

Gwen says the rest to them for she knows all.

Gwen: An ace attorney defense lawyer who's good at hacking in solving murder mysteries along with your boyfriend the famous Phoenix Wright and your partner with powers Maya Fey.

Gwen got everything right about them

Gwen: What? I did a report about you guys with…Five cases along with the Blue Swordfish members, the Shadower being stopped, and the SL-9 Incident. Nice job.

Maya: Amazing!

Raven: She's the best of the best.

Gwen: Anyways, I didn't come here just not only to solving the case here…I also want your help in discovering a murder mystery happen in my hometown of New York. Please?

She sounded serious while begging for their help.

Raven: What would that be?

Gwen shows them a paper of an old lady being killed by a man in black riding a horse at night time.

Gwen: My boss's mistress was murder by the real thing being real, or so we really want to find out. The Headless Horseman.

For Raven heard about the made up story for Maya was the first and Phoenix was having trouble believe in it unlike the Gourdy sea monster was fake, this was different that may look real being a real murder.

Phoenix: The Headless Horseman? A murderer on the run?

For this whole mess and Gwen begging for their help… This will be a big case neither of them or anyone else won't soon forget.

*Tayla Drago, the number one Anime lover and supporter of all voice actors… who also likes video games from Capcom present… Also Ace Attorney series.*

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**


	2. Chapter 1 - Tale and Rumors in Town

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #1 – Tale and Rumors in Town

For the story to begin, Raven tells her tale to start off…

Raven: Hi! My name is Raven Strides. I use to be a reporter with hacking skills at a newspaper company; I'm the daughter of Officer Liam and genesis computer skills Elisa Strides. I was happy being them until everything changed when the drug dealing gang my Dad was after the Blue Swordfish gang caught him after fifteen years of the Shadower almost killing us came back for more. My Dad stayed behind on the run to survive as my Mom was shot to be brain damage; lucky to staying alive after surgery only to lose her memories and being in a coma as Uncle Jack Hammer once an actor killed one other actor like him by accident during the set practicing thinking he was a member he wasn't only to be killed by other ones now working on their own, like my old boss Bobby Poster was as a rat once who only tries to save me. He too was killed from another one still on the run; so I was on my own until Mia Fey who was a great defense lawyer saved me when her new student Phoenix Wright lived together as boyfriend and girlfriend for my dream to come true as a murder mystery solver and a lawyer like him. Love at first sight! He was great, smart, cute looking, and the way he looks at me being all shy it's so sweet. After Mia was killed by another member, it was Phoenix and me to saving others from false charges to getting the real bad guys to jail in court for the laws have change over the years for lawyers to win good or bad, not the ones I seen so far… Besides me and Phoenix there are more! Miles Edgeworth, a friend of Phoenix and me, who's tough prosecutor to bringing justice, we saved him in doing his part on what's right like we do. His partner Mr. Detective Dick Gumshoe, a great one who's forgetful he does his best for Edgeworth to solving it in the police force and treats me like a kid still to get ahead before I do, he's really nice. Maya Fey, Mia's sister who has powers to contacting the dead like Mia when we're in real danger besides eating lots of burgers, she's a good friend. Like Ema Skye is too. A science investigator and little sister Lana Skye who too is the prosecutor lawyer to use her skills of science in finding lose clues of fingerprints and blood, she's great. And Larry Butz, another friend to both Phoenix and Edgeworth since childhood who gets so many jobs to getting close to a girl to fall for, not me! There are more to tell, but there's time to say for later on… Trust me. Anyways, with me skills in hacking searching for things from my laptop, my Code Name: 'Black – Wings' goggles, and lawyer talents that I can do things in solving cases like Phoenix. Meaning to the bad guys and another more gang members on the run, confess to your crimes!

And now back to our story…

Gwen was welcome in the building Phoenix, Raven, and Maya were working at. Maya helps her out with a cup of tea to drink. Seeing that a murder happened that sounded and looked serious about the evil spirit of Ichabod becoming the new Headless Horseman, just murder a woman. Being serious in New York where the story took place being a curse in the area could be real, 'well hard for Phoenix to believe in', as for Raven to idolize Gwen being the best reporter and for Maya to learn more about the ghost being real, this whole thing might be the biggest case to do. Not just in court, but really solving it out of the court house. There are times lawyer can do that and solving mysteries in the end to happen. Looking at the photos and newspaper from Gwen many more times, something was going on there. Something more on Raven's point of view.

Maya: Talk about so many mysteries in… Ah…

Maya had trouble knowing the area of the state Gwen came from to ask her up close to her face.

Gwen: Can I help you?

Maya: What state you say you were from again?

Gwen: I'm from Tarrytown, New York.

Maya was shock to hear that the famous Gwen Evers was from a far and very busy city in all states.

Maya: No way!

Phoenix: Maya, it's not a big surprise.

Maya: But Nick! I never have been to the city! I want to go! I want to go there! Let's us go!

Like Phoenix was willing to take Maya there.

Phoenix: (Forget it. Is not like I was made of money here.)

Raven: So this is your hometown area, isn't it? And you're saying there's someone dress as the Headless Horseman in town, riding a black horse, and killing people?

Gwen: Now wait just a minute! I'm not making this up. It's for real! I have proof on some of the killing he did besides my Boss's mistress who was named Madame Rachael Cannons; she was killed on her way home from work to taking care of her boyfriend who I work for on urban legends name Sr. McNeil B.B. Washers.

Gwen showed creepier picture, along with the two victims for one to being dead and the other one alive.

Maya: Eek! So freaky…! Yet so much more to see!

Maya liked it.

Phoenix: Well, she was murder. For only you and your boss to be the only ones for questioning?

Gwen: Not wanting to believe us then yes. If only with all you guys to helping me out we can go there in finding the man and stopping him.

Phoenix: And seeing who the real murderer really is.

Gwen: Well, I want to know who as well. Maybe it is the anger spirit of Ichabod now the new Headless Horseman or a man being crazy… Don't care who or what, I'm getting proof on this along with Mr. Washers.

Gwen wanted to believe the Headless Horseman was for real.

Phoenix: This might be harder than we thought it would. It's hard to believe in all of this, huh Raven?

Raven knew the legend by hard being fake or real to her.

Raven: The tale of the Sleepy Hollow itself. A man name Ichabod Crane came around the old village from long ago to fall for Katrina who was beautiful for all men to fall for and for him to marry her against another man in his way, Brom Bones. How they fight for her heart and such… During the part Brom witness Crane acting weird in having bad luck so he made up the Headless Horseman which turn out to be for real; some say it was made by witchcraft magic for one night Crane took on Brom's little game by going into the forest one night with his horse to see if it was for real… Being it to be al true to chasing after him but only going through the bridge would stop his magic. They say he was once a soldier in the war times to be betrayal or set up to being beheaded for his spirit not to rest well to haunt the area and use a pumpkin's head to see only to chopping off new ones like Ichabod's. Though he made it, the spirit manages to burn him to death, only they found Crane's hat left out just not his body or his horse. Some say he lost his memory to live a different life with different people along with Katrina and Brome got married to live a happier life, so they did. Only to have the town to change only for the curse to remain for Ichabod's anger and sorrow becoming a spirit as a new Headless Horseman to kill again. They say he might do the same for the two lovers for Brom betraying him and Katrina to hearing the shocking truth for they were killed in their own home… Well, she did only for Brom to being found hung from a tree in the woods where Crane was at last for people to think he committed suicide, there was more to it. Am I right?

Gwen: Amazing as always, Raven. You were right about everything you said.

Even Phoenix and Maya were amazed as always from Raven's smart thinking.

Phoenix: Wow, Raven. You're so beautiful and cute when you know so much!

Phoenix's eyes were heart-shape like for his real heart to beat like crazy over Raven's beauty.

Maya: So is what Raven said was true, Gwen.

Gwen: All of it, yes. But there are other parts about it; I too know a lot more.

Raven: And what's that?

Gwen: You see. I'm a great ancestor to the Brom in my line of family on which he left Katrina alone that night, and knows he was hunting for the witch who cursed Crane in being the new Headless Horseman. It brought shame to him and leaving his wife, he felt so bad to save Crane's soul not by hating him for stealing the woman of his dreams but to being forgiven in a ghost tale being true. Fail in doing so he didn't give up leaving my brother Berry and I to finish the task at hand centuries later like our parents, grandparents, and great grandparents did too in clearing or names.

Phoenix: Meaning the court didn't believe in Brom's story?

Gwen: I wouldn't say believe, hate to be curse from the man. He didn't go to jail; he did lose everything to saving some for his other family to have, from his nieces and nephews in time.

Raven looked it up on her laptop with fast typing skills to see on what Gwen said being true.

Raven: She's right. So I take it you, your brother, and your families are doing that still?

Gwen got upset when Raven mentioning about her other family being her mother and father meaning those two isn't around anymore.

Raven: Oh, no… I'm so sorry.

She then looked normal for she was use to it while showing a picture of her boss, her parents, and her brother a few years ago.

Gwen: No, its fine. Sr. Washers took Berry and I in seeing that my Father was close working for him, he was like a second grandfather to us and a researching on urban legends as well as I am. Thanks to him, I have been doing great and Berry. Who I haven't heard from that brother of mine for a while now since we last talk to each other! The nerve of that loser.

Maya: Sibling issue?

Gwen: Yeah, probably partying again while working, like him really.

Getting to the point at hand…

Phoenix: So you wanted to see Raven and I to solving a murder case?

Gwen: That's right! Someone has been murdering people in my hometown as the Headless Horseman, though I know the spirit of Crane is somewhere to being discovered and clearing the Bones' family name for good with a book left out to find. With you Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides on your lawyer and computer skills can help me solve the case and…

Gwen looks at Maya for she has another important role for her to do as well.

Maya: Who…? Me?

Phoenix: What about Maya?

Maya: Nick! She wants me to help her out with you guys!

Raven: What for?

Maya: What do you mean what for? Raven!

Raven: I'm just asking…

Gwen: Are you good on your powers in contacting spirits to talk within you?

Maya: I have gotten better since I have been training at the temple.

Gwen smiles as she was hugging Maya like crazy.

Gwen: Perfect! That means you three will come with me to New York as my guest in saving the town, stopping the killer, and discovering the ghost!

Gwen was happy about it…Leaving Phoenix, Maya, and Raven a bit confused about the matter at hand after knowing on what they have to do next, will they help her out?

Raven: Yeah… About that…

Phoenix: (We have to go all the way to New York just for one big case with wondering spirits!? Like Mia is!?)

Maya then screams up to her lungs with Gwen joining her to cheer and jump into the air.

Maya: Alright! This is going to be so cool! Watch out, Headless Horseman! We're coming to get you!

This might be some time for the two lovers to decide on what they have to do next…Elsewhere in town, was busy today with lots of people walking around to a police car just driving along just on look out while eating and listening to some music for it was Detective Dick Gumshoe doing well today 'without getting himself into trouble again' in keeping things smooth and picking up someone with a big case at hand to do and still in training was Ema Skye to use her science skills for good use on Gumshoe's side. He spotted her waving for she knew what car he drives in to picking her up.

Ema: Hi, Detective Gumshoe!

Gumshoe: Hey, pal! Good to see you again!

Ema: Yep. I been studying hard on the books to being in school to finally becoming a real scientist investigator at long last, I shall put it to the test on an upcoming case!

Ema puts her thumb up as she gets in the car for Gumshoe to be driving and laughs to see this was really happening for her.

Gumshoe: Hard to believe you in the age sixteen made that happened.

Ema: But…It was all worth getting a license in passing it. See?

Ema shows it the Gumshoe.

Gumshoe: Indeed it is, pal.

Ema has been reading the newspaper to learn the case at hand.

Ema: So there's an urban legend reporter who needs to discover a murder case all the way from New York? This is big!

Gumshoe: And with me tagging along your side we got nothing to lose. Yep! A big festival will be going on during the time in some made up ghost story to be coming back from the dead. As if.

Ema only loved to use her skills during the time than knowing about ghosts.

Ema: Sounds like fun.

During the driving in town in getting to the police station, outside started to get really cold like winter season came too early from a powerful gust of wind coming by to cold windows from homes to car hitting to some of people for something was coming by to get to both Gumshoe and Ema.

Ema: Whoa! It just me or has it got so cold…?

Gumshoe: It shouldn't be… Huh!? Something's wrong with the AC going crazy!

Gumshoe tries fixing it for them to spot a woman in white out of nowhere looks at the two driving by them as she was standing in the middle of the road for she looked upset.

Ema: Huh!? A woman in white?

It was everything turned all slow motion like for the two to seeing the woman.

Gumshoe: (Is this supposes to happen…?)

As they were driving they soon heard an evil laughter-like for one car to blowing up close to Gumshoe and Ema. For there was panic on the streets afterwards with no murders at all but chaos all over. People running in fear, the fire of the car had to be put out, for the two not getting hurt and lost track of the woman in white with no signs of the other man who laugh so wicked.

Gumshoe: Ah, man! What was that!? Hey, pal? You alright!?

Gumshoe checks on Ema looking well.

Ema: I am! But that woman just now! Where did she go!?

Gumshoe: More like who was that laughing at us and being close of melting our faces right off!? That could've been my car!

With Gumshoe looking upset to report back to the station for the radio was working well, Ema knew what they had to do next.

Ema: Hmm… Hey, Detective! Make the call but saying we're having a tram on this!

Gumshoe: What now?

Ema: Just trust me! If this has something to do with the case that is happening, this must be a sign. I know another group of people who can help us out…

Back at the office building, as Maya looked excited to go to New York in helping out Gwen solving a murder case while finding a book to clearing the Bones' name in finding the Headless Horseman ghost in time. With one psychic to helping out a reporter, this might be harder for Phoenix and Raven to doing this job.

Gwen: Come on, Ms. Strides. Please say you and your boyfriend will go? Your friend said she'll help out.

Maya shakes Phoenix's body back and forth.

Maya: You heard the request we were given, Nick. Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!

Phoenix: Hey! We need to think about this before we do anything first!

Maya stopped feeling bum in not going.

Maya: Ah…

Raven turns on the TV to show the updating news besides what happen a while ago on Gumshoe and Ema's end to seeing other parts all over the other states besides New York to getting worse.

Raven: I think we should. Things are getting out of hand in weird ways. Check it out.

Phoenix: What?

The news showed what happened earlier today for a fire broke out of nowhere from a car blowing up for people to panic about. For say they heard and saw a ghost, but being two instead of one from seeing things to hearing voices for cops don't know what's been going on. This wasn't the first for Gwen to learn about as well.

Gwen: So… It's spreading like crazy as I fear. Now you see I need you two to helping me out?

Raven: You weren't kidding, Gwen.

Phoenix: Are you serious!? What do they mean by people seeing ghosts wondering around? That caused all of this mess?

Maya: That's what witnesses are saying alright.

With so much from blocking off some areas in town and some people escaping in time in for questioning, they show more in other areas being a bit different from the others at a time.

Gwen: Now you see what I'm talking about? That's why I need all three of you to helping me out.

A knock on the door for Maya answers it for Ema comes by to report in by Gwen's orders for the cops needed this case to being solved with her help of science skills.

Maya: Hello. Who are you…?

Ema: Hi, Mr. Wright and Raven. Long time, no see.

Phoenix and Raven haven't seen Ema since she was in Europe and in school to becoming a science investigator.

Raven: Ema? Hi there!

Ema: Raven!

The two hugged each other with smiles on their faces for Phoenix was happy in seeing her too.

Phoenix: Hi, Ema.

Ema: Mr. Wright! I finally became one! I pass! Check it out! Don't worry about Lana; she's helping out as her new job to soon getting back as lawyer next year. So she's doing good.

Gwen was waiting for Ema to see her while showing a plantlet of her passing in becoming a science investigator on the police force.

Raven: So you did.

Phoenix: Amazing! For you now sixteen years old, that's big!

Gwen: Ah, Ema Skye. Glad to see you all ready to helping me out as well. And the others?

Ema does a double check on her email account sending lots of it to some people Gwen also wants to bring along to New York as well.

Ema: We'll know what we get there; I did send it like you told me.

Maya: So you're Ema Skye? Nick told me so much about you. I'm his co-worker and partner with Raven, Maya Fey.

The two first meet with each other as Ema was younger than Maya was.

Ema: Nice to meet you too, Maya.

Phoenix: I take it she's coming along with others? (What did Gwen mean by others…?)

Gwen: Yep. Along with one more person… Where is he anyways?

She was talking about Gumshoe since he picked up Ema.

Ema: Oh. You mean Detective Gumshoe? He was behind me when we got in the building…Maybe he had to use the bathroom?

Soon the door opens really fast as Gumshoe comes inside in a hurry to using the bathroom in seconds to coming out feeling better.

Raven: There he is.

Phoenix: (You could've asked me first.)

Gumshoe: Ah, man! So much better! Sorry, pal, had to go badly.

Ema: You could've gone before we came here, you know that.

Maya: So Ema and Gumshoe are coming with us? Go team!

Maya looked excited about all of this as Gumshoe and Ema finally meet with each other.

Gumshoe: Any who, it's finally nice to meet you in the flesh, Ms. Evers.

Gwen: Detective, glad your boss allowed you to go.

Gumshoe: It's my job. Besides Ema and I, those three are coming too?

Gwen: Hey. We need all the help we can.

Ema: Tell me about it! Lots of science work to be done after what Gumshoe and I saw this morning of a laughing spirit on the streets we saw, didn't we?

That story on what happen to Ema and Gumshoe on what they saw on the way surprises Maya, Gwen, Phoenix, and Raven.

Maya: What!?

Raven: No way… (They saw spirits? As in…)

Phoenix: (The Headless Horseman…?)

Gwen: Wait! You saw the ghost or ghosts? Tell me!

Gumshoe tries to keep Gwen calm.

Gumshoe: Hey! Hey! Easy now. We saw and heard something. There was an evil laugh but before that, we saw a woman in white passing by on the streets.

Ema: And we weren't seeing things.

The four soon stared at Gumshoe thinking he was seeing things, he wasn't this time and Ema said so too being with him during the time.

Gumshoe: What? Why's everyone staring at me?

Ema: Because you told them.

Phoenix: You did too, Ema.

Ema: So?

Maya: They're cursed!

Gumshoe got mad for him to be chasing after Phoenix, Maya, and Ema around the room for Raven and Gwen to laugh about. With all of this Gwen explains a few more things and hopefully getting both Raven and Phoenix to changing their minds of going with her.

Raven: So, Gwen, who are the other people who will also help us?

Gwen: That wasn't my doing; it was Sr. Washers request from me to telling the Detective and Ema of doing. You'll be seeing them if you know them well. Look, the flight and booking where you guys will be staying when going will be all on me and my boss. Trust me.

Raven: You sure? And what about my brother Berry?

Gwen had nothing about her brother's whereabouts.

Gwen: I don't know… He promised to come back to helping me out from his last magazine cover he did in Arizona. He should be back today like he told me on the phone. I hope he's alright.

Raven: You sure?

Gwen: Well, he is weird and partying to doing his job. He means a lot to care. Just enough to continue our work after he said he saw Crane's spirit to almost losing it…

That catches Raven's attention and the other four from stop running around the room.

Raven: Huh?

Gwen: Oh, nothing. Berry's Berry. Anyways, I got your backs so you guys are good. For any case will come to you guys will also be having fun on a easy vacation. Also a costume party will be held for the Sleepy Hollow Festival coming up.

For that Raven knows it sounded serious and soon does Ema, Gumshoe, Phoenix, and Maya for some to change their minds in going.

Phoenix, Maya, Ema, and Gumshoe: Costume party festival!?

Raven: And your brother spotted the ghost?

Gwen: Yes. So what do you say, Mr. Wright? Ms. Strides?

Phoenix: Excuse us for a second please.

Phoenix grabs Raven to the other room to speak as the others wait for them.

Maya: Be sure to say yes now!

Phoenix and Raven kept quiet to speak on knowing what to do for Gwen in going or not.

Raven: I think we should do this, Phoenix. This sounds big.

Phoenix: I know, I know. I want to save lives as much as you do too in solving a murder case from another state. It just…

Raven: You still don't know you should believe in spirits or not? You do when we talk to Mia.

Phoenix: Well, that's different. (Not when I want to know it is real to trying to kill us.)

Raven keeps Phoenix some company to calming down seeing that he might be a bit scared.

Raven: Hey, don't be afraid.

Phoenix: Huh? No! I'm not!

Raven: Don't say that just to look and act tough for me.

Phoenix stops hiding it.

Phoenix: Sorry…

Raven: I love you the way you are, Phoenix. Look, it should be alright and we won't be alone. With Mr. Detective and some other cops to reporters there we'll be okay. We can do this. We can get big payment too and for me being with Gwen in person! So cool!

Raven happy only to work hard and hanging out with a famous person for Phoenix knows with his lawyer skills, Raven's hacking program, Maya's psychic abilities 'in finding the spirit of Katrina and Crane to save', Ema's science skills, and Gumshoe's police approval will be useful for Gwen to show the urban legend to being real of Sleepy Hollow so all was good to make the final decision.

Phoenix: Well, I hate for this whole thing to keep on going…Okay, let's do it. We'll pack now and head out to New York tomorrow.

Raven: Alright! Thanks, Phoenix! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Raven hugs Phoenix for her chest was pressing against his arm while holding him for he really liked it and her cuteness.

Phoenix: Raven…You're amazing…!

After coming through the two come back from the room and told Gwen their decisions.

Raven and Phoenix: We're in!

Maya cheers along with Ema, then Gumshoe, and Gwen as well.

Gwen: Okay! We're all set to go then. So get ready and planning while packing up because tomorrow we're heading out. To Tarrytown, NY we go to! I'll call my boss up.

Gumshoe: Another case to being solved, here we come!

Ema: I'm ready to put my good skills to the test.

Maya: And my powers will contact the spirits ten times stronger!

With all this good to go, Gwen makes the call for all five were good to go.

Phoenix: This will be some work.

Raven: Yeah, but it'll feel like a vacation kind of.

Phoenix: For some craziness to go down. Also we better get some costumes to wear if we're going to be doing this.

Raven: Good idea. So let's get ready in doing that and packing up.

Soon from packing up, reporting in to the police station to have a paper to do some investigating, the town will be ready to having the case solve, for the wondering spirit of a woman to be flying around town all over at night times, gear to bring, and costumes. Phoenix, Raven, Gumshoe, Ema, and Maya were all set to go. Gwen was all set in solving the case and finding proof of the Headless Horseman being real also seeing her brother again when she returns home tomorrow.

With other people 'that Phoenix and Raven might know of' they too get ready to go on their own way to getting their own plane ride right away or already doing so besides cops and reporters with costumes to bring along. Even another lawyer in a long black heavy coat who already made its arrival there… For the next morning, Gumshoe will soon be seeing another cop to help him out on the way there as he leaves along with Ema, Maya, Gwen, also both lovers Phoenix and Raven all good to have everything to take flight at the air port, and on a nice plane to take flight they go from California to New York; though Phoenix hated highs, Raven had her arm and her head place on his arm to be sleeping to keeping him calm from looking from the window.

Phoenix: (And off all six of us go along with other people we hopefully might know of to be meeting soon. For Gwen really wants proof of a evil spirit to being spotted to finding the killer behind it all before others are being blame for murder. Raven and I have to do all that we can to solving it. I hope Mia can help us out a little with Maya's help since she's been training really hard. Let's give it our all on this.)


	3. Chapter 2 - Celebration and Surprises

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #2 – Celebration and Surprises of Sleepy Hollow

For a two hour flight getting from California to New York, the six have finally made it. For Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Ema, Gumshoe, and Gwen have landed with their things gather to getting a bus in getting where they needed to be from the city looked big and lots of people to cars all over the place looking cool to see everywhere and so much more out of the city, a sight to be lucky to see only once in a life time. For Maya loved it, to Ema and Raven taking pictures on their cameras, Gumshoe liking the view, leaving Phoenix to looking alright when he talks to some witnesses, and Gwen trying to avoid other crazy fans trying to get safe from being in a craze mob of people who love her work.

During the drive, the song from 'Pet Shop Boys – New York City Boy' was playing if you can image it happening to hearing it.

Gumshoe: So this is New York City of New York. It looks nice to seeing, huh pal?

Gumshoe elbows Phoenix.

Phoenix: Yeah! I'm amazing! Never seen anything city like this but back home.

Gumshoe: Oh, boy. Wait until I show the guys what I done when I come back.

Phoenix: (I think he's missing the point we're getting at.)

Both Maya and Ema were having a good time also getting to know one another from psychic powers to science skills.

Ema: Amazing… Looks like our line of work will be useful for Mr. Wright and Raven, you know?

Maya: I do. I have been training hard. I know my Sister will help all of us out when I make contact with her later on. And other spirits of the famous Ichabod Crane to Katrina.

Ema: So much to do.

Maya: But it'll all be worth it.

Ema: With you doing that, I got my gear to finding prints to bloodstains left out.

Maya almost got gross out.

Maya: Lots of blood…?

Ema: You should be use to it by now.

Maya: Kind of… But still.

Ema: It'll be fine; I'm already use to it.

With Gwen hiding from all over the seats of the bus for the fans to leave from their next stop, she comes out to sit again with Raven seeing how rough it must be doing that all the tine from others.

Raven: Lot of work, huh?

Gwen: Well, it's a living. But besides the crazier ones, I'm use to it.

Raven: Besides me being a fan or yours?

Gwen: Well, I don't mind you and the others. Even your boyfriend really loves you. Lucky.

Gwen was talking about Phoenix who loves Raven so much and so did she.

Raven: Phoenix? Yes. I love him so much. Do you have a boyfriend?

Gwen: Nah. Too busy. Besides fans, I know I'll find true love someday, but for now I got my work to love doing.

Gwen was hard working to keep on going. No matter what besides having fans and people to see her line of work being real or not with proof.

Gwen: Tell me what you do see in Mr. Wright.

Raven: Me…?

Gwen: Come on! You can tell me.

Raven thinks about Phoenix how she and he always spend time together from working and going out a lot from movie, dinner, walking out at night time, and shopping. It was a lot of fun for them to do.

Raven: Well… Phoenix and I bump into each other to soon working together as lawyers too so either way to solving a case or in court. He's shy, sweet to me, cute when he gets touchy with me, funny, very smart in getting his clients innocent, kind hearted, and very silly. I never knew he cared about my life to be there by my side when I was alone in finding my family; seeing friends being saved and saving others it's really good to having friends we made and for him to be himself and not a pervert, even if he can be a clumsy person to making you laugh. I love Phoenix.

Gwen: Ah… Like two birds of the legendary phoenix burning bright for a raven who was very sad and lonely. You know, 'Quote the Raven, nevermore'.

Gwen had a good point for Raven and Phoenix's names were types of birds, one being real and the other being a legend.

Raven: You're right about that. Wish the Phoenix was for real.

Gwen: Well, afraid that type of bird doesn't existed. Sorry. I really need to see this Headless Horseman no matter what.

Raven: This will be the biggest case we'll get ourselves into.

Gwen: But it'll be so much fun for a legend to being real!

The girls were happy to be talking to each other normally.

Raven: You can say that again. We're going have fun and solving another case.

Gwen: Anyways, you and Phoenix stay happy in love together. For love is a strong thing to keeping you strong.

Raven: Thanks, Gwen.

As they arrive to a nice big looking neighbor hood, Maya then senses something unmoral all over 'meaning her powers were working. From hearing a footsteps of a horse where there was none to being found anywhere, seeing a woman in white, and then hearing a voice that sounded like Mia Fey herself for she might be around in aiding Phoenix, Raven, and the others for she already knows that there's real danger around more than a murder in the area.

Mia: (Be on the lookout now, Maya. Not all looks fine on what they might seem to be.)

Maya snaps back to reality after seeing a image of Mia's face to see if her spirit was around that she might've contacted but there was no one for the images and the sounds were all gone after that.

Maya: Sis…?

Ema: What's up, Maya? You okay?

Maya: I'm fine. Thought I heard something, or saw someone… (I could've sworn I saw and heard my Sister a second ago.)

Arriving to the neighbor and a nice looking town having a nice trees and all for the surroundings to lots of things being put up for the festival to start real soon for some areas of the place. With pumpkins everywhere, all laves being different colors, hay stacks, farm animals, lots of creepy looking trees with lights all over, food and drinks being made, and so much more being the celebration of the Sleepy Hollow everyone has fun with every year. As Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Ema, Gumshoe, and Gwen getting off the bus seeing how amazing it looked like and where to start their work on.

Gwen: We have arrived to the place. In Tarrytown, New York! Welcome!

Seeing how it looked fine and a nice looking place to go to during the fall, Raven loved it being like an everyday neighbor hood with a lot of community to it.

Maya: Wow… Raven. Nick. This place is so cool!

Ema kept on taking pictures on her phone.

Ema: So Halloween here.

Gumshoe: More like Halloween every day.

Gwen: Come on, I'll show you around the place before we get where we need to be and seeing Sr. Washers. Follow me.

Gwen leads for the other five to follow her.

Raven: Looks cool, huh Phoenix?

Phoenix: I have to admit, its one way to doing something while we're working.

Raven: We are going to the party to dressing up, right?

Phoenix: We…We are…?

Raven: Of course we are later on. I got my clothes and I know you have yours, so let's get to work first. I can't wait to show you mine.

Raven holds Phoenix's hand as they catch up for Phoenix was sweating like crazy thinking on what his girlfriend will be wearing later on to dancing with her.

Phoenix: (Raven, in a costume… I hope she'll look even cuter!)

Raven sees Phoenix all lovely like again thinking about Raven.

Raven: Oh, you. Come on.

Phoenix: Oh, right! Let's go!

Gwen shows them around the place of the party, food stands, small games, entertainment things from the old days, animals, designs all over, music, and the statue of the Headless Horseman himself for lots of people taking tons of pictures with their family along with the bridge to crossing the lake. While walking around, a poor man who was homeless was sleeping on the side of the streets to sneeze on Gumshoe's pants being a bit gross.

Gumshoe: Ah! Give me a break!

His name was known as Harry Bum. Looking like in a normal adult age wearing bad cloths, mess up hair, and almost looked sick.

Harry: Spare some change, mister?

Gumshoe: Wrong detective to ask, buddy.

Gwen gives Gumshoe a cloth to wipe the burgers off of him as she deals with Harry not to cause any trouble, seeing that he always wonder around town as a no body.

Gwen: Harry! How many times I told you not to lie on the streets!? Look at this!

Phoenix Ew.

Harry wipes his nose with his arm.

Harry: Sorry, Ms. Evers Madame.

Gwen: Look, you're lucky to be around during the festival now go somewhere else would you? Before I really call the cops besides this detective.

Harry looked at something for Raven to notices and then walks away funny drunk like.

Harry: Okay. See you later.

Gwen: I'm so sorry, Detective.

Gumshoe: Don't worry about it. He better be walking away.

Gumshoe throws the towel down on the ground for the dog to smell it being so bad to pass out.

Maya: Who was that poor man?

Gwen: Don't mind him, he's really nice. We call him Harry Bum. We don't know much about the man, just wonder in town one day and we the people took him in; they say something happen to the one he loved and never came back for him losing his home, job, and all the things to being a poor bum with no home. So we all take care of him time to time. I mean the only thing he does is sleeping at the wrong spots and drinking.

Raven: How sad.

Gwen: Well, hard for some to getting back on their feet. I just hope he does too.

Phoenix: More like he could use a makeover. (That guy reeks!)

Gwen: Yeah, that's a different story there.

The six didn't like the smell for Ema spotted something nearby.

Ema: Look over there!

They spotted a state being big and made of iron-like metal of the Headless Horseman himself with the pumpkin head light up and the empty body was glowing from the candle within it.

Raven: The Headless Horseman himself,

Gwen: Yep, we know him to being scary but with Crane the new one all the townspeople pray and hope his spirit will rest in peace when we celebrate this every year. No luck so far.

Phoenix: And by that, you're only goal to find proof if the ghost is real within the book and getting this person to clearing the Bones' name and knowing if he's real.

Gwen: That's why I need all of your help on it.

Soon they heard laughter from the people who knew him well in town as the mayor. Being Mayor Jacob Heirs himself being proud of his hometown, helping out others, with a nice suit, a hat, a funny white long beard, with glasses, and fancy tie and shoes to be walking around outside so much just to get the job done. Looks like Gwen knows him very well like he did with her parents a while back.

Jacob: Oh, goodie! If it isn't the urban legend researcher Gwen Evers. You finally return to us with help at long last.

Gwen: Nice seeing you again too, Mayor.

Jacob: Look, everybody! Gwen's back! This town shall be saved from the murder on the run!

As the Mayor tells the people in town they were happy seeing Gwen from the cheering and saying their hellos to her.

Gwen: Hey, you guys. I told you I'll be back for help.

Jacob: Then I welcome your friends and fans of Gwen to our home of Tarrytown, New York. Home of the legendary Headless Horseman, scary isn't it? I'm Mayor Jacob Heirs. But call me Mayor if you like. You, good sir must be the detective hire for the instigation.

Gumshoe and Jacob shook hands with each other as he shows his badge and paper report from his hometown to the Jacob that his boss hired him for this as permission.

Gumshoe: Yes, sir! I'm Detective Dick Gumshoe on the case from my boss, Ms. Evers herself who ask for my help, and with backup. At your service to serve the law.

Jacob: I see… Good man.

Phoenix and Raven don't think so to themselves.

Raven: That's not how we see him.

Phoenix: Agree. (Tell me something we don't know about Gumshoe.)

Jacob: And who are your partners here?

Maya introduces herself and so did Ema.

Ema: I'm Ema Skye's, science investigator in finding left over clues.

Maya: And I'm Maya Fey, Nick and Raven's partner of a medium with powers in contacting spirits.

Jacob was happy to seeing something with magic powers.

Jacob: Oh! Goodie! Ms. Evers, you sure found a good team here.

Gwen: Thank you.

Jacob: And you two?

Phoenix: I'm a defense ace attorney, Phoenix Wright, Mayor Sir.

Raven: And me too but also a hacker of solving murder mysteries like the one we'll so be doing. I'm Raven Strides.

Jacob: Ah, goodie. We got two attorneys on our side. One with skills and the other but with mystery abilities, yes sir. I love this already. Any who, allow me to show you the area of where the murder took place for my other men on the force to confirm you're good to go.

Jacob leads the five along with Gwen taking them to where a woman was killed by some people believing the Headless Horseman was at.

Raven: Take us to it?

Phoenix: Excuse me, Mayor. Could you tell us where it is?

Gwen: Afraid we have to show you first before we can. It's for the best to know your way around by the Mayor's orders, just to be safe. I have to get permission too.

Raven: Is that the rules to this part of town?

Gumshoe: Hey, pal! Kid! The Mayor's rules, we follow! Its best without getting ourselves into more trouble.

Raven gets the point coming from Gumshoe who was more worried and they were.

Raven: I think we get the point at hand, Mr. Detective. Relax.

Jacob just laughs after hearing everything going on.

Jacob: Ah, don't be. Ms. Evers' right. Just part of our job, no offense to any of you. Now follow me while I show you and introduce you to the people, and just in time for the festival coming up. I see you all met with Harry Bum, don't mind him the next time seeing the man. Shall we, Ms. Evers?

Gwen: Let's go. Time to put your skills to the test.

Maya was ready for anything.

Maya: Yeah! Let's go!

Ema: I'm ready.

Gumshoe: Lead the way!

The three caught up to the others once they were following Jacob.

Phoenix: Raven, you know who the person that was killed?

Raven looks it up on her laptop for any information.

Raven: Well, she did work for the same man researcher Gwen and her brother work for. That's it, not much background yet until we hear the rest from them. Sorry, Phoenix.

Phoenix: No its fine. We'll see the rest for ourselves.

Raven: You're right. (That is if we find anything from it.)

Walking around the neighbor town looked nice like everyday ones in the area for Jacob enjoys the people to neat and great every day for the other five to see and Gwen saying hello to them from picture taking and autographs to giving some fans in her handwriting. During the walk, Jacob introduces them to each people working around the clock with one person cooking so much bakery of Halloween themes name Chef Gary who's a bit big but loves cooking from Italy.

Jacob: That's Chef Gary, the best of the best baker we ever have. Though he eats a bit more than he can bake, he always does the best job to put smiles on people's faces once they eat his sweets. It's really good from a different country to here, just don't eat too many from this man.

Maya: Looks tasty.

Ema: And good to eat.

Maya and Ema look at all types of sweets to being hungry.

Maya: Nick! Get me some!

Raven pulls the girls away in time.

Raven: Later, later. We got work to do.

Phoenix: Maya, I think you should watch what you're eating the most.

Maya: Ha, ha, very funny. I can eat some sweets besides burgers you know.

Continue walking around, they then see a cleaning lady who works non-stop to keeping the place good and clean all over name Granny Crumbs who loves sweets too for a hard working elderly person who treats people as they grandchild of her own.

Jacob: Aw, there's Granny Crumbs. Reminds me of my lovely wife, good friends they are. She works a lot cleaning the whole place down without questioning to keeping some places nice looking.

Gumshoe: Hard working woman she is.

Jacob: Oh, you bet she is.

Lots of dusts were in the air to make people cough, covering their mouths, and Phoenix sneezing like crazy for Raven to helping him out.

Raven: You okay, Phoenix?

Phoenix blows his nose to getting all the burgers out of him.

Phoenix: A bit too hard working if you ask me.

Walking around some more them someone else doing a lot of science work of a woman wearing white and a lab coat name 'Professor' Amy Sprites with glasses on, her hair hold up, and also a hard worker who can be really smart on what she does best.

Amy: Oh, Mayor! Hi! Just finish multiplying some things to being put up, almost done here!

Jacob: Good! Keep up the good work!

Ema: Another scientist like me…? So cool.

Gwen: She the smartest woman with science skills in town name Amy Sprites. A loving mother, who's smart, works hard, with a wonderful husband on business and a good son who likes to know things her way on what's real and what's not like me, we have some parts in common but we're good friends.

Jacob: Oh, yes. She's really good. Don't know what we do without her. Let us keep on going this way please.

Kept on walking, the six have finally arrive to the spot of the crime scene for a lot of cops standing by for looking up some clues left out, the dead body being covered up, where it was found, tape everywhere, and questioning other people on what was going on a few days ago when it happened. No leads so far but a man in black with a deadly sharp weapon with a black horse was wondering around laughing evil like along with a woman in white was nowhere to be found.

Gwen: Well, here it is as promise.

Jacob lets the cops know that help as arrive with Gumshoe aiding them to have a look around.

Gumshoe: Okay, you guys. Be on your best behavior and stay close to me. That goes for you too, kid.

Phoenix: But we were hired to do this too like you are.

Gumshoe: Just do it so we won't get into trouble, pal.

Raven: Sure…Blame us the most besides embarrassing yourself.

Jacob: Okay, boys. Here's the help we're getting all thanks to Ms. Evers' help. Please let them end, they know what they're doing.

Gwen: We have a detective, scientist instigator, two lawyers for one being a mystery solver, and a psychic person.

The cops were amazed seeing the five in person allowing having a look around.

Jacob: All good, go on in. Just don't touch the evidences unless you have gloves. Don't want to get sick.

Raven: Thank you again, Mayor.

Gwen: Let us investigate, you guys.

It was time for Gumshoe to getting some information about the victim from the other cops, while Ema uses her spray to finding some left over blood, and Phoenix and Raven blood look at the left over's from the body was lying down to the bag for Raven to scan everything on laptop. It was a elderly woman in a maid outfit.

Phoenix: (So this is where the victim was killed. By the looks of it he or she lost a lot of blood from losing a limp.) Got anything on which the person was, Raven?

Raven got some information.

Raven: I did. Her name was Madame Rachel, also known as Rachel Simon. She was some maid working for someone at some mansion being real good and in a relationship; cause of death was a hack-n-slash to the head.

Phoenix: But her head was still attached when she was murder.

Raven: She was, it was her arm got cut off to getting hit from the neck which she tried to block it Only to have the lost of blood to ending her from her neck bleeding like crazy to the missing arm from a sharp object.

Judging by the way Raven described it, seeing Rachel was running away from the Headless Horseman to being cut and hit to going down lying on her stomach. Being true and losing blood all over.

Phoenix: By the looks of it, you're right.

Maya sneaks up behind Phoenix to say something.

Maya: Right as always, Raven.

Gwen: So you say… Madame Rachel…

It looks like Gwen knew the person, but before Raven and Phoenix could ask her some questions; Jacob had something to say to her that he almost forgot about.

Jacob: Oh, Gwen, sorry that you had to find out.

Gwen sighed for she didn't think this would go so far.

Gwen: It's fine. I was gone a lot to find out someone close to my boss to end up like this. Horrible…

Jacob: Well, yes besides that we have one in mind. The book of the Bones' Family you're looking for of their daily lives, the diary itself… The people of this neighbor hood and I were thinking that it was time to stop.

This surprises Gwen to getting upset about once Jacob said it to her for it sounded important for her to find.

Phoenix: Diary of the Bones' Family?

Gwen: What!? But why? Sr. Washers and I are getting closer to the truth!

Jacob: Now, now. It's not that we don't want you to, it just… There's no point to keeping the town we love as a history to us all. No hard feelings to you and your boss we hope.

Gwen: Look! I promise for my parents that I complete the goal in seeing the true tale of the Headless Horseman no matter what! Even if Berry doesn't, then I will!

Raven and Phoenix stops Gwen in time before she was about to do something crazy almost.

Phoenix: Ms Evers, control yourself!

Raven: Just take it easy. Look about this Madame Rachael…

Gwen: She was my boss's fiancé and co-worker maid.

Shocking truth there.

Phoenix: Hold on! This lady was in love with your boss!?

Gwen: Yeah… She was a nice woman who loved working for Sr. Washers and me for a long time. A shame, this broke his heart as well.

Raven: Sorry to hear.

Maya: Well, I didn't know she was in love with your boss!

Phoenix: (Try telling us that sooner next time!)

Gwen goes up to Jacob to saying something big.

Gwen: Listen, Mayor! I'm continuing my work in finding it for my family's legend! Like it or not!

Jacob was freaking out to calming Gwen down a bit.

Jacob: Oh, dear! Please, Gwen! Calm down!

Gumshoe and Ema knew they had to step in next to stopping something before it gets out of hand.

Gumshoe: Ah, sir? If you wouldn't mind giving some autopsy report all about the victim would be nice so we can work around these areas any time we want?

Ema: If you be so kind to? I also need to find traces of blood or fingerprints left out.

Jacob moves slowly away from Gwen with a smile on his face while sweating so much to changing the subject.

Jacob: Oh, yes. Here you go, Detective! And yes, you may look around. But remember, gloves if you'll touch things thank you. Now if you excuse me. We'll talk more later on, Ms. Ever!

Jacob goes off in a hurry after giving the profiles to Gumshoe and Ema uses her skills with gloves to have a look around, using both her powder of finding fingers prints and a spray bottle to finding left over blood for she was good doing it all at once.

Gwen: Mayor! Wait!

Gwen couldn't say anything to Jacob so she stayed with the other five to look around the crime scene but she still needed to find answers on the missing diary she really wants to find.

Raven: Hey, Gwen, no worries. I mean do you want to talk about the book you want to find so badly?

Gwen was about to say something until gumshoe spoke while waving the profiles in his hands.

Gumshoe: Ha! I got it, the autopsy-!

That's when Raven takes it real quick to scanning it on her laptop for a copy.

Raven: Thank you, Mr. Detective.

Gumshoe: Ah, come on, kid! You stole my thunder!

Raven gives Gumshoe the papers back for panicking over nothing.

Raven: Relax, it's safe.

Gumshoe: Whatever…

Ema finish on her own end.

Ema: Got it! Raven, help me analyze the finger prints and blood for me!

Raven: You got it, Ema!

Raven got scanning the finger prints Ema got left out and the blood too at a time.

Phoenix: Looks like we're doing well on this case so far.

Maya: By the looks of it. Let's see Ema's skills in action and the autopsy report!

Phoenix: Take it easy, Maya, we will.

Gwen had another thing in mind.

Gwen: Wait! Let's do it back at my place. Sr. Washers' probably waiting for me since Berry left him for his other work he was doing. So let's go.

Raven: Why?

Gwen: Don't want to get others mix in to be a panic mode so it's best to doing the rest back at my place. Trust me. I'll tell you the rest on the book in a bit.

Gumshoe agrees with Gwen.

Gumshoe: She's right! Don't want anyone else we don't know involved.

Raven: We might as well then. Lead us the way, Gwen.

Phoenix: And the Mayor?

Gwen: All talk and no show. He's harmless really. Come on.

Ema: Okay!

Maya: Come on, you guys!

Maya and Ema rush to where Gwen was leading them, Gumshoe, Phoenix, and Raven to the area she and her boss lives in to talk and seeing more on what they got from the murder scene. For Gumshoe had one thing to say before he left.

Gumshoe: Hey! Better let us see this place more! Me or my friends! Got it!?

They understood to allow them in doing so.

Gumshoe: Good. Be seeing you guys around!

Gumshoe catching up to the others, Gwen tries to suck it up on what Jacob told her for she didn't want others to seeing her upset, not even the three people they met on the way. Knowing to Raven something was up about the diary Jacob mention that she had to know about, and so does Phoenix. On their way there, Maya sense something strange for the woman in white appears before her to stop who looked sad and was looking at something from afar like she knows something was wrong to getting someone or something back. For Maya stares at the woman until she looks at her for she knows she can see and hear her crying. Freaking out, she then sees Mia's face trying to tell her an important thing but couldn't last long.

Mia: (Maya! Nick, Raven, and the others in town are in grave danger! Find the false spirit and save-!)

Maya then comes too again for both the woman and Mia's spirit was gone with no traces of them to be found.

Maya: Huh? (I knew I felt something weird. There is a spirit, a sad one. And the other… Could've been my Sister, wouldn't it…?)

Maya seeing she was way behind, tries catching up to the other five in time as fast as she could.

Maya: Ah! Nick! You Guys! Wait for me, will ya!?

Finally caught up… Gwen takes Phoenix, Raven, Gumshoe, Ema, and Maya with their things on foot to her place to a nice looking neighbor hood with good houses and people living there for her home was big for people to rent as well. All light blue and white color, many water fountains of the Headless Horseman all over, the yard nice looking, three floors from the looks of it from the outside to guess, and a big yard with a good pool and fences.

Gwen: Well, this is my home. More like my parents for Sr. Washers to rent as Berry and I take care of the place. What do you guys think of it?

Raven: It does look nice.

Gumshoe: No fair! The famous urban legend researcher got a go home but me!

Raven: (Because you keep screwing up on your jobs to not getting paid so much.)

The two girls Ema and Maya liked it and Phoenix was amazed from it.

Phoenix: Beats more to where Raven and I live in.

Gwen opens the door as she uses the speakers to let her boss know that she has returned.

Gwen: Ah, come on now. Time to show you around so we can get down to real business. Hello! Sr. Washers! I'm back with the people you told me to bring over here to help out.

Once Gwen talked, a noise was made allowing the front door to unlock and open automatically for the others to go inside.

Ema: Amazing tech. you two have.

Raven: Wish I had one for our place back home.

Gwen then allowed the others to coming into her place looking normal on the inside too.

Gwen: Well, let's go. Make yourselves at home with plenty of room while I'll go get Sr. Washers from his office. Come on in.

While Gwen went to go get her boss, Phoenix, Raven, Ema, Maya, and Gumshoe looked around all over for it was big with a huge window on the front, a small bathroom, a bedroom with another big bathroom and closet, huge laundry, along with a kitchen, living room next it, a garage outside next to the nice looking back yard, upstairs with another room, with three other spare rooms, a bathroom, and another bathroom in the bigger with the another big window, and lots of offices mix in with a library. Along with a huge painting on the wall of three people in it. For it was nice for them to stay in for helping out Gwen and Washers in return for they liked it.

Maya: Wow… Look at this place.

Ema: It's huge!

Gumshoe: You sure this isn't the real library hotel?

Ema: Don't be silly, Detective, just someone famous lives here. Like their own office and rental rooms.

Gumshoe: Oh! I knew that…

So Gumshoe says so as an excuse. Maya then comes across the big art picture frame as she was wondering around the house.

Maya: A painting of three people from long ago…? Hmm…

Raven: What are you looking at, Maya?

Maya: This painting on the wall.

Maya points out for Raven to see along with Phoenix, Ema, and Gumshoe too.

Raven: Nice looking painting Gwen's boss's has.

Phoenix knows something was up with Maya as she felt something about it along with seeing the spirit of the woman and Mia's lately.

Phoenix: Maya?

Maya gets a closer look at the painting.

Maya: This painting… I have seen this woman in white.

Raven points it out.

Raven: Her?

Maya: Yes. I saw her bunch of times today and my Sister. Don't know why…

Gumshoe and Ema recognizes the woman.

Ema: Detective, look! Isn't that!?

Gumshoe: Hey! That's the lady the kid and I saw yesterday on the streets!

The other three were shock to hear from the two.

Phoenix: (It is!?)

Raven: No way… What does this all mean? Maya, I think your powers are getting stronger.

Maya: Now that I think about it, I'm been training so much. So I might be seeing spirits, more to this area though.

This was important for the others to keep in mind.

Gumshoe: I just more back up will lend us a hand on this case. I'm good; I still need a helping hand a bit for more credit.

Raven: Yep, we might be dealing with something huge of the killer being the real Crane as the new Headless Horseman if Maya's right about all of this.

Phoenix: Don't tell you believe in ghost, do you, Raven?

Raven had trouble believing in that part a bit but Maya's powers in seeing Mia's spirit a lot.

Raven: I'm not so sure yet. Well, Mia's spirit and such, just never dealt with this problem. This looks like a big murder mystery to being solved. You know? (Wish I can say the same thing about Phoenix's opinion as well.)

Then Gwen comes back into the room pushing a wheelchair of an old man who looked important for it was none other than 'Sir' McNeil B.B. Washers. Looked old with some issue with his body, wore a bathrobe, slippers, long heavy pants, and loved working to bring some or books around in his wheelchair for he had trouble walking a bit unless a walking stick and couldn't talk but think more. For Gwen was his voice to speak a bit as she and her brother cared for the man like their parents did. He was the famous urban legend researcher who too wanted to prove the Headless Horseman is real. For the other five see Sr. Washers in person.

Gwen: I'm back and boy do we have a lot to talk about.

Raven: Who's the old man, Gwen?

Gwen: This is my boss Sir McNeil B.B. Washers of the urban legend researcher businesses. Sir, these are the people you wanted me to find. A detective name Dick Gumshoe, scientist researcher Ema Skye, medium psychic from the temple of the Fey family of woman Maya Fey, and two attorneys Phoenix Wright a defense ace lawyer and his girlfriend Raven Strides who loves solving murder mysteries in hacking.

Sr. Washers just mumble and cough for the others were surprise seeing another famous person face to face who was smarter than he looks. As he waves to them a little with his hand.

Gwen: It's his way in saying hello.

Raven: Ah… Okay…? Hi.

Phoenix: (Is he for real?) Please to meet you, Sr. Washers.

Washers then leads against Gwen's ear to say something for her to understand and say back to the others.

Gwen: Of course, Sir. Washers welcome all of you to our place. We have a lot to talk about the case at hand and the book we're looking for so please have a seat.

Maya: The diary you mean?

Gwen: Yes. Now let's all sit down with the report we got from the crime scene to know what we're dealing with first, shall we?

Everyone sits down as Gwen moved Washers up a bit in the living room with lots of books they brought to showing them. Lots to learn about and what Maya was seeing lately for Gumshoe and Ema to know it wasn't a trick at all.

Raven: Well, this should be fun, huh Phoenix?

Phoenix: Either way, no murderer will get away with this false tale to being true. We'll prove it somehow.

Raven and Phoenix gold hands with each other.

Raven: Couldn't agree with you more.

Phoenix: (Only way we'll be getting more answers and the mysterious book is hearing the stories between Sr. Washers here and MS. Ever. Need to get some lead to start off.)

This might be a long talk for them to getting started on their biggest case ever. For more to come in aiding them as well – from another cop, a famous person with someone backing him up, with two photographers, and one more wearing a long coat in red making his own appearances later on… For one pumpkin was lid for as a horse from afar was heard being the Headless Horseman was nearby the nice neighbor hood town.


	4. Chapter 3 – Hidden Secrets within Diary

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #3 – Hidden Secrets within a Diary

Getting to Gwen's place 'who was once belonging to both her and her brother Berry grew up in with their parents' nice looking house where she and her boss Sr. Washers work and live in along with a rental place as Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Ema Gumshoe had a lot to talk about as they sat down together in a group of the living room. With many things to ask… About the Bones' family past, more to the Headless Horseman, the missing diary Gwen needs to find badly, the blood and fingerprints left out, the history of Madame Rachael who loved Washers, and what cause her to getting killed.

Doing so won't be so easy to listen to besides Maya hearing and seeing spirits such as Mia and some mysterious woman as Gumshoe and Ema saw and heard yesterday, Raven still wish to know from her favorite researcher Gwen on why Jacob wanted her to stop finding the diary with many secrets in clearing the Bones' name. Raven speaks up first.

Raven: Okay, Gwen. Try starting the beginning on the questions we're about to ask you at a time. That is if it's alright with you.

Gwen didn't mind answers some questions at all for she looks at Sr. Washers as he nodded allowing her to speak with his help in it too.

Gwen: Not at all. Ask away. We got from that and parts of evidences to be told. Go ahead and speak up.

Phoenix: Thank you, Ms. Evers. How long have both you and your boss been working together along with your brother?

Raven: Seeing that you parents did before you two did.

Washers then whispers to Gwen's ear to say something for her to say something back to the others.

Gwen: He knew my Father like a second father to him, knowing he had skills of photo evidences to my Mom getting the word if the urban creatures were real or not. The three were a team until my brother Berry and I join them after, through all of our years working we found other things being faked with proof and being a big hit in magazines of a big seller. Sr. Washers here gives up the list and we take care of it. But over the years he knew that one thing was real known as the Headless Horseman himself with many more secrets, so that's my next big goal. Berry however does his part on his end for proof though he's against it, but not to Sr. Washers and I. We know. Berry was suppose to come back for more proof of wondering spirits you guys heard the other day, things gotten crazy. I hope he's alright wherever he is now.

Gwen looked upset about Berry's whereabouts today if he was still working by his sister and boss's side or not.

Phoenix: And your boss, he's not…? You know…

Gwen got what Phoenix was trying to say to him.

Gwen: Oh! No, he has a terrible fracture in his leg from breaking it only for a wheel chair or a walking stick to walk around. He can still think, write, take care of himself with a few things when needed from his butler or maids working for him, but… He can't speak. After his accident from the fall in breaking his leg, also hit his voice box in bad impact fall. Lucky to be alive, Sr. Washers can't speak ever again, only to bring our work to life is what made us big. Only he can speak silently and barely for me to understand him and reading his lips. Pretty cool, huh? I didn't want it any other way. Since our parents were killed, Berry and I decided for Washers to live with us as we cared for him and continue our work. I love doing it every day, Sr. Washers' like a grandfather to me in my family.

Washers nodded again to speak the truth.

Maya: I hope your brother's okay.

Gwen will be fine knowing she's been through a lot.

Gwen: It's fine. I'm sure he'll be fine what he's still doing on his line of work. So what else you guys wanted to ask us?

It was time for Raven to ask about the diary that Gwen and Washers wanted to find so badly somewhere in their hometown.

Raven: So about the diary you guys really need to find so badly…

Phoenix: The Mayor seems to be certain for you to stop. We were wondering what was all that about.

Gwen: Sr. Washers?

Gwen turns to her boss for he whispers to her again to telling them the whole thing.

Gwen: You see the painting on the wall?

Gwen points out to them about the drawing.

Gumshoe: Yeah, the woman Ema and I saw on the streets and some weird laughing noise it was making.

Ema: I doubt it was from the woman ghost, Detective Gumshoe.

Gumshoe freaks out knowing there were two ghosts not just one of them.

Gumshoe: Don't tell me there were two!?

Maya: Possibility there… Huh?

Maya felt something in her robe to grab out, while that was happening Gwen explains the woman in the painting of the wondering spirit.

Gwen: That person in the painting is my great, great aunt who married my great, great uncle. Katrina herself the Wiccan.

Meaning it was a healing magic person, opposite to a witch back in the old days.

Ema: No way!

Gumshoe: She was what now!?

Phoenix: She was a witch?

Raven: No, Phoenix, witches cast spells, try eating people, look ugly, created chaos in the villages, ride on broom sticks, and made people all mess up trying to kill women that weren't one of them.

Phoenix: So what's a Wiccan?

Gwen: Well, Wiccans are healers that were born half witch and half human meaning they were good in beating the bad ones. Katrina was one of them Crane and Brom fell in love with. For she was beautiful, kind, and uses her skills in magic to heal the sick and protected the village she lived in from the evil one with protected spells she place for everyone and the animals even for a lot of other men loved her. Because of her work, Brom wrote a lot about his life and hers within a diary containing lots of secrets left out for those in the Bones family that finds it hidden somewhere safe shall know the secrets, truths, and healing ingredients to carry on within them. If they have the Wiccan blood within in, like yours truly.

Maya: Well, that makes much sense now.

Meaning Wiccans were good and witches were bad. Next was to ask about the diary that was very important for both Gwen and Washers to find.

Phoenix: I guess we now know a bit more about this Katrina person this new ghost being her real lover was all about.

Raven: Not to mention that night turned poor Crane's soul into the new Headless Horseman. And about the diary? Can you tell us more about it, Gwen?

It did had something to with it after Gwen told the story so far, Washers whispers to her to telling them more.

Gumshoe: I'm surprise Ms. Evers can understand Sr. Washers' mumble.

Ema: Well, some people have a special gift in learning how.

Gumshoe didn't think that part through.

Gumshoe: Oh! Yes, I knew that.

Gwen then told her them about the diary a picture in the history books to showing the five on what it looks like and what Bones and Katrina had a long time ago.

Gwen: See this picture here?

Gwen points it out to them.

Raven: It's Katrina holding a book with Brom, right?

Gwen: Yes. It's a diary of all their histories they did, to the good old times until the day Bromes went down under to leaving his remaining things behind after Katrina was murder from the new Headless Horseman. All gone but the book, for my great uncle left it somewhere for the remaining family being Berry and I are the only ones to finding it and for Sr. Washers to study upon it in showing proof on what really happen and clearing our family name; only clue I can tell was left from this pen-like feather of an eagle left out in this box in ink showed it was hidden in this area somewhere well. I tried looking at digging the statue of the Sleepy Horseman in town, but no luck.

Gwen not only told them where she thought the diary might be hidden underneath the statue, but shows them the feather that Brome and Katrina written with. Maya swings the item back and forth many times.

Maya: Hmm… Nothing's happening.

Ema: What do you mean, Maya?

Maya: Is this pen magic like a wand too?

Maya mistaken the pen being a wand too, it wasn't.

Gwen: What? No! No! It just a pen! Please be more careful.

Maya hands Gwen the pen back.

Maya: Sorry…

Phoenix: Seriously, Maya.

Maya: I thought it might've been the other key to this case.

Raven: You were saying, Gwen? Besides the pen was left out and no luck of the diary hidden under ground both you and Washers thought it might be in?

The talk still continues on.

Gwen: Well, with this pen Berry and I found left out, we knew right away from Sr. Washers' researching proofs the diary's somewhere in this area. We need to look harder to say the least involving the proof of the Headless Horseman being real and the murdering happening. Poor Ms. Rachael, too soon for her to leave us…

So far so good, leaving Phoenix and Raven to ask Gwen about Washers' former lover who was killed.

Phoenix: Speaking of the victim, was she important to you and your boss?

Washers stare at Gwen again to whisper to her to respond back to the others.

Gwen: Well, in truth Ms. Rachael was never married over the years being a sweet and friendly elderly woman, she was a house keeper for many building an such to keep on working hard, such as Sr. Washers took her in, cared for the man since the accident happened but the two fell in love with each other, like another member to soon be in our family. Thought to get married in four months until… You know…

Sad for Gwen to talk about but more to Washers crying a little again for her to caring him and the other five felt bad for the two.

Gumshoe: Talk about a heart break there, pal.

Raven tries cheering her celebrate up.

Raven: Sorry we brought it up to you two again.

Gwen checked on Washers showing he was fine to cheer her up more.

Gwen: Thank you, Sr. Washers, and thank you, Raven, I'll be fine, both of us will. Ms. Rachael was really sweet person who got herself into something at a bad timing. She was suppose to run something for Sr. Washers and come right back, meeting her faith from the murderer. My Boss took a while to letting her go and moving on by continuing his work, it was hard for both Berry and I too for him to continue on and for me to finding proof on the Headless Horseman being real.

Raven: In other words, Rachael was at the wrong place, at the wrong time ending her life so soon. Am I correct?

Raven tries getting everything down and to getting some clues they might need for later on from typing on her laptop and taking photos of clues. Leaving another question to being asked from the others.

Phoenix: Oh, right! Ema, have you found any leads, fingerprints, or blood left at the crime scene? And about the autopsy report you got, Gumshoe?

Ema and Gumshoe try getting the things out to showing and telling them.

Ema: Oh, right! What Luck too, I got both a few fingerprints I found at the crime scene and left over blood. And yep. It belongs to the victim's.

Raven scans both the blood and fingerprints to double check showing it was Rachael's DNA on the two.

Raven: She's right!

Ema: Science is the key in solving things. It would seem Rachael was holding on to something really tightly leaving her fingerprints all over and some blood scattered wide on the grounds. By the looks of it…

Raven: She was hack-n-slash from a heavy object to swing and took a good whip on her. Ouch. Bad way to die.

On what Raven and Ema were saying the way Rachael was killed is true.

Maya: Makes sense. And you, Detective?

Gumshoe had trouble getting the folder filled with the report out of his jacket pocket without ripping it.

Raven: Please tell me you didn't drop it back in town…?

Gumshoe drops it meaning he has found it safely hanging in his jacket.

Gumshoe: Ha! Right here! I had it with me all along.

Raven: I can see that… Now give it here!

Raven snatches out of Gumshoe' hand to have a better look at the autopsy report.

Gumshoe: Hey!

Raven: Thank you. Okay, so what Ema said on how the blood belonging to Rachael splatter on the ground… My guess is from the amount and how far it did spread… She must've been attacked from the sides left or right.

Phoenix: Really?

Raven: From the looks on how the body was lying down and the blood came out of. Like a huge water wave of some kind, use a huge weapon to being cut down. Maybe a sword or an axe… Am I right, Mr. Detective?

Gwen: If so please tell us.

Gumshoe tells everyone the rest on how Rachael was killed.

Gumshoe: Here's what I got from the other cops so listen up, kid, that goes for the rest of you guys along with Ms. Evers and her boss. Ms. Rachael and Sr. Washers were about to be married in a few months for she worked for him after his accident to still be famous for they had a happier life; she left place in pick up a few things at the store one night for lately people in the neighbor hood found a lot of animals being killed and left from one yard after another of being cut up. She only had to go in and out but came across on what a few witnesses reported to the Mayor of man dress in black, carrying a deadly sharp weapon while riding a black horse, and holding within his other hand was a light up pumpkin, and strike Ms. Rachael's down. The cause of death was losing a lot of blood. The next morning once Ms. Evers and her boss here got the news was hard…

Gwen finish saying the rest on what happen both her, Sr. Washers, and Berry was with them during the time.

Gwen: That's right! Berry and I heard about the man in black and fining proof of the real Headless Horseman for some people to praise about and others to find a murderer ruining our good name in our home town. It was no doubt a sword he used for Berry and I to get more proof on our work, once Sr. Washers heard to taking time in moving on since his future wife passed away we had to do this. Still no word from my brother, it's up to the both of u getting help. For Sr. Washers got you guys to get and bring back here.

Maya: At the wrong timing during a festival coming up-! (Huh? Now I know there's something in my robe poking out, but what…?)

As Maya was trying to get that something out knowing it wasn't her, Phoenix and Raven understood how and why Gwen got them to come along this case.

Phoenix: That explains everything. Wait, which case did you hear both Raven and I doing?

Gwen: The DL-6 and SL-9. Between getting the remaining Blue Swordfish members and cracking down the Shadower being the mean prosecutor using his student was a big hit. Besides getting him, a spy of a once chief police member, a movie producer using the mafia, a salesman being someone blackmailing you, and a rat taking false photos was a hit. Leaving Raven here to finding her mother in a deep coma with her father still missing is something and still finding the leader will be harder. I mean it is, right?

Gwen was excited to knowing more, leaving Phoenix and Raven to have too much from it after surviving many times from death, including Gumshoe and Maya the most and Ema with Lana were saved that time.

Phoenix: Yeah… (Believe me, Gwen, you don't want to know what we been through!)

Maya: I was almost dead…

Ema: Raven almost gotten killed because of me.

Gumshoe: So many times involving the kid I was suppose to protect!

Gwen and Washers 'looking around' were confused for Raven to explain to the two of them better in her words.

Raven: Forgive them, Gwen, we been through so much. That's why they're like this.

Gwen: Oh, I see…

Maya had trouble getting that something out of her robes for Phoenix to ask what was going on.

Phoenix: Ah, Maya? What are you doing?

Maya gets it out to holding it in her hands all big, bright, red, and shining to be as big as her palm of her hand.

Maya: I got it!

Phoenix: Huh!?

Raven: What is it? A rock?

Ema: No, it's red, big, and shiny! Maybe it's a gem of some kind.

Gumshoe: It looks more like a pumpkin to me.

The five look at it thing Maya was holding.

Phoenix: Maya? Where did you get that? I mean what is it anyway?

Maya: I not so sure either. It appeared out of my robe when I bump into something on the way here. This is more like a jewel of red being a ruby, feeling real, and looks like a pumpkin head.

Raven scans it too being another big clue.

Raven: Maybe it fell that's being hung around town as a design.

Gwen gets a closer look for she looks at Sr. Washers and knowing it does look very strange unlike anything else in town.

Gwen: Yes, yes. Wow! You're right, Sr. Washers! Maya, you just found the first clue in my urban legend research.

Maya and everyone else was surprise to hear.

Phoenix and Raven: She did!?

Ema: Maya did?

Gumshoe: Who would've thought…?

Maya points to her knowing this was indeed a big surprise even more on her.

Maya: You mean me? I found something special, this thing? But what is it?

Gwen holds the gem for she didn't think it wouldn't be real until now.

Gwen: Why this hear the rare gem known as the Bloody Jack.

Phoenix, Maya, Ema, and Gumshoe moved away a bit but Raven thinking it was a murder weapon of some kind.

Raven: Ah… Guys?

Phoenix: A… Bloody Jack…?

Gwen: Relax, it's a nickname. It just a gem, see?

Gwen bangs the item on the table showing it was harmless.

Maya: Too close.

Raven: Thinking it was a weapon, please.

Gwen: Any who… The Bloody Jack, the shape of the Pumpkin King himself of Halloween was hand crafted by the person who made Halloween from a real ruby gem into a pumpkin head skull like. It says from the person who finds it and holds on to it shall find the most important things in front of you, it was luck. But it also said for rumors it was found when the night Crane and his horse were killed after passing the bridge for the Headless Horseman mange to reach out to them to being burned alive; only the hat and the gem was left out and made by Katrina's hand and her tears in Wiccan magic within the woman that Brom never knew about either. Thanks to that luck has the memories of the diary was hidden somewhere in town.

It made sense now why Maya needed to come along with Phoenix and Raven.

Maya: So it belongs to me? Wow…

Gwen: Besides your psychic powers in seeing and hearing spirits to control, this will be yours to hold on to.

Raven: That's why you needed her to come along.

Gwen: You two told me she has been training, right? So she'll be useful.

Phoenix: Without causing trouble maybe.

Maya got mad.

Maya: Nick! I do not!

Raven and Phoenix didn't think so what they seen and that she does at times.

Maya: At least I got powers I been training hard to aiding you from my Sister's help.

Gwen: Now, Maya, remember don't lose that. Okay?

Maya liked the Bloody Jack to hold to to keeping.

Maya: I won't! Lucky me, huh you guys?

Raven: It is pretty cool of you, Maya. Gwen, you don't mind if we get some of this information down, right?

Gwen: Go ahead. Just don't take the pen, scan it if you like to.

Raven: Will do.

Phoenix: Good leads leaving us.

Phoenix forgot this case was a long way to go.

Ema: Only the beginning really.

Phoenix: I knew that, Ema.

Raven hacks to taking photos and scanning clues for they got some of the things between the feather pen was written from the diary, who the victim's background of the autopsy, how Rachael was killed, histories a bit about Gwen, Berry, and Sr. Washers, the painting of the Bones family portrait, why finding the diary was important, proof the Headless Horseman was real, spirits of Katrina to contact along with Crane's, and the Bloody Jack gem Maya found to use and hold on to. All was good so far as the case was about to begin.

Raven: Done and done.

Sr. Washers smiles for Gwen got what he was happy to have others to aiding them in this case.

Gwen: I know. Sr. Washers, this is good for us. We will win this and finding the truth.

Phoenix then talks things through on what to do next during the investigation.

Phoenix: So we know the cause the death, reasoning, the clues we gather so far, and the weird things of this made up Headless Horseman spirit to the Katrina one wondering around. Our next step is having another look around the area with all the help and skills we got.

Raven: And what we can get. Not to mentions suspects in mind. (Speaking of Gwen's brother, weird for him to not show his face at a time like this.)

Raven thought it to be very weird for someone having the same goal like Gwen did wasn't around yet which he should be.

Phoenix: I think that'll be our next goal then.

Ema: Okay!

Gumshoe: Finally, so detective work to be done.

Raven: Agreed. Gwen, you wish to help us out?

Gwen was more than happy to.

Gwen: Alright! I get to be in on a case! I'm in! Don't worry, sir, I'll be sure to report to you everything I can gather back to you. And if my sorry excuse of a brother shows up later on to finally helping me out please let me know.

Sr. Washers nodded a yes knowing he'll do that and will do his part in helping out as well on the case at hand.

Gwen: Good to go him and I and hopefully Berry too when he finally shows up.

Raven: Then we're good. We'll start once we settle in…

Before Raven could say anything, a weird noise was made in the room for it was coming from Maya being a bit hungry as always.

Raven: Ah…

Phoenix: Maya?

Maya covers her stomach with her hands of embarrassment.

Gwen: Guess someone's hungry.

Maya: Hey! Don't blame me just because I'm hungry. Got anything to eat, Gwen?

Phoenix: (Try not to be rude to our guess, Maya.)

Gwen laughs and so did Ema, Gumshoe, and Raven.

Gwen: Sure I do. Also I should take you guys to Chef Gary, not only makes sweets he makes great healthy to good meals to fill you up. I'll get something we can eat and we'll plan out the rest of our work.

Maya: And Gary's?

Gwen: I'll get to that. Don't you worry.

As Gwen went to go get something to eat for Maya to wait for the food with Washers going back to work in his office in the other room, Phoenix, Raven, Gumshoe, and Ema unpack their things for each of the rooms they'll be sleeping in. Phoenix and Raven together as Ema and Maya get bunk beds, and Gumshoe having his own room. For they needed to rest and think hard on what to do next since Gwen will be going with them to Washers working hard on his end while waiting for Berry to return to them; just then Maya spotted someone outside from the big window in the kitchen thought of seeing things she wasn't for it was Katrina's ghost again. She jumps up seeing it and from the picture for Gumshoe and Ema did as well to see for herself since she saw the ghost looking sad and scared outside.

Maya: No way… Katrina… You are a ghost…

Maya then sees an image of Mia appearing before her eyes with Katrina's spirit to freak out about.

Maya: Sis!? (What's going on here!?)

Maya had to see it for herself to go running outside of the house and follow the spirit of Katrina to seeing why Mia was there too.

Gwen: Maya, you're getting so hungry to talking to yourself? The sandwich is almost done… Huh? Maya? Where are you going!?

Gwen tries calling out to Maya for she was running through the back yard and enters the forest not knowing that the killer might be around to watch out for. She waves to Gwen while running off on her own.

Maya: Gwen! Its fine! I saw the ghost of Katrina just now and my Sister! Tell Raven and Nick that I'll be right back!

Gwen: Bu the killer-! Headless Horseman-! Oh, this is bad.

Maya entering deeper in the woods soon lost Katrina for she tried calling out to her over and over again until she disappeared into thin air, Maya couldn't see her anymore and not seeing where she was going to run into the tree really hard.

Maya: Oof! Ouchie! That hurts!

Maya rubs her head from the hit she took being alright. Seeing she was a bit further from the house, she didn't loss her way to have another look around for any signs of wondering spirits and Mia's too no matter how she looked, nothing was there but animals.

Maya: Hey! Katrina's ghost!? Where did you go!? Hello!

But still no luck on Maya's end, just then she turns around seeing Mia's spirit standing before her to falling to the ground speechless for she didn't know what to say, while Gwen had to find Maya or getting the others to helping her out Mia floats closer to her little sister to smile for Maya could say one thing out of her mouth.

Maya: Si… S…Sis?

Maya didn't know what to do next seeing Mia Fey's spirit for the Bloody Jack was glowing up and so was something else more life like coming around the woods for the animals to run away from in fear, including a neighbor hood dog freaking out. For another spirit was nearby only to be an evil looking one for Maya to get herself into, and another living being spying on her. What is going on in this area? Do Gwen and Washers know anything about it as well? How will Phoenix, Raven, and the others know the Headless Horseman and the diary is real or not?

Mia: (Maya.)


	5. Chapter 4 – Incoming Spirit Warnings

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #4 – Incoming Spirit Warnings

With so many things going around for Gwen joining with Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Ema, and Gumshoe to finding proof of the Headless Horseman being real in town that took Sr. Washer's fiancé away from knowing their job of clues… A feather pen, the portrait of Katrina and the Bones family with Brom in it, why the diary was so important, autopsy of the victim, and Maya found the Bloody Jack for she can see and hear spirits from Katrina to Mia her sister to see in the woods for Gwen to finding her. Also where could her brother Berry be at a time like this? So many things to happen for staying at the place in getting the plan in mind more later on and some help coming around for them real soon. With a few things coming at Maya being all alone in the woods one being normal while the other being someone not normal, what will happen to her next…?

Back at the house, as Mr. Washers was working in his office… Gumshoe was getting his work down to report back to the other police station back in California on phone, as Ema relax to telling Lana was going on while working on her science things, and for both Phoenix and Raven were hanging around the room knowing what they should do next on their case to solve also having the room all to themselves. Good for Phoenix being with the woman he loves so much and for Raven too for the only guy she could fall for unlike the others she has meant so far.

Phoenix: (Wow. This is too good. A room for Raven and I to share in, giving me time to being with the woman I love when we're not busy. Maybe we can…! I sure hope so!)

Phoenix turned all red just thinking about it for Raven to seeing him acting funny.

Raven: Phoenix?

Phoenix: (Ah! I hope she didn't think I was scaring her when she looked at me weird! Not good, Phoenix…)

Phoenix snaps out of it after that.

Phoenix: What's wrong, Raven? You don't want to be in the same room with me?

Raven: No, no, I love being with you. I mean no other guy would treat me fairly with you around being so cute and different. I like it.

Raven hugs Phoenix for him to liking the feeling.

Phoenix: Oh, God… Raven… I LOVE YOU!

Phoenix said too loud for Raven to laugh about.

Raven: You're so sweet. It's okay. I love you too, Phoenix.

The two stared at each other for it was love at the moment for Phoenix and Raven started to kiss each other, to lying on the bed making out.

Phoenix: God, Raven, you're so beautiful.

The two kiss to holding each other along with having their tongues dancing inside from one another.

Raven: You're so hot, Phoenix!

A sweet moment like this for the two just enjoy being with each other before getting to work.

Phoenix: I'm here to protect you, Raven, I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again.

Raven: I'm more worried about you.

Phoenix: I have been through worse. Just as long you're unharmed.

Raven: You're so sweet, Phoenix. But still we're in this together.

Phoenix: We are.

While the two enjoy their moment, back outside Gwen looked really hard to finding Maya somewhere in the woods for someone was spying on her, but who?

Gwen: Maya!? Where are you, Maya!? Please come back! Maya!

Gwen kept on looking for Maya while in the woods 'besides having two beings spying on one of the girls', she sees Mia's spirit standing before her and not Katrina's this time. For she was speechless to not know what to say next to her dead sister she was trying to contact with.

Maya: Sis…? Is that really you?

Mia: (Maya, it's been a while, hasn't it? You're looking well. That's good. I hope you bee training well besides keeping things intact for both Raven and Phoenix for me.)

Mia smiles and so did Maya just crying with joy.

Maya: Sis. It's you, isn't it? I mean you're standing right next to me, so you as a spirit had to be real. Am I right? Am I!?

Maya reaches out to Mia only for her to smile, just then something made her reaction change to sense out first before Maya could in warning her that the danger was coming, another spirit not so friendly.

Mia: (Maya! Run! He's coming! Go!)

Maya: Sis, wait!

Then Mai's spirit was gone before Maya could reach to her, sad and confused. She felt something was around the woods for all the birds to flying around all over, trying to find that being was from heard the noises of horse galloping it was getting closer for no sign of it anywhere. For Maya heard it behind only to be a rabbit passing by and relieved it was only that.

Maya: Oh, it was just you. Silly rabbit.

Maya try heading back to the place as she heard Gwen calling out her name.

Maya: Oh, right I better get back! (Still, what was Sis warning me about? How I miss her so much…)

Maya say something glowing coming from her robe being the gem lighting up back and forth for it was doing it much faster.

Maya: What's up with this thing?

Just then, Maya felt a powerful wind as a sharp object was swung being a sword above her head for three trees were cut down within seconds. Missing her head and the tress not falling on top of her, Maya freaks out for she felt another spirit not being so friendly. It was the Headless Horseman holding a weapon of a silver sword being long and really sharp to cut through anything on fire, all green flames everywhere, with a freaky looking skull head, while wearing a heavy black suit of armor, a cape, in his other hand was holding a flaming pumpkin, while riding a evil ghost-like horse with armor on, and red eyes. For the Headless Horseman laughs wickedly to cut any heads like the poor rabbit was. Maya screams for Gwen to hearing her and goes in deeper in the woods.

Gwen: Maya!

Maya soon makes a run for it and dodges another strike from the spirit for the horse turns around and chases after her while escaping out of the woods and back into the house. For she tried running hard before the Headless Horseman tried catching up to her and didn't want to lose her head.

Maya: Ah! Please don't chop my pretty head off!

Maya almost dropped the Bloody Jack to hold on to while running away for the Headless Horseman missing again to being blind and the horse to freak out, in slowing down and allowing Maya to making it to the backyard of Gwen's home.

Maya: Did this protect me…?

Just then she saw a few images from what looked like many years ago happening to the same place she was in. But that stopped when she heard the Headless Horseman running back to killing her for she screamed really loud for the others come running out as it straddle Sr. Washers while working; for Gumshoe heard that made him jump to go do his job, Ema heard her friend in danger to see the real legend being true in person, and the same for both Phoenix and Raven stopping them from making out.

Phoenix: That sounded like Maya!

Raven: I think it was! Come on!

The two got out of the room to seeing the others with them.

Ema: Mr. Wright! Raven! You two heard that!?

Gumshoe: Don't tell me that was your friend. Where is she?

Raven: Sounded like it came from outside! Let's go!

With the four running outside, Maya was about to be attack. That's when something or someone came out of nowhere to pushing Headless Horseman aside, turning into smoke afterwards for the person took off on foot. For once Maya looked on where the spirit was, did long gone and stopped running know it look and felt real to her.

Maya: (What the-? What was that just now!?)

The gem stopped glowing for the evil spirit was gone for Gwen finally finds her to see if she was alright.

Gwen: There you are, Maya! Are you okay? You screaming like you saw a ghost!

Maya: Oh! But I did! It was him-!

Gwen smiled for she knew what Maya was getting on about.

Gwen: Wait… The Headless Horseman!? You saw him!?

Gwen got her gear out so quickly to finding the spirit somewhere in the woods where Maya came out of.

Gwen: Where!? Where is he!? I need my scoop on this! Tell me! Tell me!

Maya looked confused on Gwen's career she enjoys doing in proving some urban legends are real or not.

Maya: Ah, Gwen… I'm afraid he's not here. I ran back here lucky to still have my head on.

Not to Gwen for she heard noises in the bushes to getting a better look thinking it was the Headless Horseman.

Gwen: Not true! Listen! He's in there! Here's my chance.

Maya: Say what!?

Maya freaks out for she backs away from the spot for Gwen to get her proof she needed.

Gwen: Okay, spirit, show yourself. I'm ready for you in showing Sr. Washers…

Maya: Gwen, don't…

That's when it pops up. Wearing a long black hood standing tall and going 'boo' for Maya to jump but Gwen… It was reveal to showing three children on top of each other looking tall and laughing after playing a trick for they got there when Maya came running back for Gwen to finding her.

?: Boo! Ha! We got you two good!

The three kids got back down and started laughing leaving Gwen doing all of that for nothing and Maya being all confused.

Maya: Kids?

Gwen: Ah, not them again…

It would seem Gwen knew the three already. The three kids were a gang group that were fun around town as their home known as 'The Three Capers' with two boys and one girl; Tommy's the leader of the group who's strong, funny, kind hearted, and some people say he was born with psycho powers to sense things out who always wears a long black coat, Amy was a shy, caring, hard working cooker, and the brains in the team on what she does best, and Sammy the middle child in the team who's brave, fast, quick thinking 'if not eating so much sugar', and strong fighter on what he does best like a wild animal. For these three they play around with others to have a lot of fun they spotted for everyone to love as they laugh after trying to scaring the girls.

Maya: You know these guys!?

Gwen: Yeah, they're harmless and fun to seeing them wherever they go. The Three Capers gang Tommy, Sammy, and Amy.

Gwen looked upset.

Maya: Oh, you kids scared Gwen!

Tommy: Us? Nah! She looked upset, see?

Sammy: It's true.

Amy: Just look at her now.

Maya sees Gwen upset for she thought it was the real Headless Horseman, but it wasn't.

Gwen: This isn't the Headless Horseman…

All the three kids all sighed deeply for they know there was no such thing but playing around, well Sammy and Amy did.

Sammy: Not that story again.

Amy: Give it up, Ms. Evers. We love your work; there just no way the ghost is real.

Gwen: But it is!

All but Tommy looked serious on what Gwen was getting on about as if he could feel her emotions from his head to leaving with the others.

Tommy: Sorry, Ms. Evers, we're leaving anyways. Come on, you two.

Sammy and Amy follow their leader and friend Tommy for they didn't wanted to go.

Sammy and Amy: Ah, man…

Gwen: Thanks anyways, Tommy, just don't do that again.

The three kids walked away together staying as a group for Sammy and Amy were confused why Tommy was the only one who believed in Gwen's urban legend search on the Headless Horseman being real.

Sammy: What gives, Tommy? How come you always believe in Ms. Evers' work?

Amy: No kidding!

Tommy: Look, you guys. I can feel these things. I don't know why either but I know it's there. Just leave it like that.

The two still didn't get it.

Amy: There he goes again. Always having a special gift in knowing things better than we do.

Sammy: You said it.

For Gwen knowing the three were only playing for Maya to have trouble to understand for finally Phoenix, Maya, Ema, Gumshoe, and Raven found the two girls to seeing if they were alright.

Phoenix: Maya! Maya!

Maya sees the others to waving to them.

Maya: Nick! Raven! Over here!

Raven: Maya? Gwen? Are you two alright?

Maya: I'm fine. But I saw him chasing after me! It was so cool!

Maya got excited a bit while shaking from what she went through today.

Ema: Chase by whom?

Maya: The Headless Horseman! He almost chopped my head right off but cut down lots of trees instead!

Gumshoe, Ema, Phoenix, and Raven were surprise to hear that coming from Maya.

Gumshoe: You saw him!?

Raven: The murder!?

Maya: Well, it felt like my Sis's spirit I spotted, but before that was Katrina I been seeing lately that Ema and Detective Gumshoe said. Then I felt two other ones being the ghost and the other was so fast he saved me.

Raven: Someone saved you? Katrina's spirit maybe?

Gwen: Well, I thought it was the Three Capers gang, three kids playing around. Guess they couldn't take on a man that size.

Phoenix was amazed Maya's powers have been working for her from all of the training she went through, also seeing Mia's spirit has been a while for him and Raven.

Phoenix: (Mia?) So you really saw her as a ghost?

Maya: In the flesh, Nick!

Raven corrects Maya.

Raven: More like you saw her spirit for real.

Maya: Whatever I'm telling you all the truth!

Ema writes this all down on her notebook like she always does when it comes to finding clues and such.

Ema: Well, this has been a big discovery we encounter here.

Gwen was happy just thinking about it and writes it down in her article she's working on.

Gwen: I know, right? Maya just witness the real Headless Horseman to escape from with her life. I'm so jealous!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!*

Phoenix stops everything for a second to think things through before saying it first.

Raven: Phoenix?

Phoenix: Look. Maya's fine where she thought she was attacked by the person dress as the Headless Horseman for some animal may have stopped it by luck. I mean Mia's one thing, but… Other wondering ghosts and a killer one with no head but a lid up pumpkin, carrying a dangerous weapon, and riding on a flaming horse. I find this all to be silly.

Gumshoe: Come on, pal! A ghost or a man dress like one still committed a serious crime!

Maya: Don't tell me, Nick… That you're afraid of ghosts, aren't you?

Phoenix: What? No. I'm afraid of cramp up places and heights… (It was your screaming that made Raven and I stop making out with each other.)

Raven: Then why you're having trouble believing, Phoenix? Don't get me wrong, we need proof to know who and what we're dealing with here.

Ema: And to know if it was Mia Fey's spirit who uses Maya's body to talk who saved her.

Raven: That, a person, or an animal.

Maya: Look I'm telling the truth. It's no wonder why Ms. Evers needs my help, so answer me this. How can I proof to you all that what I saw was an evil spirit? Huh?

Raven: If my laptop recorded it with you that would've been a different story. I got nothing.

Gumshoe: I just came down when I heard the screaming.

Trying to think hard until Gwen remembered something she had in her house that Sr. Washers made for emergency was a security camera still working, there might be some hope for them yet as she runs back inside for the others to follow.

Gwen: I know! Quickly! Back inside!

The other five follow Gwen back inside.

Raven: Gwen! What's the rush?

Gwen came into Sr. Washers office to see if he was alright 'which he is' to tell him if the camera caught everything from outside.

Gwen: Sr. Washers? Did it get it all?

Washers nodded for Gwen helps him move his chair to the computer as he started opening up the camera view from rewinding to playing in seeing what was caught.

Gwen: Alright. It caught something alright.

Raven: Ah, nice. We can use this to find out what happened. Can I hack it to my laptop too?

Gwen helps out Raven hook it up in seconds.

Gwen: By all means.

With that all set up with Raven getting a download copy, Sr. Washers starting it up, and Gwen was putting it on screen to for a better look for the others to see.

Phoenix: You have these things to see what's going on in your yard?

Gwen: Well, to be sure if the Headless Horseman comes around. Never did until now. One can never be too sure.

Phoenix: (Is that so?)

Gwen started playing the video for all seven to see and watch on what Maya did before Gwen came outside and what happened until the others came around.

Gwen: Okay, let's see what we got. Play.

Once hit the button 'play', the video started. It showed Maya seeing Katrina's spirit to running out into the woods for Gwen calling out to her in the backyard. Showing for Gwen moving away next to a few minutes going by as Maya running back and out of the woods; there they could see a figure of something dark and blurry to make out what it is and another jumping out of nowhere. Then shows Gwen finding Maya to the three kids playing a prank on them in leaving afterwards for the others to joining them, soon running back into the house where Washers stopped the recording. Maya pointed out which was the Headless Horseman.

Maya: See? I told you I saw the spirit chasing after me!

Raven: So you were being chase after chasing after Katrina and Mia.

Maya: Yes!

Gumshoe: The woman in white we saw.

Gwen: And the one chasing after you is the Headless Horseman?

Maya: It is.

Ema: And the others?

Gwen: Must have been Tommy, Sammy, and Amy after the spirit disappeared.

Gwen said that as she pointed out of the three kids that came afterwards.

Maya: Yeah, the ones that dress up and play a game with us. They weren't around when I was being chased.

Gwen: Now let's try to play back when you, Maya, came running back to the yard before I found you.

Gwen rewinds the camera a bit to play the part of Maya running back for the Headless Horseman coming after her and the other thing that stopped him and disappeared for Sr. Washers knows it.

Gwen: Yes, sir, I see it.

Raven saw something from the shot to stopping the video at the right timing.

Raven: Stop! Right here!

Gwen stops it in time for seeing the image.

Maya: That's him.

Phoenix couldn't think it out from it being blurry.

Phoenix: It's hard to tell. It's all blurry to see.

Ema: It is.

Gwen: Great… Wish we can make it out, this is far for Sr. Washers and I can make out from it.

Raven: Not quite, it's my turn.

Maya: Oh! I know what this means.

Maya and Phoenix already know Raven's next moves by getting her glasses to put on to hacking the camera, her Code Name 'Black Wings'.

Raven: Code name 'Black Wings', ready to go. I'll get something out of it.

Raven started hacking in.

Gumshoe: That's pretty amazing skills, kid.

Raven: Ah, thanks, Mr. Detective.

Washers and Gwen were amazed on Raven's work being so quick thinking and fast to do.

Gwen: So cool. Will this work?

Phoenix: Believe me. When it comes to Raven's hacking skills in solving mysteries, she always gets the job done for me in all cases. Just watch.

Raven: Okay. So we pause this image here, to pulling it up close to making it bigger to see better, to clearing the picture, and let's see what we got from the two images next to Maya…

Raven makes the image bigger for trying to clear it out carefully. Seeing what was behind Maya it was a big black blur to the real Headless Horseman to the other one dress up not being the kids.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* I got something alright. Look!

A shock to everyone in seeing it, Maya was right. It was no doubt the Headless Horseman himself.

Gwen: Ha! I knew it!

Maya: I know, right?

Sr. Washers smiles for Gumshoe and Ema to be surprise in seeing back in the city with the strangeness going on, and Raven was amazed leaving Phoenix to be confused about in seeing it.

Raven: The real deal. No way…

Phoenix: How can this be? Maya, this is the thing that chased you!?

Maya: Yes, Nick, it is. The real Headless Horseman. I manage to escape with a few inches of hair from trying to cut my head off.

Phoenix: But how… How can this be for real!?

Raven: Well, it doesn't look like a hologram of some kind. Not what I'm picking up here.

Gwen takes lots of pictures from the computer to her camera and cell phone many times for loving this.

Gwen: Ha! I told you guys it was real!

Raven: The only thing we need to know is what made it go away? What saved Maya from the spirit chasing after her? The last image here I can't make out.

Maya: Well, before Gwen found me and the three kids something did save me.

Ema: Was it an animal?

Gumshoe: Some random stranger of the area?

Raven: Or that Katrina ghost?

Maya think really hard for it wasn't either of them.

Maya: Neither of them. It was like another person came out of nowhere and save me.

Ema: Well, who was it?

Gumshoe: I think more like what was it?

Maya: Hey! I didn't get a very good look at him, her, or it. Moved so fast!

Raven tries to make the one figure that jumped at the Headless Horseman a bit bigger to see for a clearer image.

Raven: Let me see I can get a closer look…

Once Raven cleared it enough as she could, the others try having another look of it. Turns out it was a person dress in long black hood and wearing a skull-like mask that jumped out of a nowhere.

Raven: This is strange… Talk about a crazy Halloween area.

Phoenix: So? It looks like someone dressing up for pranks. Maybe he's the killer being the made up Headless Horseman.

Raven: I don't think so, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Look, Raven, we know Mia being a wondering spirit here and there. It just… A real ghost on fire and kills? Don't tell me you believe in it?

Raven didn't know about it herself.

Maya: I do!

Gwen: So do I.

Raven: It's not that I believe in it, unless there was proof.

Phoenix: Fair enough I guess.

Raven: Still…

Raven points out one spot after another from the video showing the man in black moved so many times from place after another.

Raven: Look at this. I slow it down at a time from one slide at a time. See the person jumping out of a tree to the Headless Horseman, then keep going a few seconds mores showing it was hiding somewhere far from Maya. See? One end to another in seconds.

Ema writes more of it down.

Ema: Might be really fast or a double working with him or her? Such a mystery.

Raven: Not what I'm making out. What about you two?

Raven turns to both Washers and Gwen to see if they know, they too had nothing either.

Gwen: Sorry, got nothing or Sr. Washers. That's the last part we're figuring out. So strange… At least we know the Headless Horseman is real. Yes.

Phoenix: I suppose so. We better hold on to this video, Raven, just in case.

Raven: No problem.

For Raven has the video copied to her laptop from Gwen's for another clue to have.

Gumshoe: So besides the woman in white and the killer being real, we need to know who the other one is. I really hope it isn't a ghost! Too much to handle. I'm a detective, not a Ghostbuster member.

Gumshoe looked down doing this type of job.

Phoenix: So much to learn about.

Gwen: Yeah, and until we can get something from that stranger, we have to wait. I'm sure Washers here will keep his cameras ad eyes open at all times. Right, sir?

Washers nodded meaning a yes to Gwen, soon remembering she forgot to make lunch for Maya.

Gwen: Oh, right! I forgot to make lunch. Sorry, Maya.

Maya: Is fine. I'm still hungry you know.

Gwen: So I can tell. So let's go to Chef Gary's 'Harvest Tavern', he makes the best meals and sweets of all in our area. On me since Washers and I get paid big.

Maya got excited to eat.

Maya: Yeah! Raven! Phoenix! Ema! Gumshoe! Let's go eat!

Ema: Sure!

Gumshoe: Well, I'm getting kind of hungry not to eat noodles.

Raven: Leave the way, Gwen.

Gwen got her things to walking there with the other five to follow and telling her boss.

Gwen: Sir, keep your eyes open. We're going out for a while so be careful. Come on.

Phoenix felt bad they were taking advantage to Gwen.

Phoenix: Wait! Ms. Evers! You don't have to take us out to eat. We're your guest in working in another state after all, it a bit too much you're giving us.

Gwen: Not at all. We're more than partners, we're friends. In this together. I'm looking forward in getting more clues on my next urban work. So we'll eat first and talk things out before we do something next. So let's go, I'm hungry.

Raven grabs Phoenix's arm.

Raven: Yeah, Phoenix, we're being treated from work and a vacation. So let's go.

Phoenix: Sure, Raven. (I guess some food wouldn't hurt before getting to work on this case. Knowing Maya, she might get cranky if she doesn't.)

With Washers camera still running for it records again for more sightings of the Headless Horseman might be returning soon and any search of the diary soon to be found. There Gwen leads Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Ema, and Gumshoe to a very good restaurant called Harvest Tavern run by the great cook and baker Chef Gary who's famous for those that come around. Still seeing everyone getting ready for the costume party real soon and still being set up outside all over for lots of people with pumpkins, birds all over, food, drinks, costumes, tree being design by many color lights, and other statues all over. Entering inside the restaurant, Gary comes greeting Gwen with a smile while other costumers were enjoying the meals leaving the other chefs to making more for the party.

Gary: Welcome to Harvest Tavern, fine costumers! Welcome! Welcome!

Gwen: What's up, Gary?

Gary knew Gwen on her fine work so much to be his favorite costumer.

Gary: Ah, Gwen! Glad to see you again and I see you brought more guests to eat with us. Two gentlemen and three fine looking ladies.

Gwen: Just friends from work helping me out from the murder case. We wish to eat if it's alright with you, so again on me please.

Gwen already pays Gary enough on the food they'll be getting.

Gary: Oh! Yes! Yes! Have a seat, everyone. I'll be with your order in a bit; you know how much work I got to do with the others in the back.

Gwen: Okay. You heard the man. Sit.

Maya: Alright! Food!

The six sit down for Gary runs back and forth to take their order while at the same time some crazy woman 'who looks like she was in her teens' was smoking while having a drink and talking way too loud. She was known as Beth.

Beth: Ah, yeah! Party in the house here! I did my part so I diverse a break of too, am I right people!? Huh? Huh!?

Raven: Some people are seems to be having fun.

Phoenix: A bit too fun if you ask me.

Gary: Hello, everybody! Don't mind Beth over there. She's always like this after a long day of costume designs in her family, a new one in training really. She'll calm down in a while. So what can I get you to eat?

Ema: Some veggie soup for me please.

Gumshoe: So going with taco's today!

Everyone looks at Gumshoe for he's been having noodles all of his life, not this time.

Gumshoe: What? I'm hungry for something else.

Raven: I'm going with pasta.

Gwen: Same here but with sauce.

Phoenix: I guess I'll just have some grilled chicken.

Maya points it out on the menu.

Maya: I want lots of burgers please! Give me, give me!

Phoenix: Maya! You can't eat that many!

Raven: It'll make you sick and fat, no offense.

Maya: Who cares! I'm getting it.

Gwen: She'll be fine, I'll be sure of it. Just give her that, Gary.

Gary: Oh, yes. Some girls need to eat a bit to staying healthy. Okay, be right back now.

It took a few minutes really fast unlike other restaurants for Gary and the others to getting the other food done quickly and for Beth too drinking more coffee on her end.

Beth: Yeah! I so love coffee!

While drinking Beth spills some on the floor again.

Beth: Oops! I did it again… My bad.

Gary: Here you, my friends. Eat well.

Maya: Burgers!

Maya started eating like crazy to loving it as the others eat normal while watching her; Phoenix couldn't believe what he was seeing either.

Phoenix: Told you so.

Raven: Yep. What he said.

Gumshoe and Ema kept on eating leaving Gwen to believe in the others telling the truth about Maya loves to eat burgers so much.

Gwen: I see… I'll just eat what I can without looking.

Raven: (I couldn't agree with you more, Gwen.)

As they were eating and Maya loved it, Beth sees the whole thing was surprise to believe in it.

Beth: Wow… Hungry people much here? Please!

Gary: Excuse me, Ms. Beth, but don't you think you should get going now?

Beth: What? Who? Me…? Alright fine, give me another minute.

Gary: Thank you and I'll see you at the party?

Beth: Whatever…

As the meals were going so well, for Gumshoe to enjoy it along with Ema and Gwen, Phoenix had trouble believing in this whole other ghosts being real for Raven to know herself about for what Maya had told them so far today. Phoenix ate some for this case was far different for him and his girlfriend to ever face before being real life between seeing Mia's spirit so much and what he's been hearing from the others and seeing things.

Raven: You alright, Phoenix?

Phoenix: Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was thinking on what we been through lately.

Raven: We just got started.

Phoenix: I know. But for what Maya saw up close, could it be for real? Mia is. For what she seen and Ema and Gumshoe, this whole thing's been getting weirder to believe in.

Raven gets Phoenix' point.

Raven: Well, you may be right. We're dealing with more than a murder happening for a legend being real and finding the key for Gwen of her family's history and innocence. Katrina's spirit wondering around, many weird things from one place after another, the killer being the Headless Horseman, and some random person saving Maya's life besides seeing Mia so much. What could this all mean?

Phoenix: I can't believe I'm saying this but… If this is real that we're dealing with someone using skills in making ghost or dressing up like one, this is could get really serious for us to handle let alone not doing it in court.

Raven: So you starting to believe?

Phoenix: Just about…

Maya was done eating for the others were surprise she ate so much then they could.

Maya: So good…

Maya was soon about to throw up for eating so much and fast for Ema to grab her with all of her might in time.

Ema: I'll take her to the bathroom. Come on, Maya!

Ema rushes Maya in time to vomit in the toilet for the others were amazed.

Raven: From being so full to thin, she's an odd one.

Gwen: So I see why she is.

Beth finally leaves the place while walking funny.

Beth: Okay, back to work for me. Later people!

Just then the light started flickering on and off in the place for others to be confused about for Gary to keep everyone calm.

Gary: Don't worry, people. These lights have been having problems with our place lately. Just ignore them.

Gumshoe: And that's a big threat why?

Phoenix: (Don't look at me as if I know better than you do.)

In the bathroom, Maya sees both Katrina and Mia's spirits many times to finish vomiting and freaking out.

Maya: It's the woman again and Sis!

Ema: Huh? What's going on?

Then the lights go completely off in seconds for people to question themselves for Beth to say something.

Beth: Night time already-?

The lights came back on for things to turn normal again just like that for people to continue eating.

Gary: See? No worries.

Raven then found out something about Beth.

Raven: Weird… Wasn't that girl just standing around the place? How could she see her way out from the flickering lights?

She then sees some red thing on the ground drip by drip that leaves out of the door and for Gary, he thinks it was spilled ketchup.

Gary: Larry! Can you get this cleaned up in a bit!?

Raven knows the others were done eating for she quickly takes a DNA picture on her laptop to using a napkin to have a bit of it to study on before someone cleans it.

Raven: Excuse me!

The man didn't get what was going on so he continues on with his duties for Raven to tell the others.

Raven: We got to get going!

Gwen: What's wrong?

Raven: I think something happened to that woman just now.

Phoenix: What do you mean?

Raven shows them.

Raven: I found this on the ground where Beth was standing when the lights went on and off, until she disappeared for blood to being left out not ketchup.

Now Gwen was interested along with Gumshoe and Phoenix.

Gumshoe: What!?

Raven: My computer's telling me the truth, its 100% blood. I think something must've happen to her. We better go find out.

Gwen: It could be the Headless Horseman again! Come on!

The four rush out for Phoenix to get the two girls coming out.

Maya: Nick! I saw Sis and the ghost again!

Maya also sees the Bloody Jack gem glowing up again.

Phoenix: Tell us on the way there! Someone went missing with trials of blood left out!

Ema: Blood!?

Maya: Another murder!?

Phoenix tells them to keep it down just in time before others would hear.

Phoenix: Shh… Not so loud. Let's get going.

Ema puts on her goggles to tracing it in being the first to lead.

Ema: Then let's follow it.

Maya follows them too while watching the gem glow.

Maya: It's happening again… Wait for me!

Gary waves to all six of them good-bye to come to eat at his place again.

Gary: Hungry and in a big hurry, I like it. Please come again, Gwen! I just hope Beth goes home alright.

Gary might not know what really happen to Beth just then for the others to soon finding out with Harry Bum to seeing them while drinking and half asleep, same with Granny Crumbs while cleaning, and Amy study on something around town after helping out for the party. For she spotted a mash up pumpkin a bit burn from fire and cut down hard.

Amy: Wow… What is going on here?

Amy looks around to finding someone she knew with nowhere to being found in finding him or her.

Amy: Not again. Where could that boy be this time?

From what others don't know that Maya's gem was glowing somewhere in town, of something was hidden in the area that no one else knows about. What could it be…? And where could this Beth person ran off to but bleeding that Raven found?


	6. Chapter 5 – Oncoming Curses and Clues

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #5 – Oncoming Curses and Clues

Quickly Raven, Phoenix, Maya 'who came back from the bathroom after puking and sense both Katrina and Mia's spirit nearby again', Ema, Gumshoe, and Gwen race out of the restaurant they just ate at to find the missing Beth who went missing when the lights were flickering on and off to be gone in seconds. And a trail of blood was left on the ground belonging to her for what Raven got from her computer to find her anywhere unharmed. Nowhere to be seen other than a lot of people being ready for the costume party tomorrow night, it was hard to find someone in the big crowd going on. For the Bloody Jack gem was glowing-like crazy again for Maya to pick up the same it did before when the two spirits and the Headless Horseman man came around.

Maya: Hey! It's glowing again!

Raven tells the others to keep on going to follow a bit of blood on the ground to the grass.

Raven: Come on! We have to keep on moving! Let's find her!

Gwen: Easy for you to say, Raven! We just ran in a hurry which by the way I paid Gary in time before we left!

Raven: Sorry! It just happened!

Gwen: Hey! Anything to finding the Headless Horseman being real!

Maya kept on looking at the gem for Phoenix to telling her they had other important things to do.

Phoenix: Maya?

Maya: Nick! This gem seems to be glowing a lot lately!

Phoenix: Really…?

Ema came through to tell the others to keep on running.

Ema: We'll talk more on whatever is you two are talking about! Follow me leading the bloody trail!

Phoenix: She's right! We'll talk more later!

Maya: Right!

The six kept on running for Ema leaves them to a dead end from a wish well where the trail of blood stops for she couldn't find it anywhere else and neither could Raven.

Raven: We lost it already?

Ema: I don't see it anymore.

Gumshoe finally caught up 'not much of a runner to catching his breath' sees that they're at a dead end.

Gumshoe: Ah…Hoo…Sorry… So Sorry… Sorry I'm late… Ah… Hoo…

Raven: And where have you been!?

Gumshoe could finally speak up after getting some air.

Gumshoe: Give me a break, kid, I can't run as fast as all of you can!

Raven: And you call yourself a detective to serve and protect the law!

Gumshoe: When it happens it happens, okay!?

Phoenix drops the subject to getting back to the matter at hand.

Phoenix: Look can we get back to the missing party lady please?

Raven: That's right! By the looks of it, she escaped with a very deep stabbing which was around this area.

Maya looks into the hole of the wishing well.

Maya: You think she fell down there?

Raven: No. Otherwise there would've been blood on the edges which there isn't one but around it. It was Beth's alright. Hard to tell if she's out there in this area dead or alive.

Ema: She's right. I better make a note of it.

Ema writes another thing down on her notebook. Gwen gets a better look at the area too.

Gwen: Well, no sign of the dairy either near the well or inside. Clear here. We still need to find that crazy lady and pray she's not dead.

Phoenix: This is so strange. This woman goes missing after escaping from the black out from the place, how was that possible?

Raven: Now that you mention it… It was hard to tell if someone came in with a weapon or the Headless Horseman for it would've been easier to seeing him with fire all over the ghost.

Maya remembers the gem.

Maya: I thought this thing was brighten up for a reason. Still doing it too.

Gwen: Really!? You're right! You know what this means, you guys?

Gumshoe: Ah… What's that?

Gwen: That the gem Maya found can also detect any oncoming spirits like Katrina's ghost and the Headless Horseman, like a tracking device or some type.

Raven: So it's magic?

Raven scans it on her laptop seeing this to be for real and made of pure ruby.

Raven: A real ruby type to do so much…

Gwen: This is great!

Maya smiles and hugs the item.

Maya: I thought this will come in handy somehow, guess I am helpful to Nick and Raven in this case besides my powers.

Phoenix: (Don't push it, please…) But that doesn't explain if the killer came in to kill Beth.

Gwen: Well, that is strange… Ah-choo!

Gwen sneezes to blowing her nose on a napkin she carried with her.

Raven: Bless you.

Gwen: Damn allergy. Thanks Raven.

Gwen cleans herself up and some food left on her clothing.

Raven: Ah, Gwen, you got some ketchup on your shirt.

Gwen: Oh, thanks. Keep getting more of my type of clothes than getting it dirty so much, you know? There we go.

Raven: I hear you. Hard to get my clothes clean at times. Looks like we got to keep on looking around, having no other choice until we find Beth anywhere.

Maya: I agree! Leave it to my gem to doing the job!

Gwen: And proof of the Headless Horseman to being found!

Phoenix finds Maya to be a bit too much and Gwen way too excited from all of this.

Phoenix: (Okay… No need to rub it in, you two.)

Ema: Look, I'll keep on my goggles until we find more trails to follow. Leave it to me.

Raven: Good idea, Ema. Maya, you keep the gem out for more tracking, okay?

Raven stands like a solider to Raven for she understood her mission.

Maya: I'm on it, Raven!

Gumshoe was ready too.

Gumshoe: Alright, pals! Its go time!

Phoenix: We know, we're going.

Gumshoe: Ah. Thanks for ruining my thunder.

As the six started looking around the place again 'without causing any attention to anyone else for Gwen to do all the reporting to the Mayor', still finding the blood and Beth won't be so easy for Maya using her gem to tracking either Katrina, Mia, or the Headless Horseman down from look high, low, underneath, or above there was nothing going on. Somewhere in the corner of the neighbor hood, they soon heard something out of the blue.

Phoenix Hey, you guys hear something?

Raven turned her satellite headphones on her head for a better hearing for she heard music playing.

Raven: I hear it. Someone's playing music nearby.

Gwen: Where at?

Raven finds the sounds location.

Raven: This is.

The more they walked the louder the music was getting for once they each turn the next part, they see and hear a stage with lights, smoke, curtains, designs all over, instruments, and people playing around for it was Tommy, Sammy, and Amy having some fun setting up the music, lights, and cameras all over to singing to the beat.

Tommy: Okay! Ready, you guys?

Sammy and Amy: Ready!

Tommy: And a one, and a two, and a three…

They played Stevie Wonder's song 'If you really Love me' for them to sing to and being very good singing as a group.

Maya: Them again!?

Gwen: Its Tommy, Sammy, and Amy! The Three Capers group!

Phoenix: The who now?

Raven: Looks like they're going to sing and dance.

Ema: Sing and dance? Sounds fun! Come on, Maya! Dance with me!

Maya: Me? Dance with you, Ema?

Ema grabs Maya for them to dance near the stage.

Ema: Sure it'll be fun!

Gumshoe was confused from all of this while the others watched the whole thing and Ema and Maya dance with each other.

Gumshoe: I don't get it.

They began singing with dancing, lights, cameras moving, and the other four liking it.

Tommy: And if you really love me won't you tell me…  
>Sammy: And if you really love me won't you tell me…<br>Amy: And if you really love me won't you tell me…  
>Tommy, Sammy, and Amy: Then I won't have to be Playing around<p>

Tommy: You call my name Oh so sweet To make your kiss incomplete When your mood is clear You quickly change your ways Then you say I'm untrue What am I supposed to do  
>Be a fool who sits alone waiting for you<p>

Tommy: But if you really love me won't you tell me…  
>Sammy: But if you really love me won't you tell me…<br>Amy: And if you really love me won't you tell me…  
>Tommy, Sammy, and Amy: Then I won't have to be Playing around<p>

Sammy: I see the light of your smile calling me all the while you are saying baby it's time to go...  
>Amy: First the feeling's alright Then it's gone from sight So I'm taking out this time to say<p>

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy: Oh if you really love me won't you tell me.. Oh if you really love me won't you tell me... And if you really love me won't you tell me… Then I won't have to be  
>Playing around no Playing around no Hey yeah Goofing' around no Oh baby Playing around no Let me know how you feel baby Hey oh baby Playing around no<p>

Ema and Maya cheered for the kids and did Gwen and Raven clapping for them to bow.

Amy: Thank you! Thank you!

Sammy: Looks like we did it again, huh Tommy?

Tommy sees some of the people watching them sing and dance for he just senses them coming somehow. While Maya and Ema hugged each other and jumping up and down laughing after they dance together.

Maya: That was fun!

Ema: You said it, Maya, it was!

Tommy: Well, didn't I tell you guys? Someone did come.

Sammy: Wow! You're right again, Tommy!

Amy: Like you were about who'll be around to prank too. Amazing gift you got there.

Tommy: Ah, just born with it I guess…

Tommy got shy and feeling a bit happy about what he can do best with his friends.

Maya: Any who… Those are the kids Gwen and I saw before you guys came.

Raven: They are? (These three kids? Hmm… Could they witness the Headless Horseman?)

Phoenix: So you three are the Three Capers group? What is that?

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy get off the stage to tell the others what they do in their hometown.

Tommy: We the Three Capers – Sammy, Amy, and I myself Tommy are the big fun of our neighbor hood when someone's down and lonely. I'm the leader of the group who believe it or not has this feeling of others being around us, like we're not alone… Something like sensing other things unreal and all.

Sammy: I'm the strongest in the group, like a bodyguard to Tommy here and anyone we know and love to protect. I have been working out well.

Amy: I'm the smartest in the group, not just because I'm a girl but I got skills of a high IQ with electronic things to fix or make by hand. Got the building abilities on my Dad's side.

Tommy: So the reason why we're called the Three Capers is because we're fast…

Sammy: We're strong…

Amy: And we're out going.

Gwen agrees with the three kids on why they're called that name group.

Gwen: It's true… And that's not all, Tommy's the son-!

Before Gwen could say anything, Maya came up to them asking them an important question while showing her gem for them to like.

Maya: Hey! See this? It's a detecting device of some kind of magic.

Tommy: Magic…?

Tommy felt something odd about it for he saw Katrina's ghost for a second to freak out and fall down.

Tommy: Wow! No way… (What was that just now? She can see them too?)

Amy: So pretty.

Sammy: Where did you get this?

Maya: I found it.

Raven: Careful, Maya, don't lose it. It is yours to use wisely after all.

Maya moves her arms around while holding the gem really fast.

Maya: I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!

Phoenix sees Maya being silly again.

Phoenix: You will if you keep that up.

Maya stops.

Maya: Thanks a lot, Nick…

Sammy and Amy help Tommy back up his feet.

Sammy: You okay, Tommy?

Amy: Another feeling you got? Was it a ghost?

Tommy: I… I… think… I have seen those two before. But the other… Is so new.

Maya: What!? You mean you're seeing spirits like me!? My Sister, the woman in white, and the Headless Horseman!?

Tommy: Yeah!

Ema: This is new?

Gumshoe: Is he a wizard?

Raven had a feeling Tommy was a gifted child born with it, not just from luck.

Raven: Far from it, Mr. Detective. Like Maya here, Tommy was born with it.

Phoenix was surprise to hear and so were Ema, Maya, and Gumshoe.

Phoenix: Are you serious!?

Raven: It's the only thing I can think of here. Tommy, listen have you and your friends see anything when you found Maya and Gwen earlier in the backyard of the house?

Tommy: I felt something but it disappeared. From the woman in white floating off being upset over something, and the other thing was so fast I didn't get a good look at it in time.

Raven: I see… And have you seen a party-like woman walking out of the Harvest Tavern a while ago?

Phoenix: It's very important to tell us. We're looking for her.

The three tries thinking really hard on that part.

Sammy: We did see someone going in a while ago…

Amy: Yeah! Crazy Beth, she's funny. We didn't see her go out though.

Sammy: No we didn't. We were playing around here after she went in.

Tommy remembers hard for he remembers seeing Beth running out in a panic while holding her hand on her stomach looking all red, feeling it out was more painful to him than what happened to her.

Tommy: I saw her in red. And someone else spying, didn't get a good look at him.

A big clue for them to hear.

Gumshoe: That's the biggest clue yet, pal!

Gwen: No way! We still can find both Beth and the Headless Horseman!

With Gwen excited again, Ema writes it down.

Ema: Still hope in finding crazy woman walking out in blood from killer.

Phoenix: Can you tell us where she went, Tommy?

Tommy had to be sure about who he and his friends were talking to.

Tommy: Well, since you guys aren't strangers, I guess. But who are you?

Gwen: Go ahead and tell them. Might as well.

Raven: I'm Raven Strides, murder mystery solver, hacker, and defense lawyer ace attorney. Please to meet you, kids.

The other four introduce themselves to the three for Phoenix, Raven, Ema, and Gumshoe show their different badges to them.

Phoenix: Phoenix Wright, also an ace attorney defense lawyer and Raven's boyfriend.

Ema: Ema Skye, a scientist investigator in finding clues at the crime scene.

Gumshoe: Detective Dick Gumshoe! Reporting for duty!

Maya was last to only bow to them.

Maya: And I'm Maya Fey, psychic maiden of the Fey Shrine. Also Nick and Raven's partner with powers. Please to meet you again, three Capers.

Sammy and Amy: Hi!

Tommy senses them all good for he liked detectives and cops with a special gift like him.

Tommy: Cool! You're like crime heroes! Please to meet with all of you. Gwen, you sure got good people on your hands. Meaning you can arrest the real Headless Horseman!

Gwen: Well… Let's all hope we do with enough proof of the urban legend being for real. So we'll soon find out later on.

Tommy: Ah, I hate waiting.

Raven: Okay, so now that's cleared up. Please, Tommy, where did Beth go?

Just then, Amy Sprites came around finally finding someone. It was Tommy for she was calling out to him; turns out she was Tommy's mother for Gwen tries to tell the others, they'll now know thanks to Amy.

Amy: Tommy! There you are!

Tommy: Mom!?

The others were shocked to know the truth now.

Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Ema, and Gumshoe: Your Mother!?

Gwen: I try to tell you guys.

Tommy: What are you doing here!?

Amy: What I am doing here? I been looking all over for you, you need to come home and do some work around the house, young man.

Tommy: But Mom… The party…

Amy: Don't give me that. Look, your friends can help you out to play afterwards. Come on, I got more work to do back home.

Sammy: Sure!

Amy: We don't mind helping. Let's go, Tommy!

Sammy and Amy love to come play and help Tommy work around the house acting like he didn't want to, he meant doing it deep down.

Tommy: Okay, let's go then. But, Mom, if I do this will you let me come to the party with candies to get?

Amy: You all can. But not too much candy.

Tommy: Some for each of us to eat?

Amy: A few then and more at a time later.

Tommy: It's a deal.

Amy: At a boy. Now let's go, please excuse me everyone.

Sammy and Amy: Let's go, Tommy, let's go!

Tommy smiles for he, Sammy, and Amy follow Amy back home where she had a small lab and computer work to do.

Tommy: Oh, I almost forgot! You guys need to know Beth… I think I sense her near an old cabin where Ichabod Crane use to live for tourist attractions a few corners down road. Can't miss it. Catch you guys later. Come on, you guys. Work to do now then we play again.

The three take off for Amy knows about Tommy's gift for she thinks it's real while others in town may not, but cared for the family. For he hopes the others would be alright.

Amy: Please forgive my son, Gwen.

Gwen: No worries. They're cool.

Amy: Good. Keep his special gift between us only. I got more work to be done, lots to do. Got to go.

Amy rushes to catch up to the kids to work and play after at her house for her work comes first and caring for her only son with his two friends. Thanks to Tommy's memories – Raven, Phoenix, Maya, Gwen, Gumshoe, and Ema knew where to look for Beth next and any signs of Mia to Katrina's spirits and the Headless Horseman. As Maya's gem was glowing once she pointed to where they needed to go next, meaning Beth might be nearby.

Maya: Look! It's glowing again from this direction.

Gwen: Yep, I smell a scope. I'm ready this time.

Gumshoe: Well, what are we all waiting for?

Ema kept her goggles on to follow the blood trail just in case she spotted another one.

Ema: Let's get going.

Gwen: Then let's find our murderer and ghost.

The four follow the path for Gwen knows her way around for Ema to follow, same with Maya with her gem, and Gumshoe. Followed by both Phoenix and Raven afterwards to talk while walking.

Phoenix: So much to discover.

Raven: At some old area where the Sleepy Hollow legends began, I know right? But at some old house as a tourist attraction they turn it into. Nice way to keeping something rare all ruined.

Phoenix: And that Tommy… He seems to have a gift like Maya does, but sensing, seeing, and hearing spirits like her.

Raven: That' right, he does. Only his friends, Gwen, and his Mom knew about it.

Phoenix: It is strange… Also Tommy said something about someone else was there when Beth was running away while holding the blood from her stomach.

Meaning Beth was attacked at the restaurant out of nowhere to bleed so badly from the stomach.

Raven: She was attacked during the quick black out. It was fast. For the killer did it in and out in seconds. Wherever she went, must have tried to escape.

Phoenix: No way… He could be going after her to finish the job!

Raven: Not unless we hurried there in time that is!

The two running pass the others in the time seeing the place was empty but there was more blood left on the ground and on the steps of the cabin for what both Raven and Ema could pick up.

Gwen: Well, this is the place.

Maya sees the gem was still glowing but sign of either Katrina or Mia anywhere yet but something or someone of the spirits was there.

Gumshoe: Got something?

Maya: No. No Sis or Katrina anywhere. But there is something inside.

Gwen: Might be the Headless Horseman and or Beth inside.

Ema: Explains well for the trail of blood to be shown, it's hers.

Raven scans it one more time to see if the blood belong to Beth.

Raven: Yep, so something must be in there. Not just for show, but to also hide.

The six looked carefully at the small building knowing something was wrong with it for whatever is inside, could be trouble.

Phoenix: (Gulp!) Don't tell me we have to go inside?

Raven: Afraid we have to. Sorry.

Phoenix had a bad feeling about this, Raven doesn't blame him one bit about it.

Phoenix: (Now she tells us!)

Maya tries opening the door from pushing, pulling, and so much more for none of them wasn't working out no matter how many times she tries to.

Maya: Ah! It won't open…

Gwen came up with a spare key she uses for emergencies on her research to open the door.

Gwen: I had the key you know.

Maya: Oh, that helps out much better.

Gwen: Well, let's go in.

Gumshoe steps through.

Gumshoe: Hold up! I'm the detective. You, Ms Evers need my protection from this mess. The rest follow. You, kid, stay close to me since you can fight.

Raven: Whatever.

Gumshoe: Now we go in.

Gwen: Headless Horseman, here we come ready or not.

Ema: Let's go, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Right. (I really got a bad feeling about this.)

The six walked in the room where Raven uses the flashlight on her laptop to see better with Gwen ready to get the shot of the Headless Horseman, and Gumshoe on standby with a gun for Maya to follow the trail with the gem glowing with Phoenix to her and his girlfriend, and Ema try using her goggles to find more blood on the ground until they came across the stopping point of a puddle of it in the middle.

Ema: Here! The blood stops here.

Gumshoe: That's a lot of it.

Raven: Sure is. So where's Beth?

Nowhere to be seen for Beth anywhere but the trail of blood to end on that spot. Soon Maya sense something of three things in the room for the gem to go crazy for she didn't see there they will be coming from. Also they heard foot step noises in the room getting closer for the others to hear.

Phoenix: Hear that?

Gwen had her ear on the ground to hear it clearly.

Gwen: Yeah… Someone's in the room. Crap! If it's the Mayor, I'll be out of business for sure just because I enter in a tourist room!

Raven: I thought of more of us breaking in.

Gwen: My career means more than getting into trouble!

Maya had to think of something to finding Mia and Katrina in time with her gift and distracting someone coming inside.

Maya: Trick or treat!

Phoenix: Maya! This isn't Halloween!

Maya: I got nervous, okay!?

Gumshoe: Everyone relax! I got this.

Ema: You do?

Gumshoe shows his badge out to show at the door once the person enters inside.

Gumshoe: No problems when I'm around. Detective Dick Gumshoe from California reporting on a murder case with partners here, boys. No need to be alarm, them and Ms. Evers are with me.

Gwen then spotted something on the ground of a camera gear holding back with the two letters B.E. on it for her to know who it belongs to.

Gwen: Wait… It can't be him, can't it…?

Maya then sense Katrina in some other room and Mia going into Maya's body really fast to warn the other of the danger coming.

Maya: Sis-!?

Mia speaks up for the other five to hearing her voice.

Mia: Nick! Raven! You two and the others need to get out of the place! He's coming to kill you all like he did with the woman!

Raven and Phoenix were surprise to see Mia at timing like this controlling Maya.

Raven: Mia?

Phoenix: Wait! Who's he?

Mia: The Headless Horseman!

Mia then disappear for Maya comes through for the Bloody Jack gem was glowing so brightly for the door breaks down from the fiery sword to know what her sister was going to say when she took over her body.

Maya: Run!

Gumshoe: What?

The door cuts in two to break down for the horse comes in with the Headless Horseman to appear again to laugh and about to kill again, everyone freaks out but Gwen for she takes lots of pictures and recording it on her phone.

Gwen: Awesome! It's really him! Finally, Sr. Washers' going to love this!

Phoenix: Ah! He is for real!

Maya: I told you so!

Gumshoe took out his gun to make the ghost stop where e is, but he just keeps on coming while riding on his horse.

Gumshoe: Freeze, murder! Not another step or I'll shoot!

The Headless Horseman swings his sword for everyone to duck and Gumshoe takes aim to fire.

Gumshoe: You ask for this!

Lots of bullets from every shot were fired at the ghost but it goes through the house, so he grabbed his handcuffs and pepper spray to jump on him to stopping.

Gumshoe: Stop resisting arrest, pal!

The Headless Horseman throws his fiery pumpkin head at Gumshoe to drop on the ground and quickly put the fire out from his jacket in panic.

Gumshoe: Ah! Hot! Hot!

Raven got mad so she goes charging at the ghost to fighting him.

Raven: Why you-!

Phoenix: Raven! Wait!

From punches to kicks she was throwing at the ghost it goes right through him for him to swing his sword to dodge and jump on top to see no head down his suit, it was the real deal.

Raven: He is for real!

The Headless Horseman laughs making Raven freak out to run really fast to fall down and punching her to the stomach for Phoenix to helping her out.

Phoenix: Raven!

Raven: Phoenix, we're dealing with the real ghost here as the murderer. Maya was telling the truth! This, Katrina's ghost, and Mia warning us with the gem.

Phoenix: Are you kidding me?

Gumshoe: This isn't happening; handling a ghost isn't my job.

The Headless Horseman was coming at them for escape from and out of the place for the ghost traps them inside with fire spreading all over the place, for back outside others sees the smoke to check it out with firemen on the way.

Maya: This looks bad, Nick!

Ema then throws a finger print powder at the ghost blinding it long enough to escape for Raven had the chance to kick down the door.

Raven: Nice one, Ema!

Ema: It won't hold him for long! Let's leave!

Gumshoe, Ema, Raven, and Maya get out of the room for Phoenix pulls Gwen away to as she got enough pictures and recording of the ghost was more than enough to escape with her life.

Phoenix: We're leaving now, Ms. Evers!

Gwen: Oh, right! Let's go!

Phoenix: Yeah, before the place burns down with us in it!

The six tries getting out of the room for the Headless Horseman rides on his horse to chasing them, but stops see Katrina's spirit to slow down for a few moments. And then the man in black with a mask appears to cross swords with him to having a sword fight with each other on ground; with the fire rising bigger the six were trapped in the home with nowhere to getting out of and running out of air.

Gwen: Stay down! We need to save our oxygen!

They do so while crawling their way out for Maya might know away out.

Maya: I think our only shot is the basement.

Gwen: It should have another door leaving outside. Alright, let's try that and stay close, everyone!

They started crawling downstairs in time to closing the door for more air to being saved and the smoke stopping with Raven using curtains of the place to cover the crack door on the bottom.

Raven: It won't hold on for much longer.

Phoenix leads Raven close to him to walk fine.

Phoenix: You okay, Raven?

Raven: A hard sucker punch I got, but I'll be fine. We better open the door quickly.

Ema: But who was the man who stopped the ghost?

Gumshoe: Nice way to making me look stupid too!

Raven: Hey, Mr. Detective, be nice! And be grateful whoever it was saved us.

Gumshoe: But I almost had him too!

Gwen: Well, I got what I needed. Lots of evidences here.

Gumshoe: Good to see you're happy than your own life in danger.

Gwen was happy about it. Then something was moving in the blanket behind them for Maya to notices.

Maya: Ah, Nick? How many are us in a group?

Phoenix: It's six, remember?

Maya started counting being seven instead.

Maya: 1…2…3…4…5…6…So why is there another person in shadows?

Phoenix: What are you talking about? This thing? It just a stack full of blankets-! Ow!

Phoenix burns his hands for it was on fire meaning it was the horse of the Headless Horseman for Raven to reveal and try killing them in a wild horse-like rampage.

Raven: It's his horse!

Phoenix: It followed us!

Raven: Run to the door!

The horse comes charging at them for all six to push the old wooden door down and they did to open and get out from the burning place in time leaving the horse stuck inside.

Gumshoe: Ha, ha! In your face, you dumb undead animal!

But the horse runs through the flames unharmed for Gumshoe to freak out about.

Gumshoe: I was just kidding!

Then the Headless Horseman returns to cut his victims to bits laughing with his horse by his side.

Ema: What do we do now!?

Raven: This looks by!

The Headless Horseman uses his flames to surround the others in a circle and trapped within it for Tommy to sense something out from the other side back home while working.

Tommy: Huh? I don't like this feeling, the bad kind…

For the fire trucks coming around but the other in danger, Maya screams really loudly for the gem to go off with a big flash of light showing and making the Headless Horseman to scream in pain and his horse too for the fires to go out and for the ghost to retreat as fast as it could. For the light goes down afterwards and for Maya to see no more spirits after that.

Maya: Did this… Save us?

Gwen had to get a bucket full of water to putting out the fire quickly.

Gwen: Guys! Give me a hand here! This place is going to burn down if we don't do something!

Phoenix: Oh! Right! Guys, grab a bucket of water, hurry!

Gwen, Phoenix, Raven, Gumshoe, Ema, and Maya got a lot of water from a lake to buckets nearby the house to putting the fire out as fast as they could. Although they stopped it before it spread out into the woods to the neighbor hood, it dies down leaving burn out parts to be still standing but lucky no one was inside.

Ema: We did it!

Gumshoe: Too close. My Boss would have my head for preventing a forest fire.

Raven: So much for a tourist show now that is gone. Sorry, Gwen.

Gwen looked at the bag she got out in time for she knows B.E. stands for.

Gwen: Brother…

Raven: Gwen? You okay?

Gwen: Oh! Don't worry about it. At least we got out of this alive and I got proof.

Maya: At least Beth wasn't inside… But… I was so right! The Headless Horseman and Katrina's ghost is real! Sis said so too! Nick, I was right! Say it!

Phoenix: Come on, Maya, not now…

Maya: Say it!

Phoenix had no other choice since Maya was Happy about this.

Raven: Nice work, Maya.

Gwen: You were right; I got my proof of my urban legend being for real.

Phoenix: Fine! You were right, Maya! You were right, okay!?

Maya: I get it.

Phoenix: Sorry. It just at a time like this we're still alive, this is the toughest case to be dealing with real ghost. Mia warned us in time too!

Maya: I know and I think this gem saved us from being chop off, you know?

Raven: It did. And Gwen, if Beth's body isn't hear but we know the ghost is real and such and someone's helping us out… What's with the bag? Who does it belong to? Anyone you know?

Gwen sighed for she knew right away who it was.

Gwen: I'm not sure of it yet, from the looks of this bag holding the same gear as I have… Berry. He was here. My brother.

Everyone was shocked to hear that Berry might have something to do with this whole thing, but why and what for?

Phoenix: Your brother!?

Ema: No way!

Maya: That can't be right!

Raven: And you found this inside!?

Gwen had no idea why either.

Gwen: Hey! Don't look at me, this just appeared! I want to know myself! Just wait for a minute. We got to tell the Mayor that everything's clear first. They saw the fire break down so we all better have our reasoning why it happened or we'll be in trouble. Let me do the talking. Let's go.

Gwen goes down to on the streets to telling the people to stop in time for the firemen took a look around being cleared thanks to them, for the others not knowing what's really going on.

Phoenix: This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute, huh?

Raven: It is. Katrina did appear to slowing the Headless Horseman down, seeing this whole thing is for real, Mia's spirit warning us, and a stranger aiding us? What is happening in this town? Like we unless a curse of some kind.

Phoenix: (First we need to find Beth before we do know what we're dealing with here.)

As Gwen gets the other five to come down to talk to Jacob and the other towns folk on what happened to the place, the stranger watches over them from the bushes for hopefully all will go well for them and proof of the Headless Horseman being real.

Gumshoe: I so wish Mr. Edgeworth was with us, he know what to do too.

Saying that to himself to report to the other cops, the stranger removes the mask with a familiar badge of some kind in his hands to put on and take leave afterwards. A friend or a foe?


	7. Chapter 6 –Legend of the Real and Unreal

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #6 – Legend of the Real and Unreal

Seeing how Phoenix, Raven, Gumshoe, and Ema see for themselves that Maya was telling the truth in seeing the real Headless Horseman from an old cabin belonging to Crane for tourist to see 'and Gwen getting the scoop he needed', they escape the burning building and stopping it. As much in seeing Mia wondering around along with Katrina too, someone else who was human saved them twice. So now with someone on their side to Tommy sensing them out back at his house the powers like Maya has, Mayor Jacob, Granny Crumbs, and the towns folks along with two officers Gumshoe's working with name Sam and Dan 'twin brothers' check on things. Gwen had to tell them something on what happened. Even if she did for the legend to being true could put everyone in danger with Beth still missing, and possibly had something to do with Berry that she found his bag left behind. Hopefully she had a reason to continue her work and aiding the others by defending them.

Jacob: What's going on here!? One minute there smoke leading to fire! And the next the path of the historical hometown is burn down! Gwen, you better have a good reason!

The other five looked nervous from this whole mess while the other firemen put out the remaining fire just in case.

Maya: Nick. Raven. What do we do here?

None of them had anything to think of.

Raven: I wish I knew one, Maya, but at a time like this looking bad for us.

Phoenix: Neither do I. We better think of something fast.

Raven began to speak up.

Raven: (We have to talk our way out of this.) Mayor. What happened-!

Instead Gwen steps up for her to say something.

Gwen: The killer was causing trouble and destroyed the place. I came after him, but he left only for others here to show up and got me out. We were looking for someone who went missing from the restaurant who wasn't inside but Beth's somewhere along with the killer. Its okay, we worked together to stop the fire in time, we didn't save the place though. Sorry, Mayor, no sign of the diary yet. Please don't fire me! I need this work more than anything!

With Gwen begging to Jacob for Granny to say on what she say as well.

Crumbs: Ah, don't blame the poor girl, Mayor. She is famous after all doing her work she loves doing. And she did pretend a big fire from spreading. These people are here to keeping our hometown safe while we celebrate real soon. Cut her a break.

Gumshoe: What the…?

Ema: Is Ms. Evers defending us?

Raven: (Gwen why not telling them the rest?)

Jacob looked at Gwen being serious for then he smiles and laughs so did everyone else.

Jacob: Now, now, Gwen. Don't be upset.

Jacob shakes Gwen's hand.

Gwen: But the historian Crane's cabin in made by hand… Is all gone.

Jacob: Well, yes. It's gone and it's a shame. But you did the right thing to trying to stop the killer and got out alive to saving our home. So we thank you.

Crumbs: Ha! I knew you come through to them.

Jacob: So its understanding. Mr. Detective Sir, you found anything from the killer.

Gumshoe: Well, we almost had him. But…

Gwen says the rest.

Gwen: We did, but he out smarted him. We'll keep trying harder as well as finding Berry.

Jacob: Hmm… I see. So Beth went missing after eating a drinking a bit to that and finding your brother returning? Now that you mention it, I think Harry Bum spotted him coming home before you did. That might have been him.

The biggest thing Gwen heard Jacob said meaning this might be Berry's doing, from summoning the Headless Horseman and killing people?

Gwen: Wait! You saw him!? Where is he!? Where!?

Phoenix: Ms. Evers! Take it easy!

Phoenix tries calming Gwen down.

Jacob: Take it easy… Look, I didn't know at first but I think it might be him doing all of this in our town. I got my men on it while you people do the rest; we will find your brother.

Gwen: To arrest him!?

Raven: (So that's what Gwen is thinking about after finding the bag. She had to keep that for herself.) Even if you do, there's no proof he's the killer of the Headless Horseman.

Jacob: Well, you're right. We can't arrest someone unless we have lots of evidences… But we have to keep an eye on him, that's all we can do. We'll report back unless you find him first, tell me right away please. And maybe, just maybe I might think about you looking about the diary a bit further.

That changes things in a good way f or Gwen.

Gwen: Really?

Crumbs: A man of his word he is.

Jacob: Oh, thank you Granny. Anyways, I'll allow it. But you can still study it and the urban legend work. Just please be more careful on the case in finding Beth and your brother for us to keeping the festival to go on, promise?

The two shook hands with each other making a deal, meaning Gwen saved the others from trouble for she has her answers on the disappearances on Berry Evers.

Gwen: Thank you, Mayor, and if you see my brother…

Jacob, Yes, yes. We will get back to you on him if we see him first or you to bring him back him. Okay, everyone! All is good. Go back home and rest! We have a big day tomorrow night. So rest up! All clear here!

Crumbs: Well, be seeing you later.

Granny Crumbs leaves for everyone else was happy to hear there was no danger 'for now', to go back to work and other stuff they're doing normally for the firemen did their part well and Harry Bum sees it a bit while drunk to walk back home funny.

Phoenix: Talk about a close call.

Raven: I think we owe Gwen for this.

Phoenix: And that includes the diary search?

Raven: Well, that and keeping the bag belonging to Berry Evers in store as another big clue.

Phoenix smiles for he knows what his girlfriend was doing in time.

Phoenix: Good idea.

Raven puts the picture of the bag and details for evidences with the rest on her laptop. Sam and Dan walk up to Mayor Jacob to report something to him on what they found after gathering up some details into finding something at a time.

Sam: Mayor Sir, we think Beth went missing during the flickering lights at the tavern.

Dan: On what Chef Gary could tell us.

Jacob: I see… This is troubling. Something's up with Berry's doing alright. Just keep your eyes peel on him and Beth please, keep it carefully from the others not involved with the case.

The two understood their duties to do.

Sam and Dan: Sir, yes sir! And Detective Gumshoe, keep up the good work!

The two went back to work for Gumshoe didn't get what was going on so he went along with it for now.

Gumshoe: Ah, sure. Whatever you guys say.

Once everything looked okay, Jacob went back home for all was set to celebrate for tomorrow night also knows Gwen had to make up something.

Jacob: Look, Gwen, you did well telling the people what really happened keeping the rest to themselves just in case.

Gwen: I figured.

Jacob: You're unaware of your brother might be behind this?

Gwen paused for she had a feeling, she didn't think this would really happen.

Gwen: I might of… Just I didn't think he would lose it, I never thought it might've come to this…

Jacob: It's alright. We'll figure this out.

Neither did Phoenix, Maya, Raven, Ema, and Gumshoe didn't think Jacob didn't think he would guess Gwen was making up something for only him o know about.

Maya: Wait! You knew!?

Jacob: I have seen danger to bringing the stop to it if I have to, my dear. You should tell Sr. Washers yourself. It would be for the best to know more about Berry.

Gwen: I will. Thank you.

Jacob: And thank you. We'll keep our area protected no matter what for this party to happen. Now you may return back to relax until your next investigation.

The sun was about to set for them to be out for a long day after arriving.

Raven: Late already, huh? That was fast.

Jacob: Now you people brought your costumes for the party?

Ema: We sure did.

Maya: Can't wait to wear mine tomorrow!

Jacob: Good, good. Keep up the goo work, good bye.

Once Jacob left, Gwen looked upset to head back to her home for the others to follow.

Phoenix: Ms. Evers?

Gwen: I'll be fine. Let just head back and finish searching tomorrow before the party, alright? I need time to think here.

With Gwen walking back in a sad way while holding Berry's leftover bag to keep close to her, Phoenix and Raven could tell something is up with her. Had something to do with Berry for he came back home without telling his own sister and Washers to being lazy but a hard working like her to soon losing it she might know about.

Raven: Gwen…

Phoenix hugged Raven for it was best to keep their distances from Gwen for a bit.

Phoenix: Family problems. This Berry guy had something to do with this whole Headless Horseman and ghosts in this place, some curse he might've made.

Raven: Like a warlock of a witch? You could be right. Maybe there's a lot more about him that Gwen and Washers only knows of.

Phoenix: She'll tell us later on. I'm sure of it.

Raven: I hope so…

Raven thought so to from Phoenix's point of view; soon the other five followed Gwen back home.

Ema: We should get going, you guys.

Gumshoe: Fine. The least I can do is report back to the station what's been going on so far.

With Ema and Gumshoe following Gwen, Phoenix, and Raven, Maya looks around to not sense Mia around from the gem not glowing to seeing Katrina seeing Maya for a few seconds then leaving with a paper written down left for her to have.

Maya: Huh? A note?

Maya grabs on to it and then catches up with the rest.

Maya: Hey, you guys! Wait up!

Hours has passed for a while to turn to night for the party in the neighbor hood was all set to go for the people to rest up for tomorrow. That goes the same with Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Ema, and Gumshoe resting back at Gwen's place. For Gumshoe has learned that five others have arrive to aiding them to see later on in the morning and Gwen showed Washers the bag Berry left out to telling him what happening; between showing the video of the real Headless Horseman she got, photos of it, some clues left out, Beth going missing and bleeding out, escaping alive, and seeing the ghost of Katrina herself along with Mia Fey's spirit he was surprise for only Gwen could tell in her boss's reaction. It was enough for the others to leaving her bit in their room for a while as Maya knew she was right on what she saw hoping Katrina's spirit and her sister were alright while looking at the gem.

Maya: Oh, Sis. I hope you're alright.

Maya stares at the window for a while as Ema came to cheer her up while Gumshoe was resting up after reporting in.

Ema: Cheer up, Maya. Nice way to showing us this evil ghost is for real thanks to this gem and the note you gave to Raven is helpful to look at.

Maya: I know. Just… Weird writing on it.

Ema: What did it say?

Maya tries to remember what it said to repeating it.

Maya: I think it was a poem of some kind. It said… 'What you seek to read is near, facing the dark past in bringing fear. Hidden somewhere within our town, its facing you underneath here to now'. That's all it said in pen writing. I don't get it.

Ema didn't get it either than Maya try to think of.

Ema: Neither do I. More on finger prints to blood sample, not poem solving. Look if anyone can solve it better are Raven, Mr. Wright, and Ms. Evers. All we can do is rest to continue the rest of our work later on.

Maya smiled again for there was hope yet.

Maya: Yes, you're right, Ema. It was cool seeing something being real.

Ema: And being really scary, lucky to get out with our lives.

Maya: I guess we got to keep on our work. From solving the case, the murder to find, the victim, stop all of this for Sis, and then the diary comes after for Gwen. I hope we can do it all.

Ema: One at a time we will, Maya, no worries.

Ema pats Maya on the back knowing all will go well somehow as they hear Gumshoe snoring funny to talking to his sleep.

Gumshoe: Damn… Damn you ghost… You're under arrest-!

He then goes back to sleep for the two to laugh about.

Maya: No guns or handcuffs won't stop this one.

Ema: None. Got to try harder though.

Maya: You're right. We will. And with this gem's help, we'll be ready for anything.

In the other room, it looked like for what Washers looked at Phoenix's hand being burned it was cleaned and bandage up a bit to recover n no time. For Washers told Gwen that he was lucky not to press his hand on the burning horse so much also Raven over heard from Gwen telling Washers about the Headless Horseman being real was a big thing for them to making another report and a article in seconds once she needed time for herself and such making her feel a bit better. A big thing being real of an urban legend to get out in the home town of a tale being true.

Raven: Be happy your skin isn't destroyed.

Phoenix rubs his burned hand with another.

Phoenix: Dumb of me not knowing the burning dead horse was behind us.

Raven hugs Phoenix's head for him to smile and feel better about.

Raven: Aw, don't be like that. It's all good. We now know the evil killing ghost is real. All we can do is hope that Beth will be fine, so be happy that Gwen got her scoop she needed so far.

Phoenix: I guess so…

Raven: This time we'll be alright facing the danger.

Raven kisses Phoenix on the cheek for him to liking it to turning red a over.

Phoenix: Oh! Wow! Raven… You're so sweet to me!

Raven: Oh, you.

It was time for everyone to get some sleep. For Ema and Maya did after dragging Gumshoe back into his room, to Gwen aiding Washers doing well to getting some sleep, then before she could she went to Phoenix and Raven to talking to them real quick.

Gwen: It's me. Can I come in real quick?

Raven: Come in, Gwen.

Gwen enters in Raven and Phoenix's guest room for they were about to get some sleep for she had to say something to only them.

Phoenix: You feeling better?

Gwen: I'm fine. I thought I talk to you two about it before telling the others later on, I told Sr. Washers already. First off, showing him the Headless Horseman being real was god to get my story to tell the world. You know what that means?

Raven: What's that?

Gwen: We got a big case yet to finding that diary hidden real soon! Yes!

Gwen was so happy to jump up and down to celebrate.

Phoenix: So we notice. We still don't know where it is but this note Maya got from Katrina's spirit she spotted on the way back. We think it's a clue of some kind.

Raven checks the locations on her laptop of the whole map to finding something she can get from it.

Raven: This might be a while to find out where it might be. But be happy we have lots of clues on us. See? 'What you seek to read is near, facing the dark past in bringing fear. Hidden somewhere within our town, its facing you underneath here to now'. I take it might be close to the area having the party, still don't know where at… Hardest to solve yet.

Gwen smiled for she was in a good mood for some parts.

Gwen: Give it time. But if you do know, let me know right away. We got other parts to work on first and then we can get back to this.

Phoenix: You sure?

Gwen: Not at all. Just happy to get up close to the Headless Horseman, we need to find Beth next. And for my brother… Why hasn't he told me or Sr. Washers he came back? What's he planning? Does he really think he can do this research on his own to put himself in danger or worse?

Gwen got a bit upset again to not showing it much to Phoenix and Raven to see.

Phoenix: Sorry.

Raven: We only got his bag to look up on. Only thing we have is use film and a couple of batteries.

Gwen saw it for it was the only thing left in there.

Gwen: I know…

They had to know on what Gwen and Washers knows about her brother the last they saw him.

Raven: Look. We don't think he's the killer or summoned of the curse spirit, not yet. We just need to know what happen to Berry.

Phoenix: We can tell you're hiding a bit more about him you're not telling us, Ms. Evers. Please. We need to know when you and your Boss last saw your brother.

Gwen couldn't hide it much longer so she told them on what she does know about with the door close for no one else to hear.

Gwen: Fine, I'll tell you two. But tell the rest later on, okay? Here goes… Berry besides a partier who can be lay back, he's the one who was trained by Dad to me afterwards as fine reporters. He believe the car accident that killed him and Mom was cause by the Headless Horseman being awaken from the curse for us to work together in finding the proof; for it was my dream too for Berry to get me so into it out of the rest we research being all fake but this. From that to Sr. Washers who stayed with us we became famous for me, him, and Berry at times going from state and country at a time getting the articles we needed. But after Madame Rachael's death, he soon changed. He saw the truth before we could to telling the people in making a fool of himself calling himself insane for the Mayor keeping our hometown fun and not a criminal danger zone. No one believed him from filming or photos didn't work at all for Amy, Granny, Gary, and the others to learn about. Well, you know Harry Bum? My Brother did something so terrible… He sneaked into his house to get something part of the scoop for them to getting into a fight for a break in. Then the biggest fire broke out for Harry to breath in so much smoke, his brain got damage so badly, it didn't cause him his job to losing everything in becoming a bum, the poor man lost his memories in becoming an outcast. My Brother was charge after that from Sam and Dean then becoming cops in town to be charge in losing his job, unable for Sr. Washers and I not to getting him out just yet. But he said to finding the book in proving the Bones' family didn't do anything. For he saw the Headless Horseman and Katrina's ghost in town, more proof to being shown Mom and Dad tried to find too, then him, and now the rest was up to us to finish the job. I hated what Berry; somehow the evil ghost could have ruined Harry's life forever to fixing it so he said to do that and left jail to continue his work. The last I heard from him was finishing up the library in the most popular one out of the other states to finding more proof her needed on the phone said he would be back soon. I thought I came back first with you guys, but he did. I thought he got what he needed only to lose it, never think this much would drive him to the truth to killing people. Harry was an accident lucky to be alive. So now… With the bag I found in the cabin… What if the Headless Horseman got to him and Beth, or tried to save him? Because I don't want to think he's the real killer being something's that real!

After hearing the story from Gwen, Phoenix and Raven felt bad for her thinking if Berry's really is behind this much worse than he did before.

Phoenix: Sorry to hear about Berry. (Talk about over kill.)

Reminded Raven about her family not seeing her Father much to her Mother at the hospital in a deep sleep.

Raven: So what about Harry Bum? Any other history background of the man?

Gwen: Not much. Just a hard worker with a wife and son, not sure anyone else knows about him.

Raven: Look. I know how you feel. My family… It's hard for me to go through from stopping the entire Blue Swordfish group and visiting my Mom every day until she wakes up.

Gwen: Really?

Raven: Yeah, I wish I had or brother or sister. I would do anything for them like you are.

Phoenix: All we can do for you is to find Berry and ask him ourselves when we do and with luck he's not the killer you think he is. Or a victim.

Gwen felt a bit better.

Gwen: Thanks you guys. This means a lot. Berry has a lot of explaining to do when we do find him. Glad I told you two.

Raven: Ah, no worries. What are friends and a fan is for?

The two laugh together.

Gwen: With Maya's gift from her sister contacting her, seeing spirits, and the gem helping us out, we'll solve this case and more scoop sooner than we all think.

Phoenix: You got it. I say we all get some sleep for tomorrow for more searching to do.

Gwen: Let's not forget about the partying too. We're going.

Phoenix: Do we have to at a time like this?

Raven: Just think of this as being under cover, Phoenix. We got a lot of time to work on this case and staying here for free, remember?

Phoenix looked at Raven for she really wanted to go while keeping their eyes open for anything with back up there with them.

Phoenix: Okay. We got enough clues so far and more to find to the crime scene if we need to.

Raven: Also questioning some suspects. Thank you, Phoenix, you're the best.

Raven hugs Phoenix.

Phoenix: Anything for you, Raven…

Gwen smiles.

Gwen: You two are so cute. I can't wait to have a man soon. Then it settles, we'll party to working tomorrow so let's go to sleep. Thanks to talking to me again, Raven. You too, Phoenix. Good night, love birds.

Raven: Glad to help out. Good night.

Gwen leaves the room for she could sleep quietly. Knowing she was staring at the ceiling thinking about something else to hide to be more worried about that she didn't tell the two besides Berry, what was it? In the other room both Phoenix and Raven get into the big bed together to hold each other to sleep nicely too.

Raven: I'm glad she came to talk to us.

Phoenix: Let just hope with enough clues we got to getting more answers from the people we meant, would solve this case for good. I don't want to meet with the ghost again.

Raven: At least there are two good ones on our side.

Phoenix: Crane's former dead lover and Mia, good for us.

Phoenix got a bit scared for Raven to understand and keeping him a bit better not to be afraid of.

Raven: We won't. Maya's gem will protect us. All we need to do is to find Beth, Berry, and stop the danger from happening again; we will win like we always do.

Phoenix: You're right. We got others to helping us out, I hope they'll be good.

Phoenix was thinking about someone to hopefully be there this time for Raven to guess who that might be.

Raven: Now, now, they will and hopefully 'him' is he does show up. We're going to be fine you and I, okay?

Phoenix: You're right, Raven.

Raven: I am when I can be.

The two kiss passionate to holding each other for it was time for them to go to sleep for Phoenix to sleep while holding his Raven close to him. It helps for him and for her too.

Phoenix: I love you.

Raven: I love you too. Time for bed. Good night, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Good night, Raven, see you in the morning.

The two sleep nicely in bed. So did everyone else safely locked the house for security system through the nights, same with everyone else back in their homes even for Harry to be crying in his sleep after passing out from being drunk again. On what though? Katrina was wondering around town quietly for Mia to see her looking sad to stare at the pass out Harry and sensing the Headless Horseman was still wondering out there, trying to do her part to stopping the curse and saving lives for Mia to watch over and hopefully to aid the others in time. As for others aiding Phoenix and Raven to rest at some motels, the other was too alone in the room to get a call from one of the cops who knew Gumshoe.

?: Yes, this is me. I see. So he's here with them too? And him? I thought so. Okay, I got it from here. Will report back to you later on. Thanks. Bye now.

He hangs up for he looks at the window t see a glow of fire along with a sound of a horse nearby knowing the danger's only the beginning not just for him but others too. Who could this person be? One of Phoenix's friends or someone much different? The next day, it was looking fine morning for Gwen to being herself today in continues her works with Washers on their line of work they got. The three girls got their costumes all set to go for tonight while keeping their eyes open for more clues to look out for as Maya had her gem ready; for Jacob was ready to have fun same with Gary, Amy, Crumbs, Tommy, Sammy, and Amy, even everyone else like Harry himself wondering in town with no sign of Beth to being found for Gumshoe and Phoenix went to talk to officers Sam and Dan for more details they might known of for the autopsy how Rachael was killed must be double checked just in case.

Gumshoe: Finally more update on the autopsy… What!? Hey, pal! You better come look at this!

Gumshoe shows Phoenix the papers to see for it says Rachael was slash really quickly an deep with a sharp weapon like a sword found at the burning cabin for them to have two things to keep as evidences.

Phoenix: (This could be the case for Beth's condition!) So are you two sure about this?

Sam and Dan double checked yesterday and today for sure.

Dan: But of course. We are cops.

Sam: Took us a while to check the murder weapon was use on the victim, still have blood stains when we found it with another sword cut in two. Meaning the other was soaked in oil.

Gumshoe: Using a sword covered in fire!? That's just crazy!

Sam and Dan: Well, it is what it is.

Phoenix: Ah… Thanks. We'll take care of the rest.

Dan: Behave at the party now.

Sam: Yes, please do and have a good day.

Gumshoe: Like we'll let this case go undone.

For one autopsy being updated and the other murder weapon soaked in oil, this was big for Gumshoe to have and Phoenix too to telling the others back at Gwen's place.

Phoenix: This is way too weird. If the blood belonging to Beth as they said it turns out to be to Raven and Ema's point too, it must be the same way Madame Rachael was killed, but she tried to hold the blood up with her hands to stop it.

Gumshoe: That's crazy! Instead of blood all over the place, she stopped it to make a run for it. Only to leave a trail left out for us to follow. Could she still be alive?

Phoenix wishes he knew if Beth was still alive with any luck to know.

Phoenix: I wish… I wish I knew. I do not know so well without Raven. Maybe she'll know when we tell her. Let's head back.

Gumshoe had something on his mind he wanted to ask Phoenix about while walking back to Gwen's place.

Gumshoe: Hey, pal. What do you see in that kid you're in love with?

Phoenix was surprise on what Gumshoe asked him.

Phoenix: What!?

Gumshoe: Oh, come on. You two are really in love. I just wish to know what you see in her.

Phoenix remembers from the time he and Raven first met, working together, him asking her to being his girlfriend, saving her dark past, finding her family, saving her from the Shadower, and showing their love made them strong in becoming two defense lawyers in solving murder mysteries in court. For his heart was racing to say his reasons why he loves Raven Strides so much.

Phoenix: I… I love Raven… I love her more than any other woman in the world. She makes me more confided to do anything knowing I can and not alone. She's smart, sweet to me, loves me on who I am being nice and shy around her, loves solving cases, and… She just so much to me. I would do anything for her, even finding her father and waiting with Raven's side until her mother comes out of her coma.

Gumshoe was crying a little being touched by Phoenix's love for Raven.

Gumshoe: Ah, man…! So beautiful… I mean. Damn it, pal! Thanks for making me upset!

Phoenix laughs for Gumshoe liked what Phoenix said.

Phoenix: Sorry, Detective Gumshoe. What about you, you have someone you love and care for? You would probably do the same for her like I am for Raven.

Gumshoe turns red for there was someone in mind. 'Guess what that person is, fans.' : D

Gumshoe: I…! Kind of… Maybe. MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS ALREADY!

Gumshoe then pats Phoenix on the back but a bit too hard.

Gumshoe: Look, she's nice. You better protect her with your reason and mine to care for a mart person like her. I get it. We love someone; we stay by their side no matter what, even if there's a problem or a fight, they come back for you.

Phoenix: You're right. Come on let's head back and tell the others what we got.

Gumshoe: Got it. Got to stay on guard while we party tonight! Just have fun a little.

Phoenix: (I suppose I should while working, but only for Raven want to.)

Back at Gwen's place, Raven was getting ready for the party to do some hacking research on her own to study more about the Sleepy Hollow to look at what Katrina, Brom, and Crane back then the original Headless Horseman before Crane became a new one. Believing on what Gwen said about Berry's history, to finding the diary the Bones' family legend to clearing their end and knowing more in seeing their faces being familiar to the other people in the neighbor hood. Raven found a shocking matchup between the three people… Crane does look like Amy's missing husband and Tommy's father for four years when Harry was hurt by Berry's undoing, for it was unknown if he's alive today or dead to know more on the Crane's family. No matter how hard Raven tried hacking through or searching, she had no luck for Washers to see her doing so.

Raven: Sorry, Sr. Washers. I got no leads. But that doesn't mean I'm not giving up yet! Trust us!

That's when Raven spotted Katrina's wondering spirit for the first time for showing on her computer screen to freeze in fear and turn around to talk to her in person.

Raven: What…? A ghost?

Katrina shows herself to Raven looking sad again for she wanted to get everyone else to see, it'll miss her chance to question the ghost in the important case ever to being done.

Raven: Wait. Are you the ghost of Katrina? Brom's wife and former lover of Crane becoming the new Headless Horseman in killing you?

Katrina didn't say a thing, just float and glowing brightly. For Raven needed answer badly.

Raven: Please answer me! The Headless Horseman or should I say Ichabod Crane has killed Rachael, animals, and made both Berry and Beth go missing! We need to find the diary right away! It's in town, am I right!? And where's the ancestor of Tommy's father who's also Amy's missing husband? He disappeared the same day Berry went off on his own to Harry losing his entire life as a bum on the streets. If you can't speak, fine. Just give me a sign; you're sad I can tell to avenge you and your husband to saving Crane's spirit. We'll find the answers for you…

Katrina then flies through Raven thinking she was attacking her, she didn't only felt a strong wind pass through her. She then turns around to point something on Raven's computer.

Raven: What are you pointing at…?

Katrina shows Raven the files mix in for the Mr. Sprites report, Harry losing everything, and the diary is indeed somewhere in the town of the neighbor hood for Raven to grab the whole thing down as evidences to use.

Raven: Are you saying you want me to keep looking to seeing the truth myself? Is that it?

Katrina then started to disappear again to say one thing.

Katrina: (Be careful on who you trust. Please save him. Everyone. Save all of us from the curse.)

Her spirit then goes away for Raven was still confused from the whole thing to hold on to just in case for later on.

Raven: Wait! Don't go!

This was enough for Raven to gather for the time being and tell the others about including both Gwen and Washers, though he left before Katrina's spirit appear she had to tell the others by finding them.

Raven: This is getting weirder alright. By the minute! Hey, you guys! Guess what I just saw and got so far!

Raven runs into the other room to get Ema, Maya, along with Gwen coming back to aiding Washers on more to his studying to learn about what she saw on what to find with one step at a time. Then Phoenix and Gumshoe comes back to telling them on what they got to Raven doing the same for more planning to do. Beth comes first to find while watching out from the Headless Horseman, for Maya to using her gem to sense danger to finding Katrina and Mia's spirits anywhere to come around again during the party; then finding more about Tommy's father, knowing more about Harry's past, finding Berry too, and then the diary will come in finding last. Gwen was getting lots of money after reporting her first line of work. She was happy to have some help and a lot more in this murder mystery.

Gwen: Alright, all is plan out. For now… Let's all go out and party!

Hours later it was time for the area town of Sleep Hollow in New York to party and celebrate the legend of the Headless Horseman and everyone was invited with costumes on. It was lights, music, food, drinks, having a dance, to singing, and chatting all day long it looked great with protection of cops including Gumshoe with Sam and Dan on standby on different sides. All looked good so far… With Phoenix wearing his Phantom of Opera costume, Maya in her witch outfit, Ema in her Cleo Petra clothing, Gumshoe as Frankenstein's Monster, Washers, covered in cover blanket-like gold looking real, and Gwen in her biker chick outfit with some Goth clothing she was still wearing a bit different.

Gwen: Alright, Sr. Washers. We're good to go.

Washers nodded for he hopes they solve the case with the diary to being found and Katrina's ghost.

Gwen: Yes, we'll find them both in time even if my Brother's behind it all we will get some answers from him one way or another. You guys all set?

Phoenix: All set.

Gwen likes Phoenix in a nice suit with a hat, cane, mask, and looks to get going.

Gwen: Nice… Phantom of the Opera looks.

Phoenix: It was the only thing I was okay wearing, you should see the others.

Maya and Ema show off their costumes they had on.

Ema: Tah, dah! What do you two think?

Maya: I am the witch who cast the curse of this town. Look at me.

Gwen likes them too wearing cool costumes.

Gwen: Nice Ema and Maya. Just keep the whole witch business to yourselves while we're partying.

Maya remembers so it wouldn't scare everyone of the legend's curse going around.

Maya: Understood.

Then Gumshoe shows his costume and easy for him to be moving around.

Gumshoe: Look at me. I'm a detective by day and hero being the classic monster movie by night time.

Gumshoe trips for he forgot to put his boots on right.

Phoenix: Forgot to tie them, Detective?

Gumshoe: Don't question me, pal! I got this under control! God!

Ema: Say… Where's Raven?

Gwen: Good question, she should be done putting her costume on by now. We need to get going out partying.

Raven finally catches up to the others and all dress up.

Raven: Sorry I'm late! I'm here!

Phoenix: Raven! Wow…

Ema: Raven?

Gwen: No way. Is that really you?

For the girls were amazed from Raven's costume to Gumshoe and Phoenix to be speechless seeing her wearing a sexy cat outfit. From being the color black from ears, tail, a swimsuit-like style, with a bell around her neck, some tights covering her legs, long boots, and gloves to look cute with a bit of fake whiskers on her face. For Phoenix to loving it so much.

Gumshoe: That's hot…

Phoenix got mad.

Phoenix: Hey! Detective! She belongs to me, remember!?

Gumshoe snaps out of it in time for Washers nodded a yes in liking Raven's costumes in a good way.

Gumshoe: Sorry, pal. I don't know what I was thinking there!

Ema and Maya loved it to touching the ears and tail from Raven.

Maya: Wow, Raven! It's so cute! And soft!

Ema: I wish you were more of a real cat to take home and to love.

Raven pulls the girls away from her slowly at a time.

Raven: Thank you, guys. Now let go, freaking me out here.

Ema and Maya: Sorry.

Gwen: Looking awesome, Raven, nice choice.

Raven: Thanks, Gwen. Shall we get going?

Maya: Time to party!

Maya ad Ema rush out first to Gumshoe, then Raven, to Gwen and Washers being wheeled out last as Phoenix was still staring at Raven's nice looking costume for Gwen to drag him out.

Gwen: Let's go, lover boy.

Phoenix follows them.

Phoenix: Right. I'm coming. (Raven, you sure look… Really cute today. I like it.)

The seven enter in the area where the party was taking place to enjoy. It was a fun house for Amy was dressing up as a princess, Jacob as a elf, Gary as a pirate, Crumbs as a type of ghost, Harry as a dog he made by hand while still lying on the streets, Sam and Dan as the two guys from the Men in Black movie; and Tommy as the Red Ranger, Sammy as the White Ranger, and Amy as the Pink Range of the Power Rangers group being three instead. It was fun with on the lookout and no signs of Mia, Katrina, Beth, Berry, or the Headless Horseman anywhere. Well, just the mysterious person in a long black cape and mask on to hide in with the crowd. Still Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Ema, Gumshoe, and Gwen kept a eye on things while having fun no matter what happens next with the gem all set to watch glow.

Maya: Wow… Look at this place.

Ema: Amazing…

Gumshoe: Finally! A party to enjoy!

Raven: Hey… Don't forget we're still on duty here, Mr. Detective.

Gumshoe almost forgot about doing his job the most other than having fun.

Gumshoe: Oh, right. On duty and partying. On a look out here.

Gwen: Talk about doing your duties and working at the same time, huh? Look let's all have fun and still keep both our eyes open. Right, sir?

Washers does agree with his favorite co-worker yet to always getting the job done in the end.

Raven: I sure hope so. Beth or Berry could be anywhere in this crowd.

They see lots of people all over the place.

Gwen: I'm sure we will, Raven. Maya, you keep your eyes open too with the Bloody Jack now.

Maya had it with her not glowing for the time being and understood her part to play.

Maya: No problem, Ms. Evers! I'm on it!

Gwen: Good. Raven, got lots of cameras set on your laptop?

Raven got it all set it in hacking without anyone noticing it.

Raven: Hacked and loaded thanks to my Black Wings.

Gwen: Alright. Raven's on camera with her boyfriend Phoenix, Maya will alert us using her gem for Katrina to appear again or her sister, Ema will scan for any more blood using her goggles, Gumshoe will be on a look out for my brother Berry and/or Beth, and I'll get more proof of the Headless Horseman if he comes around again to cause more trouble. Everyone got their roles to do?

Phoenix: We'll do our best, Ms. Evers.

Gwen: Good to hear, good to know. We can do this; we will make history and avenging Madame Rachael for Sr. Washers.

Raven: Won't be so easy… Oh! Hold on.

Raven got a texting from her laptop for a few are coming from Lotta Hart the reporting saying she has arrived with four more friends she and Phoenix know of.

Raven: Hey! I got a text message from Lotta Hart!

Phoenix and Maya were surprise to hear.

Maya: Lotta? I haven't seen her in a while!

Phoenix: How is she?

Gumshoe: And who else is coming with her?

Raven: Let me see… I know Cody is, another cop aiding Mr. Detective as backup, and hard to know the last few with her… Strange.

Gwen: Hey, the more the merrier. Guess soon find out in the bit, won't we?

Raven: They should be coming in a few minutes then.

With all the partying going on for Amy to watching over her son playing with his friends, Gary to making food, Crumbs to clean up a bit, Harry just resting and drinking again, Sam and Dan on standby, and Jacob appears on stage to make his speech to the people in town to listen along with the man in black just drinking a glass of wine. For the people announce him for others to cheer.

Announcer: And now ladies and gentlemen of all ages, welcome to the Sleepy Hollow Festival! Here to speak to us about the history of the spooky Headless Horseman legend that's still famous even today… Here's our Mayor Jacob Heirs!

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy cheered for Jacob.

Tommy: Alright! Go, Mayor!

Sammy: Party!

Amy: More snacks please!

Lots of people clapped for Jacob to walk up and speak up within the microphone.

Jacob: Thank you, thank you! My people. It's an honor to celebrate once again this year in our hometown to allow the Headless Horseman now being Ichabod Crane's spirit to finally rest in peace, or he'll rise back from the grave of the curse to chop our heads right off… Unless we go to the bridge nearby to saving us. But some awful person is mocking our name and taking things not belonging to him, her, or more than one person in messing with our name history and taking someone's live to killing poor farm animals of ours.

People questioned all around knowing it was mess up.

Ema: Hmm… Is this what the people think?

Gwen didn't get it herself.

Gwen: I go with it. Happens every year.

Jacob: But no more. For help has arrived from California to New York to put a stop to this once and for all for all of us to continue with our legacy in keeping it all alive and well. Right over there with more help to come. How lovely is that?

The spot light points to Phoenix, Maya, Raven, Ema, and Gumshoe to wave to the others cheering for them head on.

Gumshoe: Hey! We're famous!

Phoenix: Just not this much.

Jacob: Also joining them to solving a big murder case are two famous reporters of urban legend to prove the Headless Horseman of ours is real, let's hope for the best with a two detective murder mystery solvers, a scientist, lawyer, and a girl with magic powers… Oh! Now that's something else! Here they are with them I give you… Gwen Evers and McNeil B.B. Washers!

Everyone cheered again for the two as Gwen wave her hands to them and doing the same for Washers by lending him a hand for her to doing that for him.

Gwen: Hi, you guys! Another fun year for us! So let's make it count as always!

Gary: Yeah, Gwen!

Crumbs: Washers' still has it!

Jacob finishes the rest of his speech.

Jacob: Now with all said and done, let' continue to party all night long! Long live Sleepy Hollow legend forever! Please enjoy your night.

Once Jacob was done, he leaves the stage for others to cheer and clapped and the music to be playing once again for more dancing. But unaware that something wicked was coming again of someone in the shadows and carrying something covered in blood. What could it be…?


	8. Chapter 7 –Allies with Party Crashers

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #7 –Allies with Party Crashers

So many partying going on in the neighbor hood which happens all over in one town of the legend of Sleepy Hollow being real. For the kids were having fun like Tommy, Sammy, and Amy, along with his mother Amy (or Ami either way so no one would get confused on who's who of the two), so was Jacob, Sam and Dan while on duty, Gary, Crumbles, Harry 'but out cold', so were while still working were also Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Gumshoe, Ema, and Gwen while wheeling Washers around in his wheel chair. For no sign of Mia or Katrina's spirits anywhere to being found with the gem Maya was using for her and/or Tommy to sense out having powers, same with Berry or Beth's whereabouts, and the Headless Horseman. That goes the same for the backup that Raven found out Lotta was coming with Cody too, but who were the rest joining in? Still having a look around for more music, dancing, and lots of lights happening to dressing up.

Ema: So many people… Just look at this place.

Maya was looking all over the place.

Maya: I know. It's like Halloween everyday here.

Raven: So fun to live in.

Gwen didn't think so that much.

Gwen: Well, it is fun unless you get use to the lights going on. That is if happens almost every day, you know, Sir?

Washers knows what Gwen was talking about to agree with her.

Gwen: You heard the man, people.

The other four got that Gwen was saying but Maya didn't care for she was about to ask Phoenix and Raven to move to New York instead to stopping her in time.

Phoenix: Please don't say it, Maya.

Maya got upset.

Maya: Ah… You never let me have all the fun.

Raven: Yeah right. (Is that was she thinks of when we say no to her?)

Phoenix: Just be happy we're here now and never again once this is all over.

Gumshoe punches his chest to getting to work all over the place.

Gumshoe: Alright! Let's get to it! On a look out for me, good old Detective Dick Gumshoe's on the case here! Move out, team!

Raven: We got it already. God.

So while Ema and Maya were dancing with the other people, as Gumshoe kept his eyes open of the area, same with Gwen while wheeling her boss Washers, both Phoenix and Raven stayed close as they hold hands with each other. Soon they heard a woman screaming and running away in fear for someone 'or more like something' pops out of the waters looking like a sea creature.

Ema: What's going on…?

Maya points out and started to freak out.

Maya: Ah! A sea monster!

Gwen: What's that doing in our area!?

Gumshoe fires a warning shot from his gun in the area to make the person stop and fall on the ground.

Gumshoe: Alright! Don't move, monster! Put your hands where I can see him-!

Raven: Mr. Detective! Stop!

Gumshoe: Why? I'm trying to stop this guy, could be the killer.

Raven: I know, but look.

Raven points out to him and everyone else that the sea creature was shaking in fear meaning he was scared of being shot at, it was a person in costume but who was it.

Phoenix: He's scared?

Raven: Yep. This looks awfully familiar to me for one person to do this a lot more…

Raven walks up to the man to calming him down for he recognizes her to remove the mask being the Creature from the Black Lagoon it was none other than Larry Butz. For Maya, Gumshoe, and Phoenix were surprise seeing him at a place like this.

Raven: Yep, it's you, Larry Butz.

Phoenix and Maya: Larry!?

Gumshoe puts his gun away.

Gumshoe: Hey, pal! I thought you were the killer! Don't do that to me!

Ema and Gwen were confused on what was going on, for the people go back partying seeing it was a person dressing up. For Larry was so happy in seeing Raven again having a thing for her in front of his best friend and lover to her Phoenix to be hugging her.

Larry: Raven-poo! I miss you!

Raven: Crap!

Larry was all over Raven for she didn't like it to try pulling him off but he wouldn't let him go.

Larry: Nick! Glad to see you, sweet Maya, and that Detective guy with you at this awesome party. And I see two lovely ladies with you too, I like this.

Maya tries explain to both Gwen and Ema on who Larry was.

Maya: Ah… Don't mind this guy. He's a friend to Raven, Nick, and me. His name is Larry Butz.

Ema: I friend, huh?

Gwen: Why is he all over Mr. Wright's woman?

Phoenix didn't like on what Larry was doing.

Phoenix: Hey! Larry! Hands off of her!

Raven: No kidding!

Larry: Aw, come on. Why have this guy when I can be a better boyfriend than he can.

Phoenix: I heard that!

Raven got mad to punch Larry in the face to finally letting her go leaving her to kicking him many times while lying on the ground being use to it but liking it more when it's a girl doing it.

Raven: Pervert! Mind your place or I'll kill you!

Larry smiles while lying in pain with many bruises and a bit of blood coming from his mouth and nose.

Larry: Man… That was hot…

Maya shakes hands with the hurtful Larry.

Maya: Nice seeing you again, Larry. You already know Detective Gumshoe here. This is Ema Skye, Lana's little sister who helped Nick save her and we're on a case too as a team with the famous, Gwen Evers urban legend reporter.

The two girls say hi to Larry.

Ema: Hello, friend of Mr. Wright's.

Gwen: I guess it's nice to meet you so far. Don't mind my boss Sr. Washers; we're both good on what we do best in our job.

Gumshoe pokes at Larry just couldn't stop smiling.

Gumshoe: I think he's dead.

Maya: Nope. Just never stops hitting on Raven.

Phoenix kept Raven close to him.

Phoenix: You okay, Raven?

Raven: I'm fine. I can handle guys like Larry. Thanks for asking.

Phoenix turns red when Raven said that.

Phoenix: Hey now, go to look after my girl. You know?

Soon they started to see flashes for army wearing female uniform was Lotta Hart taking many pictures with Cody Hackins joining in while wearing his mummy outfit for Raven to be happy to see a few more familiar faces.

Raven: Lotta! Cody! You guys made it!

Lotta: Didn't wanna miss it in a world for seeing the Legendary Headless Horseman to getting my own scoop before the great Ms. Evers does, you know?

Cody: And I'm here to help out too. Another good drawing to make for my fan fiction Steel Samurai I'm making on my fan page.

Lotta smiles and winks for Gwen heard a lot about her.

Gwen: I never thought Ms. Hart would come around to be joining the case. Nice to finally meet you.

Lotta: Same here, girlfriend. Is Raven loves your work, so do I.

Cody sees Raven to smile and runs up to hugging her.

Cody: Raven! I miss you! I been still a fan of the Steel Samurai to keeping photo checking on mess up people at the studios, I even have a fan page of the super hero I made!

Raven smiles for he was only a kid to have a bit of a crush on her.

Raven: Nice work, Cody, keep it up.

Cody: Thanks.

Cody looks at Phoenix in a weird way.

Phoenix: How goes it, Cody?

Cody: You better take care of Raven, I mean it, mister. I'm watching you.

Phoenix: I got her back. (Don't treat me like an old man or a stranger, will you?)

Raven: It's fine, Cody. Phoenix and I have never been happier. Just the other guys chasing after me.

Cody sees Larry on the ground who can tell that he's a pervert too.

Cody: Oh. Okay then… PERVERT!

Cody uses his toy sword to whacking Larry's back many times.

Larry: Ow! Ow! Quit it!

Raven: (Serves him right.)

That's when Will Powers famous actor for others to see, take pictures of, autographs, and talks about of the Steel Samurai show dress as a werewolf for he stops Cody with on hand to grabbing his weapon.

Will: Easy there, Cody. This person's been down for quite some time now. You won.

Cody stops for he keeps Will well protected.

Cody: Yes, sir. Okay, people! Step aside! Mr. Powers need his space but Raven since they're like family! Move it! Move it!

The people got back to partying.

Cody: All good to go.

Will: Thanks, Cody. Raven, how are you doing?

The two hugged for Will's been helping Raven out for a while since she moved out and he was like a uncle to her.

Raven: I'm well. Phoenix and I love living together. Still loving your shows.

Will gets embarrassed when Raven said a nice thing to him of his career.

Will: Ah, come on. Just doing what I love best for the children.

Maya agrees with Will no doubt in her mind.

Maya: You said it.

Ema loves the show too.

Ema: Ah! So cool, Raven! Will is like another family member to you being so famous! So jealous here!

Raven: Well, he was there with Uncle Jack, close to being my family.

Cody: Yeah, same here.

Lotta: Don't forget about me either, y'all! I have Raven as my buddy to getting some of my ideas, right girlfriend?

Raven: Differently I do.

Lotta: You see what I mean?

Lotta laughs while patting Raven's back again and again, that's where another up close freaking thing comes out of nowhere being a mad doctor-like, wearing a mask, cover in blood, with goggles on, and a drill to making Larry get back up screaming in fear.

Will: Hey! There are children here! Please don't scare them.

Cody was trying to hide his fears a bit and trying to be tough.

Cody: No kidding!

Taking off the mask and goggles revealing Wendy dress as a mad doctor murderer.

Maya: Hey, Nick, isn't that…?

Phoenix: I think it is. It's Oldbag.

Raven: Her again?

Wendy was surprise seeing the others.

Oldbag: Ah, Raven. So good to see you and your boyfriend with so many friends to be helping you on this case again.

Raven: Nice seeing you again too, getting a lot of good allies here.

Gwen: An old lady's going to be helping us…?

Wendy got mad at Gwen from saying that for he goes up to her up close to make another long argument again like she always does.

Oldbag: What's that, missy! How dare you make fun of me! I maybe what I look like, but I can do more than just aid my friends in solving the case! I can do more besides being a bodyguard to being a cop and all to dress like this! What do you think I am!? I'm Wendy Oldbag! And I got the skills to do anything I want…!

Ema and Gwen look at Raven.

Ema: Is she okay?

Raven: Wendy's like this all the time trust me.

Gwen: My bad. Can you make her stop, Raven? Please?

Raven knows what she needs to do for she grabs a spare megaphone to lean into her ear and stopping her from talking a lot again.

Raven: STOP TALKING, WENDY!

Gumshoe: Hey, pal, you should've said about your girlfriend being loud and strong. Kind of scary.

Phoenix: You get use to it really.

With a loud noise to make everyone stop and stare to Wendy smiling again.

Oldbag: Guess I lost it again, didn't I? My bad.

Going back to having fun again, Gumshoe couldn't find the last person being a cop with the four.

Gumshoe: Say, where's the last member? The cop one aiding me?

Will: He was right behind me.

Cody: Me too.

Lotta: Where could he be..?

Larry was confused of the whole thing.

Wendy: Hey, don't look at me. I don't know!

Washers know where that person is, as he tells Gwen to move his wheelchair showing a person dress as a prince and tangle up in tree lights to getting himself unstuck for being clumsy. It was Officer Mike Meekins.

Ema: Mr. Wright! That's-!

Phoenix: Officer Meekins! (Not him again!)

Gumshoe: This rookie's my backup with the rest of you guys!?

Meekins acts serious after getting himself freed to introduce himself being a serious cop like Gumshoe while carrying his megaphone of his own.

Meekins: Sorry about that, allies to the case and Detective Gumshoe! Officer Mike Meekins reporting for duty!

Raven: Meekins?

Holding up to the part real quick to tell some of the details from yours truly before we can continue with the story…

Raven: Okay, before we continue any further I might as well tell who the other five are. We already know about Larry already, so skipping to him…

Larry got made and breaking the fourth wall.

Larry: Hey! Give me a break!

Raven: The woman who loves taking pictures is a dear friend of mine name Lotta Hart. Anything he hears being real to having a bit of proof, she comes back to get the real thing no matter what. If it wasn't her working for me a while back, I wouldn't learn how to solve mysteries, just don't mess with her camera gear. Will Powers, a famous TV actor of the Steel Samurai being a real softie to work in making all the children happy of all ages. He and Uncle Jack were really g good friends to being part of my family when my Mom and Dad went missing, he's always there for me even after saving him from the murder case to finding the truth of the Blue Swordfish group. Cody Hackins, a fan of the show, bodyguard in taking photo shots for Will, and fan made website of the TV show, he does what he does best in making the best scrap book ever and has a cute crush on me for a kid. Cody means well even knowing he can't really date me he trusts Phoenix deep down. Wendy Oldbag, she is smart more than her looks thinking she's a elderly, she more than that to being a loud mouth she can do things you wouldn't believe to be helpful, just don't get on her bad side. Also has a fan crush on Edgeworth, which we all know that won't happen anytime soon I'm afraid. And Officer Mike Meekins, another loud talker in the police force who works for Gumshoe at the station. Though talks a lot in his megaphone, carries his handcuffs, a clumsy man, but he gets the job done and sort of have a crush on me too and knows I have a boyfriend already, still he's a nice guy. Who save me that time during Lana's case so he likes to help out in obeying the law. So now you all know the others back to helping us, this should be fun and easier to getting things done this time.

Back to the story at hand… Meekins sees Phoenix, Ema, and Gumshoe once again to Maya seeing him for the first time and the others he was working with, and seeing Raven again to run while trying not to trip to greeting his lover.

Phoenix: (Not again!)

Maya: First Larry, Cody, not this guy all love Raven!? Nick? Ah, you okay, Nick?

Phoenix wasn't for Maya to tell right away after looking at him lookin upset.

Phoenix: Why is every guy I know hitting on Raven…?

Ema: Bummer.

Gumshoe: Talk about getting burned.

Maya tries cheering Phoenix up.

Maya: There, there, Nick, she still loves you.

Gwen: Some greeting, huh, Sr. Washers?

For Gwen and Washers seeing this whole thing, Raven looks weirder out for Meekins to looking so happy and holding her hand.

Meekins: Oh, my sweet Raven! I'm so happy to be seeing you again! I hope you're so call boyfriend is treating you well like a princess! Though I'm dress as a prince for the time being, I'll be there for you!

Meekins kisses Raven's hand.

Raven: Is that so…? Good to seeing you too, Meekins. (Seriously, I'm like a chick magnet to these guys!)

Meekins: A beautiful cat costume, showing your true beauty! I would do anything to show you how great of a man in the police force I can be!

Meekins says it in his megaphone.

Raven: Ah… Thanks?

Larry pulls Meekins away in anger.

Larry: Beat it, cop boy. I saw Raven first when she worked her first report in Nick's first case.

Meekins got his handcuffs out.

Meekins: Sir, step aside! She's mine!

Larry: Make me!

Cody then kicks the both of them in mid air and defending Raven.

Cody: No! She belongs in my care to dating the right guy, you two are nothing!

Larry: You're just a kid!

Meekins: You two stop this before I have you arrested for hitting an officer!

Cody: Like you would try to!

The three started to argue with each other for Raven stayed close to Phoenix's side.

Raven: We got work to do here, not to fight over me. Help me out here, Phoenix.

Phoenix had to saying it clearly that Raven chosen him over them.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!*

They stopped.

Raven: Now quit it! Phoenix and I are a couple! And we're here to work!

Phoenix: Just stop, okay!? Are we going to do this case or what?

Lotta: No kidding!

Oldbag: Why can you just choose the right woman and get it over with!?

Will: If you guys would be nice in doing so…

The three gotten serious to getting back to the case at hand.

Larry, Cody, and Meekins: Sorry about that.

Raven: Thank you! Getting to the case at hand, let me introduce you all to Ema Skye and Maya Fey for those that haven't meant them yet. We got both photographers Cody and Lotta, officer with Gumshoe's side Meekins, Will as a actor, and Wendy as…

Wendy looked ready to do anything she would be asked to do.

Wendy: I can do almost anything really, my dear.

Raven: (Okay…?) And there's that. Time to make the long story short… This is Gwen Evers, the urban legend researcher with her boss who trained both her and Berry Evers her brother, Sr. McNeil B.B. Washers who been seeing the real to prove and the unreal and that would be the greatest task in seeing the Headless Horseman, for this town's been under chaos from a curse of some kind. From spirits wondering around, more to the legend in finding Gwen who's the great ancestor of Brom Bones' diary left out in finding the proof on what made Crane the new evil spirit and such in clearing the name, also lots of animals to a woman who was going to marry Washers was murder and Gwen's brother and another woman went missing to find while staying away from danger with Maya using this red gem to alerting us that it'll happen again nearby. Does everyone understand their mission now?

They understood for Lotta, Will, Meekins, Cody, and Wendy know who Gwen and Washers were but Larry was amazed seeing the famous urban legend reporter in person for another woman to hit.

Larry: No way… You're her! Gwen Evers! I have been such a huge fan of yours! Want to go out with me?

Gwen smiles for she had no time to be dating at a time like this.

Phoenix: Really, Larry?

Larry: Oh cut me a break here, Nick! I'm trying to make my move!

Phoenix: (I think she thinks of you as her fan to care.)

Gwen: You're sweet, Larry, let's work first then we talk after.

Larry: Alright! Let's solve this murder mystery then!

Raven: Meekins, did you invite Larry?

Meekins: Not quite, he came on his own way for us five to come to help out only!

Raven: I see…

Meaning meeting Larry just happened and not with the other five, it was too late now since he was in.

Ema: So why is Larry hitting on Maya, Raven, and Ms. Evers but me?

Phoenix: It's best not to know until you get a bit older. Trust me, Ema.

Ema: Okay, still I know what type of boyfriend I want.

Gumshoe tries to everyone back on the case since all was good on what Raven explained so far and Larry was stuck with them.

Gumshoe: Anyways… Should we get back of the task at hand, people?

Raven: Right! Let's stay close until one of us hears something or if Maya tells us so, got it?

Larry: We get to party still, right?

Phoenix: Yes, we can. Just try to get yourself killed again.

Larry: LET'S PARTY!

Larry goes running off to the dance floor first for the others to join in as Gwen keep Washers close to the other cops on standby from standing from one side of the corners. They kept lots of cameras around that Raven step up to keep a look out for Katrina's spirit and the Headless Horseman.

Gwen: Keep an eye out Sr. Washers on your end, we got ours ready.

Washers understood for the camera were set to go and Maya kept hold of the gem. He was sitting around while everyone else was partying for Jacob, Sam, and Dan to enjoy watching. With the song from Disney's Ichabod and Mr. Toad movie 'the Headless Horseman song' featuring Tommy, Sammy, and Amy singing while they were having fun for the others to joining in.

Jacob: Now let us all sing to the tell of the Headless Horseman's tale. Sing, my people! Sing!

[Speech in rhyme]

Tommy: Let's do it, you guys. Just gather 'round and I'll elucidate what goes on outside when it gets late. Long past midnight, ghosts, and banshees get together for their nightly jamborees. There are things with horns and saucer eyes some with fangs about this size.

[Speech]

Sammy: Some are fat.

Amy: And some are thin.

Gumshoe (shaking in fear): And some don't even bother to wear their skin.

[Speech in rhyme]

Tommy: I'm telling you, brother, it's a frightful sight; see what goes on Halloween night.

A light effect goes all over with fire machines spitting out for others to fear for fun as the song begins.

Sammy: When spooks have a midnight jamboree, they break it up with fiendish glee. Now, ghosts are bad, but the one that's cursed is the Headless Horseman, he's the worst.

Sammy and Amy: That's right; he's a fright on Halloween night.

Tommy: When he goes a-jogging' cross the land, holding' his noggin', in his hand, demons take one look, and groan, and hit the road for parts unknown.

Gwen: Beware; take care, he rides alone.

Tommy: Now, there's no spook like the spook that's spurned.

Raven: They don't like him, and he's really burned.

Tommy: He swears to the longest day he's dead,

Larry: he'll show them that he can get ahead. Wait! What!?

Larry got worried.

Tommy: Now, they say he's tired of his flaming' top, and he's got a yen to make a swap. And so he rides one night each year, to find a head in Hollow here.

Ema and Maya dance along and sing to the song and then Phoenix a bit finding this all strange to do.

Maya and Ema: Now, he likes them little, he likes them big.

Phoenix: Part in the middle, or a wig.

Raven: Black or white, or even red.

Tommy: The Headless Horseman needs a head.

Sammy and Amy: With a hip-hip and a clippety clop, he's out looking for a top to chop.

Tommy: So don't stop to figure out a plan,

Sammy and Amy: you can't reason with a headless man.

[Speech in rhyme]

Tommy: Now, if you doubt this tale is so, I met that spook just a year ago. Now, I didn't stop for a second look, but headed for the bridge that spans the brook. For, once you cross that bridge, my friend.

Gwen: The ghost is through, his power ends.

Tommy: So, when you're riding home tonight, make for the bridge with all your might. He'll be down in the Hollow there. He needs your head. Look out! Beware!

Everyone in town and Tommy: With a hip-hip and a clippety clop, He's out looking for a head to swap. So, don't try to figure out a plan, you can't reason with a HEADLESS MAN!

Then all the people cheered for fun and Harry did too after dancing around at the end of the song to falling down to show his arm from down the stage to say he was alright, for all the clap and cheer after that fun part of doing. So the DJ goes playing the music as Harry gets back on his feet to walk out for more drinking for more dancing started for Jacob to enjoy along with Washers watching. The next music was from Breakfast Club – Right on Track for everyone to have a fun partying. For Maya and Mea were dancing together as Cody dance like fighting style to be showing off.

Cody: Ha! Check this out! I bet you girls can't do that while dancing, part of the Steel Samurai's fighting techniques.

Maya was doing great on her own.

Maya: No problem on my end here.

Ema: This is fun to do.

Cody: Not bad. But still, I can do better!

Maya: Try us.

Cody: Fine! I will!

Larry was doing fine dancing with some of the girls to get near Gwen until Wendy whacks him on the head.

Oldbag: Mind your matters, mister!

Gwen: Is he…?

Oldbag push Larry's body out of the way.

Larry: Ouch…

Oldbag: He would move after being hit from a pickup truck to withstand that much pain.

Gary and Crumbs got Ami to dancing with them and a group joins in.

Gary: Fun partying as always every year!

Crumbs: You said it!

Ami: It is quite fun, at least my son's enjoying the fun.

Ami sees her son Tommy along with Sammy and Amy dancing around while holding hands in a circle.

Sammy: Faster! Spin faster!

Amy: I want to fly!

Tommy tries keeping up with them.

Tommy: Stop, you two! I'm losing my grip-!

The two fall down to laughing after what they did. Lotta and Will dance with each other with Meekins and Gumshoe on standby on their end.

Gumshoe: Anything?

Meekins: Not really, Gumshoe!

Meekins talks too loud next to Gumshoe again.

Gumshoe: Easy, pal! I can hear you clear as day!

Meekins: Forgive me, sir!

Lotta: Ah, lighten up you two. This is a party we can do while working.

Will: It is fun doing.

Gumshoe: Yeah, but you never know when danger will come around.

Lotta: Whatever you say, detective.

Raven and Phoenix try to find each other to dance with so many people on the dance floor blocking their way, for Raven falls off to get herself clean up a bit.

Raven: Crap… Phoenix! I'll be at the back! Meet me there!

Phoenix tries catching up to his girlfriend.

Phoenix: Raven! Come back! Where did she go…?

While Phoenix was finding Raven all over the place, Raven cleans her up a bit from the dirt she got from falling down next to her face to finding her boyfriend somewhere waiting for her. Looking near the back stage with no signs of him anywhere. Just then during one of the songs playing with many flashes of light showing appeared the man in black wearing a mask only covering his eyes and wearing a tux of a vampire gentleman appears in front of Raven for her to be staring out, in the way she seen the man from somewhere before.

Raven: (Huh? This man… Why… Why does he look so familiar to me…?)

The gentleman bows to Raven and kisses her hand. Just who was he? (I bet you fans might know who it is already. I won't say who yet but I'll give up all a hint – someone who hasn't appeared in my story but will.)

Masked Man: Hello, young lady. Are you lost?

Raven: Me? No. I'm waiting for my boyfriend who was supposed to wait for me here.

Masked Man: Is that so? Allow me to lead you to him with a dance.

Raven: Dance with me?

The Masked Man grabs Raven's arm to pulling him close to her to dance to a slow song coming up and a spot light all set to go.

Raven: (Maya said that she was saved by someone, could this be the guy? And the sword fighting to at the burning cabin?)

Masked Man: May I?

Raven: Just who are you?

He leans near Raven's ear to whisper something.

Masked Man: I'm a friend who has come to help.

Raven was shocked.

Raven: (It can't be!) You're-!

Masked Man: Let's begin.

The music from Enya – Come to Me plays for some lovers to slow dance together. For Phoenix tries finding Raven for she and the Masked Man waltz around the area in search of him very sweet and beautiful moment they were doing, Raven had to play along for the time being. Too bad for Larry, Cody, and Meekins unable to dance with her but for some, during the time Katrina wonders around for Mia appearing in spirit again to spotting her.

Mia: (It's you. We need to help them solve this case, please understand. The people are already in danger as we speak.)

Katrina looked sad again.

Katrina: (I know.)

She goes away again for Mia to go after her.

Mia: (Come back-!)

Then sees a flare of light burning being fire and hears a sound of a horse meaning the Headless Horseman was drawing near.

Mia: (He's coming again. I got to warn Maya!)

With Mia floats around the place in search of her sister, Gary went to go feed the people with Crumbs keeping the place clean for a bit, and Ami resting as Tommy felt something again to go check out in the woods sensing two spirits.

Tommy: Daddy…?

Sammy and Amy see Tommy taking off to going after him together.

Sammy: Tommy? Where are you going?

Amy: Tommy!?

The two had to follow him to being sure for they and his mother knew something that Phoenix and the others don't know of yet.

Sammy: We better go follow him.

Amy: It might be the sensing ghosts again for him.

Sammy: And we have to be there for then if it is.

Amy: Right. Let's go.

Sammy: Tommy! Wait for us!

The two try catching up for Harry passes out again, Washers sitting around looking at the cameras, with Jacob went to use the bathroom, and everyone was still having fun. For the others rest and Gumshoe along with Meekins were still on look out, Maya had to find Phoenix and Raven to see if they were alright also seeing the gem was glowing.

Gwen: Where are you going, Maya?

Maya: Just to go check on Nick and Raven real quick! I'll come right back this time!

Gwen: Please do! This is a team effort!

With that Maya was on a search using the gem to find anything from the two spirits or the evil one. With Raven and the Masked Man finish dancing, she had to question on what he knows who the person behind the mask really was.

Raven: Thanks for that, but look here. Whatever this is, you have to tell not just me, but to Phoenix too. We're in a dangerous situation in this town. We need your help! You saved us twice so far, haven't you?

Raven could tell already that he did from tackling and sword fighting. Then she hears Phoenix calling for her to answer back.

Phoenix: Raven!

Raven: Phoenix! I'm over here!

As he rushes over to his woman's side, Raven turns around seeing the Masked Man leaving in seconds only to hear his voice in the woods.

Masked Man: He's coming. It's time for the people to see the real truth of Sleepy Hollow.

Raven didn't hear him after that, he disappeared.

Raven: (Now where did he go? Wait! Was he…? He must've.)

Phoenix tries catching his breath from running for so long in finding Raven.

Phoenix: There you are, Raven. What happened? I was looking all over for you.

Raven: Looking for me? I told you where I was, I was waiting for you.

Phoenix: So why are you all the way from the party?

Raven: Don't know. I thought I saw someone who saved us twice that Maya told us and sowed us about; he led me to you and was gone.

Phoenix: Another guy?

Raven: Yeah, he danced with me only to finding you. But he knew I was taken so no worrying.

Phoenix was happy for one night was enough to dealing with three guys they knew than four.

Phoenix: That's good. (Too much for me to handle here!) So the man in black showed himself and left just like that?

Raven: Looks that way. We should be heading back incase Mia, Katrina's spirit, or the killer shows up.

Phoenix: Want to bet Maya's looking for us right now?

Raven laughs for she knew that Phoenix knew for Maya to do at times.

Raven: I bet so myself.

Raven then trips again for Phoenix to catch her, but falls on top of him.

Phoenix: Ouch!

Raven: Sorry, Phoenix!

Phoenix: No! It's my fault! I'm glad you're not hurt!

Raven: Same here-!

The two stopped for they stared at each other for Raven on top of Phoenix pinned o the ground as they hold hands with each other. Also Phoenix liked this feeling going on.

Phoenix: (Wow… She's on top of me. This feels so wondering!) Wow, you do look super cute in that cat costume. And you're on top of me.

Raven: Yeah, well your chest feels nice on my hand.

Raven trace her finger gently on Phoenix's suit of his chest was to liking it.

Phoenix: Hey! That tickles!

Raven: Sorry!

Phoenix: Don't be. I like it.

Raven kisses Phoenix on the lips.

Raven: You're sweet and funny. That's why I love you so much.

Phoenix moves Raven's hair away from her face and rubs it.

Phoenix: You're so beautiful. Promise you stay by my side.

Raven: I will. Only you make me feel happy.

Phoenix: And you do too, Raven.

The two started making out from touching, kissing, running their fingers from the hair, and enjoying their moments with each other, for Phoenix and Raven were heavenly in love. That's when things started to get weirder at the party with the lights and music acting weird for people to question on what was going on to stopping; as Washers got something from one of the cameras of someone making a run for it and covered in red being the murder and Headless Horseman for others to see including Larry, Gwen, Ema, Gumshoe, Wendy, Lotta, Cody, Meekins, and Will as well. While Jacob tries to keep everyone calm.

Jacob: Okay, people. No need to worry. It just another glitch. Continue partying and we'll fix it.

For some did and for Gwen getting something for Washers to warn her something wasn't good for she recognize the jacket that she knows the person.

Gwen: No, Sr. Washers… It can't be…

Washers wish it wasn't true either.

Gwen: Berry!

As Maya sees the gem glowing like crazy to sense danger was coming again and seeing Katrina's spirit.

Maya: It's you! Then that means… Sis!

Mia appears in front of Maya to tell her something real quick for she can see and hear her.

Mia: (Maya! He's coming back for more killing! Hurry! Beth's somewhere!)

Maya: Where at!? This thing's going crazy!

Mia: (There's no time! Go find Nick and Raven! Anyone you know! Just hurry! The town's in grave danger!)

Mia then floats away for Maya unable to stopping her in being confused, but it sounded serious.

Maya: In danger…? Oh, no. Nick! Raven! Where are you guys! He's coming! We need to save the people! Sis says so!

Maya runs to finding Phoenix and Raven in time of the danger about to happen and with some of the people out doing things and still partying 'like Tommy, Sammy, and Amy went in to the woods where Katrina's ghost was heading too', the other ten had to do something for the other three might be out doing something about it right now.

Gwen: We need to stop him! Maybe Beth's nearby with the killer and Berry.

Gumshoe: Are you crazy!?

Gwen: Sir, I have to! You stay put with the cops before they notice, okay?

Washers understood to saying something to Gwen real quick.

Gwen: I know, if Berry's the murderer there's no backing down from it. I get it. You guys coming?

Meekins was ready for anything.

Meekins: Yes, Ms. Evers! Detective Gumshoe and I are here to serve the law!

Gumshoe: What he said. I'm not allowing you guys to go alone without back up. So let's go. Just stay put, Sr. Washers.

Will: Okay then.

Cody: I got your back, Mr. Powers!

Cody got his toy sword out.

Oldbag: Bring it on!

Lotta got her camera out with Cody too.

Lotta: Oh, yes. Getting proof of the Headless Horseman this time!

Ema: I got my goggles ready.

Ema puts her goggles on to follow the left over blood.

Gwen: Then let's hurry!

Larry was confused on the hold thing for him to catching up with the others to go with it.

Larry: Wait up! Don't leave me with this old man!

So much was about to happen for Maya tries finding, Gwen and the others hurry to finding Berry and Beth before the Headless Horseman does again, for the Masked Man watches from behind, the people were confused to still be partying, Ami sees her son Tommy missing for him, Sammy, and Amy went in the woods for Katrina was around with Mia too, and Phoenix and Raven were still making out for the danger was coming. Do Jacob and the others doing other stuff on whatever it was aware of the curse yet or not besides Gwen and Washers? This party is turning out to be from good to a hellish nightmare real soon…

Tayla: Just one thing to add up. For those that have been reading my story so far, to leaving comments of the evidences in the story Phoenix, Raven, and the others have gotten. Okay? Please do for something's about to come up real soon in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8 – Surprising turn of Events

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #8 – Surprising turn of Events

It looks like Berry's nearby on the camera to seeing on the big screen for Gwen, Ema, Gumshoe, Lotta, Cody, Will, Wendy, Meekins, and Larry 'since he wanted to be in all of this' rush in the woods for Washers could sit and wait to being protected by officers Sam and Dan. With the Masked Man sneaking around again, Maya follows the gem to finding Katrina and Mia after hearing the warning to finding Phoenix and Raven first; to Tommy, Sammy, and Amy went somewhere in the woods for something was up with Tommy to see what was going on for the Headless Horseman was coming again with any signs of Berry and Beth somewhere. And others like Harry out cold somewhere, Jacob, Ami, Crumbs, and Gary went to go do something the other people in the neighbor are unaware on what was about to happen next. Phoenix and Raven were cuddling with each other on with Phoenix leaning against a tree while holding his woman in his arms for her to holding him back.

Raven: This feels nice.

Phoenix: It does. What we did was amazing.

Raven: You're the greatest guy I fell in love with, Phoenix. I don't know what I do without you around.

Phoenix: Same with you, Raven, I wouldn't replace you with any other woman. I got you right where I want you to be. In my arms.

Raven: I told you this is fun while working.

Phoenix: You're right! This is fun for us. We should do this more offend.

Raven: Yeah…

The two remember they had to go back in continue their job with the others.

Raven: How long we been out here?

Phoenix: Probably for a while now. Come on, we better head back.

Phoenix helps Raven back up on her feet.

Raven: Okay. Just promise me we can dance together and do what we just did again.

Phoenix: I promise.

The two kissed.

Phoenix: For you, Raven, I'll promise you anything. I'll protect you from any danger too.

Raven: You're the best… Maya?

Phoenix: Maya?

Maya finally sees the two as she runs up saying that more danger was coming from Mia's warnings.

Maya: Nick! Raven! There you tow are! We need to hurry!

Maya pulls both Phoenix and Raven's arm to getting them to hurry into the woods.

Phoenix: Wait, Maya! You're pulling my arm off!

Raven: What's wrong?

Maya: Sis came back to warn me! He's coming to attack this town! We have to stop the Headless Horseman! See? My gem is going crazy proving I'm not lying!

Maya shows them the gem blinking on and off as well as Raven sees some of the people are missing including Tommy, Sammy, and Amy.

Raven: She's right… Those kids! Are they crazy going off alone!?

Phoenix: We have to hurry!

Raven: Maya! Lead us the way! Maybe the others are making their way to the woods as we speak!

Maya follows where the feeling from the gem was coming from to go first for Phoenix and Raven to following her.

Maya: Right! It's this way!

As they ran to the woods to finding Berry, Beth, and the Headless Horseman in time for Mia and Katrina was warning the girls in time about this happening.

Phoenix: I hope we'll make it in time! The think Gwen and the rest made it!?

Raven: Let's hope for the better, Phoenix! We just need to get there in time before he strikes on the town again to killing! We can't let that happen again!

Racing into the woods with Tommy trying to call for his missing father for having powers for danger was drawing near for his friends Sammy and Amy make sure he'll be alright.

Tommy: Daddy! Daddy! Where are you!? Daddy!?

Amy: Why is he calling for his father!?

Sammy: Beats me! We have to keep going! His Mom will have our hinnies if anything were happen to him!

Amy: Both his powers and safety it will!

Sammy: We have to hurry! Tommy! Slow down!

Amy: Wait for us!

Tommy looked all over and kept calling his father out thinking he was around but wasn't for the horse was running down meaning the Headless Horseman was getting closer where the three kids were walking into.

Tommy: Daddy!? It's me, Tommy! Your son! Mommy wants you to come home! Please! The ghost is coming! Please come back!

Just then a huge flash of light being a blue type of fire appears in front of Tommy's eyes to cover for he sees someone coming along with some type of weapon chops own a big branch about to fall on him to scream.

Tommy: Daddy!

Sammy and Amy could tell what was happen to hearing gun shots to make a run for it to getting some help. Back on the other side Gwen, Ema, Gumshoe, Larry, Lotta, Cody, Will, Wendy, and Meekins go find Berry who they all saw on the big screen heading to the hills of the forest, hopefully he wasn't the murderer with Beth's dead body to getting to the two in time and staying close like for Meekins scared but was ready for anything.

Meekins: I can do this! I know I can! I swore to be the best police ever just like Detective Gumshoe is!

Someone taps Meekins from behind on the shoulders.

Gumshoe: Hey, Meekins…

Meekins freaks out to swinging his fake sword around to only cut a bit of Larry's hair off and the others to duck and moving away in time.

Larry: Hey! Watch it!

Oldbag: You could've poked someone's eye out, mister!

Meekins: Ah! Please forgive me, everyone!

Meekins pleased for forgiveness for Gumshoe to pulling him to staying behind for him to take the lead.

Gumshoe: Stay in the back, pal. Ms. Evers, you can lead us the way just stays close.

Gwen does her best using her skills Raven gave to her in tracking her brother down.

Gwen: Right. Follow me, you guys.

The nine people continue searching for Berry and/or Beth anywhere before the Headless Horseman appears trying to stay guard for Meekins tries to be brave, Gumshoe was more afraid to doing his job against a evil spirit.

Ema: Where's Maya's gem when we need it and her?

Cody: Quit be scared! We need to get through this mess ourselves!

Cody was really scared too without admitting it.

Ema: So why are you shaking?

Cody: I'm excited. Got a problem with that!?

Ema: Not at all.

Lotta: Just keep walking, y'all. I need that photo shot of the Headless Horseman like Ms. Evers has when we meet with him.

Will: We might as well…

With Lotta ready for anything and Will just saying to keep on going for Ema to understand Cody trying to be brave, it was hard to follow the blood left on the ground. But was it Berry's or still Beth's hanging for dear life? Making their way around that's when Gumshoe made another mistake this time by tripping on a wire that was hard to see where it was for the lights to go off all over for others to see in from a distances back at the party.

Meekins: Ah… Sir…?

Gwen: What did you do!?

Gumshoe tries stepping back from it in time.

Gumshoe: I don't know! It was there when I was walking! Don't blame me!

Gwen gets a call from a phone number she knows of to be freaking out about.

Gwen: No it can't be…!

Ema: Ms. Evers? What's the matter?

Larry: Did someone hurt you?

Elsewhere in the area, Maya follows the gem glowing faster and brighter to follow with Phoenix and Raven following her back around the party side to finding anything from the two wondering spirits, the two missing people, or the evil spirit.

Raven: Maya, wait! Don't we have to catch up with the others!?

Maya: I know but…!

Phoenix: But what? What is it, Maya?

Maya double checks and then senses a powerful energy from one of the two spirits nearby, only this one was a bad one.

Maya: It's him… I think I know where Beth might be! Let's go!

Maya rushes somewhere to what the feeling was coming from for both Raven and Phoenix to keep on following her.

Raven: (This looks serious.) Phoenix, let's go!

Phoenix: More running!?

Raven: Come on!

Phoenix: Wait up!

Racing to where Maya was heading off to, the music suddenly stop and the lights all go off at the party for the three to come back for others to question what has happened for others fixing it like Sam and Dan trying to o that as much as they could. While others tried to wonder what was going on in staying close in the dark. For some pet animals like dogs went crazy to running away in fear.

Raven: Power went out? What's going on here?

Phoenix: I really hope this doesn't mean he's coming back…

With Phoenix and Raven knowing it might be a sign of the Headless Horseman showing up at any time from the way Maya's gem was glowing.

Maya: That's too bright!

With Maya trying to hold to the gem with it glowing so brightly for others in seeing it, Gwen answers the call being one person for the other eight to hear it all

Gwen: Hello…?

Lotta: Now who in Sam hill would be calling at this situation like this!?

(?: Hello, Gwen? My dear sister?)

Shocking to Gwen to putting it on speaker phone it was Berry Evers calling her up as the others were surprise it was him alive but not sounded like himself that Gwen knew too well being her brother, he wasn't himself.

Gwen: Berry!? Where are you? Are you hurt? Answer me, please!

Will: That's your older brother on the phone…?

Gwen puts her hand up to keeping everyone down as Meekins hands Gumshoe a tape recorder quietly they recorded everything the two siblings were saying to each other.

Gwen: It's me, Berry. Where have you been? You left us without telling Sr. Washers and me where you were going after that night a few years ago.

When Gwen talked to Phoenix and Raven the night Berry went crazy.

(Berry: So now you know the truth about the Sleepy Hollow.)

Gwen: Because of that weird things been happening! Including Maid Rachael was found murderer! Please tell you had nothing to do with the curse and this mess! Please say it isn't true, Berry!

Gwen tries not to cry while talking on her cell phone. Soon he started to laugh.

(Berry: You should've come back, Gwen. Because of everything in running our lives and losing our parents, everyone shall get their revenge! This is what happens when they mess with a legend being real in chopping up heads… And your parents with our Boss is next to die!)

Larry freaks out.

Larry: We're what!?

Gwen: No! Berry! Please don't do this to me! Or Sr. Washers! Or our hometown!

Gumshoe speaks into the phone as Meekins was still recording.

Gumshoe: Give me that! Listen, pal! Come out with your hands up if you know what's good for you!

Berry laughs again.

(Berry: But I'm afraid that's all too late. It's time to get the real party started…)

Gumshoe: And what does that mean!?

(Berry: Look.)

Once the other nine look back from where the party was at, fire showed up all around the place being entirely blue and surround all the people still there with Maya, Phoenix, and Raven down there as well.

Phoenix: What's happening!?

Soon they all spotted Katrina floating around in pain and crying in the air thinking it was a show and wonder what it was, soon Maya saw more dark flashbacks for the real threat was coming and saw blood all over.

Maya: Look!

Maya points at something being a dead corpse of Beth showing on the big scream of her left over body and her head being cut off being held from a pole. They found her for everyone else to see on the big screen.

Raven: We're too late!

Then they know it wasn't an act but a curse to happen for screaming panicking to accord all over as the other nine see it too from afar they then knew Berry was following around anymore.

Gwen: No… You're after the diary too by any means, am I right?

(Berry: Very good. So one's dead, but I should be more worried about the people you care about before getting to me. He's coming… Chow!)

Gwen didn't hear Berry anymore to calling him back for she and the others see blue fire all over and screaming going on for Larry to know the other three were still down there.

Larry: Nick, Maya, and Raven-poo are still down there!

Meekins and Gumshoe got everything down on tape.

Gumshoe: Nice work, Meekins.

Meekins: All in a day's work, Detective Gumshoe sir!

Gumshoe: Right! We need to get down there and put out the fire while Officer Meekins and I take care of Berry's little murder partner doing all the dirty work! Let's go!

Wendy: Let's get down to it! I'm ready for anything!

Cody: Yeah!? Well, so I am! Bring it on, monster!

Lotta: Hello, scoop!

Larry tries catching up to them again as fast as he could on foot.

Larry: Hey! Wait for me!

As the two cops went down first armed and ready, and the other four got some water by any means, Ema and Will had to get Gwen going.

Ema: Let's go, Ms. Evers!

Will: Mr. Nick, his partner, and Raven need us! This murderer will kill again if we don't do something fast!

Gwen: Berry…

Gwen feeling sad that her own brother Berry was behind it all after hearing what he said with her own ears also killing Beth. And the curse? So much was going on for the two helped Gwen on her feet to get water and put out the fire back the party.

Ema: Let's go! Move! Move! Move!

With this going on 'as Maya, Phoenix, and Raven stayed close together' it happened. Lots of dogs came all over the ground next to many people's feet being stabbed and gutted out for the horse appears and the Headless Horseman too with the sword all bloody everywhere. For others to seeing it being real.

Sam and Dan: Don't move or will shoot!

The two cops fired away to miss the ghost and he throws a pumpkin on fire at them to go flying to a barn house and down for the count and cuts another young male officer down to pick up and laugh like crazy for Katrina watches in horror. Maya had to warn everyone to get away quickly while they still can.

Maya: (Sis! This is what you warn me about, didn't you?) Run! Everyone get out! He'll kill you like he did with the others! Save yourselves!

Once they heard Maya's warnings, they all started to out run of the blue fire in time in horror and avoiding for the Headless Horseman tries going after them to kill so Raven had t get his attention by throwing a lantern filled with oil on him and had trouble seeing and puts out the fire with his own.

Raven: Over here, Skull Face! You don't scare me! Leave the others alone and pick someone your own size and armies!

Phoenix freaks out for he knows the evil spirit was headed this way.

Phoenix: Raven! That's crazy! Are heads will be cut off!

Raven: Well, it's better to having a mass murder of everyone's heads chopped off from a made up ghost being real! We have to drive it away!

As the ghost was riding on his horse with his sword ready to chop in face paste, Maya appears with her gem all ready to go to blinding it again to screaming in pain allowing them to escape.

Maya: Nick! Raven! Let's hide while we still can!

Raven grabs Phoenix' arm and follows Maya really fast.

Phoenix: The gem saved us twice now!

The Headless Horseman got mad to swinging his sword in the air in anger to finding them next.

Raven: For the time being yes! Keep running!

The chase continues for some people came out of hiding and others still fearing for their lives, the Masked Man pulls out many burned wood in saving Harry and time and then leave for he was confused what was really going on. He looked at his booze bottle and the chaos.

Harry: I think I been drinking too much!

Harry then throws the bottle on the ground and flees to safety in horror. For the Headless Horseman looks for the other three hiding somewhere in another barn filled with lots of hay inside for Phoenix, Raven, and Maya stayed low 'while Maya try keeping the gem under control in her robe'. For the evil spirit uses his flaming sword to poke through each hay stack only for the others to move away in time or were inches of being pierce to death for he wouldn't stop at all. Raven then spots a huge fire truck filled with water that can stop the fire all over the neighbor hood in time, but driving it away from a killer won't be so easy.

Raven: Hey, there's our way out.

Maya: Yeah! And something to stopping the crazy fire.

Maya tries to keep her voice down.

Raven: We just need one of us to keep the Headless Horseman busy while the rest of us to get he machine going. I can wire hack to start it up.

Phoenix knew where Raven was headed at.

Phoenix: Is that legal?

Raven: We have to, Phoenix. You and Maya better find a way to keep the ghost busy for a second. Can you two do that for me?

Maya: You got it, Raven.

Phoenix: No. It's way too dangerous.

Maya: Come on, Nick! We need to! Oops. Sorry…

Phoenix: We don't have to; just get the cart and escape.

Raven: Let's hurry up already. Maya, get him going.

Maya: Okay.

Maya had to make Phoenix go out with her for she tickles him.

Maya: Tickle! Tickle!

Maya did it so much for Phoenix to laugh so hard for the Headless Horseman to finally finding them.

Phoenix: Maya! Quit it! (Gulp!)

With Phoenix out of the opening for the Headless Horseman to swing his sword at a holder of the barn just inches from his neck, it was only the beginning in being killed in seconds for Raven makes a run for it to the cart to start it up by wire tapping it quickly.

Phoenix: Great… I'm going to die in front of my girlfriend and my CRAZY PARTNER WITH POWERS FOR A SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL!

With Raven still working on it Maya looks around until she spotted a rope hanging above them with a big hay stack weight so much for her to pull it could work for them.

Maya: Hey, Nick! Trying moving to the middle!

Phoenix: I can barely move at all here!

Maya: Just trust me! Leave him to the middle!

Phoenix: Fine! Just say when!

Maya: Okay!

Phoenix knew Maya being a bit crazy, just enough to trust her on what she had in mind in doing for every inch he moved; the ghost followed him little by little. He had to keep on doing without seeing Raven. Raven was trying to start it up as Maya tried pulling the rope many times for it was so old it was ripping apart for the whole to come down, she did it many times until it finally it broke also enough for Phoenix to move to the right spot as the Headless Horseman was ready to strike him Maya gets it to fall down for her to tell him to move right away.

Maya: Move!

Phoenix: Why me!?

Phoenix moves in time for the whole hay stack also half of the roof part of the building to fall all over the evil spirit and Raven got the cart working to drive out with the water hose all set to go.

Raven: I did it! Let's go, you two!

Maya gets Phoenix up to get on.

Maya: Hang on, Nick!

Raven: Time to put out the fire!

Raven drives out of the place in time for Phoenix to hold on to dear life.

Phoenix: Never… Never… again… Maya…

Maya: We made it! Ah… Nick?

Phoenix was scared and tired out, but will be fine. For Raven uses the hose to get a lot of water shooting out to putting out the water in time.

Raven: Piece of cake.

Soon as Gwen finds Washers in a hurt hiding somewhere Larry, Wendy, Lotta, Cody, Will, Meekins, Gumshoe, and Ema arrive to use lots of water in a bucket to putting out the fire together, along with sand and fire proof blanket many times until they went out. It was working.

Maya: Ema! Detective Gumshoe! Larry! Ms. Evers! They made it!

Lotta: Oh, yes! I love this!

Cody: Loving it!? More like adding this part to my next chapter of my story!

With Lotta and Cody getting a lot of shots on their camera of the event, soon something was coming out of the rubble since the barn wasn't burned down but danger was coming again.

Phoenix: He's coming!

Raven: (Not good!) Gwen! You two stay back!

Gwen comes back in a hurry as she pulled Washers in his wheelchair being alright to seeing the Headless Horseman come crashing through to getting mad in cutting their heads in rage. With all the fire out, the killing was happening again.

Maya: Charge!

Maya uses her gem to stopping the ghost again only for his horse to push Maya aside about to take the gem from the ground that jumps out of her hands.

Raven: Maya!

Meekins: Ah! Retreat, everyone!

The others run away in time from the Headless Horseman coming after them again for Raven tries soaking the ghost down with water, it didn't work for he grabs a hold of her from the neck for she couldn't escape from his powerful grasp.

Phoenix: No! Raven!

Maya: Let her go!

Maya tries getting back up and finding the gem in time in saving her friend for the others had to do something fast. Meekins got out his gun to point at the evil spirit, Larry tries acting tough for Raven even if he looked totally scared, and Cody tries his toy sword to swinging it many times keeping him away.

Phoenix: Ah! Larry! You guys get out of there!

Larry: No way… Nick… If she dies your own girlfriend… I'll never forgive you…!

Cody: Get back! Get back I say! Leave her alone!

Meekins: Release Raven this instant, sir! You are under arrest for first degree murder!

Then Raven kicks the ghost even if she gets burn a bit from her leg to make him release her many times, just then the Headless Horseman looks at Raven's face for he starts having flashbacks of Crane's past showing her looking a lot like Katrina back then for that was another for Maya to finally fining the stone to touch and see what the Headless Horseman was seeing to letting her go for Larry to land her falling safely.

Raven: What the…? Huh? Larry!?

Larry was please to helping her even if the impact hurt him.

Larry: I got her…!

Meekins, Cody, 'most to Phoenix', and everyone were happy to seeing Raven getting out alright to being with her boyfriend's arms.

Phoenix: Raven, are you alright?

Raven: I'm good! But I don't think he is!

Gwen: He's in pain!

Phoenix: In pain?

They all see the Headless Horseman's skull head hurting him seeing many flashbacks of Raven's face looking like Katrina and Tommy's father's disappearances to scream to loudly for the horse to leave like a fire going out and then him seeing Katrina's spirit to touch her but went past. Could it be Crane's spirit tried to break free from the curse?

Katrina: (Crane, please come back!)

He then stops for he then flees into the fire to going out in seconds like he was about to come through, but didn't for Gwen and Washers to see for themselves to get a shot of along with Lotta.

Lotta: Holly cow! I got me good photos from this event!

Lotta looked happy, and a bit from Cody's side but not as much as what Gwen witness again with her boss this time.

Gwen: You said it, Lotta! Sir! Another scoop of the month! I mean I'm glad we're alive, but this is great! And Berry…

Washers places his hand on Gwen's knowing that he didn't want to believe in what he was doing either, but it was true.

Gwen: So you know too? I know, I just wish it didn't come to this. So now what do we do?

Maya then sees the gem powering down to sensing out neither Katrina, Mia, nor the Headless Horseman anywhere after that event.

Raven: Any sign of the three, Maya?

Maya: No. No one. There's no spirits here.

Phoenix: So what just happened?

Knowing the fire was out Harry, Sam, and Dan were alright as everyone else came out of hiding such as the animals, all the other people too, Gary, Crumbs, Jacob, and soon Ami to seeing Sammy and Amy running back and being tired out to warn everyone on what they saw. Only to finding out Tommy lying on the ground out cold but unharmed.

Sammy: Hey, isn't that…?

Amy: It's Tommy! He's alive!

Ami sees Tommy looking all messy but unharmed to trying to move for his mother to be by her son's side.

Ami: Oh, my God! Tommy! Tommy, say something!

Tommy gets up thinking he was being attacked by the Headless Horseman on what he could remember while finding his dead only to see a flash of light before he passed out.

Tommy: Ah! A ghost! Huh? I did sense him…

Ami hugs Tommy happy to seeing him alright.

Ami: Oh, Tommy! I told you not to wonder off far from me! You had me worried!

Tommy: Sammy? Amy? Where's the ghost? Where's my Dad?

Ami was surprise that Tommy remembers his own father for its been a while for her.

Ami: Your father?

Sammy: Sorry, we ran off and try to come back down getting some help. But look at this place…

Tommy and the others see the damage that was caused.

Amy: I knew leaving to the woods from Tommy's six senses would lead us into trouble!

Tommy: Is not like I want any of this to happen in the first place, Amy!

Ami: Now, children, behave.

Jacob sees the horror besides worrying about his own safety, he was sad, scared, worried, and angry on what just occurred tonight seeing on what they all treasure to having a curse of a real murder curse to being real.

Jacob: Ah! My festival! My designs! All ruined!

Jacob knew Tommy arrived first before everyone else came out of hiding from all the danger that happened to know who to blame.

Ami: Mayor?

Jacob: You…! What the hell did you do!?

Tommy: Huh?

Ami knew where Jacob was getting at to defend her son from being blame over something he didn't do.

Ami: Tommy!? What the hell type of mayor blames a child on something he couldn't try doing!?

Jacob: I'll tell you who! Someone who dares causing so much danger to make this party happen every year in this town of mine!

Tommy was confused as Ami was on being blamed for nothing he didn't do at all.

Tommy: Huh!? I don't know what you're talking about, Mayor Sir!

Even Sammy and Amy help defending their friend as well as his mother was too.

Sammy: No way! Tommy was with us having powers saying he felt his missing father nearby to see the ghost!

Amy: We're telling the truth!

Sam, Dan, Crumbs, and Gary say things about Tommy as well.

Sam: That's right! He went missing during the party!

Dan: Only he could have something to do with Beth's disappearances, Gwen's brother, and Rachael's death!

The two cops grab Tommy for one of them while the other stop the other three Ami, Amy, and Sammy from trying to save him.

Tommy: Hey!

Ami: Let go of my son!

Gary: Please! This boy is nothing but trouble since he had these made up super powers in seeing to leave this nice neighbor hood into trouble since your husband left your life, Ami!

Crumbs: He and his friends are nothing but pranksters threatening our lives! Just admit it!

Ami got ma for them to mention her husband.

Ami: Take that back!

Tommy tries telling his side of the story.

Tommy: It's true! Sammy and Amy followed me to finding my Dad! I felt him… I saw a flash of light to pass out to end up back here, I'm telling the truth!

Harry, Washers, and Gwen was listening and watching this whole event going on for others but Tommy's mother, Amy, and Sammy blaming him for the others do as well.

Gwen: This isn't happening…

Soon everyone started saying bad things for Ami tries reaching to Tommy along with his two friends from the two cops and Jacob.

"He had to be the murder! I know it!"

"This bad child's been curse of the Headless Horseman!"

"Of our legend of Sleepy Hollow!"

"Arrest him!"

"No! Arrest both him and those other two troublemakers too!"

"Bad kids!"

"That girl with long black hair is the only one with powers! Not the kids!"

Gumshoe and Meekins tried to keep the people down not even a megaphone could keep everyone silences.

Gumshoe: Okay! Everyone just calm down! I have to agree, there's no way a mere child could've done it, Mayor.

Meekins tries talking very loud again in his megaphone the most.

Meekins: Please, sir! Let us here their side of the story first!

Jacob: I'm sorry. But I have seen enough that I could to know who the real killer is. You're coming with me young man.

Sammy and Amy stayed close to Tommy's side.

Sammy and Amy: No! Don't!

Jacob: If you two don't move now, you will be arrested for aiding a criminal with him.

Ami: No! If you do, arrest me! I was the blame for watching me! Just leave my son alone! They're only children here!

Even Gwen and Washers defend them all.

Gwen: Mayor, that's quite enough.

Jacob: Listen! He did it! There's doubt in my mind!

Everyone agrees with Jacob too to supporting him even Gumshoe and Meekins couldn't do a thing to talk him out of it, even the others feel bad.

Maya: Nick… Raven… Do something. This is getting way out of hand.

Phoenix: Believe me, Maya, I want to so badly. It just… (This is bad. No one will listen to any of us for the truth! We have to prove Tommy was out cold the whole time for the spirit to appear and murder Beth! But how…?)

Phoenix wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say first like the others would for not even Gwen was doing well on her end. Soon Raven could take it anymore to soak everyone with the hose of water 'like cooling everyone down' to speaking up and getting their attention in a loud tone for Phoenix to know what was coming next.

Phoenix: (Here it comes…)

Raven: QUIET!

They all stopped to look at Raven in anger to speak up first for the others to seeing it happen.

Raven: You… are… all… idiots… Look at Tommy! Look what you all did to him! Does he even look like a murderer to you!?

They turn their attention next to Tommy to make the two cops releasing him to rush to Ami's side and started to cry, even Sammy and Amy shielded their fried too in anger and a bit of tears coming out of their eyes for their were scared but had to do this for their best friend.

Ami: Tommy! Oh, my son…

Tommy: Mommy! I'm not a murderer!

Ami: I know… Shh… You're not…

Sammy: I believe you too, Tommy.

Amy: We're here for you with strange powers or not.

Tommy cried his heart out knowing the people were a bit too harsh on a child to making a scene like that to getting Raven's point. Even Gwen and Washers were amazed they were lucky to call for back up.

Gwen: Alright, Gwen!

Raven: (Thanks, Gwen.) Listen! What happened was bad and we're lucky to still being alive! Yes it sucks we lost a few people tonight and some animals, but we can't just point fingers at those we see first being the killer! A kid!? Give me a break!

Phoenix: The Headless Horseman is real for Maya to feel with two others spirits she has seen and heard! (I can't believe I said that…)

Maya: It's true! Not only my Sister, my Katrina and feeling a bit of Crane from the evil spirit with this gem are helping us out! See?

Maya shows the gem for others to be shocked at. Thinking it was a legend and the killer, it was all real to believe in. Soon the others join in to defending Tommy with Raven, Ami, Amy, Sammy, Phoenix, and Maya so far. Like Washers and Harry were the first two.

Jacob: Sir!? Sir Washers! Harry Bum!? You two believe in this boy too!?

Gwen: I do as well! Never excuse someone unless you have proof! I think it is Berry's doing. Am I right? Because you won't allow Sir Washers and I to finding the diary before he does to all come down to this, well!?

Gumshoe: So low! Excusing a child! And you two call yourselves cops!?

Meekins: You men make me sick just looking at you!

Gumshoe calms Meekins down.

Gumshoe: At ease, Officer Meekins.

With Meekins calming down a bit Sam and Dan felt bad on what they were doing along with Crumbs and Gary so far.

Cody: You're worse than any Steel Samurai's enemies!

Larry: Bullies!

Lotta: That's right! Pick someone y'all own sizes!?

Will: Hurting innocent children, unforgivable!

Ema: Meanie!

Oldbag: I swear, people these days! Blaming on the children! Sure they can be trouble makers, but they do it for fun sometimes! I should know! I was a type for laughs, just not for hurts! It was fun back then as it is a bit today, unless you know your place! I was with the famous Gwen Evers to see no boy doing all the bad things! I could go on more… But I bet you all see my point at hand already.

Soon silence were all over the place for Jacob and the towns folk being the only ones seeing others defending Tommy, maybe Jacob, Sam, Dan, and everyone else might been a bit too hard on one child for they were only afraid of the curse to ever happen only to being real. With Rachael, lots of animals, one cop, and Beth were killed. Besides what Berry was doing was still unknown they all felt bad for calling Tommy poor names in seeing Raven's point. But still something had to be done.

Jacob: Sam. Dan. Let the others go, just watch them.

Sam and Dan: But, sir!

Jacob: I'm afraid our mystery solvers are right. We did jump the gun, even for me. Still, we need to solve this case and fast before this Sleepy Hollow legend curse or not becomes worse.

So they did for Ami to keeping Tommy close along with both Sammy and Ami as well.

Ami: Oh, Tommy!

Tommy: Mommy! I was trying to find Daddy for you! For us…

Ami: It's alright. I know you were, to me I love your gift.

Sammy: Me too, we'll be with all the way, Tommy.

Amy: Our friend.

Tommy was feeling a bit better.

Tommy: Thanks, you guys.

Jacob had one condition to do in order to prove Tommy's innocence's.

Jacob: You win, Ms Evers. Both you and your friends. But…!

Gwen: But what, Mayor?

Jacob: We need to solve this of a matter at hand to make sure we all get the story straighten up.

Gwen: Oh, come on! You'll still arrest him if we don't?

Jacob: Well…

Ami stands up to saying something.

Tommy: Mommy? What are you doing?

Ami: Listen, Mayor! I'll take full reasonability in this crisis! I say we have a trial and if Tommy's not guilty, we drop the case and find the real killer in our mitts!

The others were surprise Ami would go down for Tommy's sake in mind for Jacob to might do.

Jacob: And if he is founded guilty?

Ami: Then… I'll stop doing my science work and go to jail in Tommy's place and live with my brother's for a better home in life!

Sammy and Amy: What!?

Tommy: No, Mommy! You can't!

Ami hugs Tommy.

Ami: Sorry, Tommy. I'm doing this for you; you're too young to be in prison for the rest of your life. This is the least I can do to protecting you.

Tommy: Yeah, but Uncle Ben…

Ami: I'm sure he'll understand my reasons. I'll be sure Sammy and Amy take good care of you if I lose. So, Mayor is it a deal!?

With a lot to think about being really a big twisted for Jacob, he thought about it with Sam, Dan, Crumbs, and Gary to doing so.

Jacob: Very well, we shall have a court trial of this. Everyone against Ami in taking over Tommy's crimes shall start. We just need witnesses, lawyers, a judge, hmm…

Gwen knows who to call up next.

Gwen: Mr. Wright. Raven. This is your chance to shine.

Raven gets it.

Raven: She's right; Phoenix, Tommy or maybe Ami's life is in our hands if we don't defend them now.

Phoenix shows his attorney badge along with Raven's to defend for the two families.

Phoenix: You got your two attorney defense lawyers right here, Mayor. Phoenix Wright, reporting for duty!

Raven: Along with his girlfriend hacker and murder mystery solver, Raven Strides!

Maya jumps in between the two love birds to introduce herself as well.

Maya: And their partner with powers, Maya Fey of the Fey shrine!

Jacob liked this so far to write it all down.

Jacob: Okay, so far so good. I'll take it! Okay, we got officers around…?

Gumshoe, Meekins, Sam, and Dan was one of them.

Gumshoe: I got the details down as I could, Mayor!

Meekins: So have I with lots of evidences!

Sam and Dan: Same with us!

Jacob: Anyone else?

Next was a scientist besides Ami to find clues of fingerprints and blood.

Ema: I'm here to do some science in solving this case, sir!

Jacob: And witnesses please step forward!

That were Wendy wanted to join in, along with Lotta, Cody, Will, Larry 'having no choice', Sammy, Amy, Crumbs, Gary, Harry, Washers, and Gwen.

Gwen: We'll speak up in the case at hand.

Jacob: Okay, that leaves the others as jury back up for us… We got two defending for Ami and her son Tommy; we just need a prosecutor… Anyone know where we can find one? Anyone at all…? Please speak up.

Gwen: Ah… Guess a made up one doesn't count?

Jacob: Hmm… Afraid it doesn't.

Trying to find one Phoenix and Raven had to think of something fast.

Raven: What do we do no, Phoenix?

Phoenix: I wish I knew which lawyer can go against us. (If only he was here…)

Just then a voice was heard being what Raven knew already that the others don't know of yet.

Masked Man: Perhaps I can fill that part in.

They all see the Masked Man appearing before their eyes.

Maya: Hey! It's the man who saved us! Twice now from the Headless Horseman!

Raven goes up to the man to get this surprise over with.

Phoenix: Raven? What are you doing?

Raven: Alright, enough with the hide and go seek games. It's time we gotten serious here so let's remove the mask, shall we?

Once Raven took the mask off, a shock to everyone for more of Maya, Ema, Gumshoe, Meekins, Wendy, Larry, Cody, Will,, Lotta, and Phoenix himself it had to be one person, but who that they know of? Going to have to find out in the next one…

Phoenix: No way… It's you!


	10. Chapter 9 – Court of the Sleepy Hollow

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #9 – Court of the Sleepy Hollow

Did any of you fans guess who the Masked Man dress as a gentleman of a vampire and who helped out the others and such really is yet…? Well, if any of you did here's the answer. For Raven already knew who it was when he dance with her in removing the mask for others who knew him to be shocked at and others having someone to helping out at the matter at hand for both Ami and Tommy's innocence's.

Phoenix: No way… It's you!

Maya: Edgeworth!?

Raven smirked.

Raven: Should've known it was you coming to aid us with the rest, Miles Edgeworth.

Tayla: Surprise!

Phoenix was surprise to seeing Raven getting right on her own.

Phoenix: (Wait… She knew that was Edgeworth who saved us many times from the Headless Horseman!? She's beautiful and good!)

Maya: But Raven, how did you know it was him who saved me?

Edgeworth smiled for he knew there was something going on before anyone else did to do his own work alone before everyone else joined in. Raven had anything to say about this character from the game series…

Raven: Last but not least here is Miles Edgeworth, an awesome prosecutor ace attorney lawyer. Once he was a jerk after losing his father who was a defense lawyer murder by his own mentor betraying him also childhood friends of both Larry and Phoenix's to change; for only my boyfriend becoming a defense lawyer took on Edgeworth's case in saving him twice. So did I, though he sort of likes me to be a bit jealous of Phoenix, he became a man of honor in saving people while finding the right ones to take down in court, been busy a lot that's for sure. For the others to know and Gumshoe working for him so much to seeing Edgeworth does have a pure heart, just the type who doesn't want to admit it getting shy and all, kind of cute in a good way. Phoenix gets too jealous of him getting close to me; still my heart is with him forever. And that's the entire team with us by far!

Edgeworth sees that Raven was still good solving cases.

Edgeworth: Well, Raven, once again you're too good.

Edgeworth pats Raven on the head.

Edgeworth: I sure hope Wright's been treating you well.

Phoenix then remembered he was hitting on his girlfriend behind his back again, or so he thinks to rush to Raven's side looking upset.

Phoenix: Ah! Edgeworth! Quit taking my Raven away! She's mine!

Raven: Oh, Phoenix, he just kissed me on the hand and dance.

Maya jumps in.

Maya: Yeah, Nick! He saved me and all of us when the cabin was on fire! Be nice to Edgeworth a little!

Phoenix: Dance!?

Edgeworth: Give it a rest already, Wright. I care for Raven a lot, but you know I wouldn't take her away unless you break her heart. I just had some fun to saving the place from burning down again.

Raven: So it was you who sword fight with the ghost! But wait… How did you escape in time?

Going back when Edgeworth came to stopping the Headless Horseman when the others escaped then push him down for the whole place to burned, he jumps through the window with a blanket all wet in water in time only to leave the burning sword inside.

Edgeworth: Quick thinking first in escaping a burning fire.

Maya: Amazing!

Edgeworth: Please, just think about it. I also saw you of all people in grave danger to stopping him only to disappear on me into thin air. Just like that.

Maya didn't quite like what Edgeworth said about her as a joke.

Maya: Hey! What do you mean of all people!? (So rude sometimes…!)

With Maya pounding, Raven hugs Phoenix to cheering him up.

Raven: It's alright, Phoenix, I love you. Remember?

Raven kisses Phoenix on the cheek to turn completely red and happy all over his body.

Phoenix: Thank you, Raven! I love you!

Raven: That's much better.

Gumshoe was too happy seeing his friend/partner once again along with Meekins.

Gumshoe: Yes! Mr. Edgeworth's here to aiding us!

Meekins: Reinforcements here!

Edgeworth: Ah, Detective Gumshoe, happy to see you doing fine. For the most parts.

Gumshoe looked ready to work under Edgeworth's wing again.

Gumshoe: Detective Dick Gumshoe reporting for duty with you once again, Mr. Edgeworth!

Cody: Nice seeing you again, Mister.

Cody didn't care much but Lotta did.

Lotta: Good seeing you again, partner.

Edgeworth was happy in seeing Will again in person.

Edgeworth: Mr. Powers, nice to meet you again.

Shy as Edgeworth was, Will laughs to shaking hands with a big fan of his Steel Samurai work.

Will: Good to seeing you again too, Miles. Anything friend and fan of my work is a friend of mine.

Also Wendy was so happy to holding Edgeworth like crazy crush-like.

Oldbag: Edgy! Oh, how I miss you! You miss me…?

Edgeworth tries pulling Wendy away from her slowly.

Edgeworth: Oh, it's you again. (Great…)

So did Larry only to be crying tears of joyfulness.

Larry: Edgy! I miss you so much, buddy!

Edgeworth: Larry!? What are you doing here!?

Edgeworth freaks out and looks at Phoenix and Raven for they didn't know of him coming along.

Phoenix: Don't ask…

Edgeworth: Believe me, like I care at all.

Edgeworth manages to break free from Wendy's grasp to fall on Larry's lips accidentally kissing him to freak out along with her, and gets punch in the face.

Oldbag: Ah! Pervert! Lips away from mine!

Larry tries getting the taste out of his mouth quickly even licking his whole tongue in the dirt.

Larry: Ah! Nasty! Grandma germs!

Oldbag: How dare you! I'm not that old you know!

Last was Ema seeing Edgeworth in person again to shaking hands with for what he has heard of Lana getting back on in her career little by little.

Ema: Mr. Edgeworth! Hi!

Edgeworth: Glad to see you're doing well, Ema. I heard Lana was also doing well.

Ema: Oh, yes. We went on a trip when she got out while I was at school to being a true scientist in finding clues on murder classes. Now proving myself in this one.

With the whole group here for the other people to being a bit confused about for Jacob, Ami, Gary, Crumbs, Sam, Dan, Harry, Amy, Sammy, and Tommy to know what was happening for only Gwen to know it was a prosecutor lawyer to the rescue for her and Washers to seeing.

Jacob: Ah… Excuse me? Fellow friends? Are we still doing the trial?

Washers whisper something in Gwen's ear for them to having Edgeworth to hold on for a few more minutes to talking to the rest.

Gwen: On it, Sir! Mayor! Time out real quick! He is the other lawyer; we just need to clear a few things out.

Jacob: Okay…? Can I still be the judge?

Gwen: Sure. Excuse us.

Jacob was happy he'll be playing a main rule to it; he was one like that at town hall meetings so many times.

Jacob: Yeah! Please do, Ms. Evers!

Gwen goes over to the others to introducing herself to Edgeworth next along with getting the facts why he came without showing up to Phoenix, Raven, and the rest of the group in time.

Raven: Gwen.

Gwen: So… This must be the other member to help us out mysteriously. Nice to meet you. I'm Gwen Evers.

Edgeworth: I'm Miles Edgeworth. I heard so much about you and your brother's work.

Gwen tried not to think about the issue about what Berry was up to making her feel upset about.

Gwen: Thanks, that means a lot to hear. Any who, we should get back at the matter at hand… The Mayor agreed to doing the trial held here as the judge and you two as the lawyers to prove between guilty or not guilty for Ami defending her son Tommy.

Raven: That's right. You'll help us, Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: But of course. Don't think I'll go easy on you, Wright and Raven. Try to help you out on the case too; I still try to get the guilty verdict if I must. Also we'll solve the real murderer with the curse happening to put an end to this.

Gwen: Don't forget finding the diary afterwards.

Phoenix smiles back at Edgeworth anything goes but still working as a team.

Phoenix: I wouldn't have it any other way, Edgeworth.

Maya: We're in!

Edgeworth: Before we begin, we should each tell each other what we seen and know about so far.

From what happened from the chaos tonight so far, the Headless Horseman appearing, the gem, the two spirits Mia and Katrina, witnesses to speaking up testimony, clues, evidences, and such one at a time.

Gumshoe: I'll go first, Mr. Edgeworth. We got some evidences to use and show.

Raven: All on my laptop too.

Raven, Meekins, and Gumshoe showed each of the evidences they have gather so far from the case: photo frame of Katrina, feather pen from the diary, autopsy of Rachael's murder files, Bloody Jack gem, camera shots of the Headless Horseman, mysterious masked man, Beth's blood tracks, two swords covered in oil, photo shots of the evil spirit, map of the town, list of the clue of the diary, carrying bag, and camera with memory card in it.

Maya: Don't forget my gem to tracking down ghosts and me sensing them.

Ema: And the fingerprints, blood, and autopsy we gotten.

With one more of Meekins holding on to the recording of Gwen talking to Berry on her cell phone.

Meekins: Let's not forget this as well, sir! This might be very useful for us!

Raven copies it on her laptop as well.

Raven: Thank you, Meekins. I got this.

Meekins was happy to helping out for more with Raven.

Meekins: Not a problem at all, Raven! Glad to help out!

Edgeworth: Now what each of us witness during the party. Care to share them out?

Phoenix goes first to speaking.

Phoenix: We were looking around together then I waited for Raven to spending some time alone until Maya came to getting us. She felt Mia warning her of the Headless Horseman to tracking him down the three of us; the lights and music was down to finding Beth's body in front of us cold dead for the spirit to appear trying to kill us. Not water doesn't affect it, but the gem did allowing us to use a cart with lots of water to putting it out. A cop, a couple of animals, and the woman were found murder along with the other victim being Ms. Evers' boss of a maid working for him a few days ago. Maya saw Katrina's spirit to warning us, to Mia, then the Headless Horseman trying to chop our heads off three times now. The last one saw Raven's face to flee like he saw something with Katrina. Still, I can't believe this is all too real…

For Phoenix to learn about it the hard way, so did Edgeworth too.

Edgeworth: Yes… It is Ichabod Crane the new Sleep Hollow legend after being burned alive from the witch's curse. Anyone else?

Gwen was next after switching to costumes to match up a little.

Raven: You changed your clothes quickly.

Gwen: What? I was so wet, I had to.

Maya: We just didn't know.

Gwen didn't get it what was a big deal about it.

Gwen: My turn. Like Mr. Wright said, he was looking for Raven for Maya to do the same once the gem was reacting. As the big screen was hacked by someone I saw my brother Berry wondering around thinking he might have Beth with him or my other guess was the Headless Horseman was getting to him; so Ema, Detective Gumshoe, Officer Meekins, Lotta, Cody, Oldbag, Mr. Powers, Larry and I went to go find out in the woods while I kept Sr. Washers safe back here for the two cops both Sam and Dan to look out for. So we walked to have a look around for a trip wire was active for me answering Berry's phone call, he didn't sound like himself though for us to seeing on the screen besides Beth was found murder, the Headless Horseman attacking with a big fire going off to run back down to putting it out with lots of water. That's when we met back together in seeing Tommy lying there just as his two friends returned running in fear. Along with everyone else thinking he did it.

Edgeworth: Anything else I should know about the person we need to prove innocent?

Raven: Tommy's the leader of some fun kid's group along with Sammy and Amy to having fun, he also has a gift in sensing from seeing and hearing ghosts like Maya does. Son of Ami who's a scientist and lost his father the same night Gwen's brother Berry went crazy to ruining Harry's life and disappeared on her and Washers, things went crazy. Also the three kids wonder off for he's trying to find his missing father in the woods to seeing the Headless Horseman and ended up back here with his friends rushing back and Ami seeing her son out cold and safe. Tommy said what he remembers was seeing the Headless Horseman himself in a big of fiery blue light to panic and pass out.

Maya: The meanest part was this! The whole town but us accused the poor boy in murdering Maiden Maid Rachael, a cop, lots of dogs, and Beth! But how could he if he's only a child!?

Ema: A child with a gift who's also smart like Ami to understand along with his two best friends, but murdering!?

Gumshoe: I find this hard to believe myself too! Makes me sick to my stomach! Reminds me when you were arrested for nothing, Mr. Edgeworth.

Larry said something too.

Larry: Well, I, including Meekins, Lotta, Cody, Will, and Oldbag all know he didn't do it! So now Tommy's mother Ami will be arrested and her son will move with his uncle's place if he's founded guilty.

Gwen shows everyone the law book on how it works if a child is accuse for a crime at a young age.

Gwen: It's true. The law says that a child can't be arrested until the age of fifteen in committing a crime in our hometown. Only the parent responsible for his or her children's behavior or breaking the law will have them arrested instead to save the child for a better life and a new home. Ami will be taken away unless we all do our part in court.

For Edgeworth hearing all of this he too had his reasoning he came here first before the others did.

Phoenix: So now you know. We still want to hear your side of the story.

Edgeworth: Come again?

Raven: Tell us why you came here first without telling Mr. Detective or Phoenix about it. Please?

And so Edgeworth did for he was good hiding out all dress up and all saving their lives many times.

Edgeworth: Very well, I do have my reasons… I was solving the case of Berry and Gwen's parents' car accident, it was really a murder. They too were finding the diary of the truth behind Sleepy Hollow of the Bones' family Brome and Katrina being murderer and why Ichabod became the new Headless Horseman with the curse going around this town for centuries to chopping heads. Those two were found with both their heads chopped off to seeing the driver off the hook, I may loss the case but I knew there was a murderer. Leaving those two and their boss to be the only suspects… Years went by for them discovering the truth and for me to do the same. That's when I hear Mr. Evers went crazy to go missing, I thought as much he could be the killer so I came here to work things around only to hide myself from the rest so they won't be put in danger. Could be someone using tricks in being this ghosts of killing.

Phoenix: This whole thing looks real enough.

Edgeworth: True, but what, why, and who would set it up in the first place has leaved us to question about.

Gwen got mad thinking Berry didn't do it and never thought about it, only Washers did. For this was a big surprise to everyone else to hearing another shocking truth, Berry could be t he murderer after all.

Gwen: You did…? Berry and I didn't know about you working that case, only Sr. Washers did?

Even Washers nodded a yes to Gwen.

Edgeworth: Sorry you had to hear about that now, Ms. Evers, it's all true.

Gwen: No! Berry! He isn't…! He can't be!

Gwen got upset for Raven to keeping her company.

Raven: I don't want to believe in it either, Gwen, it might be true. We have to face facts sometimes the hard way.

Gwen: But…

Edgeworth: That is why I didn't go with the rest of you; I went alone to try solving the case. It hasn't been easy on my end neither. Now do you understand?

They did for Phoenix got it for Edgeworth was really finding his real self at a time for him and Raven to be happy about.

Phoenix: Just next time let us know early before you go ahead.

Edgeworth: The case comes first. Well, if I have to next time then I will.

Phoenix: (At least you could say 'sure I'll remember to do that'.)

Gwen was feeling better for everything was drawn down on what they all know to setting it up for the show to start, as some of the town folks got set up a another building inside of the hall meetings for a court room to soon be starting. As everyone got inside the others have to be ready too since they know what they needed to know so far, along with some things they got to show for the table has been set.

Raven: Okay! So we got the things, we all know one thing about this mess by far until later on if something comes up again, and another truth of Edgeworth working hard on it as well. That's good. The trial's about to begin so let's get inside. Ready to go, Phoenix?

Phoenix: Ready when you are, Raven.

The two attorneys were ready for Raven got her laptop and goggles on to go with Maya's help too with the gem and hopefully contacting her sister Mia again for she has been training hard.

Maya: Let's go! Nick and Raven! (Sis, please come and help us out when the times right. And… I don't know! Maybe Katrina's spirit too.)

Maya hopes for the best as the cop and detective both Gumshoe and Meekins were all set.

Gumshoe: Ready for anything. We'll try to do our end in saving the boy. No worries pal and kid.

Meekins: All good to go, sir and Raven!

Raven makes sure along with Washers' help to get Gwen through this mess if it happens from better to worse.

Raven: Gwen, please. We can get through this, even if Berry's behind it all. Just trust us. We'll save him afterwards. Even your boss wishes to help out the best he can.

With that Raven placing her hand on Gwen's shoulder and seeing the others getting her back she turns her frown upside down to being brave not just for her brother's sake, but for everyone else's too. Ami and Tommy come first, follow by the diary, solving the case, and then dealing with Berry afterwards so she was in for real.

Gwen: You guys are right… Okay! Let's go, Sr. Washers!

Raven: Glad to have you back.

Gwen: Couldn't have done it without you, Raven, and the others. Time to see the truth with my own eyes and ears in that room.

Edgeworth asked the others if they were ready to testify today in saving the two families.

Edgeworth: The rest of you ready? We need to play our roles carefully to saving the mother and child.

Larry: All good to go, Edgy pal! I mean… I'll try my best to.

Oldbag: Ha! Of course we will! If Edgy-poo says we can with Raven too, then so be it.

Cody: Yeah, for Raven! Bring it on!

Will: Well… I'll do my part on this as well. Anything for the children, that boy needs our help the most.

Lotta shows her and Cody's camera with copy films to present later on.

Lotta: Don't forget the kid and I got an ace up our sleeves to show you all. Yippee-ki-yay!

Ema: Leave it to me in showing scanned fingerprints of anyone we might know of from the powder, and blood too with a little help from my luminal bottle.

Phoenix: Then we're all set to go.

Edgeworth: It's time.

Everyone Phoenix, Raven, Edgeworth, Maya, Gwen, Washers, Ema, Gumshoe, Larry, Wendy, Cody, Lotta, Will, and Meekins all headed inside the building to begin the trial with almost everyone in the neighbor hood but them against both Ami and Tommy. For the four cops even Sam and Dan, scientist, lots of witnesses along with Sammy, Amy, Harry, Gary, and Crumbs, juries for the rest of the people, Maya's powers, Jacob as the judge, Ami and Tommy as the victims being innocent to be proven, Phoenix and Raven as the two defense lawyers, and Edgeworth only prosecutor lawyer are all set to go. For Raven could only there will be hope in saving the family with many clues they have so far and questioning to do for some of the people.

Raven: (Here goes nothing I guess… We just need to prove Tommy's innocence for Ami's life is on the line, see if Berry's behind it all including the curse of the Headless Horseman wondering around, Katrina and Mia's saying if Maya can get into contact, more about the Evers' family, the Bones' too, this diary everyone wants to find so badly, and Tommy's father on why he was gone missing. We just have to get this right. Please… Code Name: 'Black-Wings', I need your help. Mom, you too. And Dad, where ever you are be safe for me.)

Tayla: Just so you all know, I'll do my best how this court thing works from the game into the made up story here. Hope to do my best in it. Any who… Let's do it!

Everyone was seated for everything to start the case of the murders of Beth and Rachael, along with the other craziness that has been happening lately to the curse being real for others seeing it all to be very real. Jacob bangs the gavel many times for all to being silent to begin the trial.

*All rise!*

Jacob: Okay, order! Order now please! Oh, this is so much fun… We shall begin the trial of the case of Sleepy Hollow for the curse is real. Also solving the murders of both Rachael and Beth with other chaos things too. Are the lawyers ready?

Phoenix and Raven speak up first.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor. Or…Um… Mayor Sir. (Ah… Which do we call this guy…?)

Raven: And his partner of the defense lawyer and one herself ready, Your Honor.

Last was Edgeworth's turn to speak up.

Edgeworth: The Prosecution is ready as well, Your Honor.

Jacob: Goodie. Now do you, Mr. Edgeworth have an opening statement on the trial being about?

Edgeworth: Very well.

Tommy was a bit scared not wanting to lose Ami his only mother left in his life like his father did.

Tommy: Ah, man…

Ami holds Tommy's hands.

Ami: Don't worry, Tommy, we'll get through this no matter what happens.

Tommy: Mom…

Ami: I'm sure of it.

Raven knows Edgeworth helping them out but also had to be serious in court.

Raven: Okay, here we go.

Phoenix: Remember, Raven, we're against him to finding the truth. Still on our side, we have to keep our guard up, okay?

Raven: I understand.

Edgeworth begins to start his opening statement about the whole mess that has been happening in Sleepy Hollow area lately.

Edgeworth: For what has happened in here Tarrytown, New York from nine years ago… Mr. and Mrs. Evers' was a happy couple married with two children in being researchers on urban legends being true or false by traveling around the world to find cases being fake but one in your hometown being the legend of Sleepy Hollow. Trying to discover the truth by finding a long lost diary belonging to Ms. Evers daughter of Professor Evers who too is a famous researcher being related to the Bones' family who mysteriously had Brume's wife Katrina murderer what rumors say Crane who loved her was killed from the Headless Horseman belonging to a witch's curse; only thing to prove their innocence was the book they written and hidden well for Ms. Evers, her brother Berry Evers, and their boss which their parents worked for Sir McNeill B.B. Washers to finding it. Leaving to this event had their Mother and Father killed from a car accident being false of a murder case unsolved for the driver was killed once found not guilty. Thinking it was a made up curse for me to keep on investigating from this day. Berry soon lost his mind to burn down Harry's as a sad homeless person his whole house and life to lie on the streets left Berry Evers to leave prison as a possible and oldest member of a researcher suspect for the Mayor as you are to find while his dear sister and her boss kept on working hard to discovering this silly fiction of the evil spirit killing. On which it has upon Sir Washers maid work Rachael and his fiancé found murder from loss of blood. Along with lots of animals having their heads cut off, tonight during a festival had one male officer hit by an axe to hit his vital points to die in the scene and a woman drinker name Beth beheaded at the party scene having a fire break out and stopped in time. That goes the same from the old cabin Ichabod Crane once a tourist attraction burned down too. As we have here a young child left during the party to have powers only to be found at the crime scene in murdering three people for his mother to support on his reckless behavior in our court room tonight.

After that long speech, everyone was amazed for Edgeworth has gotten everything right about it. So far for Raven to double check.

Raven: Wow… Everything that Edgeworth said was all right.

Jacob: Hmm… I see… Well, we all see.

For Jacob and the people knew they found the right prosecutor for this case. While Maya looked a bit upset like she was pounding.

Maya: Oh, sure. Leave it for someone who dealt with this for a while now nine years later to be Mr. Know-It-All.

Phoenix: I think we get the point here, Maya.

Edgeworth bows to the people in the room 'like he always does' as a true gentleman he is.

Edgeworth: For that, I rest my case to continue this far.

Jacob: Good, good. Any objections of opinion of the matter at hand? If so please speak up now.

Raven had one.

Raven: *OBJECTION!* Look, what I agree on what Edgeworth said and what he has been doing is good… Accusing a child for murder? That's crazy! Sammy and Amy two of Tommy's closest friends believe Tommy left to the forest first because he had a gift to see and hear spirits like Maya has to finding his father. Who disappear the same day Berry went missing and Harry loss his entire home. Only to see a flash of light to pass out and return to the destroyed party unharmed. Maybe someone saved him in time for the people mistaken him as a prime suspect.

Edgeworth objects to this affair, for this party they had to think about solving more than just letting words out.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Though I have to agree with you in some parts, Raven, but I'm afraid the young boy having powers would be nothing more than a joke. His friends arrived down when they found Tommy lying out cold all wet and tiring to be doing something alone with them or his mother Ami to notices behind their backs. Or maybe he started the fire himself to cause all the chaos to accrue and lives at stake.

Raven: For a ten year old!? Give me a break here!

Maya: No kidding!

Phoenix had something to say next.

Phoenix: (Guess I better back up Raven. We're getting to where we need to get, maybe there's a lot more to it in knowing…) *OBJECTION!* Ms. Evers saw herself for the three children to go wondering off with her own eyes for Ami to go looking for him everywhere who was also unaware like Tommy of the vent that took place when they returned. For what she said, Berry was seen on the jumbo screen during the party doing something very strange to following him and getting a weird call saying he would make this town pay. He must've sounded serious!

Edgeworth: Is that so, Wright? Do you have any evidences to proving the children left in the woods and came back?

Phoenix didn't have much because he was with Maya and Raven finding the Headless Horseman during the time.

Phoenix: Well… Um… That's a good question there…

Raven: Great. We got nothing but the other clues and Gwen's recorded cell phone call.

Edgeworth: I thought so. However… Raven did say Ms. Evers receive a call from Berry her brother from the screen he hacked into for Detective Gumshoe and Officer Meekins to get it all down on tape. Let's hear from them and about the victims', shall we?

Jacob: Yes indeed! I hear call the great Detective Gumshoe first to the stands to speak up pretty please.

Phoenix and Raven find it hard to believe that Gumshoe was really the best, he was good but not the best detective kind in the world.

Raven: Mr. Detective the greatest? Doubt it…

Phoenix: Thanks to Edgeworth at least, we'll be getting something to add up from Gwen's talk with Berry. Get ready…

Raven has her laptop of the copying recorded phone call ready to go.

Raven: Leave it to me, Phoenix.

Gumshoe takes the first stand.

Edgeworth: Please state your name and occupation to the people since you're new here.

Gumshoe: Yes. I'm Detective Dick Gumshoe from California send from here of New York to do a murder case investigating with friends/co-workers aiding me. About three months ago Washers' maid Rachael was about to marry him while working around the house both Gwen and once her brother Berry Evers live in while doing their work; she was found down town for the cause of death was being cut badly to being out cold and losing a lot of blood. That goes the same for pet animals or farm animals head's being chopped off and being shown all over. Fearing for the people there was a curse earlier during the party tonight the killer strike back to murdering a rookie cop, couple of dogs, and with alcoholic Beth went missing to leaving trails of blood was found dead at the dance floor also beheaded.

Raven gets that part down of Beth's death on her laptop as evidences.

Raven: (So much to know about.)

Gumshoe also pulls out a map he got a copy from Sam and Dan earlier this morning at the station to show.

Gumshoe: What I have here are the layouts. To where Rachael was found murder, follow by other crazy things the people spotted the killer dress as the Headless Horseman, along a cop and Beth just further from down town near a barn. As you can all see on where I'm pointing at right here…

Gumshoe shows it as Meekins uses a laser pin to point out one at a time.

Phoenix: That explains where we were little by little. We better put this down as evidences, Raven.

Raven: No kidding.

With Raven drawing the map down to scan, this clue might be useful to them later on of the map of the whole neighbor hood. Now Jacob hits the gavel again to go on to the next part in mind.

Jacob: Now we like to hear from the fellow men who witness this mess from the other side before rushing back down. Detective Gumshoe, please stay where you are and with him will also testify is Officer Meekins too.

Maya: Wait… We're doing many testimonies here?

Raven: Excuse me, Your Honor Mayor? Could we do one people in a group to talk at a time from witness to witnesses?

Phoenix: You sure that's wise, Raven?

Raven: Look, we all want to solve this case more than anything we have to.

Jacob thinks about it to hear what Phoenix and Edgeworth agree to it as well.

Jacob: Well, why didn't I think of that? Any objections, gentlemen?

Phoenix: (I hope you're right about this…) No, Your Honor.

Edgeworth: I'm fine with it too.

Jacob: Then it settles. A few at a time will talk carefully getting and hearing what we need to know.

Edgeworth: Along with Detective Gumshoe, I also like to call up Officer Meekins to stands to speak up when they and Ms. Evers went to finding Berry Evers.

Meekins join with Gumshoe to the stands for those two had to testify on what happen with Gwen and the other six did with them.

Edgeworth: Name and occupation please?

Meekins looked nervous to talking, knowing Raven had to solve the case by looking at her, and he needed to get serious and talking to loud again.

Meekins: Yes! Yes, sir! I'm Officer Mike Meekins! A proud fighter to obey the law of justice for I am a cop who supports his work too by Detective Gumshoe's side!

Talking into the megaphone so loud up it was hurting everyone else's ears for Raven to talk back into it.

Raven: MEEKINS! YOU'RE TOO LOUD!

That hurt Meekins' ears from Raven's powerful rage.

Meekins: Ah! So sorry, Raven! I'll watch my voice!

Gumshoe hits Meekins on the head.

Gumshoe: Keep focus already, pal.

Meekins: Sir! Yes, sir!

Getting back to the matter at hand…

Edgeworth: Now that that's out of the way…! Ouch. We need you two testifying on what you did with Ms. Evers trying to find her brother and then recording the phone call.

Raven: You guys still have the tape, right?

Gumshoe does for sure.

Gumshoe: We got it all down.

Jacob: Goodie. Time to hear both of y our testifying please, take your time in doing so.

For there both Gumshoe and Meekins bean to telling their testimony both at a time from what happen when they, along with Gwen, Ema, Larry, Wendy, Will, Cody, and Lotta did outside of the party.

Phoenix: Being new and all to us… Here goes nothing.

Raven: I know. But we can do it.

The two hold hands with each other.

Phoenix: That we can together.

And now the 'witness(s) testimony' is about to start…

WITNESS TESTIMONY

The Strange whereabouts –

(1)

Gumshoe:

Well, as the kid and his boyfriend with missing along with their little partner… Ms. Evers saw before our eyes as well of her brother running deep in the woods. He didn't look quite himself for missing from his own sister to check it out.

(2)

Knowing that… Well, you know. We couldn't let her go on her own. So all eight of us followed along with Meekins and me on duty. Keeping our eyes open.

(3)

Meekins:

Knowing this, Detective Gumshoe tripped over a wire hard to see at night time for the phone to ring and the screen showed no more of Berry Evers! Then getting a call from Gwen's brother sounded serious for the two of us to record on tape recorded in time!

(4)

There was so much shock of horrors to hear her only brother not being himself to rush back only to find the other victim Beth beheaded and murder! Oh, the horrors!

(5)

Our only thing we all had in mind as a team was putting out the blue fire that was spreading like crazy all over the festival! Along with seeing the killer disappearing in front of us for the boy to show up out cold!

Looks like Phoenix and Raven had what they needed to hear from both Gumshoe and Meekins every word, along with everyone else even for Gwen to remember while hearing the story all over again.

Jacob: Well, well, this sure does change everything.

Gumshoe: Heh, nice job, pal.

Meekins was happy to hear Gumshoe say that to him.

Meekins: All in a days' work, sir!

Meekins was talking to loud again in front of Gumshoe to cover his ears with his hands.

Gumshoe: Ah! I'm right here, pal! Keep it down!

Meekins: So sorry!

Gumshoe: (He's still doing it!)

Raven was surprise to hear on what Gwen said on what happen on the other side was true, and then hearing it again from the two men made perfect sense.

Raven: That explains a lot.

Phoenix: Coming from a forgetful man and a loudmouth cop. Notices on what they say might be helpful into questioning the two in a bit…?

Raven got what Phoenix was saying right away.

Raven: You better believe it. Yep, we got one from the other evidences what to show at the right timing. Let's do it.

Maya was confused.

Maya: Show what? Got something in mind?

Phoenix: You could say that.

Maya: Well, what is it?

Raven: Just wait and see, Maya, Phoenix and I for as always got this part in the bag.

Edgeworth tries getting Jacob back on track.

Edgeworth: Your Honor, I think it's time to cross examination to do next.

Jacob: Oh! But of course! Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides, I wish you two the best of luck… Now begin your cross examination on the detective and officer please.

Maya looked a bit sad for she had to wait and see what both Raven and Phoenix had up their sleeves to show and tell in a bit.

Maya: Man, I hate waiting. Like to keeping me surprised…

Time for Phoenix and Raven to cross examination with the two men against Edgeworth.

CROSS EXAMINATION

The Strange whereabouts -

(1)

Gumshoe: Well, as the kid and his boyfriend with missing along with their little partner… Ms. Evers saw before our eyes as well of her brother running deep in the woods. He didn't look quite himself for missing from his own sister to check it out.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* How did Ms. Evers know it was her brother?

Raven: More like how did Berry set up the jumbo screen to showing him from a far distance? How did he set the camera up in time?

Now that Raven brought that part up, it was somehow the way Washers, Gwen, and her partners did in their line of work for Gumshoe or Meekins not to know about but her.

Gumshoe: Well, good question… It just came out of nowhere. It was showing music light shows only.

Meekins talks next.

Meekins: It's true! Once Ms. Evers said it was her brother in full screen to having a serious look on her face! Pleas believe in us, Raven!

Raven: That's right… Urban Legend researchers set up cameras; I never knew they can hack into other systems like I can.

Gwen shouts out in saying the same thing.

Gwen: Yeah! It's what we try to do in getting other made up creatures to being real on camera to record, not to take photos of.

Meaning it was hacked and a timer of some type to cut off when Gumshoe tripped over the wire.

Phoenix: So it was on when Berry hacked into the camera from a far to making a move… To turning off into losing his tracks when Detective Gumshoe tripped over an invisible wire.

Gwen: We set it up in case someone tries to steal out story to hiding it for an emergency switch off.

Gumshoe felt silly for what he had done in losing Berry's whereabouts.

Gumshoe: It wasn't my fault it happened…

Jacob: Well, we all make mistakes now and then. Please continue.

Continuing with the rest of the testimony to say.

(2)

Gumshoe: Knowing that… Well, you know. We couldn't let her go on her own. So all eight of us followed along with Meekins and me on duty. Keeping our eyes open.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!*Who were the other seven people with you and Officer Meekins? Just so we're clear when Raven, Maya, and I were left back at the festival.

Gumshoe thinks really hard about that to counting again.

Gumshoe: Well, there's… Me, Officer Meekins here, Ms. Evers, your friend Larry Butz, the security lady, the fan kid, Mr. Powers, the photographer woman, and Lana Skye's little sister.

Meekins: That makes nine of us, sir!

Gwen knows they said it right.

Gwen: Yep, those were the people that went with me.

Raven: Besides Gwen looked upset seeing her brother again and there had to be some backup, I can see why.

Gumshoe: What did you two suspect? I'm a detective needed to do my duties in protecting the people on this case; we're a team after all.

Edgeworth knew Gumshoe to well in doing his part right at times.

Edgeworth: You and Meekins were only concern of their safety first. Had to be sure if this was for real after all.

Phoenix kind of gets the point here.

Phoenix: (Thanks for rubbing it in, Edgeworth…)

Edgeworth: Then what happened?

(3)

Meekins: Knowing this, Detective Gumshoe tripped over a wire hard to see at night time for the phone to ring and the screen showed no more of Berry Evers! Then getting a call from Gwen's brother sounded serious for the two of us to record on tape recorded in time!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So we know about that part. When you and Gumshoe recorded the phone call, what did Berry talk to Gwen about that sounded so bad?

Raven: That is if you two still have the tape recorder with you…

Gumshoe still had it safe and sound.

Gumshoe: Got it right here in my pocket, kid. Meekins, get the recorder out. We're going to play this. And you get your laptop ready to listen.

Meekins gets it out to put the tape in and Raven sets up with the speakers up.

Meekins: All set, Gumshoe sir!

Raven: All good to go, M r. Detective.

Jacob: A tape recorder…?

Raven starts it up.

Raven: Just listen, Your Honor. Let's hope we get some answers from this when Gwen talk to Berry. Time to play it.

Raven plays the tape for everyone else in the room to hear…

Gwen: Hello…?

Lotta: Now who in Sam hill would be calling at this situation like this!?

(Berry: Hello, Gwen? My dear sister?)

Gwen: Berry!? Where are you? Are you hurt? Answer me, please!

Gwen: It's me, Berry. Where have you been? You left us without telling Sr. Washers and me where you were going after that night a few years ago.

(Berry: So now you know the truth about the Sleepy Hollow.)

Gwen: Because of that weird things been happening! Including Maid Rachael was found murderer! Please tell you had nothing to do with the curse and this mess! Please say it isn't true, Berry!

Gwen tries not to cry while talking on her cell phone. Soon he started to laugh.

(Berry: You should've come back, Gwen. Because of everything in running our lives and losing our parents, everyone shall get their revenge! This is what happens when they mess with a legend being real in chopping up heads… And your parents with our Boss is next to die!)

Gwen: No! Berry! Please don't do this to me! Or Sr. Washers! Or our hometown!

(Berry: But I'm afraid that's all too late. It's time to get the real party started…Look.)

Gwen: No… You're after the diary too by any means, am I right?

(Berry: Very good. So one's dead, but I should be more worried about the people you care about before getting to me. He's coming… Chow!)

The tape ends there thanks to Meekins and Gumshoe's quick thinking there really paid off.

Raven: That was pretty much it.

Lots of gasping for others to do heard the whole thing.

Phoenix: Talk about the extreme.

Jacob had to ask Gwen something.

Jacob: Is this true, Ms. Evers on what your brother Berry said on your cell phone?

Gwen tries to be brave in hiding her sad feelings for Washers was by her side too with Raven and the rest of the gang.

Gwen: It was, Mayor…

Jacob: My Goodness…

Meekins smiles at Raven.

Raven: How was it, Raven!? Helpful!?

Raven: Ah, yeah… Not bad, you guys.

Gumshoe: And we meant every word of it as proof too!

Raven: We know, Mr. Detective.

Continuing on Meekins and Gumshoe's testimonies to tell while Raven updated the tape recorded again. Along with Gwen's cell phone records from every call she has been getting.

(4)

Meekins: There was so much shock of horrors to hear her only brother not being himself to rush back only to find the other victim Beth beheaded and murder! Oh, the horrors!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Are you sure you saw the corpse too?

Meekins: We did while we put out the fire, sir!

Raven remembers it being with Phoenix and Maya seeing Beth dead before their eyes for the Headless Horseman to appear next.

Raven: We were following Maya for the gem was reacting to more spirits where we were. We saw her and her chopped up head.

Maya remembers it too.

Maya: Yeah! We didn't see any sign of Tommy anywhere!

Gumshoe: That's right; we too saw only big fire and Beth's dead body. All nine of us did.

Gwen said so as well for Washers to see himself with his own eyes.

Gwen: Washers was also in the scene waiting for us. He did see it.

Meekins: You see now!? You see!? How can I mere child do a terrible things!? I ask you all!

Edgeworth knows that for most parts he has done in his line of work to see and learn the truth sometimes the hard way.

Edgeworth: True. It is impossible, but at some parts it could happen.

Phoenix: Huh!?

Edgeworth: Didn't you hear me, Wright? I said it could for children to be a cold hard killer, not all. At least not from here… yet.

Edgeworth was only pointing half the facts was all. Thinking really hard on this part for Raven and Phoenix after pressing Meekins and Gumshoe a few times trying to get some answers they needed to think about quickly to next present one of the evidences in one of the testimonies. But which one…?

Phoenix: Got anything, Raven?

Raven: Hmm… I think so. The killer of the Headless Horseman arrived before Tommy, Ami, Sammy, and Amy could with Beth being murder to cause so much chaos.

Phoenix: Meaning? We have to show the map of the entire area where it's located?

Raven: First we show them the map, then the location next. But I'm sure of it.

Maya: Then show it already. I hate to wait what happens next! Come on, Raven!

Phoenix: Maya, relax. We're getting to that part.

Maya: I know. But we're talking about Tommy and Ami's lives at stake! Okay, maybe his mother, but still.

Raven: Phoenix, show them the map then leave the rest to me. I'm sure I know this is what we need to show Mr. Detective and Meekins to the court room.

Phoenix: Then let's do this. Maybe this is what Edgeworth wants us to do.

Raven: Many rounds ahead that we got to make it until he very end. (Also for my Black Wings to come to our aid.)

Raven sets that up while pulling out the map in the big screen for everyone else to seeing and prove Tommy wasn't near the killing spree during the time and the location to it. Can Raven and Phoenix pull it off as a team like they always do? Only one way to finding out for the trial's only the very beginning to saving Tommy and Ami's lives.

Phoenix: (Okay. The map to shoe first, and then Raven will point out the location for me.) *OBJECTION!*

Tayla: So what do you all think how I'm doing this on my own so far? Good…? More to come in the next chapter so stick around.


	11. Chapter 10 – Questioning to Researching

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #10 – Questioning to Researching

The trial of the people in Tarrytown, New York for some vs. Ami and Tommy for if he's found guilty, his mother will be send to jail and her son living with his uncle or a crime he's accused of not doing. For the killer being the Headless Horseman of the curse had Rachael, Beth, a male cop, and some farm to pet animals half of them being beheaded. So Phoenix and Raven must defend the two in solving this murder mystery for Gwen and what was happening with her brother Berry, for Edgeworth does his part too but is willing to helping out.

So far… Meekins and Gumshoe gave very good statement testimonies from going after Berry during the party, setting off a hologram to turning it off, getting a call from him to updating and seeing Beth's dead body showing for everyone to fear. Which could only mean one thing; Tommy wasn't around for he went to finding his father in the woods to seeing a flash of light from the Headless Horseman to passing out and ending back there. It happened all before that and for Sammy and Amy to come running back. Only left for Phoenix and Raven to do was pressing to presenting the map of the whole area first then to point out where at, Raven puts it up largely on the big screen from her laptop of the thing to showing it and Phoenix to present it.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* So what you and the others saw on the big screen was a lot of people partying and Beth's body?

Raven points out to the area where the festival took place for both Gumshoe and Meekins to remember the location from high distances of where they were.

Raven: Right bear a few barns. Was that it? In between?

Meekins remembers it well once he makes a fist and hits it on his palm like he always does in remembering things.

Meekins: That's the spot! Right there! I'm certain of it clear as day!

Gumshoe double checks by asking Sam and Dan to being sure.

Gumshoe: This was the only spot, right?

Sam: Well… Yeah.

Dan: You two should know that already.

And so did Gwen.

Gwen: I lived here for a very long time to know, that was the distances from down there where we were standing up top.

Edgeworth: Both you and your girlfriend Raven better have a good reason about that certain spot now. Please. Do share with the rest of the students in the class room.

Getting back to the matter at hand for Phoenix and Raven to explaining it.

Phoenix: I'm getting to it. If that were the only thing Beth's body and the Headless Horseman down there, Tommy couldn't be there doing all the damages, wouldn't he? Meaning he was far from the woods still to be found during the chase of the real killer and putting out the fire for the ghost wouldn't kill any more people!

Raven: It's true! Tommy was looking for someone like his mother Ami was too with both Sammy and Amy to follow him to be make sure he was alright. They weren't that fast to come back and forth in seconds for a mere child. Think about it!

Hearing this it was shocking even for Meekins a bit for then afterwards and more for Gumshoe to understand that had to be it for Tommy not to be back that quickly on foot, lots of confusion in the room for Jacob to calming them all down.

Meekins: Ah! It makes perfect sense!

Gumshoe: Ha! No way wouldn't that young boy get back on foot in time!

Jacob hits the gavel.

Jacob: Order! Order! Well, I see both of your points at hand so far, Mr. Wright and Mrs. Strides. That's very good. Now tell us this… Where outside of the party were the three children heading too?

Raven: Come again…? (And now for Edgeworth to giving us the queue.)

Edgeworth tries explaining it better for Raven knows the next plan.

Edgeworth: The Mayor meant to say was… If the three children did wonder off out of the party and into the woods that took them a while to come back, like Tommy's little two pals once the fire was put out to appear, which area did they go into the woods on which side?

Phoenix tries thinking about that part himself.

Phoenix: Well… You see… (Great! I got nothing!)

Raven looks at the map carefully.

Phoenix: Got anything, Raven? Please tell me Edgeworth's leading us to somewhere?

Raven: I think so. I better have a good at it again. Code name: 'Black-Wings', full screen and detail on the whole area. In close!

Raven gets her goggles, laptop, and hacks right in from the blueprint of the map to see the whole neighbor hood on everything to having a closer look. For Gwen and Washers hope for the best while Gumshoe had something to eat with boxes of donuts.

Meekins: Sir! This is no time for eating!

Gumshoe: Ah… But I'm hungry!

Edgeworth didn't care what he did.

Edgeworth: Do what you want.

Gumshoe: Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth!

Continue to eating, Maya and Phoenix hope that Raven was getting somewhere from her skills in finding the answers they needed.

Maya: Come on, Raven. Do what needs to be done.

Raven navigates the entire map of the neighbor hood. For Tommy, Sammy, and Amy would taken so long to go around the other side of the party would take a path to the woods, might've been a fifteen minute walk or run back and forth. Knowing she was in the restroom, to Phoenix trying to find her, followed by Maya near the back, where Gwen and the others went on a straight path up of the big hill of the woods to running back that was closer and sort within five minutes. So however the Headless Horseman got a hold of Tommy from up top and back down below was really fast on foot or rode on a horse. Raven found the answers she needed and locations.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* Your Honor Mayor, I want you to take a look at this map to where and what Tommy and the rest of us were before and after the chaos of the killer crashing the party.

Raven was trying to find something to use but it wasn't with her.

Jacob: Well…? What is it you want to show us?

Raven: Ah… Anyone have a laser pointer I can bower?

Someone tosses one to Cody for Raven to catch as he waves to her.

Cody: There you go, Raven!

Raven: Oh, wow. Thanks, Cody-!

A coughing like noise was being made for someone was choking being Gumshoe on a donut in his mouth for Meekins try helping him spitting it out.

Phoenix: He's choking?

Maya: Looks like it…

Meekins: Ah! I got you, Gumshoe sir! I got it! I got it!

A lot of people started staring at him for Edgeworth gets up to hit Gumshoe on the back to spitting the whole thing out and breathing normally again.

Edgeworth: He'll be alright.

Meekins: You're alright, Gumshoe sir!

Gumshoe smiles.

Gumshoe: That's so… much better. Sorry, everyone!

Gumshoe waves out to the room for Edgeworth got back to his seat.

Edgeworth: I swear, detective, it's like taking care of a teenager. Continue to enlighten us, Raven.

Getting back for Raven to explain since Cody handed her a laser pointer to use to point at the map out on the screen, also updating on her end on her laptop while talking. She does it all the time really fast.

Raven: Oh, right! Thanks again, Cody! Anyways, pay close attention on where I'm pointing at… If Phoenix met me around where I went to the bathroom from the back of the party soon joined with Maya too, Gwen and the others that were with us must've went up top of the woods above the party nearby… Meaning right from around the place lays a long path to the deeper parts of the woods Tommy, Sammy, and Amy went to. From walking or running would be a fifteen minute hike from getting there to getting back.

Phoenix and Maya understood what Raven was getting at once again saving the day for them.

Phoenix: Raven! That was amazing!

Raven: Thanks, Phoenix. It's my job.

Maya: Oh… I get it! There was no way Tommy wouldn't arrive in time during the Headless Horseman surprise attack he did. That has to be it!

Phoenix: As Raven said, anyone or child would have trouble running all the way back in time around this spot of the neighbor hood. In other words, someone like the killer must've carried Tommy back to make it look like he never left in the first place.

Ami and Tommy were happy to hearing the news so far, to everyone else in the room too including Amy and Sammy happy to hear as they jump up and down with joy. For Gumshoe 'after getting a drink of water' and Meekins see where Raven was getting at.

Meekins: Ah! She's right!

Gumshoe: More like both the kid and her boyfriend are as always. It all makes sense! No way could a little boy not have done it!

Meekins was smiling with joy.

Meekins: Raven, you're amazing…!

Raven freaks out a little.

Raven: Ah… Thank you, Meekins… (Oh, boy.)

Gwen agrees with them and Tommy to telling the truth the whole time.

Gwen: Yeah, yeah. A of people take hikes a lot from that spot from the start to finish.

Tommy: That's right! I was trying to find my Dad and I saw a flash of light and ended up back down!

Jacob had to write some of this down while working 'with some help from Sam and Dan'.

Jacob: Well, this is a shocking truth. At least we know where the three children were at.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!*

Edgeworth spoke up for Phoenix and Raven knew where this was going.

Phoenix: Ah… Don't tell me…

Raven: Stick to it, Phoenix, helping us and all this is still only the beginning.

Jacob: Oh! Mr. Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: I have to admit, for you Mr. Wright and sweet Raven to getting 'some' answers so far… Let me ask you two this question; is there any proof you have if the killer was at the party? Without any signs of Tommy to being found during the fire starter?

With Edgeworth asking that question, Raven forgot making herself feeling like a fool and Phoenix shock to hear along with Maya as well.

Raven: Oh, no.

Phoenix: What!?

Maya: Not this again!

Ami: Not true!

People were shock to question Tommy if he and his friends did anything else for Raven to calming them all down.

Raven: STOP POINTING FINGERS AT THIS BOY!

With that everyone calms down again thanks to Raven also scares Jacob from it.

Jacob: Oh, oh goodness.

Raven: Sorry. It just it's not very nice talking to people behind their backs.

Jacob: No. It's alright, we get it for most. Any who, you were saying, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: Of course. If one wants to prove if Tommy wasn't at the rioting disaster, there has to be clues left out from the killer being the ghost. You know from photos in showing us what to believe in…

The three better think of something quickly to finding that answer for more proof involved.

Phoenix: Anyone got anymore ideas?

Raven: Well, we can call up two new witnesses. Someone who saw and took some photos of.

Phoenix: That's it?

Raven: So far. Just enough to prove Tommy innocent and seeing Berry Evers as the killer.

Maya: But besides Ms. Evers, the only people we might know of to take photos in a made up urban legends...

Thinking about it besides of Gwen doing her job more, there were two other people like Cody only to help Raven out with Will Powers too, was Lotta too.

Phoenix, Raven, and Maya: Cody and Lotta!

Maya: That's right! Them!

Raven: Then let's call them up. For more guess, Gwen can hack to Lotta's camera until she can give us what we needed and Cody won't be a problem.

Phoenix: Good idea.

Phoenix speaks up in doing so.

Phoenix: Your Honor. I mean, Mayor…

Jacob: Go ahead and call me either one, I don't mind at all, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Right… Anyways, Raven and I wish to call both Lotta Hart and Cody Hackins next to the stands to both testify please.

Edgeworth smiles seeing that the two are getting somewhere right.

Jacob: Oh, two new witnesses to speak up? Any objections…?

Edgeworth: I'll allow it.

Gumshoe and Meekins went back to sitting down with the other two cops.

Gumshoe: We sure helped them out, didn't we?

Meekins: We pride comes our duty to do, Gumshoe sir! We sure did!

Raven hopes for the best for her best friend Lotta and Cody her pal were ready to speak up as Washers ask Gwen to get a copy of their memory cards from their cameras to scan down and some for Raven too.

Gwen: My Boss wishes to have a extra copy to use if you two don't mind.

Lotta: Huh? I don't see why not… But I want my camera back in peace, y'all hear me?

Cody: Here you go. I got more on my other one just in case.

Within seconds Gwen puts it in her computer on other photos for Washers to upload the rest to Raven for the two took their seats for within seconds was all done.

Gwen: Thanks.

Now comes the next two testimonies to get hoping all will work out.

Raven: (Lotta. Cody. You two are our ace up our sleeves. Please help us out on this…)

Edgeworth did his part in knowing their names for the people he questioned to knowing who they were and what they do.

Edgeworth: You two, please state your names and occupations.

Lotta goes first.

Lotta: Sure, partner. I'm Lotta Hart, a photographer in getting good shots on the good stories or the unreal on the cover of every magazine. Also close friends with my good old pal Raven. Try buying some that I did while you still can.

Then Cody was next up.

Cody: The name's Cody Hackins. A big Steel Samurai fan, pals with one being Will in the flesh, have a fan base on the internet, and I love taking photos like Raven. Because she is so cool.

Raven feels weird being hit on many guys lately.

Raven: Just lend us a hand, you guys.

Edgeworth: You two were with Ms. Evers to follow what look like her brother Berry. During the search and hearing the phone call, could you tell me what you both saw during the event with proof the Headless Horseman was there?

Lotta: Well, if I reckon Ms. Evers can like I do, then by all means sure.

Cody: We saw the big screen to running back down. We can tell you the whole story.

Edgeworth: Please do.

Phoenix: Yes. Please tell within your testimonies about what you two saw from up top and below.

Raven said something along with the statement in mind.

Raven: Let's not forget about the photo shots besides Gwen's.

Jacob: What they said. Carry on…

Cody was ready and hopefully once Lotta will show hers some of the people will believe in their stories.

Lotta: Let's do this, kid.

Cody got both his camera and toy sword out.

Cody: Okay!

WITNESS TESTIMONY

Seeing to Believing –

(1)

Lotta: The whole thing was crazy. We were all waiting for the others to come back. Then out of the blue a huge screen showed up with Ms. Evers' brother.

(2)

So she along with the kid, myself, and a few other people we follow them. To the woods, hearing the call from the two cops, and then murder missing victim. We all rush back down there to stopping the fire.

(3)

Other than the animals, a male cop, and now two other girls things got out of hand. I don't think I saw the little man in the scene of the incident.

(4)

Cody: It was all so crazy! Like in one of the Steel Samurai earlier episodes! There was drama, confusion, a lost head with no body…! Well, I didn't like that much… But there was fire all over!

(5)

The fire was all blue. And… I think we saw or I spotted a scary Halloween face.

(6)

This lady here and I took tons and tons of pictures of the killer none as the Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow, from on a rampage to running away when Raven scaring him.

Not bad as a group of photographers from a child to an adult telling a good testimony better than the last time.

Gwen: And only got a few shots when I first met with him. Lucky for you two…

Raven and Phoenix think really hard on this one.

Phoenix: That was well done. Cody was hard to talk to back then and Lotta is serious to saving Tommy.

Raven: It better be useful for us if we're getting anywhere with it. Mayor, we also want to update the photo shots both Lotta and Cody took of the killer. May we add it with the evidences?

Jacob was confused for Edgeworth to help him out.

Edgeworth: We're suppose to…

Jacob: Oh! Right! I knew that… You two may do so.

Raven: Thanks. And… Its upload a copy to my end.

Raven type so fast to adding Cody and Lotta's memory cards of the camera on her laptop as evidences and Gwen's camera too updated with it.

Maya: You're good, Raven.

Phoenix: Cute and very good.

Phoenix was all lovely like to Raven' skills and beauty again for Maya to snap him out of it a bit.

Maya: Nick!

Phoenix: Oh, yes! I'm focus!

Jacob: With that all settle in, I guess we can cross-examination again?

Edgeworth goes along with it.

Edgeworth: Yes, we do, Mayor.

Gwen: With this and mine, we got more photo shots of the Headless Horseman on needed for my next update.

Lotta tells Gwen something from the other side of the room.

Lotta: Hey! I'll allow it, but I want some credit on my regular polishing!

Gwen gives her the peace sign knowing she'll do that to be even on their line of work.

Gwen: Right! It's a deal! Go ahead, Mayor Jacob!

Jacob: Then you three know what to do.

Knowing Phoenix and Raven were getting somewhere in Lotta and Cody's testimonies, it was up to them to press and then present what they needed to know next.

CROSS EXMINATION

Seeing is believing –

(1)

Lotta: The whole thing was crazy. We were all waiting for the others to come back. Then out of the blue a huge screen showed up with Ms. Evers' brother.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You sure you, Cody, Gumshoe, Meekins, Larry, Oldbag, Mr. Powers, and Ms. Evers really saw him?

Lotta tried to remember.

Lotta: Well, she looked surprise seeing him. Like she knew it was him right away.

Cody: We had to follow her to see more proof.

So far that was a very odd answer.

Raven: Really?

Gwen: I know what I saw being Berry by heart. Good memory.

Cody shows a picture of Berry just about in one of his photos.

Cody: This should be useful, here.

Raven and Gwen both scan the photo together.

Jacob: Is this the man?

Gwen: I know that had to be Berry, Mayor Jacob.

Washers nodded as well meaning he knew what he looked like too over the years.

Gwen: See? Sr. Washers knows that has to be Berry.

Jacob: I get it. Easy there.

Maya and Phoenix look at the photo with Raven.

Maya: Not a good shot Cody got.

Phoenix: I can hardly tell that's Ms. Evers' brother.

Raven: It'll be a while to get a better image to work on. Let's just get back to the testimony until then.

Raven saves the photo shot that might be useful along with Gwen's photo update, memory cards of Cody and Lotta, and updated map of the area in the evidences.

Phoenix: Good idea, Raven. Please continue one.

Continuing on…

(2)

Lotta: So she along with the kid, myself, and a few other people we follow them. To the woods, hearing the call from the two cops, and then murder missing victim. We all rush back down there to stopping the fire.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* By what you said you mean…

Cody: First we all stayed as a group, headed to the woods, those two police guys recorded the phone call, and we came back to finding the missing woman dead.

Lotta: Don't forget stopping the fire!

Raven, Phoenix, and Maya took care of that part before the others arrived.

Raven: Good thing we took care of the fire too.

Edgeworth: Otherwise, the entire town would've been up into flames by your undoing.

Edgeworth was making a joke there for Maya didn't get it and got mad.

Maya: Hey! We did not!

Phoenix: Maya, Edgeworth was only pulling our leg.

Maya: No he's not! He's over there.

Phoenix: (Really…?)

Raven: Forget it, Phoenix; Maya's hard to understand something's. Let just keep on going.

Phoenix: Good idea.

(3)

Lotta: Other than the animals, a male cop, and now two other girls things got out of hand. I don't think I saw the little man in the scene of the incident.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Those were a few other victims that were found dead besides Beth?

Lotta: Yep. Some animals, one male cop, and the woman you all were trying to find.

Cody tries to hold it in from being gross out to being brave.

Cody: We saw that after the call. We sure did.

They all turn to Gwen seeing that she remembers that part.

Gwen: That's what happened.

Lotta: Told you so.

Cody: I even took a shot of that part.

Raven and Gwen see the photos from Cody's memory card to know for certain of it. Showing the big screen of what Lotta and him described it well.

Raven: The real deal.

Gwen: As I said before.

Jacob tried looking at them on the screen himself with his glasses on.

Jacob: This is well put. Please… Um… Oh, yes! Update these in the evidences please.

Phoenix: Yes, Mayor.

And so Phoenix and Raven did for updating Cody and Lotta's memory card photos.

Jacob: Then tell us what happen next?

It was now Cody's turn to speaking up in part of the testimony.

(4)

Cody: It was all so crazy! Like in one of the Steel Samurai earlier episodes! There was drama, confusion, a lost head with no body…! Well, I didn't like that much… But there was fire all over!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Are you feeling alright, Cody?

Cody tries to shaking the feelings out of him.

Cody: Huh? I'm fine! I'm good! What!? Just because I'm still a kid, you think some murder thing will scare me? I'm not afraid! Nope, not me.

Maya could tell.

Maya: I have some powers to know Cody's trying to hide it.

Phoenix: No use denying something's in life that you're afraid of.

Getting back to the subject at hand…

Raven: Okay…? So you guys ran back to aiding us and left finding Berry behind.

Cody: Well, there was blue fire all over the town! We couldn't let anyone else get hurt. I was worried about you as well, Raven, I would do anything to protecting you!

Raven: Either way, we were fine. Anything happened during all the chaos?

(5)

Cody: The fire was all blue. And… I think we saw or I spotted a scary Halloween face.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* We get the fire was blue and really hot. But what do you mean by seeing a scary-looking Halloween face? Was it from the ghost?

Cody acted tough again.

Cody: No! Besides the Headless Horseman, he was carrying a pumpkin on fire to throwing it so much. I mean you guys seen it, right?

Lotta knew what Cody was talking about to pulling something to show in her bag that she found earlier after the party crash.

Lotta: Oh, you mean this pumpkin head?

Everyone freaks out for Jacob to calming them down again.

Jacob: Order! Relax everyone. It just a pumpkin that's burned out. Isn't it…?

Maya's gem glows up meaning it did belong to the Headless Horseman.

Maya: It was used! My gem says so!

Gwen: So cool! Sr. Washers, our next scoop will be a bigger hit after this.

Gwen takes lots more shots with her camera on it, while Raven scans it to check all over for details left out.

Raven: You're right, Maya. Look. It was used with burn marks left out, already craved with a face, it almost melted. This type of fire must've been really hot to hold on to.

Phoenix: Should we keep it as evidences?

Raven: Big time. Lotta, where did you get this pumpkin?

Cody: No kidding! Did you snatch it from the ghost himself!?

Lotta laughs for there was confusion for her to explain it better within her own words.

Lotta: This one here? Nah. I found it on the ground when the ghost felt when he looked at Raven funny. You people have to remember that.

Raven did for the Headless Horseman was freaking out to seeing Raven's face in fleeing and not because it was being soaked with water to weaken it.

Raven: That's true. He did run off when he spotted me… (But why…?)

Phoenix: Well, this is good we got more evidences on our hands.

Edgeworth: Not bad so far… I demand we add this top evidence of this case.

Jacob allowed it.

Jacob: It shall be done. Oh! This is so much fun! So many things to know about…

The Pumpkin head was added as other evidences for Ami say something before continuing.

Ami: Mayor, I have a something to say.

Jacob: And what's that?

Tommy, Jacob, and a few others were confused why Ami was looking at the diagram of the pumpkin.

Tommy: Mom?

Ami found something out.

Ami: It figures… This blue fire was created by methanol.

Jacob: Oh my!

Maya: Methanol…?

Cody: What's that?

Lotta: It sure ain't the stuff I use for my photo making that's for sure.

Edgeworth explains it better.

Edgeworth: Its part of a wood alcohol type mix in with heat fuel treatment in creating it by hand, can really burn your skin with not wearing fire proof protection.

Jacob: We use that to light up the torches in town.

Phoenix looks at his burned up hand.

Phoenix: It makes sense. He must've worn gloves while holding the pumpkin.

Raven: Without catching himself on fire.

Maya: Because he was dead.

Raven: True but let's not jump to conclusions just yet. (We better save this one too for later on.)

Adding another part in as evidences it was good for Ami to check it out since she was a scientist in the area.

Edgeworth: So now you know. Let's finish this up.

Lotta; Hey! Don't rush us, we tell got to tell you more. So get to it, kid.

Cody: I know! I know!

Getting back to the matter at hand.

(6)

Cody: This lady here and I took tons and tons of pictures of the killer none as the Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow, from on a rampage to running away when Raven scaring him.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* We still need to figure out why the Headless Horseman ran off when he looked at Raven.

Raven: I got nothing though.

Gwen: Me either.

Not even for Cody or Lotta had nothing to say or to show besides that part.

Lotta: Don't look at me! I ain't got anything!

Cody: I don't either… Just a photo of Raven. Just for me to keep.

Cody smiles for Raven would never understand her friend.

Raven: Yep. We're dead…

Phoenix: But we can't just give up! There has to be an answer!

Edgeworth smiled in sarcastically but still he needed to know the answer like the others.

Edgeworth: Don't tell me you two are about to give up? It was just getting better. But I suppose there's no such thing as winning it all. So it's okay that you are.

Raven: Like hell we are, Edgeworth. We just need to think harder.

Phoenix: (We're trying our best too! You can pretend to be helpful to us!)

Maya was trying to think too until she saw her gem glowing to know something was up with Raven in the photo to look at, and drops up to seeing from Raven's laptop a picture of Katrina portrait painting of her back at Gwen's place hanging on the wall. Then she looked at it both to know they looked alike to telling her and Phoenix the biggest clue of all that she found.

Maya: Nick! Raven! I found it! Look!

Raven: You did!? Where!?

Phoenix: (She did!?)

Maya pointed out for Katrina portrait and Raven in the photo for the gem was telling her something big.

Maya: Don't you get it? Raven looks a lot like this Katrina person when she was alive. Crane is the new Headless Horseman, right? This is what she was trying to tell us!

Raven double checks it showing a perfect match.

Raven: Oh, my god! She does look like me!

Phoenix: What!? (This is too good to be true!)

Maya helped Raven printed out a photo of Katrina and hold on to her picture.

Maya: Nick! Present these two now! Do it!

Phoenix: Huh? Will it work?

Phoenix wonders about this and looking at Raven, it looks like it was their best shot that had left.

Raven: Let's do it. Until we know more to solving this puzzle, let's show it.

Phoenix trust Raven in doing so in showing the evidences portrait frame of Katrina to the court room.

Phoenix: I'm ready then. *OBJECTION!* Well, Cody and Lotta. I think I or we found the answer we needed why the bad old spirit fled at the scene for being scared of Raven.

Raven pops up the photo frame on the big screen.

Raven: Have a good look at the portrait and brace yourselves.

For everyone knew a lot about Katrina Bones' history to liking the art work.

Gwen: The picture of Katrina? What about her.

Phoenix: Notices anything odd about this person?

People were trying to figure it all out for Maya to lend a hand.

Maya: Have a look at Cody's photo.

Cody: Hey!

Lotta: I thought you made more copies from it.

Cody: I did. I just wanted one for myself, but I'll make another one later.

Edgeworth had to have a better look at the picture and photo showing in the court room.

Edgeworth: Give me that!

Swipes it out of Maya's hands.

Maya: Watch it!

Edgeworth was shock to see what they were getting at.

Edgeworth: Ah! This… This is… IMPOSSBILE!

Jacob: What is, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: Even I'm surprise from this too…

Gwen looks at it next for Washers to be almost out of breath from.

Gwen: Sir? Wait… Raven and Katrina are like twins!

Now everyone sees it.

Lotta and Cody: No way!

Jacob: They're sisters!?

Phoenix and Raven fell down once Jacob said that.

Maya: No! No! No! My gem sense Raven looks a lot like Katrina!

Jacob: They do?

Phoenix: That is why the Headless Horseman ran away. Sensing her real spirit, she thought she was alive mistaking Raven in being her.

Jacob: What a shocker this is.

Raven had one more to show from the photo up close.

Raven: That's not all. Showing from the photos were taken… There was no sign of Tommy to being found during the chaos shown in order and then appeared after the smoked went out. See?

Raven showed each photos in order. From the big screen, murder shown, people running away, fire, Raven's face, and the fire clearing up afterwards from the last shows Tommy on the ground at the end and the rest wasn't having him in it.

Tommy: I told you so!

For the photos been updated again, everyone now knows that Tommy didn't do it.

Phoenix: This should be enough in clearing Tommy's name now.

Raven smiles with a thumb up.

Raven: I rest my case. Thanks you guys.

Cody: No problem, Raven!

Lotta: Man old man. We sure show them, didn't me. I love taking pictures.

With those two happy doing a good job one thing was on Edgeworth's mind.

Edgeworth: So it shows Tommy nowhere to being seen until the end, a pumpkin covered in methanol by wearing gloves, and Raven looking like Katrina Bones. You're doing well, Wright, so far that is.

Raven: Let's not forget that Ichabod Crane looks like Tommy's Dad too, see?

Raven shows it for another shocker to learn about.

Tommy: No way…

Ami: He does!

Gwen: So much background story, I love it!

Lotta: Me too, sister!

From Gwen writing it all down and Lotta getting more shots, leaving Edgeworth with another saying about this.

Edgeworth: So two people look a lot like them, I get it. What I don't get is if they're related to the case. Such as really being at the scene of the crime for this wondering ghost, a missing person, and one girl looking like the lost soul's lover.

Phoenix: You mean blood left out? Fingerprints?

Edgeworth moves his finger at Phoenix like he always does.

Edgeworth: What else would I be saying? Without those this case is as good as useless.

Edgeworth had a point for he needed for proof for DNA left out to finding next.

Raven: He's right. We only have Rachael's autopsy files.

Phoenix: This is really bad. We get the point, but there's no way we can do this in time…

Jacob had to say something.

Jacob: Ah, excuse me? Are we getting somewhere here? If not, we might have to end this.

Raven: No wait! We got something! We just have to.

Maya: What do we do, Nick?

Phoenix: I don't know! (Edgeworth, what do you want us to try to do? We can't just let Tommy and his mother down.)

Before Jacob could use the gavel to saying Ami's faith in protecting Tommy, someone speaks up.

*HOLD IT!*

Jacob: Huh?

Edgeworth: Who said that?

It was Ema Skye turns to do something about it.

Phoenix and Raven: Ema!

Ema: Let's not forget, I'm a scientist in solving cases like this. From spraying for left over blood and scanning for fingerprints. Leave it to me.

Jacob: Excuse me…?

Edgeworth smiles for they knew this will happen.

Raven: Edgeworth's smiling. We're getting somewhere after all.

Phoenix: We are?

Maya: Alright, Ema!

Edgeworth: If that's true, I'll allow it. Detective Gumshoe and Officer Meekins will guide Ema Skye to the locations where the killer… Or what you call the Headless Horseman has been in the area. Let us have a twenty recess and then return to continue this.

Jacob was trying to reach for something on the ground but couldn't get it

Jacob: Make it thirty.

Phoenix: Thirty minutes, Mayor?

It was showing Jacob trying to get his treat he dropped.

Jacob: What? It'll be snack time for all of us. I dropped my cookie!

Phoenix: Give me a break.

Raven: Okay! Give her thirty minutes then.

Edgeworth slams his hands on the table.

Edgeworth: Gumshoe! You and Meekins take Ema to the area where the killer has been on the double!

Gumshoe and Meekins understood their mission.

Gumshoe: Just leave it to us, Mr. Edgeworth! Meekins!

Meekins: Let's do this! Miss, please lead the way and stay close in case he comes back! I got your back!

The two cops stayed next to Ema a bit too close as she got out her gear to go to work and her goggles on.

Ema: Right… Don't worry, Mr. Wright and Raven, I'll be back with some answers. I remember where we seen the ghost! Let's go!

Gumshoe: Just stay here until we return within thirty minutes.

The three left along with Sam guiding them just in case, leaving Dan to watching over Ami and Tommy.

Gwen: I hope they'll be okay.

Maya: Me too.

Raven: Knowing those two will do fine, this will give us enough proof in a bit.

Phoenix: (And I hope it'll be good ones that we need. We're all counting on you, Ema.)

Jacob: Now then… Be sure to get our treats in the back and signing paper in volunteering over in the corner for bathroom to snack breaks, people. Thirty minute recess then!

Once the gavel was hits everyone got up to eat, went to the bathroom, drinks, and Jacob getting his treat but also went outside playground to play on the swing and laughing with joy.

Jacob: Wee! Recess!

Edgeworth, Phoenix, Maya, Raven, Gwen, and the others could do was to wait around for Lotta and Cody got their things to taking their seats again with Cody getting the picture back from Edgeworth's hand.

Cody: My photo.

Still looking at the mayor playing around was a bit silly.

Phoenix: Ah… Does the Mayor know the differences between recesses of the court to playing?

Raven: Beats me, Phoenix.

Edgeworth came up to the two to saying something.

Edgeworth: Not bad, Wright and Raven. Keep this up, and we might find something after all. We have a few days to solving this.

Phoenix: You can count on it, Edgeworth. We'll solve this no matter what.

Raven: With on that too.

Edgeworth: Good. Prepare yourselves for round two in a bit for the next witness to speak up. I need some tea.

The three smiled for it was break time as Ema ran to the area in getting things she needed with the three men guarding with no sign of anything so far but Katrina spying on them, and Mia flying really fast to something. What will happen next in saving the two families? With so many other things happening so far, there might be a lot more to it sooner than they all think.


	12. Chapter 11 – It's Science to the Rescue

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #11 – It's Science to the Rescue

From testimonies between Gumshoe and Meekins, then Lotta and Cody, pressing, presenting, and taking a thirty minute break as the two cops and Sam following Ema 'also protecting her in the neighbor hood' in the areas the Headless Horseman was last spotted. Same with the two spirits of Mia and Katrina to being found. From the many killing so far, could lead more blood and fingerprints left out as well seeing the real ghost for her scanning around with her goggles finding something alright. So far so good… As well as having photos, updating evidences, a burned pumpkin, map location spots, and shocking twist that not only Tommy's missing father looks like Ichabod Crane, but the same for Raven looks a lot like the late Katrina Bones. What was she trying to tell the others about? Was there a lot more to the curse going on?

With Jacob finish eating and playing around the playground… As Dan watches over both Tommy and Ami under watch leaving Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Gwen, Edgeworth, and Washers beside them were planning what to do next with the gem helping them out many times tonight. Also with other evidences to show and new ones, which of the two people will testify next? Larry, Wendy, Will, Ema, Gary, Crumbs, Harry, Sammy, Amy, Gwen with Washers to translate, or the two victims being accuse on something Tommy didn't do leaving Ami to be in trouble from protecting her son? With everyone finishing their break and such, the trial will soon continue on in a bit. For that confusion was happening for the others to finding the shocking truth even for Gwen in her next urban legend to put it as amazing. She comes rushing to have a little talk with the others after aiding Washers from gathering their paper work looking freaked out from this whole mess.

Phoenix: Ms. Evers?

Raven: What's up, Gwen?

Gwen had her face close to Raven's feeling weird on what she was doing to her.

Gwen: Hey! What gives!? Is this true!? Tommy's dad looks like Crane or related!? And you, Raven? Are you the reincarnation of Katrina Bones!? Please! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!

Gwen kept on shaking Raven's body many times really fast for she was confuse as everyone else was like her.

Raven: I don't know!

Then Gwen stops feeling doing from doing that to asking the others and Washers listens in.

Gwen: Anyone else knew?

Phoenix: No! I just found out!

Maya shows her gem.

Maya: I was the one to discover it on my own all thanks to my lucky gem told me so.

Gwen looks at it again.

Gwen: It did…?

Maya: Like magic.

Gwen: I'm glad I gave it to you. This still doesn't explain if Raven's related to Katrina… You agree too, Sir?

Washers nodded for the other think really hard for Raven to feel something odd from behind her to turning red.

Raven: Ah!

Phoenix: Raven? What's wrong?

Raven: Someone touched my butt!

Larry walks by only to be punch from Raven really hard, in pain it looked like he didn't do it.

Raven: Pervert!

Larry pleas for mercy.

Larry: Ow! Raven-poo! It wasn't me! I didn't touch you!

Raven: Oops. Sorry about that. I still felt something weird touching me.

Phoenix: (Still serves him right.)

Raven helps Larry up on his feet trying to stop the pain in his cheek.

Larry: It's okay. I could never get mad at you.

Phoenix: We know the Headless Horseman did flee when seeing Raven looking like Katrina. Hopefully when Ema returns with more evidences to scanning around the place will lead us to the truth.

Raven: And the real killer is doing all of this for a diary missing. Proving Tommy is innocent, it looks like we need to bring the spirit of Katrina to us. I wish Mia can lend us a hand.

Larry: Bringing in a… A real ghost you say…?

Larry freaks out.

Raven: We have to. With Ema's lead to Maya's powers, we should-! Hey! Maya!

Maya was trying to use her gem by hitting Raven's head many times.

Raven: Quit it!

Phoenix: What are you up to this time, Maya?

Maya: Trying to refresh Raven's memories by placing the gem on her head. Maybe Katrina will appear before us to talk to through my body.

Raven: Oh, really? Well, by the look of this… IT ISN'T WORKING!

Maya: Hmm…

Maya puts it in her mouth with nothing happening.

Maya: Still nothing? Hey! Try saying she sells sea shells by the sea…

Raven spits it out.

Raven: No!

Raven hands the gem back to Maya after drying it off from the drool for this whole thing has gotten anyone to nowhere.

Maya: Sorry… (I just wish I can call my Sister. Sis, please. Help us. Where are you…?) What?

Maya sees the gem glowing again for Mia appears in spirit to transfer into her sister again to help the others out leaving Maya's spirit a reflection from the gem.

Maya: What…? What happen to me!? Where am I!?

Mia: Calm down, Maya. I'm here now.

Maya was surprise and happy to seeing Mia again in her body for the first time.

Maya: Sis? Ah! You're in me! You came! But why am I in my gem!?

Maya tries getting out but couldn't for Mia to smile happy to seeing her again.

Mia: Oh, Maya… Listen we'll talk more later on. As much I'm really happy seeing you, I need to borrow your body to aiding Phoenix and Raven on this job. I know what's been going on so far.

Maya: Really? It's been crazier in this place!

Mia: That's when we need to think hard. This gem here, it's giving you the energy in solving this case like I am to follow you guys here. This could be useful for us so you can see and hear everything in there while I'm taking over. Please let me, Maya.

Maya understood for her training really paid off in summoning Mia this time.

Maya: Okay! I'm rooting for you, Sis. And the others. Go save Tommy and his mother.

Mia: I will.

Phoenix and Raven see Mia in person in Maya's body.

Raven: Phoenix! Look!

Phoenix: Mia!?

Mia: Raven. Phoenix. Long time no see.

Larry and Gwen didn't get what was going on.

Larry: What's with you two? It's only Maya.

But Gwen could tell who it was.

Gwen: No way… Your friend Maya Fey… She can contact the dead like her older sister! So cool! That means we have a chance yet! Hi! I'm Gwen Evers! Nice to meet you, spirit aiding us!

Gwen shakes hands with Mia.

Mia: Okay…? I have heard a lot about you, Ms. Evers. Love your line of work.

Gwen: Thanks!

Larry gets it now.

Larry: Ah! Mia has come back from the dead!

Larry drops flat face first to the ground.

Raven: I didn't touch him this time.

Phoenix: Looks Maya summon you after all, and just in time.

Raven: And proof you were with Katrina and seeing the Headless Horseman all being real.

Mia: I have. This won't be so easy though. Let's do what we can into solving this, this is all I can do and what Maya wants.

Raven: That's all we needed to hear.

Edgeworth returns just finishing his tea.

Edgeworth: They you are. Better finish up because the trial is back in a minute…

Edgeworth sees Larry out cold to Maya looking different to him for he's been seeing it before many times not knowing its Mia.

Edgeworth: Should I ask what's this all about…?

Mia rushes back to the room first.

Mia: No time, Edgeworth. Good to seeing you again too, but we need to get back to work. I'm Mia Fey from Maya's powers summon me to helping you guys. Now let's get going.

Edgeworth wonders if that was for real.

Edgeworth: IS this your proof to show?

Phoenix: Do you believe it is…?

Soon Gumshoe, Meekins, Sam, and Ema finally returns with many things she has to show and use in court.

Gumshoe: Yo! Mr. Edgeworth!

Meekins! Reporting back, sir!

Raven: They're back.

Ema shows her gear and bags of goodies.

Ema: We got it! Check it out! From Fingerprint listing powder and spraying blood luminal bottle to use. I'll be testifying next! I want to!

Raven: You will? Thanks, Ema. We just need someone else to aid you…

Phoenix sees the clock for it was time to going back inside for he grabs Raven to rush back.

Phoenix: We better go in. Come on!

Raven: Phoenix! I'm coming!

Ema, Sam, Edgeworth, Phoenix, and Raven headed back inside. While Gumshoe and Meekins carried Larry back inside to wake up.

Meekins: Should we?

Gumshoe: We might as well.

They went back in the room for Larry to being seated.

Larry: Hey…? What did I miss?

With everyone else getting back into the room for Phoenix, Raven, also Mia helping out 'to Maya watching it all in the gem', and Edgeworth were ready to face off again 'and helping each other' for Jacob gets back to work. For Ami and Tommy were seated and Ema had the things ready to show as she was the first to taking the stands, but who will the second person be? The others hoped for the best to happen even for Gwen in solving the case with Washers with the diary to soon being found.

Jacob: That was fun and tasty. Let's get back to the matter at hand please, that is if Ms. Skye has the things she needed to get in proving this ghost is haunting our hometown being all true. Do you?

Ema puts the bag filled with some things and got out her gear ready to showing it.

Ema: I got it right here.

Jacob: That's a lot.

Ema: All thanks to these things. A luminal bottle spray to finding left over dry blood and a powder in finding fingerprints with the machine in scanning it.

This also surprises the others in the group and the first time Mia meeting with Ema in person.

Mia: So that's Lana's little sister. She's good.

Phoenix: Yep. (I still can't believe she's a year younger than Maya.)

Jacob: So you are a scientist in finding parts in left over at the scene of the crime. Good for you, Ms. Skye.

Ema: Thanks.

Jacob: What did she do again, Mr. Edgeworth? Please recap on where we left off.

Edgeworth got some paper from Meekins and Gumshoe's report on what they seen and learn from Ema's investigating on the locations she remembers being with the others from each parts in of Tarrytown, NY. Phoenix and Raven were ready to solving this for them to helping out with Edgeworth too secretly.

Edgeworth: According to both Officer Meekins and Detective Gumshoe reported this… Ms. Ema Skye, the scientist of murder investigating went to the areas each on where Wright, Raven, Ms. Evers, and the rest of the group came across what they said in seeing the ghost of Katrina Bones and the Headless Horseman on a rampage.

Jacob: Yes, yes. May we know the areas they were at so we'll all know about it?

Edgeworth: Of course. Raven, if you put the blue print of the map up please?

Edgeworth bows to Raven in doing so to setting it up from her laptop.

Raven: I'm on it. Now showing…

Phoenix: (Now we're getting somewhere.)

Edgeworth uses a laser pointer from Raven lending to him to pointing out to where Ema, Gumshoe, and Meekins went to.

Edgeworth: Thank you. What Ema started looking around with backup for the most of it, she started off what Maya Fey spotted one chasing from the killer being the Headless Horseman to stopping it and suddenly vanishing just like that near Ms. Evers home. Only to find a ripped cape piece left near the woods. Another before that was scaring people who escaped in time from animals being beheaded, soon Maiden Rachael coming across her faith from a powerful slash from the back in the lost of blood to being reported in; they say it could've been Ms. Evers brother who cause trouble a few years ago to disappearing and then showing up acting very strangely. Soon they went searching for another victim known as Beth a partier to go missing with blood trails all over to follow, she escape in soon meeting her faith at the end. The blood was found for the killer was nearby for Berry Evers' camera and his things within the bag were there for Ema to find and bring back here. Still working, without Gwen and her boss knowing anything about this. The fire created to burning a small house down was done the same way from the pumpkin soaked in methanol, the same said for a bomb to being set up by hand and a plan to going off. For it was recorded to being played and shown to the phone call as well in seeing Beth's head at the scene of the crime along with more animals and a male officer being cut to the neck from a powerful heavy axe it that effect.

Raven was getting a lot of information down on her laptop. A rip off piece of cape, the stuff use from the burned out pumpkin, blood from Beth, fingerprints left out, and Berry Evers' left over gear in setting everything up.

Ema: Well… Yes. What Mr. Edgeworth said was all true.

Jacob: Amazing…

This was much to learn and to know that was very helpful for Phoenix and Raven are going to need Ema's help on this one, big time.

Phoenix: Now this leaves left to check from blood testing and fingerprints when we get the chance to.

Raven: We'll be ready for it.

Jacob: Well, with a lot of that information down does anyone want to call another witness with Ms. Skye? But still help us on the rest of the parts during time on stand or not, okay?

Ema: No problem, Mayor.

Jacob: So does anyone have someone to speak up?

With the others having trouble saying a word and mumbling to themselves, someone did speak up joining with Ema was Wendy Oldbag herself.

Oldbag: Me! Me! Call me up next!

They see Wendy begging to going up.

Raven: Wendy!?

Phoenix: What?

Oldbag: Don't 'what' with me! I wish to help out. I saw Beth before she disappeared! And don't go saying… 'Huh? Why didn't you tell us in the first place!?' Because I just remembered a while go before this trial started, okay? That's my answer. So I thought of something fishy to tell Gwen about.

Lots of gasping was heard in the room to know but Mia wasn't too surprise about.

Mia: Should've known.

Phoenix and Raven: You think?

Edgeworth: So you do!?

Wendy smiles at Edgeworth.

Oldbag: Of course I do, Edgy-poo. Just let me testify with the girl. Pretty please…?

Wendy acted sweet to Edgeworth to being gross out again but without puking again.

Edgeworth: Call her up already!

Edgeworth sucks it up to allowing it and Phoenix does his part.

Phoenix: Right! I like to call Ms. Oldbag to the stands with Ema.

Raven: I have no objections to this at all.

Edgeworth: And… Neither do I.

Wendy goes up to seat by Ema's side.

Ema: This should be fun, huh?

Oldbag: Yes! You said it, sister!

Wendy laughs with joy to patting Ema on the bag many times.

Jacob: So much going on… But this should help us if it'll prove Tommy's innocence.

Now beginning first for Edgeworth telling two of the girls' one at a time on who they are and what they do.

Edgeworth: Well, you already know what comes first. But if so… Say your names and occupations please. And try not to be too lovey-dovey with me, Ms. Oldbag if you please!

Oldbag: Okay, okay. For you I will. Well, I'm Wendy Oldbag and what I love doing is taking different jobs in keeping things in check from conventions of TV studios. The same with this one here to check out, it's not like I wanted to miss all the fun you know. And another thing…

Raven stops Wendy in time before talking too long again.

Raven: Wendy, we got it. Thanks.

Oldbag: Oh, right. Go ahead, honey, your turn.

Ema was next.

Ema: I'm Ema Skye. I'm studying a lot more in becoming a full forensic investigator by studying science in blood analyzing and fingerprints. I'm also Lana Skye's little sister who's back as a prosecutor.

Good news for the others to hear Lana was back and doing better than ever.

Phoenix: That's great.

Mia: Good to hear she's doing much better.

Raven: You said it, Mia.

Same goes for Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: Glad you're doing well for the both of you. Getting back to the matter at hand, both of you please tell me what happened to Beth before and after.

Wendy tells them about what she does know and the last she seen Beth yesterday.

Oldbag: Now, now. Before we begin testimony thing, let me tell you what I knew about Beth. You see… I heard some strange things coming around in joining the other four when we got here from first class airline's and not a bad seating either; I was the first one to arriving the scene to have a look around while that Meekins guys came to the station and the detective afterwards. I wanted to see the curse myself from wondering spirits and all of that in person and the killings happening so I question the people to report it back one by one for the witnesses that are hear and here's what I gotten so far… Some got lucky, some they lost some but more on the farm animals than a couple of humans, fire being set off, and a pumpkin left out, and then there was Beth. She saw the man related to Ms. Evers.

Meaning Beth meant with Berry Evers, this was big news for Washers' eyes to getting bigger with a surprise look on his face and Gwen to knowing more.

Gwen: She saw my brother!? When!? Where!?

Oldbag: I'm getting to that part, pipe down! I question her about your brother; she told me the whole mess up story ever. Also finding the diary so badly no matter how drunk she was because between Harry losing his home and the victim both the son and the mother with the man of the house gone missing, it must be a cruse getting worse and stronger; seeing the woman ghost to the killing of the Headless Horseman she saw it all, thinking it was the booze, it wasn't! Trying to finding Berry since she sees him at the scene of the crime hiding to prove he was up to no good she was about to do it or so she told me after she ate. Soon she was hit and frighten on who knows who done it to her to fleeing; now I tried looking for her but I got nothing. Then what happens next? We all see Beth dead with her head chop off in public. Dead I say! And why was that I ask of you!? Was she killed from learning the truth!? I'm telling you, those two are innocent! I know it has to be Berry's tricks in making the curse look real and the ghost! Or the whole thing is real from his doings!

Wendy tries getting some air after that long talk she did for everyone was amazed on what she does remember the last she seen of Beth.

Phoenix: Not bad, I guess…?

Raven: So much detail. That's good, Wendy, thanks for the M.O.

Oldbag: No problem. All in the days work if I haven't met with you guys a while back change my life.

Maya and Mia look at each other having to hear Wendy talking again. Gwen and Washers was hard to hearing this to be very shocking, for Edgeworth and Jacob heard what they needed to hear.

Gwen: This too much to handle, huh Sr. Washers?

He agrees with Gwen on that part. Soon Jacob spoke up.

Jacob: Nice speech, Ms. Oldbag, very good one. Now does Ms. Skye like to say anything else before we begin the testimonies at hand?

Ema: My turn! My turn!

Ema waves her hand many times for she had to say something as well.

Ema: Yes. Well, what Ms. Oldbag was telling us a bit was the part that between Mr. Edgeworth to her point of view has something to do with Berry and Beth. I was at the areas between Beth's whereabouts of what rumors saying about the Headless Horseman appearing and the ghost of Katrina. Between the blood sampling I have to show left from the victim's clothing and a few others to fingerprints of other victims on a board to scanning who's who. For we shall use the luminal spray to seeing how much was left out from Rachael, Beth, and the cop. Let's test them out. Raven; get ready to gather this all down.

Raven was ready with her laptop to getting it all.

Raven: Do your job then, Ema.

Ema: Watch and learn.

Ema start to spraying from the rip off clothing of the Headless Horseman, Beth's left over jacket, Rachael's glove, the cop's badge, and what appears to be a hair pin piece belonging to a woman. From using her goggles and Raven imaging it for Phoenix and Mia to seeing it 'and on the big screen', showing to being more blood on each five parts.

Phoenix: Well, it proves the killer was a bloody one. Talk about a bad way of dying.

Mia: I've seen worse before you work for me.

Ema: Now you see how much blood was leftover from those who have fallen victim to the killer. But the big question is…

Edgeworth finishes up for Ema in saying the rest.

Edgeworth: How each of the three victims was killed? Yes. Does anyone here know how it was done, and the rest?

Raven had a few in mind about it.

Raven: Well… We all know that Beth was first stabbed to holding on from bleeding until the killer did find her to being beheaded. Rachael was hit from the same weapon being an axe to bleed to death, while some farm to pet animals were gutted or beheaded too, and the badge soaked in blood did belong to the cop cutting his neck, causing the man to bleed out a lot of blood to die within seconds. If Beth knew Berry, then she knew he was hiding something, from all of us in this town. But what was it? And what were these missing two pieces?

Everyone had a good hard look at the pin and cloth piece for Ema doesn't know about it either.

Phoenix: They do look important.

Gwen: And a key to telling us more about Berry. Maybe he's hiding somewhere.

Edgeworth: If any case. The autopsy report shall be updated of the three victims' cause of death and hold the other two just in case. Agreed, Mayor?

Jacob agrees with Edgeworth's opinion to doing it.

Jacob: I'll allow it.

Raven gets it down for more evidences to hold and updating it.

Raven: Where do we go from here now?

Mia thought about it.

Mia: I think we should hear about the girls' testimonies about Beth's connection of Ms. Evers' brother. This could be the important key we need to know about.

Phoenix: Right. Ema was useful to finding more left over blood and Oldbag memories of seeing Beth. Right, let's do this, Raven.

Raven: Okay then.

Knowing the two lovers was ready for anything and what Mia was thinking about to pressing and present for Wendy and Ema.

Phoenix: Raven and I wish to hear from both Ms. Oldbag and Ema's testimonies next, Mayor.

Jacob: Very well then. Ms. Oldbag and Ms. Skye, please tell each of your testimonies between Beth's doing before and after she pass away and what she was doing from the killer. If you two lovely ladies please do.

Ema: Yes!

Ema was sure then ready to Wendy ready for anything 'for Edgeworth was watching or so she thought'.

Oldbag: You want our background story on what we do know? Why not? This is for saving the family within our words. So listen up, people!

And so it begins…

WITNESS TESTIMONY

Beth's Faith and Last Encounters –

(1)

Oldbag: Beth was from being a hard party crasher for what I know about to seeing this Ms. Evers' brother. As if… Maybe they were going out seeing they knew each other so much.

(2)

Somehow from being close only led her to trouble. Who knew she was be stabbed to hiding and then dead. Dead I say! Talking about your worse way to go.

(3)

Ema: It seemed from whatever she was or went to left the killer to following her. So much blood left out from Beth herself for we did try to finding her as much as we could.

(4)

I was lucky to finding the spots in our last locations to finding the pieces in time. But… It just… Those pieces we found it's hard to know what they are. They didn't belong to Beth, was it Berry's? So strange.

Ema and Wendy did well saying what they had to say even for Gwen to understanding it better.

Gwen: Sr. Washers? Again you don't anything about this at all?

Washers nodded a no to Gwen meaning he didn't know about it only to hear the news.

Gwen: I guess so. I don't think know one else knows of Berry returning either, but what does this all mean?

Wendy smiles meaning she did well.

Oldbag: Ha! How do you like that, Mr. Edgy-poo?

Edgeworth tries acting like himself.

Edgeworth: It was not too bad. Useful and not that bad.

Jacob: Good, very good. Now time for the cross examination time so be ready. Mr. Wright, Ms. Strides, and Mr. Edgeworth. Well, you people know what to do anyways.

Raven: Okay! Let's do it, Phoenix!

Phoenix sees Raven all up and ready for he was ready as long as she was by his side and Mia aiding the two of them.

Phoenix: I'm ready too, Raven. (Enough to solving this part. But maybe we should press them on all of them, maybe then we can answer one of the questions to show afterwards once we put them together. We can do this.)

And doing it they will, for pressing on all four parts and then answering the questions to presenting a few things will happen. For Tommy and Ami's freedom was in Phoenix and Raven's hands now. Was Berry Evers really behind the whole thing and the curse?

CROSS EXMINATION

Beth's Faith and Last Encounters –

(1)

Oldbag: Beth was from being a hard party crasher for what I know about to seeing this Ms. Evers' brother. As if… Maybe they were going out seeing they knew each other so much.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Were they close?

Wendy was trying to think really hard to know if they were.

Wendy: Hmm… From what I can tell maybe it was young love for them studying together. Young love…

Ema had another thing to say about it.

Ema: That or it was more like they must've worked at the same area. Ms. Evers, you sure you don't know anything about Beth? Anything at all?

Raven: Like she was working with you guys.

Gwen didn't know much about Beth but partying a lot like Berry and worked really hard, same with Washers.

Gwen: Well… I remember Berry studying a lot in getting the real deal of the Headless Horseman being real, I guess out of everyone else besides Sr. Washers and I, Beth understood him in helping us out. Well, those two only. I thought of them as both partying a lot, but I never knew she was really doing something this important. Helping my brother out without us knowing? That is weird.

Raven: That does make sense with a lot more to know on our own.

Raven tries to look up on Beth's background, same with Gwen on her end. As for Mia and Phoenix this was confusing to guess what Beth's deal was by joining Berry Evers, same goes with Maya.

Maya: Beth and Berry were secretly in love?

Mia: That could be the case, Maya. But still…

Maya: Still? Still what?

Phoenix: (Is she thinking about something?) What's on your mind, Mia?

Mia: I'm thinking... At least I hope.

Raven: We sure hope so. I'm having trouble getting the real truth on Beth somewhere.

Raven was searching hard from her laptop many times without quitting.

Edgeworth: Well, this changes everything for us. Then what happen?

Wendy looks happy when Edgeworth asks her while trying to be good.

Oldbag: Sure thing, Edgy-poo.

(2)

Oldbag: Somehow from being close only led her to trouble. Who knew she was be stabbed to hiding and then dead. Dead I say! Talking about your worse way to go.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You mean she was doing her own investigating on her own knowing the danger?

Raven: That has to be it!

Raven had a feeling while still searching for it, Wendy wasn't too sure herself.

Oldbag: It beats me either!

Ema thought of it too.

Ema: That might be the only answer about it, Ms. Oldbag. This was more than a drunk woman who wanted to talk loud and party all day and night.

Oldbag: Well… I knew that! Again I've seen Beth hanging with the man a few times until she died.

Raven: And you sure you try helping out Beth when she was bleeding.

Wendy did by finding her and then healing her up to rest to go missing one memory at a time in her head.

Oldbag: I did only to see if she was alright, the others took her the hospital. How dare she flee while recovering! Such a rude girl!

Ema remembers where Beth was found while trying hold on to dear life to tracking the blood a while ago.

Ema: Yes! I found the blood from Beth left in the woods lying on the big tree! A puddle full of blood it was and now it's all dry up. See?

Ema shows a piece of craved out wood of the tree Beth was laying on belonging to her.

Jacob: That didn't felt well for that poor woman.

Oldbag: I guess you were right, missy.

Raven: What now, Phoenix? I'm still having my hands full here…

Phoenix: Let see what Ema has to say next.

It was Ema's turn to speak up and pressing her for the third testimony.

(3)

Ema: It seemed from whatever she was or went to left the killer to following her. So much blood left out from Beth herself for we did try to finding her as much as we could.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* I remember. It was you, me, Raven, Maya, Gumshoe, and Ms. Evers. She left the restaurant to somewhere in the woods of the cabin of Crane's place, am I right.

Gwen remembers it too.

Gwen: That we did alright.

Raven: So besides what Wendy is saying on Beth was recovering to leave the hospital, and then left to being killed is all we know so far. You don't know anything else from it, Ema? If you don't mind us asking you?

Ema wish she knew from earlier for no one else knows about it at all but a bit from Wendy.

Ema: No. I just found out now about it like the rest of you. Strange… Shouldn't those two cops know more about it?

Gumshoe: That's right! You two should've said something!

Sam and Dan weren't notified of it from Jacob or anyone else from the neighbor hood.

Jacob: You gentlemen didn't tell me this?

Sam and Dan freak out about it.

Sam and Dan: We didn't know until she left. It was too late!

Then they wonder about Wendy a bit more.

Ema: That's all you know?

Oldbag: I mean it! Every word of it! What I said about it, believe me I wish I knew more.

The others were at a lost about it as well – Mia, Phoenix, Raven 'though trying hard', Gwen, and Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: Hearing all of this might be pointless. That is if Wright and Raven haven't found anything from these testimonies yet, or do you?

Edgeworth needed to get the two to pulling it off if they know anything from both Wendy and Ema's testimonies they heard had to have some connections of Beth and Berry getting caught from the real killer behind it all. Gwen and Raven kept on hacking into the profiles of the people are and use to live in the area.

Gwen: This is harder than we thought it would.

Phoenix was worried a bit to getting some answers quickly like Raven too.

Phoenix: (Okay! Okay, Phoenix, think! Edgeworth's helping you but not enough to knowing what Beth's relationship with Berry Evers! So think! Beth and Berry might've been very close to working together to somehow losing it for her to being by his side for Gwen to knowing a little about the truth and Sir Washers; she was doing some work on her own trying to find Berry saying he has return thinking he got out for good behavior but didn't fooling the entire town. She might have seen the Headless Horseman killing to Rachael's death as the prime witness. So someone did kill her besides Berry might be behind it all of the curse and someone else working for him to silencing Beth but got out to stop the bleeding. Foolishly going back out to finish the job must've met her end in being killed for the killer in showing everyone the danger they were in. For Tommy to getting blame for and find the diary so badly? If that's the case for each party a lot to working hard can also mean… Wait. Berry's leftover bag of all his camera gear said 'Falcon U.' for people learning in becoming journalist we found at the burned cabin, to a shirt saying that too on Beth at the restaurant. What do they mean…?)

Thinking really hard for Phoenix, it shows those two were more than might've been in love and hanging out a lot, they went to the same universality college together. It all made sense for Beth to learning more to being killed for.

Phoenix: I got it!

Mia smiled knowing Phoenix would figure something out on his own for the others in hearing. But to Edgeworth and Raven kind of knew what it was.

Gwen: Got what? What?

Not for Gwen, Ema, Wendy, or anyone else just yet.

Jacob: What… What is it, Mr. Wright? You found out something good to telling the rest of us? Please do.

Ema: Yes! Please, Mr. Wright!

Edgeworth: That is if you can…

Phoenix: (Here's my chance. Just what I know of until Raven can tell us more, please hurry.) Mayor Sir, There was something going on between Beth and Berry knowing each other so well besides dating. Ms. Oldbag might be on to something important.

Wendy didn't know only to act like she did.

Oldbag: I do…? Oh! Oh, right! I mean, of course I do! About time!

Gwen: What's that, Mr. Wright!? Please tell us, tell Sr. Washers and me!

Mia: You know what to do next then.

Phoenix: Right. Allow me to show you Beth's photo on what she was wearing at times f a shirt saying Falcon U. to wear a lot even when she was found dead. Everyone have a good look at it?

Phoenix shows the photo of Beth wearing her shirt she got from college she went to.

Edgeworth: This is important how of our murder victim?

Phoenix: It does, Edgeworth. Now allow us to show you that the Mayor and the two cops know about when Raven, Maya, Ms. Evers, Ema, Gumshoe, and I got out of the building to gather this as important evidences of the scene. For this and hearing from Ema and Oldbag has all come down to this for Beth and Berry knowing each other well.

Raven helps Phoenix out in showing the evidences next while still working for typing o fast.

Raven: (Do it, Phoenix, I'm almost there.)

Phoenix pulls out 'with Raven's help' of the what Gwen found the bag of camera gear belonging to Berry Evers like what his sister has at the burning building, with a lot more to it. It was time to showing that clue.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* Behold!

Everyone had a good look at the bag for some had seen it before.

Jacob: Why… This belongs to Berry Evers!

Edgeworth was surprise to seeing it.

Edgeworth: Are you serious!? Why didn't I see it when I try stopping the fake ghost-like killer!?

Maya's spirit jumps around remembers seeing it.

Maya: I remember that! Gwen was surprise in seeing it when she came across it when we escaped!

Gwen: Yeah! We did! It belong to my Brother! Right, Sir?

Washers nodded a yes to Gwen but was also shaking from seeing and hearing the whole mess up truth.

Tommy: A bag?

Ami: A special strong one holding heavy things like camera gear for those taking lots of photos, Tommy.

Tommy: I see.

After Tommy got his answer from his mother, Phoenix had a lot more to saying about it.

Phoenix: It is a bag belonging to Berry Evers with his stuff only found empty but this chip of holding more photos taken must be still there.

Phoenix shows it in his hands slowly.

Gwen: That's where we get the goods for our urban legend stories.

Phoenix: But also it didn't belong to him. This was someone else's that Berry did take during the time to the one and only.

Jacob: Who would that be…?

Phoenix points out from the witness's photos dead or alive being Beth herself to show and tell in the court room.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* This was really Beth's things!

Wendy and Ema: No way!

With the two women surprised… So were Raven, Maya, Mia, Gumshoe, Gwen, Edgeworth, Jacob, and everyone else in the room to say what was going on and such. Then Gwen does remember another thing about Beth.

Gwen: Ah! That's right! They were partners too Beth and Berry an urban legend research duo!

Washers' eyes only grew wide to be remembering it very well as Gwen just did. Only leaves to question on another thing to answer.

Jacob: Yes, yes! Beth and Berry were good together to get the job done until he lost it and left! She swore to finish finding the truth for Berry until the very end! But why was that? I ask you one of you two lawyers…

Edgeworth: So it proves Beth and Berry were a team on their work for Ms. Evers to remember well with her boss. The next question is this, Wright, why she did it? Knowing she would risk too much at the end.

Phoenix: Well, whatever it was it must've been very important.

Mia had something to say as well with Phoenix's point of view.

Mia: A bit too much. Maybe Berry didn't work alone from the murdering.

Phoenix: Mia?

Mia: What I'm saying is this. The curse is real for the ghosts and one curse one to this town, someone was doing the rest of the dirty work just for finding the hidden dark truth and finding the diary that lots of people wanted to have. Beth must've had her very good reasoning could be important in cracking the case. So I ask you this… What is Beth's true motive?

That's when it happened for one voice to be heard in the room, Raven speaks up.

Raven: *BINGO!* I got it! I crack the code in knowing a lot more on Beth's background!

Raven shows Gwen a copy on her computer to look at and helping out.

Gwen: Nice one, Raven!

Ema: We got a winner!

Jacob was confused a bit.

Jacob: Ah… Is there something you like to share with the rest of the class, Ms. Strides? If you don't mind me asking.

Raven: Not at all. I have here is the background of Beth's true story along with Berry Evers too. Gwen, you have to let me tell the rest of the people about, please?

Having no choice, Washers whispers to Gwen's ear allowing her to telling them for only Phoenix and Raven know about already but the others, for it was time knowing the rest of it.

Gwen: Very well, I'll allow it. You may tell them, Raven and Mr. Wright.

Mia: Good.

Edgeworth slams his hands on the table to knowing more about this.

Edgeworth: This better be a good one.

Phoenix and Raven were ready to telling the people in the court room the background story of both Berry and Beth on their true motives from this whole case of Sleepy Hollow.

Phoenix: Way ago, Raven, let's do this together.

The two hold hand and smiling at one another.

Raven: I'm on it. Phoenix, this will prove the background of the two partners with Gwen's help as well. Then Ema will help us on the rest of it.

Phoenix: For the fingerprint powder to doing the rest of the job?

Raven: Our only shot we got left.

Raven opens the file up on the big screen by accessing it thanks to Gumshoe's permission, for this next part will be a very tricky one to being told next.

Raven: Okay Black-Wings, let's go. Open sesame!

So… What will happen in the next chapter…?


	13. Chapter 12 – Partners and Lovers

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #12 – Partners and Lovers

It was time for Raven to tell to everyone in the room including Phoenix, Edgeworth, Mia, Maya 'listening in', Jacob, Gwen, Washers, Sam, Dan, Harry, Sammy, Amy, Ema, Wendy, Will, Larry, Meekins, Gumshoe, Cody, Lotta, Crumbs, Gary, Ami, and Tommy to listen up. All about Berry Evers along with Beth's true background stories that Raven looked up to telling the court what's it all about. Also Katrina was watching the whole thing from outside from sticking half of her body from the walls to hearing it all, with some twist and turns about to happen. But is it enough to show Tommy to being innocent in saving his mother Ami? Was Berry the real killer with someone else too? Little did anyone know besides Tommy sensing Katrina's spirit watching everything, Harry was looking at the same directions as well, for Raven begins to telling the people of the court room the whole story. Also for Ema to helping out Phoenix and Raven on the fingerprint scanning with the powder to use.

Edgeworth: Well, Raven, we're waiting. Tell us the tale of the two people we wish to know.

Jacob: Yes. Please do.

Ami holds Tommy's hand for the others were waiting for the truth of Berry and Beth anytime now whenever Raven's ready.

Ema: Tell us already!

Phoenix: Go ahead, Raven. They're waiting to hear you.

Raven was ready to tell the tale of the two people involved with the case for Berry and Beth partying hard, to being at the same college in being something big like Gwen and their family, and the two were in love with each other for Berry was hiding somewhere in town and Beth ended up dead for getting herself into the curse. They were close from having fun and doing to getting their scoop of the real or fake. This was all before Berry went nuts and Harry lost his whole life for Beth to being by his side to escape only to come back differently making the killing of Sleepy Hollow much worse for Beth to know about and to finish. What else was there that ended her faith so soon?

Raven: Beth was a news reporter almost like Lotta is, but more in finding proof for the cops of the killer on the run. Had a good life, family, and a career on her hands to go to Falcon Universality with Berry Evers before Gwen did the same from learning so much from their late parents and their boss; the two had a lot going on besides partying but also getting the stories down for Gwen was famous on her end getting the truth on urban legend creatures as Berry and Beth first knew about the Sleepy Hollow curse being real and the background histories in finding the diary so badly like everyone else is too. I mean, seriously it just a book. Beth was the first to report on Berry's behavior he was having from destroying Harry's home and such in becoming a drunken bum, getting arrested, goes missing, and it turns out that Beth bailed Berry out to run away only for him to go missing until today for Beth to finding out why. Being so close ended it all a few years later today. For that Beth tries finding the answers on her own from what happened earlier today got her killed from possibly Berry's doing to another person helping him out, but without a doubt for what Phoenix, me, and the others who were with us witness the Headless Horseman and the ghost of Katrina Bones were all real.

People were surprise to hear, even for Ami looking so upset of hearing…

Jacob: No way… Is this true, Ms. Evers? About your brother's behavior on why he was doing all of this?

Gwen looked upset to answer it, but Washers looks at her and tells her from the look on his face to say it on what she does know about.

Gwen: It's true. All of it.

Everyone gasped all over the room.

Edgeworth: So they were close.

Phoenix: What do you and your boss know about Berry's strange behavior? Care to tell us, Ms. Evers?

Gwen: I didn't know much about Beth and Berry being that close before I swear, all I know was they get the work done for Berry did find something to go mad with discovering this whole town's background history that it hurt someone's life. The same day when Ami's husband went missing too and Beth doing a thing in freeing him like that to leave and then do something this bad but not alone. We know Beth wasn't helping him, she must've discovered something big in getting killed in the end.

Raven: But that's not all about Beth. She was related to someone with this room as we speak.

Gwen: Who?

Raven: Well, this is where Ema comes in. Ready?

Ema got the powder of the left over back to spread all over and Raven's laptop up and ready to go.

Ema: Let's do this, Raven. Allow me.

Ema spreads the powder around the handle bag to blowing on it next until they got a good clearing of some fingerprints left on there.

Phoenix: We'll this leave us to somewhere?

Raven: I'm sure it will, Phoenix, just you wait.

Mia: Let's just hope for the better.

Once Ema does all the stuff she gets a clear of a few fingerprints press on the handle for the others in seeing.

Ema: Got it! A perfect fingerprint left on here! What's next?

Raven: Awesome! Okay, next let's scan it to see who it belongs to on my computer. Gwen, get ready because I'm sending the same to you in seeing this.

Gwen: Right!

Wendy was waiting with passion of excitement.

Oldbag: Now this is something new to learn about. I like this! Go get them, Raven!

Jacob: Oh, I love detective games, like the broad game, Clue!

Jacob looked happy for Phoenix found that to be pointless.

Phoenix: (Sure, Mayor, that's what you think but this is for real.)

Raven sees the computer scanning the print of the people once completed Raven chose on one of the witnesses dead or alive, showing a good match for Beth. The bag belonged to Beth's alright.

Raven: *BINGO!* And we got a match!

Mia: Just as I thought.

Edgeworth: But who the person in this room Beth is or was related to?

Raven: That's up next. Ema, got the blood sample belonging to the victim?

Ema throws Raven a bottle filled a bit of Beth's left over blood from the scene of the crime.

Ema: All thanks to Detective Gumshoe's work and the other guys allowing us to having a bit of it.

Gumshoe waves to Raven in the seating rows.

Gumshoe: No need to thank me! Just doing my job!

Raven: (Right…) Anyways, I have hear the blood belonging to Beth that Ema gather a bit from recess and combining it to her fingerprints here, we should know who the DNA is related to within this room. For he or she isn't in trouble, but might know something a lot more from the person then we do. So let's find out now, shall we?

The computer started to scan for the people waited but Ami was freaking out over something.

Sammy: Something's wrong with Tommy's mother.

Amy: Like she's scared of something.

Sammy: Scared of what?

Sammy and Amy wonder to themselves, the same goes for her son Tommy as well.

Tommy: Mom? What's wrong?

Ami couldn't talk at all to saying anything for the computer was done showing a match to Beth for Raven to saying it.

Ami: Don't!

Phoenix: Is there something wrong?

Ami: Don't say the name please!

With everyone confused in the room, already Raven, Edgeworth, and Mia know who it was to being announce.

Raven: Sorry, Ami, but I have to do it. (Forgive me.) The DNA shows that Beth was related to in the family were… Ami! Those two were sisters, Tommy's aunt, and the father's sister-in-law.

With that name, everything else went a bit shocking for the others.

Ema: No way…

Even for Maya too.

Maya: No way!

Sammy and Amy: What!?

Jacob: Excuse me!?

Oldbag: What!?

Phoenix: She was!?

Gwen: Huh!?

Washers was surprise as well to be shaking a bit for Gwen to calming him down a bit.

Gwen: Easy, Sir! Calm down!

Tommy: I had an aunt!? Is this true, Mom!?

Ami looked upset and trying to hide her tears from crying for Raven got another thing right.

Phoenix: Wait! How are those two related? This is something I haven't heard of.

Mia: Just as I thought. It makes sense for Beth being the youngest in the family in Ami's family being the only sister. She had a thing in searching from urban legend creatures to Ami being a scientist on other things to study on. When you look at it closely, Phoenix, you understand it better. Something tells me that everyone but the kids might know a lot more about the danger of this town.

Phoenix: Really?

Mia: That's all I can give you until we can learn more from the matter at hand.

Phoenix: Well, how are we going to get Ami to talk?

Raven hugs Phoenix to making him feel better.

Raven: Phoenix, we got this. Ami has something to hide, though she's no murder. Just something for Tommy to be stuck into without him, Sammy, Amy, Gwen, or Sr. Washers not knowing about. We need to squeeze out more information from her by any means.

Phoenix: Do you think we should call up two more witnesses to speak up? I mean that's the only thing we can do.

Raven: Well, if we're lucky…

Gwen had something to say to Ami.

Gwen: Hey! Answer me, Ami! Is it true you and Beth were sisters? And she was very close to my brother? Huh!?

With no answers from Ami to saying a word made Tommy to worry about her along with his two friends.

Tommy: Mom! Answer them! What…?

Maya felt a strange feeling too.

Maya: What's that?

Soon Harry felt a strong wind out of the blue of the window breezing through strongly to going away afterwards within seconds, confusing everyone else on what was that all about. It was Katrina coming into the room for Maya and Tommy to sense out along with the gem glowing non-stop.

Jacob: Wow! Strong winds tonight, very strange…

Harry: Ah! Ah! Ah! Mayor Sir! I have something to say about the party girl gone missing and dead!

Jacob You do, Harry Bum?

Harry finishes drinking bit to speaking up.

Harry: I have seen her! I saw her last with two people seeing her leave and bleeding! I called for help!

Jacob: You did?

Phoenix and Raven: He did!?

Edgeworth tries objecting to this.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* This has nothing to do with the case here! Just nonsense!

Phoenix objects back.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Harry could be on to something big here! (At least that's what we want it to be.)

Raven: A second to that!

Jacob hits the gavel meaning this sounded very important and ignoring Edgeworth's, again another plan so far going well.

Jacob: Sorry, Mr. Edgeworth, I overrule it. Please continue on, Mr. Harry.

Harry walks around back and forth while talking.

Harry: I was lying around drinking on the corner as I always do seeing Beth going in Gary's restaurant to have a drink herself. Then about an hour and ten minutes later what I know of… She came out bleeding and in pain, as if she was running away from someone or something. I try helping for she plead for help with enough strength to hanging in there, the old woman ignore her for some reason but the woman on the witness stand saved her. It all happen to the poor girl after the lights went out, that's all I know of. Didn't get a good look of the killer though, that's all I can tell you. Besides the fire being set off in the woods! That's all I do remember!

Tommy remembered sensing it.

Tommy: That made sense why I felt something strange yesterday!

Ami: Tommy, please.

Ami tries to keep Tommy quiet.

Tommy: But, Mom, I'm telling the truth.

This changes everything and for Wendy to remember it.

Oldbag: What the poo man said is what really happened! All of it!

Ema: It did?

Raven: Then we got two more people Phoenix and I like to call to the stand next. Wendy, care to do us the honors?

Oldbag: I'll be glad to… Those who didn't help the poor girl out and seeing her before I came to the rescue is the man owning his own restaurant and the cleaning woman, those two there!

Wendy points out to Gary and Crumbs.

Jacob: You mean Chef Gary of the best food area and Grandma Crumbs the best cleaning service?

Oldbag: Yes! Them!

Harry: What she said!

Harry falls down for the others to help him get back on his feet.

Jacob: In that case this does changes everything. I would like you two take the stands next. Ms. Skye and Ms. Oldbag, please go back to your seats. And thank you for your help.

Ema smiles and Wendy waves her hand to the people.

Ema: You're welcome, Mayor.

Oldbag: Sure that was lots of fun, no need for thanks really.

Ema and Wendy go back to their seats for Crumbs and Gary looking confused and worried to being question next to both taking the stands to testify.

Jacob: No objections here?

Phoenix: We'll allow this, Mayor.

Raven: Same goes for me too. (Way ago Harry Bum and Wendy! Thanks a bunch!)

Edgeworth: I'll allow it.

Jacob: Also Mr. Harry, thank you. This statement was very useful for all of us to learn.

Harry got back up and sat back down normally.

Harry: I… Rest my case…!

Phoenix: (Saved by a dirty bum. Lucky us…)

Soon it was time to asking Gary who saw Beth at his restaurant for the lights to go out but didn't see her bleeding in pain, or did he? As well as Crumbs who was only cleaning and didn't aid Beth at all but Wendy for Harry to witness even while he was drunk to also getting help after seeing the cabin on fire.

Gary: Well, here we are. Who's hungry?

Crumbs: My, oh my. This place sure is dirty.

As Gary shows himself off showing man handmade food and Crumbs cleaning the spot there were sitting in many times.

Raven: Really? Hey! No time to eat or cleaning please!

Gary and Crumbs: But we can't help it!

Jacob had to agree with them.

Jacob: Sorry, this is their hobbies.

Raven: Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: Right… Please state your names and occupations to the courtroom.

Gary shows off his food to Edgeworth not liking it one bit.

Gary: Sure you're not hungry…?

Edgeworth slams his hand on the table.

Edgeworth: Names and occupations!

The two started getting serious to talking now.

Gary: Fine, fine. I'm Chef Gary. Finest restaurant I got to build from my ancestors for many generations in this neighbor hood. I just bake, fry, cook, grill, and serve nice drinks. That's me.

Crumbs was think while still cleaning and getting dust all over the place for people to cover their mouths for coughing so much.

Crumbs: Just give me a second to finish…

Raven opens the window wide in time for all of it to getting out looking angry.

Raven: Start talking!

Now there was some fresh air to breathing normally again.

Crumbs: Okay, I was about done. I'm Crumbs, or people call me that and Grandma Crumbs. I have a nice family who also love making items for cleaning ware for any types, this place gets real messy now a day. You know what I mean there?

Edgeworth: Good. Now if you two could please tell the people of the court when you last seen Beth until her faith ended so soon? For Wright and Rave along with Ms. Evers told us and Ms. Oldbag that Beth was taken to the hospital in time to saving her life and you two didn't do nothing to help out.

The two started freaking out while talking.

Crumbs: What? I didn't notices she was bleeding!

Gary: And I was making sure everyone was fine from the quick black out, I saw no sign of Beth. I thought she left already when she left the check on the counter.

Phoenix had to object.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Sorry, but what Ms. Oldbag and Harry explain to us had to be true. You two knew and didn't do a thing.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Proof, Wright, we need to hear from them to showing proof afterwards before we point fingers at each other.

Said Edgeworth as he was moving his finger at Phoenix.

Phoenix: (Look who's talking?)

Raven: If that's true on what you two say it is what it is… Let's hear your background story on seeing Beth last, shall we?

Jacob: Oh! Right you are, Ms. Strides. Begin you two cross-examinations please.

Gwen: Hopefully we'll get more out of Ami's story of her sister.

Gwen was hoping so the same with Edgeworth, Phoenix, and Raven on their end.

Phoenix: Raven, you sure this will give us the answers we needed of Ami and Beth's relationship?

Raven: Let's hope for the better, Phoenix, got to play our cards right. This is what Edgeworth's doing too, remember?

Phoenix: Yes, this is the only thing we can do.

And so begins Gary and Crumbs to telling both of their testimonies little by little.

Jacob: Whenever you two are ready to talk.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

The Last we Seen her –

(1)

Gary: I was serving so many foods ordering for the festival and the restaurant. With Beth drinking there looking like her normal self.

(2)

The lights did go off for some reason, all of them worked fine after that. Strange it was… Then I saw with my own eyes that Beth was gone. I mean that was blood!? Gosh! I thought it was ketchup!

(3)

I thought she was drunk and all loud mouth. All she left was a check paid and tip was all I got.

(4)

Crumbs: And while I was dusting outside, I did seen Beth walking funny and again like Gary said I thought she was drunk again and continue on my work.

(5)

Leaving so much blood all over to sweep away for me. I didn't see Beth after that, I was happy for the nice lady to saving her only to die in the end. So sad…

For what they said seemed right for what both Harry and Wendy was saying too.

Gwen: And that's when Mr. Wright, Raven, Maya, Detective Gumshoe, Ema, and I went to find Beth, Mayor.

Jacob: Well… This does add up alright. Yes, yes it does.

Gary puts a smile on his face and on his food and on his food.

Gary: I would hurry in a flash from my work in saving someone if I seen it right away. Trust me!

Crumbs: I would've told someone sooner. I wish I did when I had a chance too, now I feel bad about it.

Crumbs looked sad and spraying and wiping doing two things at once, Edgeworth tells the two to stop in time.

Edgeworth: We get it!

Jacob: Ah… And what says to you two, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides?

Knowing they were hiding something very big and Ami wouldn't say a word so they couldn't stop there but keep on going.

Phoenix: It does sound funny on what Crumbs and Gary said.

Raven: And for that, we have to cross-examination them.

Jacob: Then you may do so.

Mia knows Ami will speak up once Phoenix and Raven gets Crumbs and Gary to sing once adding the pieces together into one, while Maya cheers for them all the way.

Maya: Let's go!

Mia: They'll get it, Maya, just you wait.

Maya: You think so, Sis?

Mia: They been through other difficulties to doing this will be a breeze. Just watch and listen.

CROSS-EXAMINTION

The Last we Seen her-

(1)

Gary: I was serving so many foods ordering for the festival and the restaurant. With Beth drinking there looking like her normal self.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* How drunk was she?

Gary: Drunk like how…?

Raven: Like Harry always is.

Raven pointed out to Harry just sleeping again.

Gary: Well, Beth never drank unless she was working and she was working very hard.

Crumbs: Unless she and Berry were on a holiday from the dome, then they do.

Gwen could never understand her brother for most of the parts.

Gwen: Berry, why do I even bother with you?

Raven: She was happy drunk. Beth did escape on foot being in danger from being stabbed in the stomach with a sharp knife.

Raven looks it up showing that Beth was stabbed only with a long sharp knife, leaving a sword to cutting her head off.

Raven: Yep, from a knife stabbing and losing a head from a sword is what I'm getting.

Phoenix: It makes sense alright. Please continue.

Gary continues on with his testimony.

(2)

Gary: The lights did go off for some reason, all of them worked fine after that. Strange it was… Then I saw with my own eyes that Beth was gone. I mean that was blood!? Gosh! I thought it was ketchup!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You sure you check to see it was ketchup at first instead of blood or you did that just to make up stories?

Gary got worried.

Gary: What? No! Not true!

Edgeworth had something to add to it.

Edgeworth: This would be the point to stopping Wright again, but I won't. Instead I do have something to ask you, Mr. Gary, did you try smelling it seeing it was ketchup or human blood?

Gary made a gulping noise when Edgeworth ask them that question.

Gary: Well… I… um…

Sam and Dan had something to show from Gary's place that was close of the murder case.

Dan: Here, Mayor.

Jacob: A napkin… Ah! Its blood!

Crumbs: So gross!

There was a left over napkin covered in blood for it did belong to Beth.

Gwen: So you did clean up the place once you got a good whip of it, Gary! How could you!?

Sam: Yes. During the event of the fire took place, we came across this and Dan and the others guys thought could find Beth in time. We also try getting him to talk, but he avoid us a bit too well.

Dan: Trying out running us.

Raven scans it for it did belong to Beth.

Raven: This looks big.

Phoenix: It does. We should hold on to this as evidences, Mayor Sir.

Jacob: EW… Good idea, please.

Jacob hands the clue to Raven with her gloves on for the bloody napkin goes in with the other evidences.

Gary: Now I can explain that!

Edgeworth: Then please, Mr. Gary, tell us what else happened.

Gary continues on for he was sweating-like crazy trying to hold it all in after what he did. Was he lying? And what of Crumbs?

(3)

Gary: I thought she was drunk and all loud mouth. All she left was a check paid and tip was all I got.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* How did you know it was her money left there?

Gary: Come again?

Raven knew what Phoenix was getting at, how could Beth leave the payment of the food and drinks she ordered if she was trying to run away from being stabbed?

Raven: Yeah, that's right. Beth couldn't pay for the stuff if she was stabbed to running away from the killer and getting help since you didn't know and do a thing!

Gary: Well… That's news to me to hear.

Phoenix: Or is it?

Edgeworth stops from there.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Maybe she was stabbed deeply from the quick black out to putting the money down and then felt the pain afterwards. Have you thought about that part?

Raven thinks carefully for that would've been impossible to being done.

Raven: *OBJECTION!* Sorry, Edgeworth, it would be harder to take effect to feel dizzy, light headed, and pain once stabbed in a fatal area of the body.

Phoenix: Remember she was stabbed in the stomach with a long sharp knife.

Raven shows the autopsy of Beth's death before and after to the court room.

Raven: *TAKE THAT!* See? It shows the stabbing being healed and the beheaded.

Jacob looks at the file carefully.

Jacob: I'm afraid she's got you there, Mr. Edgeworth.

Phoenix and Mia loved on what Raven did in getting something right again.

Phoenix: Nicely done, Raven!

Mia: You said it.

Raven: Aw, thanks you guys.

Edgeworth puts his head down, but really he was smiling. For some of the people but Gwen wasn't getting it.

Gary: Your turn to testify, Ms. Crumbs.

Crumbs: That's right.

Gary nudges Crumbs for it was her to speak up.

(4)

Crumbs: And while I was dusting outside, I did seen Beth walking funny and again like Gary said I thought she was drunk again and continue on my work.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You positive it looked like Beth was drunk? Be serious with us unlike Gary.

Just then even Crumbs looks all shaken up from this whole mess.

Crumbs: Look! Look! It was hard to tell, I did try calling out to her but she didn't answer like I was the one who did. But didn't, you know? I'm just happy someone did until tonight… Again, it was so sad.

Gwen: Are you sure…?

Crumbs: Not you too, Ms Evers, I speak the truth!

Gary: Look so we made a mistake and that's it.

Crumbs sort of had a point for Phoenix, Mia, Edgeworth, Raven, and Gwen to finding that out.

Mia: Speaking the truth in hiding one little thing, you both know what that means…

Phoenix: I think we do… What about you, Raven?

Raven thinks of this whole thing carefully. Seeing it was a sharp long knife for it had to be the same thing cutting the light off real quick in turning on the emergency ones afterwards.

Raven: I think I do… Excuse me, Gary, you power came back on after a few second power outage, right?

Gary: Just be glad our meals didn't go bad so yes.

Raven: Okay… Ms Crumbs, you didn't see anything weird or strange inside the restaurant?

Crumbs: Afraid I did but flickering on and off lights.

Raven looking at the time and how long the power went out tries putting this whole thing into one.

Raven: Okay… Now, Mayor Sir, tell me this. There's a record on the power outage.

Jacob looks at the papers to double check on yesterday issue.

Jacob: Why yes… It did happen during late in the afternoon before the fire was set and then you telling us what happen with Beth gone missing, to know she was in the hospital to leaving. Why? Got something in mind.

Raven: I think I might… Now then.

Raven hacks in for the sword was soaked in method gas, like the crave pumpkin, and it might've been the same with the knife the killer use the same thing on Beth to survive the stab with deadly chemicals in her body and using it to melt the power lines for the emergency power core to go on at the restaurant.

Raven: *GOT YOU THAT!* Here's what I thought of. The knife was dipped in method the same as the pumpkin and sword the Headless Horseman always uses; the same says for the knife that stabbed Beth also cut the power line at the restaurant. Meaning you knew it would come back on!

Crumbs was shocked and Gary was freaking out.

Gary: It did what now!?

Raven: And I think I know how it was set up. Gwen, remember the invisible trip wire that trigger the whole thing as planned by Berry?

Gwen: Yes, Gumshoe trip on it.

Gumshoe looked upset when Gwen mentions it again.

Gumshoe: Thanks, you guys thanks a lot.

Edgeworth: What about the trip wire set off?

Phoenix looks at it carefully having one of the evidences of the two swords covered in oil but one was a knife, meaning…

Phoenix: There are two swords, so how's one a dagger?

Raven: I think I know, by hitting the bottom like this…

Raven press the bottom of the sword for the blade shortens becoming a dagger, being the one.

Phoenix: It became a dagger!

Maya was surprise when she saw it as well.

Maya: So cool!

Mia: This was use for the power outage and stabbing Beth, no doubt.

Raven: *BINGO!* That's what was missing. Better update this too.

Raven puts down the update two blades and the trip wire set up with the other evidences.

Raven: Now show this to them, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Right.

Jacob tells the others to showing the proof right away.

Jacob: Have anything to show us, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides?

Phoenix: I believe we do.

Edgeworth: About time. Now prove to us on what it is.

Phoenix and Raven show the court room along with Crumbs and Gary the most to be surprise of along with Ami too.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Behold! One of the two blades that the Headless Horseman uses, this one turns into a small dagger with just a push from a button.

Phoenix does it being a dagger then a sword and many times again and again. For other gasped on what they were seeing besides Mia, Raven, and Edgeworth.

Jacob: Is like a magic trick.

Raven also shows the wire in her hand for a clearing light for everyone to see it better.

Raven: The killer set the wire to pull with the dagger to cut mix in with the alcohol, and then rush inside the place in darkness to stab Beth with the same weapon. Only to turning it back into a blade when Edgeworth sword fought him.

Edgeworth: It's true. I left the real sword behind.

Jacob: So about Crumbs and Gary not telling anyone or me that Ms. Oldbag took Beth to the hospital? Why haven't any of us in our hometown been unaware of this?

Mia had the answer to it.

Mia: I know why. The two know for the other working for the killer to keeping it a secret by paying them.

Crumbs and Gary got upset when Mia said that, she struck a nerve to them both.

Gary: What!? Never!

Crumbs: No way! We have no idea what anyone of you people are talking about!

Mia: Am I now…?

Mia asks them that to not saying a word.

Gwen: I take it that someone being the real killer who release the curse paid you two to keep quiet but Harry Bum? Well…?

Jacob: Yes, Chef Gary and Grandma Crumbs… Please do tell.

Ami was still freaking out in talking at all.

Ami: No… Stop… Please stop…

With Tommy, Sammy, and Amy worry about her, Raven and Phoenix know what to do next.

Mia: Well, the money left out and such… Phoenix and Raven, you two do the rest please.

Raven: Sure thing.

Raven smiles knowing what will happen next.

Phoenix: Well, I think we may have got the first part down so far of the murder case. Beth and Berry were close and partners at the same college until the whole event for Beth to continue on for him when he left on his own. Trying so far in finding the truth of the Headless Horseman killings, she was into deep of finding it all on her own and thinking Berry Evers might be better when he returned; only for a set up to be planned for the killer releasing the curse for Katrina to be roaming around, for the diary to be found somewhere, and not one but two are working with him or her for Tommy to be accuse of something he didn't do. Beth must've known what it was to seeing Maiden Rachael killed for they had to get rid of her next or try to… One paid Crumbs and Gary o go on in their daily lives with lots of money for the two since they were running out and they took it. Allowing Gary to open the power box for the wire to be tied up without being seen to the sword turning into a dagger to pull and cut the power lines in seconds. As Gary acted like he had to go fix it only for the backup generator to active allow the killer to sneak in to stabbing Beth before she could warn everyone just in and out to leave afterwards. For Crumbs looked around to seeing no one watching when she tried running away, but unaware Harry witness Ms. Oldbag saving her in time. The plan failing after Beth escape on her own, the killer took care of the rest and finish her off. So those two did know, they kept quiet thinking it was a game with big payment of selfishness.

Raven: Well, are we right?

Crumbs: Oh, no!

Crumbs fainted only for Crumbs to freak and break down.

Gary: Ah! Alright! It's true! Ms. Crumbs and I needed the money for us and the town festival for the Mayor's sake! We thought there was a surprise of a prank on someone for them to be dealing with, that's all he told us!

Phoenix: But who told you?

Gary: Neither of us knows who! He called us with an unknown caller ID phone number!

Crumbs tries coming to.

Crumbs: It's true…

Jacob freaks out scaring him more, almost looks like it.

Jacob: I was never told about this! Oh, so sorry. I meant to say is shame on the both of you.

Gwen knows this part.

Gwen: Ah! Berry! He did the same to me but recorded! Look!

Gwen shows it the recorded thing happen to Crumbs and Gary too.

Mia: Hiding their ID caller… Very clever.

Raven: Takes a lot of hacking skills in doing that job.

Jacob: That's it! So please don't be mad at us! I hid the money during the power out but miss some; I made it look like Beth paid for the stuff!

Crumbs: Please don't send us to jail!

Phoenix: Still… What you two did was kind of wrong and selfish.

Edgeworth: Well, it could be a crime only if you return the given money to the Mayor. Also you did tell us the truth so you two got lucky today.

Jacob: Yes. Return the money and never, ever do it again. Understand?

Crumbs and Gary gave all the big pile of money back to Jacob in time after calming down and happy they learn a very important lesson today.

Jacob: That was fast. You two can go sit back down now, okay?

Crumbs: Thank you so much, Mayor.

Gary: Okay, thank you again.

The two went back in sitting down, now it was Ami's turn.

Phoenix: This leaved us to Ami left. That is if she's finally willing to talk to us…

Raven: Ready to talk, Ami?

Tommy felt pain within his mother about to snap.

Tommy: Mom? You alright?

Ami breathing like crazy and freaking out finally breaks down in crying so hard for Tommy to keeping his mother comfort along with Sammy and Amy.

Sammy and Amy: Tommy's Mother!

Tommy: Mom!

Ami: Alright… It's true… It's all true! Beth is… Or was my sister… With powers like my son and that Fey maiden!

Shock all over the room 'same with the others too with the shocking look on heir faces', Jacob kept everyone calm.

Tommy: I'm a magic user like my aunt!?

Sammy and Amy were surprise but happy to have a friend being Tommy having powers.

Amy: So they are for real!

Sammy: So cool!

Maya: She was a witch!?

Mia: No, like Gwen's ancestors, Ami's side of her family from long ago was wiccans like Katrina Bones was. It seems Tommy got it from Ami's side of the family being Beth having powers of sensing things.

Maya: Like I do…

Phoenix: She is!?

Raven: Well, I didn't see this coming.

Jacob: Amazing…

Gwen: Another one!? I take back everything I said about this kid, Sr. Washers!

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Foolishness! There's no such thing!

Ami looked upset for it was time to telling everyone the rest of the story.

Ami: Tommy, I'm sorry for doubting your powers.

Tommy: You do? I'm a Wiccan too?

Ami: More like a warlock, a male type of magic user of good.

Tommy never knew that was true other than he was special.

Tommy: So I'm a male Wiccan, a warlock.

Phoenix: Hold on, Edgeworth. Let's hear what Ami had to say.

Ami begins to telling everyone about her and Beth being sisters.

Ami: It's true… Beth was my little sister. She did have powers like Tommy does, sensing things out also seeing spirits from hearing them too. We grew up together and stayed close after our parents separated and lived without grandparents to grow up with different goals; I wanted to be a scientist to study Beth's powers with my husband's help before Tommy came around and soon Beth went to college with Gwen's brother Berry joining him as urban legend hunters. We were a team back then… She did a bad thing breaking Berry out that night only to make things up by finding the dairy for me, helping me out for a while to showing Gwen next as promise, just not to Berry Evers because I never trust the man from the very beginning! I was so busy… I did try saving Beth to meeting her at the hospital on my own. She slept only to say one thing to me…

Flashback on what Beth sad at the hospital.

Beth: I'm not giving up yet, not for him…

End of flashback or Ami continues with the rest to say.

Ami: I didn't get it. I tried, and I just gave up to being on her own, but not fleeing to getting beheaded and die! Oh, God! Beth! Forgive me!

Ami cries again to being brave and hated herself for leaving Beth last night.

Tommy: My aunt, my aunt's dead. First Dad, now her…

Ami: If only I wasn't dumb enough to ignore Beth trying to help Berry in the first place! But… But I didn't.

Tommy and Maya then sense Katrina wondering around the room flying above the ceiling for the gem to react so much, even Harry woke up suddenly feeling another wind but much different.

Maya: The gem!

Gwen: It's glowing!

Raven: Like crazy!

Phoenix: That means…! (Not now!)

Tommy pointed to everyone else in seeing Katrina Bones as a ghost.

Tommy: Look! It's a ghost!

Sammy and Amy: It is real!

Katrina wonders around for everyone in seeing a screaming to ducking in fear thinking she was trying to hurt them all, but she didn't for Edgeworth to believe to being real same with Larry 'be scared the most', Wendy, Will, Lotta, Cody, Meekins, Washers, and the rest couldn't believe their eyes.

Katrina: Save him! Please! Ichabod Crane is still in there from the evil spirit! There's still hope! Someone's behind this nightmare of the curse! And don't find it! Leave it be-!

Katrina the goes away once all the light bulbs shattered all over the room to going out to the wind appearing again. To seeing the other spirit of the Headless Horseman on fire, holding a pumpkin, sword, riding on his horse, and runs in and to the other side of the room, laughs, and disappear after that. For no one was hurt this time of burned.

Raven: What just happened!?

Edgeworth: More like… What was that just now!?

Phoenix: It was a ghost…

Edgeworth: It was real!?

Tommy told everyone out loud for the truth.

Tommy: See!? See that!? I told you they're real! It was the Headless Horseman who took my father and framed me!

Sammy: Tommy!

Amy: Your Mom fell asleep!

Tommy sees Ami out cold when it happened, for Sammy and Amy to being there by her side and so did her son.

Tommy: Ah! Mom!? Say something! Mom!

Edgeworth gets Sam, Dan, Gumshoe, And Meekins to aiding Ami quickly while Tommy went somewhere with her along with Sammy and Amy tagging along.

Edgeworth: Hurry! Take Ms. Ami to the hospital! She passed out!

Gumshoe: Let's go, boys!

Meekins, Sam, and Dan: Yes, sir!

The four cops carry Ami carefully to the nearby hospital with Tommy being cared for thanks to Meekins' help.

Meekins: Let's go, young man!

Tommy: Please help my Mom.

Sammy and Amy try catching up to them.

Sammy and Amy: Wait for us, Tommy!

With everyone questioning the whole thing that just happened, what was there to do next?

Jacob: What was that all about!?

Gwen: No kidding!

Raven: (Edgeworth, please do something to hold off for the time being…)

Edgeworth has to go with plan 'b' next until tomorrow's trial to continue on.

Edgeworth: Mayor Sir! I demand we investigate the areas again. Maybe there are parts hidden we can find that might lead us to the truth. If Tommy has done it or not.

Phoenix: That is if he did it. We don't know that yet.

Edgeworth: Whatever you say, Wright. Give us tomorrow night to continue once we found what we needed first thing in the morning.

Raven begs Jacob to allow them to doing it.

Raven: Please, Mayor?

Phoenix: I agree. We should do more investigating, and then finish the trial.

Jacob thinks really hard for he'll allow it.

Jacob: I'll allow it! Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides, you and your group may find further in the woods on Berry's little trap he made, he could be an important witness so you and the others do your part. Same goes for you too in helping them out, Ms. Evers. He is your brother.

Gwen and Washers understood their job to do and their next scoop to doing.

Gwen: Sir Washers and I will do that. Thank you, Mayor.

Edgeworth: Let's not forget in finding about the true ghosts being real. I will see for myself too if I have to.

Phoenix could already tell that Edgeworth saw what he needed to know that was too real.

Phoenix: (Still don't believe in them for once?)

Raven: Then we'll get to it first thing tomorrow along with asking questions to some witnesses.

Jacob: Okay then, for that this court is adjourned! For now that is… Time for us to all go home for bed. Good night, everyone! Good luck on the rest.

Jacob hits the gavel for the case was on hold until tomorrow night for Jacob yawns to go home and sleep. Same with Gary, Crumbs 'after returning the money', Harry 'being dragged out', Sammy and Amy get a ride home from Sam and Dan as they watch over Tommy and Ami back at their house, for they'll return first thing tomorrow for their friend now believing in him having powers to sense things like Maya has and once Beth too. This leaves to Phoenix, Raven, Mia, Maya, Gwen, Washers, Edgeworth, Gumshoe, Ema, Larry, Wendy, Will, Lotta, Cody, and Meekins on what they should do for tomorrow next. They all needed to plan out carefully to solving this case and fast. As Katrina did her part to fly away for the others to finish the job and saving her true love Crane. Heading outside of the building, the all gather to planning first before going home.

Mia: So, Phoenix, got any plans in mind on our next move?

With the trial on hold and plenty of time for tomorrow night, the next was another instigating to plan out. Talking it through as a time comes first for Phoenix and Raven better think of something on what to do, so much to uncover even for the unreal urban legend to wondering spirits being real, as the Bloody Jack Gem still glows for Maya feeling the danger's only the beginning. Harry felt something weird within the winds being cold that wasn't bad out, what did he know about that no one else knows of yet?


	14. Chapter 13 - Into the Woods we go

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #13 – Into the Woods we go

Mia: So, Phoenix, got any plans in your mind on our next move?

With Mia asking Phoenix that question 'while still in Maya's body and for her to overhear it all', the three, along with Raven, Edgeworth, Gumshoe, Ema, Gwen, Larry, Cody, Lotta, Wendy, Will, Meekins, and Washers listen in. Seeing the ghost of Katrina just now and if it really was the Headless Horseman passing by for some to finally believe that the curse was real, while some still don't though someone was behind it all, maybe more than one. With Sam and Dan watching over Tommy and Ami seeing she only pass out, the others went back home to rest until tomorrow's trial to continue on – with Harry, Gary, Crumbs, the two cops, Jacob, possibly Berry, and helping out for Sammy and Amy to tell their side of their story later on, what's the next plan? Also with the gem's help?

Phoenix: Well, this whole thing has turn into a bigger mess we ever dealt with in. (From more shocking truths and Ami fainting from all the stress she's going through in saving her only son after her husband left and her sister was found murder.)

Gwen listen to what Washers had in mind to repeat back to the others to say.

Gwen: Washers thinks it's best to start our search first thing tomorrow. It's late now, so we'll split into two teams and work our way around of the areas and meet back somewhere later.

Lotta was ready for anything she could do in getting more photo shots.

Lotta: Just as long as I get more shots of the Headless Horseman like Ms. Evers is too, then I'm game.

Larry was shaking like crazy, so was Cody trying to act brave again.

Cody: Bring it on! Like Steel Samurai villains, evil ghosts don't have a thing against me!

Larry was freaking out knowing this whole thing was all a bad idea.

Raven: Don't blame us, Larry, you were the one who wanted to lend us a hand, remember?

Larry: Are you all crazy!? We just survive a killer of the curse to seeing a lot more today! And you people want to keep on going!?

Phoenix: Look, Larry, we have no choice.

Ema: Yes! And Tommy's on the line for Ami will be arrested for if we don't have anything by tomorrow night.

Maya said it as well while still inside the gem.

Maya: You said it!

Gumshoe laughs and smiles to prove that he and Ema were right about Katrina Bones as a ghost and the killer too by rubbing it in a bit too much.

Gumshoe: Ah, ha! I was right! Both Ema and I were about seeing a woman ghost and she came to us! In your faces!

Meekins was shaking a lot to holding it in.

Meekins: Well, any killer real or the unreal won't get away from us! That's for sure!

Will: Hard to believe we're dealing with a curse in this town.

Oldbag: If it wasn't for my testimony I gave up to this young lady by my side, we would stuck. But we didn't, we all showed them who was boss.

Gumshoe stops in getting back to the point at hand.

Gumshoe: Anyways; I'm with the kid's boyfriend on this.

Ema: So am I.

Gwen: Me too.

Mia: Glad to hear it.

Mia looks at Maya in the gem for she had to rest up for a while.

Maya: Sis?

Mia: Maya, I have to get going.

Maya: Why? We need you.

Mia: I know. But I need to find out more what Katrina's keeping from the rest of us, the rest of you guys have to try your best no matter what happens next, okay?

Maya understood for this time she can call her sister's spirit anytime.

Maya: Okay then. Please be careful.

Mia: You do the same thing.

Mia's spirit left within Maya to go search for Katrina somewhere in town, as Maya was back into her body for Phoenix and Raven in seeing it.

Raven: Welcome back, Maya.

Phoenix: Where did Mia go?

Maya: She went to go find Katrina on her end so she'll be fine. At any case, count me in, Nick.

Maya was pump up and ready to go, soon Edgeworth comes back to joining them.

Edgeworth: Well, I knew you two would pull it off today.

Phoenix got shy when Edgeworth said that.

Phoenix: It was nothing really. Couldn't have done it more without Raven's help.

Raven: By luck that is.

Edgeworth looked worries over something about ghosts being real for the first time, it wasn't right to him.

Raven: Edgeworth? Are you alright?

Edgeworth: I'm fine. Really.

Gumshoe reports something to Edgeworth on what he did a few minutes ago with Meekins' help.

Gumshoe: Mr. Edgeworth, both the boy and his mother are alright and guarded back at their homes.

Phoenix: So Ami's fine?

Edgeworth: She just passes out from seeing something unreal and a lot of pressure went to her. The only reason is I can't let this made up curse get to us… It just couldn't be real.

Raven: From the killer riding by from window to window and hearing Katrina's warnings?

Edgeworth: I don't know. At any case I'm joining the search with you too.

Shocking to everyone else to hear.

Phoenix: Wait! You are!?

Edgeworth: This is my case too, and I won't let it be unsolved. We're all in this, that killer being an evil spirit is something I have to take down. But I can't do this alone. I use to back then, now it's much different that we have to do right.

Edgeworth meant every word he said for everyone to be moved even more on Larry for crying and Wendy going crazy about him.

Larry: You're too awesome, Edgy!

Oldbag: And amazing…

Edgeworth puts his hand on Larry's to pushing him away and his foot near Wendy's so she wouldn't come any closer.

Edgeworth: Don't even think about it, you two.

Gwen: Alright, it's all set. Let's set up the two teams.

Maya: What about your boss?

Gwen knew it would be hard to drag Washers everywhere in a wheelchair for he knew what to do back home while the others did the rest of the work.

Gwen: Don't mind Sr. Washers, he'll let us know anything caught on camera since I'll set it up tomorrow. In case the killer tries breaking in, he'll call the other cops right away to come to his rescue. Right, sir?

Washers nodded a yes to Gwen.

Ema: And we'll meet back here since some of us live with Gwen for a while and hotels that you guys are staying at.

Gumshoe: Sounds like a very good plan to me!

Phoenix: So who's going with whom…?

Maya jumps around while holding her gem that's been helping them out really well lately.

Maya: I know I'll be having this to tracking down Sis and Katrina anywhere!

Phoenix: Thanks f or reminding us again, Maya. That's not the point though.

Raven would have to set up the team formation herself.

Raven: Let me pick the teams here. I of course will be with my Phoenix to go with me.

Raven holds Phoenix's arm to rubbing her head a bit on it for him to liking it.

Phoenix: Wow… What a woman…

Cody, Larry, and Meekins: Hey!

However Cody, Larry, and Meekins looked upset in seeing it and getting mad at Phoenix.

Phoenix: What did I do?

Edgeworth pulls the three away in time.

Edgeworth: The young woman has spoken, leave Wright alone.

The three let it go for he was worried a bit of Raven for Phoenix to take good care of her.

Phoenix: Thanks, Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: As long as she's happy being with you, I'm fine with that. Just be there for Raven's sake and mine.

Phoenix could tell he meant it good or mean way to him.

Phoenix: (No need to act like a jerk but really mean it you know.)

Raven finishes up.

Raven: Anyways… May I continue? Maya, you better team up with Gwen aiding her with your powers.

Maya: Okay!

Gwen: Sure, Raven.

Raven: Wendy will go with Meekins, Cody will go with Will, Larry will go with Lotta, and Gumshoe will go with Ema. Everyone all good?

Larry had to be stuck with another woman who wasn't Gwen, Maya, or Raven.

Larry: Ah, man…

Gumshoe notices one is left missing.

Gumshoe: Wait a minute, kid! What about Mr. Edgeworth? Who's he going with?

Edgeworth stood next to Phoenix and Raven for he'll be going with them.

Edgeworth: Since Raven can't decide on the last one, I wish to team up with her and Wright.

Phoenix: Now you tell us.

Raven: Well, it settles then. We're all good to go first thing in the morning until seven thirty begins the rest of the trial. Also, Maya, do you part in using the gem well and, Gwen, you have to get enough proof on the killer.

Gwen: I can do that.

Maya: Just leave to us, Raven.

Gwen: Remember, Sr. Washers, we need to find Berry as much as we can. We're all counting on you. So we'll finish this and then we'll find the diary.

The two shake hands for all was ready as everyone headed back to get some sleep and meeting back tomorrow.

Phoenix: Then we're good to go, see you guys tomorrow.

Raven: Make us proud!

With all set up for tomorrow, every one of the six people went back to the hotel to rest same goes for Edgeworth hoping this case will be solved. For Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Gumshoe, and Ema sleep well along with Washers. But Gwen for she has a huge gash on her palm of her hand looking like she got it some time ago that couldn't heal or stop bleeding for Raven to seeing it on her way to bed quietly. Also seeing her throwing a picture of Berry Evers all ripped off, why was that?

Raven: Gwen…?

As Washers woke up from a nightmare to trying getting back to sleep knowing he wasn't alone as Katrina Bones watching him sleep through the house she can go through since she was ghost. Knowing this, Mia was watching it all of this got her wondering if the two knew a lot more on Berry Evers whereabouts, or something far more… Mia continues following Katrina no matter what.

The next morning it happens for they all meet back up, for Gwen got everything set up for Washers back home to watch on things as everyone else headed out into two groups and such; by looking around the parts Berry was last been to and seen from others if they do know about it. Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth went to other parts of the park tourist part in the history of Sleep Hollow, Gwen and Maya checked out the backyard a bit further this time and staying close, Wendy and Meekins looked around the festival party, Gumshoe and Ema near the restaurant being close for the time being and being cleaned inside for today, Lotta and Larry checked out the burned out cabin part, and Cody and Will looked around the big neighbor hood part of the houses and streets. From finding clues and asking witnesses some questions will be hard to of doing, for the three starting looking around on their end.

Phoenix: I guess we better take some evidences out we don't need any more before we go, huh, Raven?

Raven: Yeah, good idea. Let's see here…

Raven and Phoenix take out a few evidences they don't need any more - photo shots of the evil spirit, Gwen cell phone, hair pin, mysterious mask man, and Beth's blood tracks were clear out of the evidences list for the rest were still useful.

Raven: Now let's get going.

Phoenix: Right.

The investigating begins for there were a lot on the history design base on the curse Sleepy Hollow for Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth stay close to having a long look around. For Jacob did a good job setting it all up from every detail history they learn about. From the dummies of the people, light effects, music in the background sounded normal when walking around a nice path, a water fountain, lots of pumpkins everywhere, handmade skeleton hanging from many trees, crows flying all over, many puddles around the corners also handmade, and lots of signs on telling who was who and what they think happen back then.

Raven: Wow… Look at this place, Phoenix.

Phoenix: I'm seeing it, there is a lot more to the tour than one little building. This is like being in a theme park.

Edgeworth: This isn't Disney World's Headless Horseman version. This is for real.

Raven: Not a kid's version that's for sure. (Same goes for any real Raccoon City if it ever came about.)

Tayla: Ha! A Capcom joke there! Not bad huh? :D

Phoenix: What are we looking for here, Edgeworth? I mean we never knew about this place.

Edgeworth uses a metal detector in tracking something down somewhere hidden from all the designs for the other two to following him.

Phoenix: (What gives? A metal detector?)

Edgeworth: Remember where the party was taking place when the screen showing Berry Evers was shown? Let me ask you this where was it all set up?

Raven tries to remember the height of the recording was shown from up top to being capture from down below. She looks at the map to describing it to the two men.

Raven: I see. Someone must've set it off from up top of the houses here to the direction west.

Edgeworth: That's right.

Phoenix: So how can a camera reach to the screen already recorded so well and planned to making it look real?

Edgeworth kept looking around to finally stepping on something hard to making a noise from underground.

Raven: Huh? Metal underground?

Raven jumps on it many times to seeing it was real and the device was going off.

Edgeworth: I believe we have our answer.

Phoenix: What is underneath…? Hey!

Phoenix press on something behind him of a hidden button being a rock to step on and opening a hidden door being a fake solid ground. From it there was something being cover up and hidden with the shadows to well that Edgeworth could tell there is something very big.

Raven: This spot is a hidden room. Way a go, Phoenix!

Phoenix: Then the rock was a hidden switch.

Phoenix kept opening and closing it many times until Edgeworth pulls his metal detector out to making h him stop.

Edgeworth: I think we get it. So stop.

Phoenix: Just making sure we weren't seeing things. This was hidden well for anyone else not knowing, does the Mayor know?

Raven goes in to seeing a plastic black cover hiding something big to feeling it being heavy and big.

Raven: Hey, you guys! Something's underneath this thing! It's hard more than a rock!

Edgeworth moves the device around being made of metal for some parts.

Edgeworth: Try removing it.

Raven does so by using her necklace being sharp enough to cutting the bag all the way and removing it; it looked like a camera of some kind being very big.

Raven: Done.

Phoenix: What is this thing? A camera?

Raven scans the machine with her laptop.

Raven: I think it's more than that…

Once Raven threw the bag over it, made the machine to run showing a huge light shooting out of it on what looks like a person but it was a light affect on how Raven was moving her hand around it like a smoke to pass through you.

Phoenix: Another ghost?

Edgeworth: It looks like more of a type of light affect of some kind. Help me out, Wright.

Phoenix: I'm coming.

Raven: Looks like we're about to find out once we get it out. Pull!

The three grabbed from one end of the machine and another to pulling it out from below and up top, for it was being blurry until fixed and being from being big to small when the lenses moved. So Raven hacks in to see what it is herself.

Raven: This might take a bit. If I can hack in to controlling it on my own and knowing the full details, we might have something.

Phoenix: Well, it does look like and acts like a home movie camera well down, but with all the light show being a see through?

Edgeworth just sits down and waits for Raven.

Edgeworth: We'll just have to wait to know what it is in a bit. I might know what it might be; I was searching around for it too. Couldn't have done the rest without you two helping me.

Phoenix: More like a team effort?

Edgeworth acted like he didn't care, but again he did.

Edgeworth: Maybe.

Phoenix could tell Edgeworth cared deep down.

Phoenix: (There he goes again hiding it. That's Edgeworth for you. Raven, I know you can pull this off. We need to know what it is and what it does.)

As Raven tries getting information on the strange camera-like machine, Edgeworth and Phoenix could only do was to wait for her. Elsewhere… Gwen and Maya 'trying to stay close' follow the gem to glow in the places they needed to be and have a look around seeing if they'll find more clues around the place since a few days ago where Maya was there discovering the Headless Horseman for the first time and live to tell about it thanks to Edgeworth saving her. With Gwen having her camera all set to go, she kept in contact with Washers with her cell phone that was also a walkie talkie she made for her to understanding him with her headphones on her ears.

Maya: It's funny being back here after I spotted the Headless Horseman, huh Gwen?

Gwen: You said it. Couldn't make my next cover of the real thing without you help.

Maya: Finally! I did something right for once! (Unlike Nick correcting me on my little accidents I make.)

Gwen makes contact with Washers for from pressing bottoms he press make weird noises means he understands her.

Gwen: You getting this, Sr. Washers? We're at the spot again.

Washers sees everything back inside the house from the security camera to giving Gwen the sign and checking out the rest on the other areas at a time.

Gwen: Roger that. Let me know when something comes up.

From that last sound that meant Washers understood and continues on look out. The two girls looked around where Maya chase the ghost of Katrina to out running the Headless Horseman every path they walked around in, Maya and Gwen kept their eyes on the gem hoping to find more things on they might soon uncover. During their walk, Maya steps into a puddle of mud on her foot.

Maya: Ah! Gross!

Maya tries getting it off her sandal.

Gwen: Watch where you're stepping here.

Maya: Why is there a puddle?

Gwen: It rains a lot for months have left over waters to wonder in the woods, its normal but get's you wet and dirty if you're careful. Let's keep on going.

Maya dries her foot off.

Maya: Coming!

With the two girls looking around the forest, unaware the mud was showing bubbles coming out of it. Was there someone or something in there…? Gwen and Maya got to the part where Maya was at before she ran away from the Headless Horseman, trying to retrace the steps, leaving Gwen to having a look around all over the place.

Gwen: Hmm…

Maya: What you doing?

Gwen: I need to see if we can find any missing parts to uncover. I need you, Maya, to tell me from every detail on what happen when you got here in every word.

Maya: Like what I did?

Gwen: Just tell me every word you told us a few days ago.

Maya will do her best to telling Gwen that in every word she can remember.

Maya: Hmm… Let me think… Now I remember! You were about to make lunch while Nick, Raven, Ema, Detective Gumshoe, and your boss were in their rooms while I waited for you to make some lunch, but we went out to eat instead.

Gwen: Getting to the point in mind please.

Maya: Right, right. When you try to, I sense Katrina's ghost watching us for me to following her to the backyard of the woods of your house. I went further down to where we are to seeing my Sister telling me of the danger to leaving me afterwards, during the part I found the gem without knowing of it yet. So I felt so whereabouts of either of them for the Headless Horseman came on his horse trying to kill me with his weapon, so I ran back as fast as I could while trying to call for help and trying to stay alive; I guess that's when Edgeworth in the vampire look came to save me for he said the killer disappeared like dust in the wind. He told us that… Other than that part, I was out running the killer all the way back to your house and telling you guys he was for real. From where we walked to and from here is the spot. That's all I know.

Gwen looked carefully of one big spot in the middle where Maya spotted Mia.

Gwen: I got it!

Maya: That's a lot of leaves!

Gwen: This use to be a biggest tree in our town until it was old to be tearing down, only for the markings to remain. If what you said about following Katrina to seeing your dead sister's spirit right here! Which can only mean one thing; the killer had to come from the other side to hear within seconds, the same he did in killing Beth and a cop last night at the party.

Maya was confused on what Gwen was trying to say.

Maya: I don't get it…

Gwen: It's this spot that allows one person to move from one end to another within minutes. How? Watch and learn.

Gwen started to dig around the leaves of that spot for she dug up something that looked like a metal door with a handle tied with a long rope sticking out, for she knocks on it hearing something was inside. Soon she pulls it showing her and Maya something very surprising.

Maya: What!? A hidden room in the middle of the woods!? What gives!?

Gwen gets her flashlight on her cell phone to have a look around for it shows a long path looking dark with metal inside and empty and seeing another light showing at the end of the tunnel.

Gwen: Maya, how's your gem?

Maya looks at it for it was glowing slightly once it was pointed at the tunnel.

Maya: Hey! It's glowing when I'm pointing it this way.

Gwen: I thought so… Come on; let's see where this ends up to. Follow me.

Maya: Okay.

Maya follows Gwen all the way through the path for it was from the woods to a nearby water fountain hole on the side near town, for it does take a few minutes from being there to getting to the woods is how the killer came to getting Maya in trying to kill her.

Maya: Where are we…?

Maya saw something sticking out of the waters while Gwen looked at the map on her phone matching the parts of the hidden path.

Gwen: I thought so. This s a hidden room in case of a terrible storm for people to go deeper underground with emergency items to use, another path was made to the fountain connected to the woods that leaves to the backyard of my home. Got to send this to Sr. Washers.

Gwen texts and scans it all to Washers to know, while Maya pulls out a strange stick out of the waters with her bare hands.

Maya: Hey, Gwen, is this stick for real? Was this part of the tree?

Gwen freaks out for she spoke something without thinking first.

Gwen: No!

Maya: Gwen?

Gwen snaps out of it thinking of a horrible memory she and Berry remembered after losing their parents and being close as brother and sister.

Gwen: Sorry, forgive me, Maya. I got scared.

Maya looks at it.

Maya: From this thing…? A stick?

Gwen: That's not a stick, that's a long marrow bone of a human body. Meaning someone was killed some time ago.

Maya looks at it again seeing that it was to freak out but was careful not dropping it.

Maya: EW!

Gwen: Don't drop it; this is an important clue with the location we followed.

Maya: I'm not! So now what do we do?

Gwen: We head back and wait for the others of course. Let just hope Sr. Washers can help us out a little on what we discovered. Nicely done, Maya, could not have done this without your help, more than once today really.

Gwen smiles at Maya for she was useful too with the gem's help.

Maya: I'm glad I helped out.

Gwen: Yep. Now let's get going-!

Gwen falls down, for she drops down into a handmade pit hole for Maya couldn't reach to getting her out.

Maya: Ah! Gwen! Are you okay!?

Gwen: Maya!? Get me out of here!

Maya: Take my hand!

Maya then sees a weird looking flash of light shining at her eyes.

Maya: Please turn off that flashlight! I can't see you!

Gwen then screams for she spotted someone sneaking up behind her to warn Maya to run for she knew who it was.

Gwen: No! No! Maya! Run! It's Berry! He's behind you!

Maya: Behind me…?

Maya turns around seeing him all dress in black to gag her with only her gem and a piece of bone to hold on too as she was being dragged away without anyone hearing her scream, and Gwen trying to climb her way out with her flashlight still on only to see.

Gwen: No, Berry! Leave her alone! Help! Someone, help us! My Brother has Maya! Help!

Gwen tries her best getting back up in time to finding the others to say that Maya is capture by Berry Evers… Mean while, Wendy and Meekins had another look around the party area being ruined a bit after last night's attack with lots of things left out to burned out fires for lots of cops were around to keep an eye on while asking Mayor Jacob some questions for he was there; with Meekins having good policing skills to looking around for more clues the best he could as Wendy tried her best too proving her skills were useful in her next line of work she can do for later on besides on guard duty at the TV studios.

Meekins: Let our search of the Headless Horseman case in this area begin-! Ouch!

Wendy hits Meekins on the head with his own megaphone to keeping him quiet for other cops were looking at them weirdly.

Oldbag: Shh… Look, buster, don't make this worse than it already is for us! You always showing off by talking way too loud are so stupid! I Swear… Sometimes you remind me a lot of my cousins back home much worse compare to you being a cop and all!

Meekins begs for forgiveness.

Meekins: Sorry! This is how I am! But I'll try! Let just do our part, please, Miss!

Oldbag: That' Ms. Oldbag to you.

The cops still looked at the two for Wendy to telling everyone that all was well while pulling Meekins to the other side of the party.

Oldbag: Oh, my… Please excuse us, gentlemen and ladies, we're working now. Let's go.

The two started looking around the parts of the fire going off from the Headless Horseman doing using a gas dipped in the sword and crave pumpkin of any trails left behind or some kind, by looking around carefully for Meekins trying only for Wendy to lending him a hand much better just in case he misses some of the things left out.

Meekins: So many damages left out! How is it that the killer being a ghost plans all of this to happen!

Wendy notices a lot more for Jacob to acting strange in court last night on what Gary and Crumbs did to get him all jumpy.

Oldbag: Gotten anything good?

Meekins looks around to using some chemical to prove the methanol gas being real and can easily catch on fire.

Meekins: Looks like my police skills shows proof on the methanol was used, more to fire affects and cooking at the party that the killer stole and used!

Oldbag: That's dumb. I think Raven might've been right for more than one person's behind all of this. Could it be that good for nothing brother of Gwen's…?

Wendy kept on spying Jacob trying to have a look around for himself after talking to the cops without them seeing what he was up to behind their backs.

Meekins: Why are you spying, Ms. Oldbag ma'am!?

Oldbag tells Meekins to keep quiet a little.

Oldbag: Pretend you're still working, will you? I'm watching on the Mayor of ours.

Meekins: Why!?

Oldbag: I don't know. I just have this feeling he is hiding something.

Meekins: A suspect?

Oldbag: Something like that, don't know about a murderer. No. He's clueless for a mayor of this place, but not the type to killing someone. If I knew the case of Jack Hammer being murderer, I knew something was going around and I did.

Meekins didn't get it from Wendy for most of the parts, for he soon sees a lot of bird seeds all over the place little by little showing out of the blue next to a portrait of a civil war solider on the walls.

Meekins: Having a strange feeling I guess is normal! I too had a feeling when it was the SL-9 case a while back for one woman I saved, our own chief of police was behind it all! Can you believe it!? It was all so sudden…! Ah!

Meekins then sees the portrait's eyes of the person in the painting from moving on its own to telling Wendy quickly.

Meekins: Look! Look at the painting!

Wendy got her hand on Meekins' mouth in time to keeping him quiet for they were almost spotted.

Oldbag: I said to keep it down. What kind of officer are you?

Meekins talks with Wendy's hand on his mouth.

Meekins: I saw the painting's eyes move!

Wendy sees it doing nothing right now but a lot of bird seeds everywhere to be stepping on.

Oldbag: What painting eyes are moving? You're losing it this time.

Meekins checks at it again and smells some weird gas smell all over.

Meekins: Well, I saw it! With lots of these seeds and a strange smell all over! Yes! Must be the methanol!

Oldbag: There you go. If that's the case, let's find out where it came from.

Meekins: But where at…? Whoa!

Meekins slips to go flying to a burn still standing after it was a bit on fire from last night, luck to hit a bucket and not soaked in gasoline for he and Wendy come across lots of logs in a huge stack in lots of jars filled with methanol gas liquid that can be dangerous.

Meekins: Ms. Oldbag! Look what we discovered!

Meekins sees the eyes moving in the painting again for Wendy have a better look at it all.

Meekins: Oh, no…!

Oldbag: Look at this. Now this is proof we need to bring back, no wait! We have to show this to the others in person. I'll get a bag.

Meekins: But…!

Oldbag: No more excuses or seeing things not real! We need to do this, now lend me a hand here.

Then they heard someone sneezing for Oldbag to say something thinking it was Meekins.

Oldbag: Yeah, bless you already. Come give me a hand.

Meekins: But… That wasn't… me who sneeze…!

Oldbag: What do you…?

Then she finally sees it moving to freak out about for some strange gas like smell started to spread all over the room, thinking it might kill the two.

Oldbag: Ah… Officer man…?

Meekins: Yes…!?

Oldbag: Run for it!

Wendy grabs Meekins arm to making a run for it quickly as they had to break down the door by force in time for almost being locked inside. The gas goes out quickly from the air as the two were alright, but then lots of crows come out of nowhere cawing like crazy and flying for Wendy to keeping Meekins 'by force' and herself to duck and cover.

Meekins: What is this!?

Oldbag: The smell and the birdseeds must've gotten to these ugly birds! You fool! Make a run for it! It's the Birds movie in real life!

The cops see the terrible happen to using their coats to shielding themselves to our running the crows and back to their cars leaving the other two in being stuck with nowhere else to run.

Oldbag: Some cops! Thanks for leaving us to die from the gas or the birds attacking us!

Meekins: We're trap!

Oldbag: This is not the way I wanted to die you know! At least I wanted Edgy-poo to saving me.

Meekins: We're doomed from the curse! Doom I say!

Meekins tries reaching out for his gun giving no other choice left to do, until some strong foam comes spraying out at the crows to go flying away and looking like they gotten back to normal to leaving after that, for something was thrown at the painting and the gas was all gone too. For Meekins and Wendy got back up to seeing who saved them and what he or she used to getting the crows to leave.

Meekins: Look! Someone saved us from the birds and gas using this fire extinguisher!

Meekins sees it on the ground to showing it to Wendy.

Oldbag: You're right. But who save us?

Soon the two heard a voice that sounded familiar to them to being surprise of.

Jacob: That would be me.

Meekins and Oldbag: It's you!

So why the Mayor of the Tarrytown, NY did did save them? Did he know or a lot more about him that's much darker…? As well as did Meekins and Wendy get the two important items in time? Another the other part of town, Ema and Gumshoe were looking around the place for Crumbs and Gary were near there for they only had to clean up the mess and gave all the unknown payment money back from yesterday, as their punishment never to doing that again. The restaurant was close for today because of it, it was perfect for them to having a look around to asking questions too in a bit.

Ema: Hey, Detective Gumshoe, isn't that Grandma Crumbs and Chef Gary over there?

Gumshoe: Guess so. This must be something they're doing in making up from being fooled and false paid for, better than being in jail since they only did one time.

Ema: Let's hope from going back to their real jobs will get their payment normally after that.

Gumshoe was eating some leftover food for Ema to stopping him, it was too gross.

Ema: Gross! Detective! Stop!

Gumshoe did stop eating.

Gumshoe: But I'm hungry.

Ema: But eating leftover food that other people ate?

Gumshoe: Just the ones that aren't eaten…

Ema uses a clipper to picking up something from the food to showing Gumshoe.

Ema: There's a piece of hair in this one.

Gumshoe then got gross out to throwing it up in a nearby trash barrel for it was investigating time to do where Beth was stabbed in and the power going out to one place only. Gumshoe cleans himself up to getting serious this time in working.

Gumshoe: Okay, let's get to work.

Ema: About time, come on.

The two looked around on what Phoenix and Raven got right the way Beth was killed, how, when, and knowing where with the power going on by seeing things left out with a little help from Ema's goggles in finding the left over blood.

Gumshoe: So what the kid's boyfriend said yesterday for court to all being true?

Ema: The way Beth was killed from the dagger and a sword weapon for the killer to strike in the dark?

Gumshoe: Yeah, that. Is the description on what they said true all there?

Ema make sure from seeing other miss out blood being washed off from Gary's doing 'thought to be drop of ketchup, it was there belonging to Bet's after spraying a few spots to matching the tracks.

Ema: Mr. Wright and Raven were right. See the blood?

Gumshoe has a better look from Ema's goggles.

Gumshoe: You're right! I see it! No wonder why you needed to come back here during recess.

Ema: Yep… Hold on let me write this down on my notebook.

Ema gets out her notebook to writing some things down on how and where of the areas of the room happened.

Ema: We know that how the killer on when he strike at Beth without anyone noticing. Also the invisible wire, see it hanging out of the window there?

Gumshoe looks at it carefully for it pulls it out since it was used. Opening the window and seeing another long piece hanging for it was used with the dagger of the two swords they found. Along with the napkin of Beth's blood to hold on to that Gary cleaned up and almost thrown out.

Gumshoe: It was tied up. The nod fits what the dagger turning into the sword well with the handle how it was held.

Ema showed Gumshoe how it was all planned out the way the killer did it in her own words.

Ema: All planned out. The killer tied the dagger at the end of the power core box from outside the place with the wire all set and tugged well to pull with a strong force, allowing know one to seeing it to come in and eat and drink normally like everyone else across to where Beth was sitting. She was sitting at the table far from Beth sitting at the booth. He then pulls on the wire so hard for the dagger to go flying but with strong force to go flying and cuts the box of the power core, for Gary to fixing it by putting on the emergency one when paid and ask to doing it. Before it was set up, allow the killer to run quickly for Beth to know and tries out running the killer and call for help, but he strikes at Beth in the stomach and flee out of the restaurant once the lights went back on just in time and Beth escaping trying to get help. Fleeing with a piece of the wire ripped off leaving the weapon behind only for him to return and use it against Edgeworth when he tried to save us and then we found the swords at the burning cabin.

Gumshoe: Without knowing that one of them was a dagger hidden in front of us until last night… So the other piece of the hard to see through wire is another big clue to hold on to.

Ema holds on to it herself.

Ema: Thank you, Detective; I'll get to work on it later.

Gumshoe: Hey! I'm in charge here too!

Ema: We're a team after all.

Ema thought she heard a noise coming from the back of the place to have a better look around.

Gumshoe: Huh? Hey, pal. Stay with me. We have to stick together.

Ema: I thought I heard someone over there…

Gumshoe was getting worried when Ema said that.

Gumshoe: You mean… Besides us four…? Just stay behind me, I'll take a better look.

Gumshoe moves in closer with Ema behind him, for they open the door to the kitchen only to see black smoke all over the place to cough all over. It was just dust for Crumbs was once again dusting cleaning all over the kitchen room allowing the two to getting out for some fresh air.

Gumshoe: Air! Air!

Crumbs stops to see all was alright.

Crumbs: Oh, dear. It's you two from last night. So sorry about that, but you know how I am to cleaning places well.

Ema: A bit too well.

Gumshoe breathes heavily after getting out in time.

Gumshoe: Tell us about it!

Crumbs: Again this is all part of my job.

Ema had something to ask of Crumbs real quick.

Ema: Excuse me, Grandma Crumbs. We were wondering if you are one hundred percent sure you didn't see someone coming out before Beth did.

Gumshoe: Didn't you or did you besides getting paid not to help Beth out.

Crumbs still felt bad on what happen to Beth.

Crumbs: No. I was paid to ignore the prank happening that was it, I didn't know Beth was being murderer and she did… That's all I know of. I thought I did though, but…

Crumbs might remember something before seeing Beth coming out in pain.

Ema: But what?

Crumbs: Well… I thought I saw some dress in black. He almost looked a lot like Gwen's brother… But it was so hard to tell, hard to see from afar now a day for me.

Gumshoe: You think it was Gwen's brother!?

This was a big thing to know something that might be important being Berry Evers coming back without anyone knowing.

Ema: So he might be the killer framing poor Tommy after all.

Gumshoe: We'll just see… Hey, pal!

Gumshoe walks over to Gary to pulling him to getting him to talk some more.

Crumbs: What is that man doing…?

Ema: Detective! Stop that!

Gumshoe puts Gary back down.

Gumshoe: Look, mister, start talking.

Gary: But I'm making my other meals for later on festival since last night's was a bust. Can this wait until later…?

Gumshoe slams his hand on the table.

Gumshoe: Sorry, not going to happen! We want answers!

Gary got scared a bit.

Gary: I'll talk now.

Crumbs was a bit worried for Ema to feeling weird in seeing Gumshoe do all of this as police work of the force being a bit too much.

Crumbs: Is he…?

Ema: Always like this? Well, at some points being serious or making mistakes. Then yes.

Crumbs: Gary, please answer to the nice man. You might know more than I do.

Gary: Like what? Look we're paying out debts of forgiveness and gave the money to the Mayor. What's more that you two want?

Gumshoe shows and tells Gary the whole detail by pointing it out too.

Gumshoe: From this table is where a person in black was watching the murder victim and where he used this wire to pulling the core. Allowing him to stabbing the woman. Now tell us… He you see his face or why he dress up so funny?

Ema: Please, sir! Answer us!

Gary tries remembering as much as he could about the stranger.

Gary: That's what happened!? Holy cow!

Crumbs was shock for he knew a bit more than she did, both being fooled and didn't know the danger that happened to poor Beth.

Crumbs: You do know?

Gary: I can only remember it was a strange looking man, dress in black, and Crumbs did say he did look and sounded like Berry Evers alright. Just didn't know for certain since I couldn't see his face. All he wanted was some coffee and he paid with a tip already, with his money. It was in and out to leave without me seeing it. And I thought before the lights went out, he moved his arm looking like he got hurt or something, but he use the wire tied to a knife to cut the power core at my restaurant?

Gumshoe shows Gary from the wire and the other attach to the core box too.

Gumshoe: See? He did all of that with a very strong force.

Gary got mad.

Gary: He'll pay big time for that when he's found arrested!

Ema: So you both might think it had to be Berry Evers?

Crumbs and Gary think really hard on this one.

Crumbs: He acted, sounded, and half the appearances did look like Berry.

Gary: Just brighter and serious. Well, he is when it comes to work, but always sat with Beth and did party more like her.

Gumshoe: What do you mean by brighter?

Gary: Hmm… Got us. Like some new light camera he was always working on.

Crumbs: No, it was more like the light was shining from outside to him… That's all we know.

Gary: So please believe us. We learn our lesson to never do that again. We'll be on alert.

Ema and Gumshoe knew this was big from getting some clues and writing it all down on paper.

Ema: This all sounds too good to write.

Gumshoe: Okay, one more question. What type of wire is this use for?

Gumshoe shows Gary and Crumbs the murder weapon piece.

Crumbs: This looks like some type of strong string use for sewing things back in the late 1800's. I think the same style dress Katrina Bones wore long ago. I should know.

Gary: What she said…

Ema uses the powder to check for fingerprints for it shows it did belong to Katrina the best that the computer could scan it and being so old.

Ema: She's right. Good for sewing but can cut anything even a human flesh with a strong force by cutting the flesh.

Gumshoe: Alright! Wait until Mr. Edgeworth sees this. Let's go meet up with him.

Ema: Right! Thanks you two for your time and sorry about Detective's silly behavior there. Huh? There's that noise again.

It was coming from the roof of the restaurant lots of pumpkins that were craved and on fire come flying in from window to window surrounding Gary and Crumbs trying to put it out. Then Gumshoe saw something to chasing it.

Gumshoe: Wait! Don't move!

Ema: Detective!

Gumshoe tells Ema to stay with the other two.

Gumshoe: Stay here, pal, I'll get the killer. I said freeze!

Just then Gumshoe was chasing someone within the smoke, out of the blue a tree turns into a door making him trip and fall inside. Gary puts out the fire with water and a towel in time only to see no one there and Gumshoe gone. Ema tried to calling out to him.

Ema: Detective? Detective, where are you?

Crumbs and Gary had to clean up more and fixed the windows too.

Crumbs: More too clean I see…

Gary: We almost got burned and you still thinking about that!?

Crumbs: But I can't help it.

Ema tries knocking on the tree to pulling it open for it wasn't working, now that Gumshoe and Maya went missing with Gwen, Meekins, and Wendy staying alive on the other parts, what about the other four? And what will Raven, Phoenix, and Edgeworth uncover with Mia still on her own search? So much traps being set and hopefully two to being saved soon for Ema had to go get some help and fast with some proof she has gotten so far.

Ema: Detective! Don't leave me here! (No good, I'm on my own. I better go find Mr. Wright or anyone on our side. Quickly!)

Don't worry – you'll see what happens along with Larry, Lotta, Will, and Cody doing their work on the other side of the area in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 14 – Traps from all Around Us

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #14 – Traps from all Around Us

Some bad news going on during the search… With Raven hacking into some type of recording camera big very big in showing live images up close or being small as both Phoenix and Edgeworth waited for her, Wendy and Meekins manage to escape a strong powerful gas and lots of crows mysteriously attacking them with moving painting until… Mayor Jacob saved them in time while finding important clues at a barn? But why? Also Maya gets kidnapped what Gwen shouted out in being her brother Berry for she felt for his trap hole to getting out and getting help quickly; same with Gumshoe going missing after questioning Gary and Crumbs from a bomb fire of pumpkins for Ema to go finding them. What's to happen next? Was Berry Evers really behind it all as the Headless Horseman? The same goes for Tommy sensing it all out while playing his video games to looking at the window for more danger to be coming and what happened last night with Ami waking up and feeling well to have a long talk with Sam and Dan in the other room.

Tommy: Glad Mom's alright. I'm more worried about her with my long lost Aunt Beth and the others saving us, I think more than worrying about my false guilt. Be careful, everybody.

With Mia sensing Maya in danger after losing Katrina, she went to go get help. Meanwhile besides four other people doing their jobs well like Cody, Will, Lotta, and Larry – let's see how those four into two teams are doing in town. First were Larry and Lotta checking around the burned cabin home of Crane's to finding left over things besides both Berry and Beth's things from a few days ago. Larry was bored but had to keep his eyes open on other strange things to look out for as Lotta had her many cameras up and ready to taking shots of when needed.

Larry: Ah… I'm so bored!

Lotta hit Larry on the head.

Larry: Ow! What was that for!?

Lotta: Trying to keep you in the game, Butz, we got work to do. And a huge payment for this story like Ms. Ever does in finding proof of the urban legend ghost. So cool! You seen anything so far?

Larry looked around the area they were in again and again.

Larry: I don't see a thing or anyone.

Lotta: Then let's dig around the spot Raven and the others were in, it's our turn to shine.

Larry had something on his mind about getting a girl again.

Larry: Say, Lotta, wasn't it? I was wanting a girlfriend to go out with me and love on who I am and I thought if you and I…

Lotta shoots a camera shot of a huge flash blinds Larry for a second to see, he didn't like it. Meaning Larry wasn't Lotta's type.

Larry: Ow! I take that as a no…?

Lotta: Got that right, partner. Let's get this over with.

The two checked around the burned out spot for Lotta had the memory card of the photo shots left from one of the two cameras belonging to either Berry or Beth, by finding one of them will they have a match.

Larry: Why are we finding the camera for this chip to go in?

Lotta: I know every type of cameras I use to know this one's is a Kodak type. If we're lucky to finding one left behind. We just need to dig deeper, so lend me a hand here.

They started moving around the burned pile of dry wood all over to finding the camera, Larry spotted one already burned a destroyed.

Larry: Got one! Ha! Oh… Never mind. Sorry.

Larry got upset, only for Lotta to seeing it for herself. She at least tries putting the card in for it didn't go in.

Lotta: This one was Ms. Evers' brother. It's dead and not the one we're looking for. No fit. So let's keep on looking.

Larry was happy to hear that.

Larry: Close call then. Alright! With my helpful skills, Gwen, Maya, or Raven will so ask me out like crazy after this!

Lotta sees why Larry can get a real woman in his life.

Lotta: If my pal Raven loved you instead of Wright, I would tell her to back down from you.

Larry: Thanks for rubbing it in…

The two moved to digging all over without stopping without giving up, until finally Larry felt something near a tree and grabs it being that camera and matches the card in it, it was a fit.

Larry: Yes! I found it! I did it!

Before Larry could move with the camera in his hands, Lotta stops him from getting up on his feet like something bad was going on like they were being watched.

Lotta: Don't move!

Larry: Huh? What' wrong?

Lotta grabbed a big rock in her hands 'for Larry thought she was going to throw it at him', but she throws it at a tree setting off a trap since the unseen wire was strong to let something release. It hits a tree that makes something in the front of them to swing lots of arrows that misses on to show a real skeleton in the way getting hit instead of Larry.

Larry: Ah! Real skeleton!

Leaving the handmade trap to no longer be used again after that.

Lotta: Clever trap. Not the way I can see it better before it could strike us down.

Larry: Thank you, Lotta. Oh, the camera. The car fits in.

Lotta: Give me a minute here… Gonna needs these shots to show the others later.

Lotta takes lots of shots of the trap and then sees the camera filled with lots of pictures in it for it was once Beth's.

Lotta: Okay then. Let's see what we have in them.

Larry looks at them too behind Lotta.

Larry: Let me see!

The two look at every shot that Beth took while working with Berry Evers. Showing the Headless Horseman riding by, with some to being killed of corpses, animal parts, things on fire, partying together, or witnesses like Tommy's Dad was one of them… But there were one other shots with someone dress up funny while spying on people in town with the camera hiding it well without that person knowing could it be Berry Evers dress in black or someone else?

Larry: Never seen this person before.

Lotta: Hard to do a close up to know if it's a boy or a girl.

Larry: Is it Gwen's brother dressing up in drags?

To Lotta trying to getting a better view, it was really hard to tell.

Lotta: Don't know. But I just made a copy to keep on my special camera to look up on later.

Lotta does a plug in from one camera to another to making a copy for herself.

Lotta: Done.

Larry: You're good.

Lotta: It's what I do. We got ourselves a clue to showing Raven when we see her in a while.

Larry was a bit nervous for there might be more traps around them.

Larry: We should get going now…

Lotta: Huh? Forget it! I know we got the first part down here, but there might be any signs of the ghost woman or the killer, so let's keep on looking.

Lotta got her camera out to getting a good shot where she was standing for Larry had to look around to and wait for her.

Larry: Fine, just make it quick please.

As the two had another look around with no more traps left out for Lotta to see any, that's when Larry felt something sharp poking him from behind. Turns around only to see a long branch sticking out to soon be moving longer at them for him to be freaking out, he had to warn Lotta.

Larry: Lotta!

Lotta: What is it this time? Big baby!

Larry: Tree!

Lotta sees it moving.

Lotta: What the-!?

Lotta takes a shot to getting whack to another tree to going down with her camera for the other one was crushed, as Larry was being dragged away from a long branch grabbing his leg and screaming in fear.

Larry: Nick! Raven! Maya! Edgy! Help me!

Lotta tries getting back up for she grabs another long branch to swing it at the other real ones to back away and breaks on to flee away for it wasn't one of the trees close to her but from afar.

Lotta: A tree moving…? Oh, no! Hey, Butz! Where did you go! Butz! This looks bad, gotta do something fast.

Lotta had to get what she could from the pieces of moving tree parts to some camera parts left out, to showing the other later on after finding Larry first as fast as she could wherever he was at. Harry saw it all and hiding for he was lucky not to get caught from it, as Lotta lends him a hand.

Lotta: Are you okay?

Harry: I can't stop drinking!

Lotta: You're the bum of the town! What in same hill are you doing here!?

Harry: I don't know myself.

Lotta grabs Harry's arm to get him to safety, finding the others, and Larry by staying close.

Lotta: Come on! We need to find Butz first and then the others, stay close to me!

The two left the place but at least Lotta got what she needed. Now was the neighbor hood of the area where Will Powers and Cody Hackins to seeing any strange things around the place, for some people were playing outside, or chatting with others, while some stay close in the homes scared for most, but not for the kids. Sammy and Amy were spying on the two for they needed to help out Tommy no matter what happens next so they had to stay close and quiet.

Amy: You see them, Sammy? That's Will there?

Sammy double checks if it was without being spotted.

Sammy: It is, the Steel Samurai himself. With one of his other fans protecting him.

Amy: Really?

Amy sees Cody guarding Will by the looks of it.

Amy: Oh, a bit too much for a fan there. Let's keep going.

Sammy: Right, all for Tommy. He needs us so we got to help him and his Mother.

The two kept on spying and following the two, until Cody heard something to turn around as they hid in the bushes in time only to being caught as he gets his toy sword out.

Will: Something wrong?

Cody: Hmm… Could be the killer. Halt! How goes there!? Come on out!

Sammy and Amy had no choice but to slowly come out with their hands up.

Sammy and Amy: Please don't hurt us! We wish to help!

Will smiles for he liked children being his fans and all knowing they were good.

Will: Easy there, Cody, they're harmless. Its okay, you two, there's no need to get scared. Cody's a good boy.

Sammy and Amy were happy that they weren't in trouble for Cody trust them since Will trusts them the most.

Cody: Fine, you two are good. Fans of Steel Samurai like me.

Sammy: Big time!

Amy: We all watch it every day with Tommy! Well, if he's found not guilty we'll watch it together again…

Sammy: Yeah…

The two got sad thinking about it, for Will understood on how they felt.

Will: There, there, I know how you two feel. I was almost found guilty until a dear friend niece of mine and her boyfriend saved me. It was scary. No child should be arrested without proof either. We'll save him.

Amy: Really?

Will: I know it.

Both Sammy and Amy felt a bit better for there was hope and Tommy knows it from the power he had to believe in hope, Will smiles for them as he pats the two children on the head being happy again.

Sammy: Thanks, Mr. Powers!

Will gives the two autographs with his name on his photos.

Will: For you two. What are your names?

Sammy: I'm Sammy!

Amy: And I'm Amy!

Will: Sammy and Amy, we could use your help.

Will gives them the autograph photos.

Sammy and Amy: Thanks!

Will: Now listen, Cody wants to ask you two Sammy and Amy some questions about last night in your own words and why you wish to help us out. Would you two answer him what you do know please?

They understood, for they were doing all of this for both Tommy and Ami to save.

Sammy: Sure.

Amy: Ask us anything.

Will: Thank you. You're up, Cody; please don't be too hard on them.

Cody: Don't worry; I got this like Raven does things all the time. Let's begins!

Cody got his notebook and pen to writing things down on what Sammy and Amy say to him. He was being Steel Samurai's sidekick-like detective in the TV show, as he was too Will so much for it was a bit of good cop to bad cop.

Cody: Now you two with Tommy were at the party last night singing, dancing, and having fun. Tell us what happened next?

Will: Tommy did have power like Raven's friend Maya does, is that true?

It was hard to understand it all being true, now they know so they own Tommy this much and then later they will help him and Ami find the father in the family.

Amy: It's true. Tommy had the powers for a long time, took him a while in second grade to controlling it on his own, no one believed him but his Mom and us.

Strange things were showing within a puddle of water glowing and bubbling up like crazy from a distance.

Will: Then please give us that part in full details, Amy.

Amy: Okay! Well, it is true that Beth did have powers first and then Tommy from seeing and hearing ghosts that were in our home town since the never ending curse. Scary… We helped him for slowly Sammy, Tommy, and I started a gang to helping out others to believing in him having some, we were jealous a bit at first. So we did by making a gang and all… Soon Tommy's Dad goes missing after Gwen's brother went crazy and he saved Harry from losing it all; giving him a place to live like Berry when Beth freed the man, he flees and so did Tommy's Father for no reason. We think it might've been him or if Harry Bum remembers something about the vent, a curse of the monster of the Headless Horseman? Who knows. We think the killer kidnapped him to getting Tommy's powers, that's what we three are here to find out.

Sammy nodded a yes for all that Amy told Will and Cody were all true. All because Beth had the other half of a Wiccan's powers for Tommy to have in Ami's family side.

Will: I see… Well, do Ami and the others know about you three trying to do your own detective skills?

Amy: Well, not really just us helping out others. We didn't tell her yet…

Will: That's good that you did tell us that part, real well. I think we got some information so far, Cody.

Cody writes everything down within Amy's words so far.

Cody: You said it. Now, it's your turn, Sammy. Tell us what happen last night.

Sammy was nervous to talk, but Amy was there for him.

Amy: Go ahead, Sammy, we're doing all of this for Tommy and his Mother, remember?

So Sammy gives it his all.

Sammy: Here goes then… The three of us were partying last night with the others and such having fun. Tommy then sense something very wrong saying he can feel his Father nearby to go into the woods to finding him, Amy and I were worried about him and we might get into trouble, we follow him all the way up as we could until we saw a huge flash of light hearing Tommy screaming to go missing in seeing the Headless Horseman heading to town for the two of us to make a run for it; not in time to warn everyone about the danger that happened and ended when we took a while to getting back, we were too late to seeing Tommy came back down. Only to being excuse of being the killer… But he isn't! The killer ghost rode him back down with his scary horse! We saw it to our run us! That's what happened! What Tommy said on his side of the story was true so please believe us! Tommy can be riskless like we always do, but we never take a life. Too gross to do, I love wrestling fights better!

Cody got all of that down after Sammy told their story on what really happened, looks like he and Amy were very helpful to them very much.

Amy: Were we helpful?

Cody: Huh? Not bad, you guys. This will do well to showing Raven this work and the rest. I am good!

Amy and Sammy were happy to jumping around with joy for Will to laugh for excitement.

Will: Thank you two so much for your help, both of you.

Sammy: Ah, it was nothing. Glad we could help.

Amy: Finally! Others to believe in us! Please let us come, we need to see Tommy!

Sammy: Take us with you!

Amy and Sammy begged Will and Cody in going with them to seeing Tommy for they were on his side all the way through.

Cody: I don't know… Can you two handle the mess happening?

Just then lots of water was pouring out on the streets for something big was leaking all over the neighbor hood streets.

Cody: What? Rain?

Soon lots of water comes popping out all over being mud for the people were getting wet, dirty all over, and hurt a bit to be running away, screaming, and trying to stop it but it was spraying all over so powerful. As it was coming at the three kids.

Cody: Run!

Cody pushes Amy and Sammy to out runt he on coming splash pouring down at them but weren't fast in our running them, so Will had to take off his jacket to running to the rescue.

Will: Get down now!

Will runs down at Coy, Sammy, and Amy to blocking them from the water pouring down hard using his strong body in shielding all three in time with his jacket covering his back a bit being so painful pouring really hard. Didn't hurt him much, didn't felt so good of the feeling for it was strong Katrina appears to using some strong wind with her powers to turn the while water that was running into star dust all over stopping it in time. The drains underground were all back to normal running fine for all waters, like this one was set up or down by something unknown. Katrina sees them alright to disappear after that as the other come out alright; Will comes up looking all wet and Cody, Sammy, and Amy being saved.

Sammy: That was… So cool!

Amy: Yeah! We were saved by the real Steel Samurai!

Sammy and Amy were happy to have Will saving the day in real life this time.

Sammy and Amy: Our hero!

Will: Wow. I'm o glad to seeing you two unharmed. You okay too, Cody?

Cody comes out a bit wet but okay.

Cody: Did you all see that!? I got some shots, which was so un-normal just now! How did it happen!?

Will checks the pipe lines underground sewers to see it was a bomb handmade that went off.

Will: This here. It went off; we could show this to Raven and see what she can find out here.

Cody: Good idea as always, Will! Okay, Sammy and Amy, you two are in! Stay with Will and me, find Raven, then your friend, and show them this.

Sammy and Amy were happy to be helping out.

Amy: Thanks a bunch, Cody!

Before they left, lots of people were standing around and staring on what happen of all the powerful water works just now for Will to making us something real quick, they were in a hurry to leave.

Will: No need to panic, people! Just a water problem all gone now! Please go back on what you were all doing!

Cody grabs Sammy and Amy's arms to get going and Will too.

Cody: Let's get going!

Sammy: Leave the way!

The four got going with some shots, questions that been answer, written down, and an item as a important clue to show as they ran out of the neighbor hood to finding Raven for there was another trap set off from a handmade bomb for lots of water to going off from underneath to shooting up top. For the killer was nearby somewhere… As everyone else try to go by the way and drying off after that mess went down. With the others covering other things hidden to some going missing and others escaping, we got back to Raven, Phoenix, and Edgeworth on the other side for the area and the hacking skills was hacked in for Raven to uncovering the machine to learning more.

Raven: Ha! *BINGO!* I got in!

Phoenix and Edgeworth got back up to see what Raven has found to tell.

Phoenix: And this is our queue to hearing the rest.

Edgeworth: About time.

Phoenix had one thing to ask Edgeworth real quick.

Phoenix: Edgeworth, can I ask you a personal question? If you don't mind if I do?

Edgeworth waited to hear what Phoenix had to say.

Phoenix: Raven said you dance with her last night's party when you were hiding yourself. You are just a friend to her, right? I am her boyfriend she loves. Do you? Be serious with me here.

Edgeworth thinks really hard for part of him did, but he knew it would never work out only to be happy if Raven was happy with Phoenix.

Edgeworth: You had to ask me this, Wright?

Phoenix: Huh?

Edgeworth: She understands me to saving me more, and then you did by opening my mind again. Maybe I do have some feelings for her; I know it would never work out. But I do know one thing… Lots of guys had to fall for one smart and beautiful woman like Raven Strides but only you out of the rest she wants to be with forever, I can only protect her from all the pain she's going through from her Mother at the hospital and her Father still missing the way I was suffering. I never want Raven to becoming me, not ever. I changed, I want to do this much better in saving lives the way you could.

Phoenix: Wow… Edgeworth, really?

Edgeworth: Wright, treasure this woman forever. Otherwise the next dance, I'll carry her away from you if you get her hurt.

Phoenix smiles to laugh and Edgeworth did a little for them to getting along and understanding each other.

Phoenix: Not going to happen. Raven and I are fun to being together. So keep on trying, she's mine to have and to love.

Edgeworth: That's what I wanted to hear. But if she ever ended up with Larry or Officer Meekins, so help me-!

Edgeworth was a bit shaken just thinking about it.

Phoenix: Yeah, forget them! (Well, same with Cody knowing it'll never happen, still he's only a kid.)

Edgeworth: So now you know. Let's see what Raven has discovered, shall we?

Phoenix: Right. I want to know what that thing is too. (Raven means the world to me. I will make sure that I'll protect the woman I'm in love with.)

The two walk up to Raven to hear what she has gotten from the one big camera on what it is and what it does after hacking into it.

Raven: Alright, gentlemen, I finally found out what this thing is.

Edgeworth: What is it then?

Raven: Well, it's a DVD-like video recorder, but! Not just a normal every day one. For it is something to watch only its different. Allow me to show you two.

Raven spotted a pull up screen to setting it up from a few distances from the camera for she plays it with lots of lights of two bright ones on and plays it showing Berry Evers making a run for it being real.

Raven: Okay, here's a shot you guys might remember from last night. Watch.

The movie plays sounded and looks so real but wasn't, all an illusion.

Phoenix: Ms. Evers' brother! This is what happened last night at the party!

Raven: Yes, this is what did happen. But it makes it look like it happen during the time, but really it was all a set up. Already been planned out from him or the real killer from this, the trap set up for Gwen, the recorded phone call, the arrival, and the chaos. It's a record handmade hologram. See?

Raven moves her hand around for it was going through being all a fake.

Phoenix: You're right, Raven.

Raven: The time set up was a few hours before the event happened meaning Beth was killed before showing to everyone in town. So all of this in one location here was well, I was fooled almost, but it was a fake. All to get others to believe it was already happening. From the light shining too brightly looking like it was morning so soon, it had to be a fake alright. From other video set up they have here it can make it look like from far away or up close of a person being there that really isn't. Watch how I move the lenses back and forth.

Raven does that being like Berry was there or from a different area being real and sounded real, but again all a fake.

Raven: Also there's a timer in setting it up to going off until you have a time limit to stopping it if set up right. Such a cool machine I seen so far.

Phoenix: Don't they use these in movies or music concerts more?

Raven: Oh, yeah. It was more like stolen, not borrowed. This thing coast so much by the looks of so much it has to does, which it makes me want to have one myself if I wanted to.

Edgeworth sees what Raven was saying along with pulling the long plugs connected to the underground power line on how it works.

Edgeworth: This is connected to the town's big generator. This thing can take a lot of energy to work all day, from that there might be other set up to it too.

It didn't take long for Edgeworth to already guess there are other traps set up all over the area.

Phoenix: How do you know that, Edgeworth?

Edgeworth pulls out another long heavy core showing more skeletons about four left out being some people who all fell victim to the killer that gotten too close and buried very deep, until the three found it.

Phoenix: Skeletons!?

Phoenix freaks out after seeing it.

Raven: I heard about two male farmers, a woman, and having a child with her disappear one a time. I never thought this would get so bad.

Phoenix: So what about the whole Katrina Bones being a ghost like Mia and the Headless Horseman attacking us? This doesn't make any sense at all!

Raven: Tell me about this. Still, I better get this data down on the hologram here and location to controlling it. One can never be too careful.

Raven hacks into it to copying all about the machine and taking pictures of it meaning the hologram machine was updated as evidences with the four corpses as well, leaving Edgeworth to think and look at something from it to know the whole mess could be all connected somehow proving Tommy's innocence's.

Phoenix: What are you doing?

Edgeworth: Like you wanted to know everything, Wright. I'm just wondering from this machine being set up so well looking so real.

Raven: Meaning you believe in ghosts?

Edgeworth: Don't get me of believing in it yet, there are some of things I do know it is real. The rest was too real to looking like the real thing. Might be a lot more to it…

Phoenix kind of got it knowing this was Edgeworth who was telling so much detail.

Phoenix: A lot to what?

Raven: He is trying, Phoenix.

Edgeworth soon sees a spark coming from the power core for it was combining and getting out of control, he grabs Raven to pulling her out of the hole in time quickly and pushing Phoenix away.

Raven: Edgeworth!?

Edgeworth: Get down both of you!

Powerful electrical courses through like crazy for the cores go flying like someone cut them off 'for Raven got the data in time', as she, Edgeworth, and Phoenix stayed down for it wouldn't power down for it was too dangerous to move or being shocked too death with one touch.

Phoenix: We can't get out!

Edgeworth: Someone must've cut the cores to turning up the power too high! We get hit, we could end up dead!

Phoenix: Fried too death!?

It was frying the trees to burn a bit to the ground frying up, for Raven sees a lot of pumpkins hanging from the tree for she had to think of something before getting to them. She makes a move quickly by cutting them all down.

Phoenix: Raven, don't!

Edgeworth: Stay down!

Raven grabs a bigger pumpkin to aim at the ones hanging from the tree for she only had one shot.

Raven: I know how to stop it! Don't worry! Four!

Raven throws it lucky to knock down all the pumpkins at once to come falling down at the power cores for lots of goo from the pumpkin inside were wet and splash all over the ground, but so much make the cores to lose power and drop down making it very sticky and stuck to getting out, allowing Edgeworth to seeing the emergency power core to turn on another switch to run normally again after that one, sue for more to run if the other one dies out. Lucky call for the three to stay alive before being shocked to death.

Raven: Direct hit! Yeah!

Both Edgeworth and Phoenix were amazing on what Raven just did saving their lives in time.

Phoenix: Raven! How did you do that!?

Raven: Well, the inside guts of the pumpkins are wet like water just thicker. That one can't take a strong electric item down, only putting them together as a gooey big pile of it can dry up quickly like glue to putting it out. Making it stuck really like rubber to not being effected from electrical things. I figure it'll work out if I tried it out and it worked. See?

Phoenix: You're the best!

Raven smiles at Phoenix.

Edgeworth: Wasn't it lid up?

Raven pulls out of the parts showing what was in there that was a candle on fire.

Raven: It was a glow stick they stick in, not a candle lid up.

Edgeworth looks at the core that was going crazy.

Edgeworth: Whoever did this must've been somewhere watching us to making this energy core to go hay wire.

Phoenix: Someone's watching us? The only one who is Washers in helping us back at Ms. Evers' place.

Raven: You think there's another person hacking into our business? The killer?

The camera in red was moving around for it was watching on the three from somewhere on top being hidden too well.

Edgeworth: That could be the case, I think he or she is…

Phoenix: Is the machine still working?

Raven double checks it.

Raven: It is. But remember I copy it too so we're good to having more proof.

Phoenix: Looks like with this, giving us the chance in asking Ami some questions and Tommy too.

Raven: Then let's pay them a little visit.

Before any of them could go anywhere, Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth can hear Mia's voice calling out to all of them in telling them the danger of Maya, Gumshoe, and Larry were capture from the Headless Horseman from feeling the strong winds from it.

Mia: Phoenix! Raven! Edgeworth! The killer has capture Maya, Larry, and Detective Gumshoe somewhere at an old factory building! Please save them!

Raven: Mia?

Mia voice then goes away for she sounded serious for Phoenix to know it was for real for what he, Raven, and the others has been through so far.

Phoenix: Maya, Larry, and Gumshoe are in danger? All of them from the ghost!?

Raven: Then the killer was really watching us! Let's go, you two! I think I found out where it is, follow me-!

Edgeworth: *HOLD IT!*

Edgeworth stops Raven and Phoenix from going anywhere, even from Raven's hacking skills I finding the hide out thanks to Mia's help might not be enough. What was he thinking about at a bad time like this?

Raven: Edgeworth! We got to save them!

Phoenix: Don't you care!?

Edgeworth: Of course I do! I'll go! I might meet what with the others that were with the three, you two go talk to Ami and her son. We'll try to meet back with you with anyone who are coming back. I won't let this monster escape from me this time.

Edgeworth got out a metal bat to use as his new weapon to defend himself.

Raven: You will? But that's crazy! You can't do it alone!

Edgeworth: And either can anyone doing it alone! Wright, Raven, please… Let me do this. You two need to finish your investigation until tonight's trial to being finish. So we have to do this. Trust me.

Phoenix knows Edgeworth has done crazies things before compare to other cases many times, but from this was different to being finish. So he knows his friend will be alright as he and Raven headed back to talking to Ami and Tommy and meeting with the others while Edgeworth finds the rest.

Phoenix: Raven, who are coming back to where we are going?

Raven checks seeing a few moving from her laptop in keeping track on them while the others went a far still.

Raven: I think Meekins, Wendy, Cody, and Will are coming back. That's about it. We're really leaving Edgeworth to doing this?

Phoenix He'll be fine. We got a job to finish, Raven, let's get going.

The two had no other choice for they left to meeting back and to continue with the rest of the job while Edgeworth did the same on his end in meeting up with the others after rescuing them first.

Edgeworth: We will solve the case, Wright and Raven. No matter how difficult it'll get for us.

Edgeworth goes off running to the location since he knows his way around leaving Phoenix and Raven to head back with the other four 'plus Sammy and Amy with them' were waiting.

Raven: (From scaring us, hurting us, kidnapping, and so many killings… How far will this person go? Could this be the work of Berry Evers himself?)

And so the two lovers went back in town without Edgeworth for he gets to his nice red looking sports car to drive to the area that Maya, Larry, and Gumshoe were located at to saving them in time by putting the petal to the metal. He was a really good driver… As Ema was seeing lots of slipped empty cups of noodles, it only meant that Gumshoe was nearby to following the trail as Lotta did the same by following the long branches that wasn't moving right now while defending herself and Harry staying close to her as well for all three have found the place all at the same time. Edgeworth gets the metal bat to use as a weapon to stopping the killer this time without letting him get away again, with Lotta could leave Harry alone but had to go inside the factory to getting her scoop somehow, and Ema felt mud on her shoes after seeing the trail has come to the end near a water mill for she sees she arrived on her own.

Ema: This stuff…

Ema scans the cups being the noodles that Gumshoe eats, just never cleans up to leaving them in his jacket pockets so much for the DNA was on the cover thanks to her goggles saying so.

Ema: Detective Gumshoe sure loves eating these things. That must be inside, but… Are those two more people being dragged inside…? Who else is in there?

Ema tries to find a way inside by sneaking around the place without being spotted when she heard the Headless Horseman's evil laugh inside. For Lotta had to a get view to getting her photo shots, by hiding really well and keeping Harry Bum close to her no matter how bad he smelled.

Harry: Where are we…?

Harry asked and hoping there weren't any live branches around this time in attacking them.

Lotta: I think I might know what. Just stay close to me, partner. If I get something from this place and the ghost, I smell a big payment after this!

Before Lotta could she thought she spotted a flaming skull flying by to being seen and ducks in time along with pulling Harry along. For she had to defend herself if someone or something to come at them, until someone did came for a huge banging noise was made from one swing of the bat being Edgeworth to the rescue in time to come out of hiding.

Lotta: What in Sam Hill…? Hey! Edgeworth!

Harry gets his face out of the dirty.

Harry: Who…?

Edgeworth: Good. You're alright. And this man…?

Edgeworth pointed out to Lotta of Harry still looking like crap.

Lotta: Oh, him? Well, your pal so call Butz and I were looking around the burn out building when some long tree grabbed him away for me to follow! And saving this poor homeless man's life. This led us to here.

Edgeworth: Larry's been capture!? What about Gumshoe and Maya?

Lotta didn't know about that until just right now.

Lotta: What!? Them too!? We have to go find, save, and get my scoop!

Edgeworth stops Lotta from going anywhere with her camera.

Edgeworth: Don't!

Lotta: Come on! Why the heck not!? Dangerous or not, I'm going! That science girl is! Look!

Lotta spotted Ema climbing up from an open window to getting inside for Edgeworth to see as well, didn't think someone would go in there alone.

Edgeworth: Ema? She'll be killed!

Edgeworth then runs down with Lotta dragging Harry along down near the factory. Looked like he had an idea, by getting the boat ready and tap wired along with getting a tube on a rope to going up in a hole thanks to the windmill moving it. Then he goes in after seeing a hole to fit in and going inside to finding the others and Ema too.

Edgeworth: Lotta. Get you and the man on the boat. Wait for me at the right opening we'll be getting out from, got it?

Lotta: You crazy yourself by going alone too!

Edgeworth: I'm not going to let anyone else to die that includes having a mere child accuse on something he didn't do. Count on it.

Edgeworth had his baseball bat ready and smashing an opening to sneaking in with Lotta to driving the boat around the place to see a way for the others getting out in time.

Lotta: Okay, fine. But I'm still getting my photo shots to do.

With Lotta trying having a look around the other parts of the area on the boat with her camera out, inside the old abandon factory with Ema had a look around seeing lots of weapon, leftover things belonging to other people all over the ground, and someone was still inside with lots of lid up candles all over. She tries finding Gumshoe somewhere until she heard a noise coming from someone else she had to save first.

Maya: Help! Someone help me!

Ema: That sounded like Maya's voice… She's in trouble!

Ema trying to look around some more finally sees Maya's body tied up on a pole with lots of fire all over her from the Headless Horseman was trying to set her on fire to die. With Edgeworth coming in seeing Maya in danger as well, he had to rescue her then find Ema who was nearby. For Maya had trouble getting out of the mess and the killer see Edgeworth coming in to setting off a big saw that cuts down bigger trees at Edgeworth for he had trouble getting off of it at a fast paste it was going.

Edgeworth: (No! This is bad here!)

Ema sees Edgeworth.

Ema: Mr. Edgeworth!? What can I do!?

Ema tried thinking of something quickly for she sees a case saying 'in case of fire, break this glass' for Ema uses a rock to grabbing the hose, turns the water on connected to the river, and fires it at the killer.

Ema: Hey, ghost man! Cool off why do you! Wow!

Ema turns it on being so powerful to blast lots of water at the killer who got so wet and was a bit in pain. Allowing hitting the machine to for Edgeworth to get off once it was shutdown to joining back.

Ema: It works…?

Edgeworth: Ema! Let's get Maya out of that fire!

Ema: Right!

The two came to Maya rescue before the fire could spread.

Maya: Edgeworth! Ema! I'm glad you guys came to my rescue. Now hurry and get me down from here! I'm about to being fried and I like fry food!

Ema: Let's get rid of the flames first.

The fire was getting too big to getting through and very hot allowing Ema to water it all down until there was no more, leaving Edgeworth to come and uniting her but got wet too.

Edgeworth: Sorry about this.

Maya: Nah, I needed to cool down.

The three soon spotted the killer getting away while Lotta back outside supposed something big to take many photos of in time, what could it be?

Lotta: What… Is…This…?

While back inside the place the three went after the Headless Horseman for Edgeworth to finally capture and question in solving the case.

Edgeworth: He's getting away!

Ema gave Maya a towel to dry off with and they follow Edgeworth all over the building.

Maya: After him! He'll pay for this!

Ema: Along with capturing Detective Gumshoe as well!

Edgeworth: Let's not forget about Larry who gotten himself into trouble again!

Ema and Maya: Them too!?

The three followed the Headless Horseman while trying to avoid the swinging sword on fire or thrown pumpkin heads to duck and putting out thanks to Ema's hose skills, but it was cut down by the Black Horse trampling all over it for the water to spill on the floors instead.

Ema: Not good! Out of water!

The horse tries stopping the three leaving Edgeworth to jump over and lands on top of the Headless Horseman with the fire all over him going out.

Edgeworth: Not this time!

Fighting so much all over the floor with a bat in hitting him out cold was hard, the killer was much stronger than the prosecutor 'only to grab something during the fight to hold on to', and so Maya jumps over with Ema from the mean horse and gets out her gem at the killer to use on.

Maya: Oh, no you don't!

Maya sees the gem glowing for both the horse and the ghost to be in pain in, along with Harry Bum out of the blue screaming back outside, why was that? Lotta didn't know about it either. For the killer makes a run for it after Katrina's ghost came knocking him aside to the wall for Maya to sense out.

Maya: It's Katrina!

Then the horse comes to the rescue for the two make a run out of the place for Katrina to go flying after him, only to leave one spark of flame at a lining. Showing a box full of explodes about to go off with no water stopping it.

Ema: They're escaping!

Edgeworth: Never mind that! We have to get out before the bomb goes off!

Maya and Ema: Bomb!?

The three tried only the whole place goes up in flames in seconds with all the exits, doors, and windows being blocked off.

Ema: There's no way out!

Edgeworth: No. There is another… Follow me.

With Lotta seeing the rest and the Headless Horseman making a run for it with his horse for Lotta to see 'but Katrina', he knew that Edgeworth was getting out to rowing back to the place as quick as she could. While Edgeworth grabbed a dry blanket-like cloth to cover the huge tube still up top of the water mill entrance, he gets in with Ema and Maya to ducking inside for the next part will be a blast f or them.

Edgeworth: You two stay in with me and hold on tight!

Maya: What!? We'll never survive the blast!

Ema: No, Maya, we can from the blast will fly us out of here with the water bursting us out like a ride. We just need to have it coming down fast.

Maya: The give me that!

Maya grabs the bat throwing it directly at the hose machine to going off with lots of water bursting through the rivers and inside the place to pushing them out like a huge dam going off.

Maya: Its working!

Ema: Nice shot!

Maya: Thanks, Ema.

Edgeworth: Here we go. (Please work.)

The water sends all three in the big tube flying back outside where it was flying above Lotta sees them and lands into the water all safe just in time for the explodes to go off like crazy. Lucky no one else was in there even though the killer got out, Maya was saved leaving Larry and Gumshoe to find next somewhere in town.

Lotta: Heehaw! Talk about your firework rescue! That was amazing, Edgeworth! You did it!

Harry: Wow…

Harry saw the whole thing after calming back down from panicking and then passing out. The two row to Edgeworth, Maya, and Ema side to go on a bigger boat from the tube 'thankfully Maya and Ema still had the clues they were holding on to without losing any of them'. All three got on to the boat to go back on land as the fire slowly dies down in the water later on during the day that it couldn't spread any further.

Edgeworth: Are you girls alright?

Maya: Fine and wet. Thanks for coming to my rescue. But what about Nick and Raven?

Edgeworth: They went back to have a talk to Ami and her son. We'll do the same after we find Gumshoe and Larry next.

Looking back at the old factory being no more.

Ema: Let's be happy they weren't in there then.

Maya: So they have to be somewhere else instead. Let's have a look around, where do we even start? In fact I hope Gwen got out safely.

Ema: She's gone too!?

Maya: No. She fell into a trap hole and I got capture without hearing her warning as the killer, for she said it was her brother Berry was there. At least… I think it was.

Maya knew something was a bit weird what Gwen did trying to get back up and she knowing who it was.

Ema: Berry Evers?

Maya: I'm not so sure… My gem didn't react then until I slow down the ghost.

Maya looks at her gem.

Edgeworth: Thank you sister for warning us you were in danger.

Maya: Sis came? I hope she's finding Katrina after getting the Headless Horseman. Well, let's go find Gwen, Gumshoe, and Larry before joining back with the others. I think I know where they might be!

Edgeworth: You do?

Maya: Lotta! Take us to the drain part of the area, trust me.

Lotta drives on land of the sewer place where she and Gwen found so many paths underground.

Lotta: Alright, if you say so. I got some things to showing you people what I found while you were all inside. So let's go.

Lotta drives the boat there for once they get off 'with Harry too' they had a look around on what Maya found and in hopes of finding Gumshoe, Larry, and Gwen next to being alright as Maya got out fine so far. Getting close for Edgeworth to getting the killer but got away in time, what else would happen to him, Maya, Lotta, and Ema next to finding one of the three, Lotta's photo shots, and the others were doing. Edgeworth looks at the one thing he still had in his hands looking something to be fluffy-like.

Edgeworth: (This is what came off from the killer? Fake hair…?)

I hope everyone or some of you are following the story, who could it really be as the Headless Horseman and such? Still more to come and court room action later on, I promise you all that. :D


	16. Chapter 15 – Many Things to Uncover

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter# 15 – Many Things to Uncover

Thanks to Edgeworth's quick thinking after hearing Mia's voice from warning him, Phoenix, and Raven of Maya, Larry, and Gumshoe in grave danger from the Headless Horseman capturing all three, he rescue Maya in time before the old building factory of the water mill blowing up 'with Ema's help' and Lotta lending them a hand with Harry Bum on board. Though the killer escape with so many traps left out with his horse 'and Katrina helping out to leaving afterwards', Edgeworth fought him to leaving a piece of a fake hair being a clue. What's a wig doing around for a ghost? As the five headed near the hidden underground path for Maya to showing them and hoping to find the other two guys somewhere and Gwen if she escaped in time to meeting one of the groups back together or being found.

While back in town, Phoenix and Raven having to go ask both Tommy and Ami a few questions and hoping Edgeworth was taking care of things on his end with the others, as well as seeing Will, Cody, Sammy, Amy, Meekins, and Wendy about to joining them. Besides traps left out, Gary and Crumbs were alright, Jacob was somewhere in town after saving Oldbag and Meekins' lives from the trap set off, finding many clues to being shown, and Jacob still on look out alone in the room back at Gwen's place – the next besides not getting killed would be finding the answers to asking some more questions next. With the clues they found a hologram camera/recorded machine, a hidden underground to getting somewhere quickly one place to another, strange gasoline smell in jars, a moving portrait, lots of crows going crazy with bird seeds, invisible string being hard to see and sharp to cutting things, camera memory card with some good shots left in it, trees moving, bombs going off, fire all over, and a handmade bomb to being shown. What was happening? Phoenix and Raven arrived to Ami and Tommy's home being well guarded from other cops like Sam and Dan, as Raven hopes Edgeworth and the others he needed to save are alright.

Phoenix: (Well, this looks like the place. Nice house they have around this neighbor hood being haunted.) Ready to go in, Raven?

Raven was looking further where Edgeworth was at and worried about him, not to Phoenix knowing his friend better than anyone else.

Phoenix: Raven?

Raven turns back around to Phoenix after getting her attention.

Raven: Oh! Sorry, Phoenix. It just Edgeworth alone in saving Maya, Larry, Gumshoe, and who knows what with the other three in danger. What if the Headless Horseman got to them first? And Gwen too? She was with Maya!

Phoenix knew how Raven was worried about the others to try cheering her up a bit.

Phoenix: Hey, hey, don't worry so much.

Raven: Yeah, but…

Phoenix: They're going to be fine. I know Edgeworth for a long time knowing he'll get the job done in the end and saving lives. If it was only us alone, then yeah find Larry, Gumshoe, and Maya on our own we would be in grave danger, but we won't. Edgeworth works for the police force in dangers like this one to saving lives in the end.

Raven: He is?

Edgeworth I knew that for quiet sometime and working with Gumshoe before we meant him, remember?

Raven: I do. Wow, Phoenix, you sure know Edgeworth so much.

Phoenix smiles for Raven was caring for he and Edgeworth were true friends.

Phoenix: Well… Yeah, you know me. (I love when she gives me the strength in doing my job. Such an amazing woman she is.)

Raven: You're right. Edgeworth's probably saving the others by now with Gwen, Lotta, and Ema helping him out too.

Phoenix: That a girl.

The two hugged each other for all will turn out fine for them, soon Cody comes running back 'hugging Raven' along with Will, Sammy, and Amy too joining with the lovers.

Cody: Raven! We're back!

Raven kept Cody calm a bit after the jump up hug.

Phoenix: Hey!

Cody: Look, Lawyer, be happy I allow you to date her! Keep the other men away, only you and I should treat her well. No perverts!

Phoenix felt silly when Cody was saying that to him.

Phoenix: I get it. (Sounds like he's the father in my family correcting me for nothing!)

Raven: Now, now, Cody, Phoenix is treating me well. Don't worry. Hey, Will! You got something good?

Raven and Phoenix sees Will as well with two witnesses tagging along with him and Cody.

Phoenix: Aren't those two friends of Tommy?

Will: They sure are.

Cody: We got them to talk and about two clues to showing you guys! Cool huh?

Cody sounded happy mentioning it.

Raven: I see… We need it. So what are these kids doing here?

Will: Well, they almost got caught in a cross fire for me to rescue and wanted to come and see their friend again.

Sammy and Amy both introduce themselves.

Sammy: I Sammy the strong one and Amy here the smart one, at your services!

Feeling odd since Tommy wasn't in to saying the rest since they were a team introducing themselves all the time.

Amy: Sorry… This doesn't feel the same without Tommy around, you know?

Raven: Oh, no. It's fine. Well, at least you two are alright. So I guess you can tag along and see Tommy for the time being.

Phoenix: I don't see why not either.

The two cheered for they were in to helping out their best friend. Soon Meekins comes running back to Raven's side to see if she was alright along with Wendy too walking back and joining with the others.

Meekins: Raven! Are you alright-!? Ouch!

Cody comes flying kick-like attack right in Meekins' face to keep his distances away from Raven.

Phoenix: He just hit an officer!

Oldbag was laughing hard with the others shock on what they just witness.

Will: I think he just did a Steel Samurai move from my show…

Meekins gets up not liking the pain to yell in his megaphone.

Meekins: Young man that really hurt!

Cody: I said no perverts goes near Raven but that guy!

Raven calms Cody down by pulling him away from Meekins.

Raven: Stand down, Cody, he gets it.

Cody: Alright.

Raven helps Meekins up knowing he was alright from that hit he took, and couldn't arrest a child for insulting an officer.

Raven: Sorry about that, Meekins, you know how Cody can be. How did you and Wendy's investigation go?

Meekins was happy to seeing Raven was alright.

Meekins: We did great as order to do, Raven! I'm happy that you're fine from the danger we been through you people wouldn't believe in!

Raven: Come again?

Wendy explains it better in her own words.

Oldbag: To make it a bit shorter… We both run into a trap to getting out with some help, I bet you and your boyfriend did too?

Raven: You did!?

Oldbag: I take it the same for you Mr. Powers and the kid were in the same danger we were?

Cody nodded a yes for Sammy and Amy was almost caught into it as well as Will saving them from being drown so hard from the water pressure.

Will: Yes. The four of us got this handmade bomb going off for the sewer waters to go crazy with mud all over.

Cody: We almost got drowned!

Phoenix needed to know how Wendy and Meekins did on their end.

Phoenix: What about you two?

Meekins: We search at the party scene to see lots of crows go crazy to attacking us from bird seeds everywhere, found some jars of type of chemicals, and some strong oil smell! It came out of nowhere!

Wendy had something to say too.

Oldbag: Hey! Don't forget the strange painting you kept complaining about! If it wasn't for the Mayor blasting the birds and the smell away, we would've been goners.

Meekins: Oh! Right, that too!

This was news to the others.

Raven: Wait! Mayor Jacob was there and save you!? What happen after that?

The two were confused as anyone else was.

Oldbag: How should we know? He just said that would be me after saving us to us asking why? You know what he did and said, told the other cops to look around the place we were almost attacked in and said these words… Umm… Hey, what were they again?

Meekins remembers from the top of his lungs.

Meekins: Oh yes, I know! He looked serious today than being clumsy! Just left only to say 'get out while you both and the others still can, for danger is coming if we don't put a stop to this'. And that's it! Saving us, acting serious, and walking away like that without Ms. Oldbag and I couldn't stop him! It was strange!

Wendy shows everyone a couple of jars she grabbed at the burned out barn filled with methanol oil being very strong.

Oldbag: Lucky to grab a couple of these out, the same smell from the gas going around from the birds going crazy.

From that and handmade bomb were other few clues to hold as evidences.

Raven: Nice work, you two.

Oldbag: Ha! Useful as ever did wonders for us!

Meekins got happy after Raven said that.

Meekins: Thank you, Raven! Comment from you means a lot to me!

Will: But what did you and Mr. Wright got?

Cody: Also a trap that went off? Tell us.

Raven shows everyone a image and data information of the hologram machine from her laptop.

Raven: Besides almost being shocked out of nowhere to death from a cut turn on power core being cut off… I manage to gather data from the machine here. This was not only a camera and a recorder, but this can also create big to small images look so real from any distances and the sound to being played so well. But it's fake, for this machine use with special lighting, licenses, and set up to making it all happen. Amazing, ain't it?

Raven shows it for Will, Cody, Meekins, Wendy, Sammy, and Amy to see and being amazed on something that was never shown before.

Meekins: This looks rare to buying!

Oldbag: A hologram machine, huh?

Cody loves it to see it from every angle.

Cody: So cool! But wait… Isn't this thing use for concert shows and music videos?

Will had a better look at it too.

Will: You're right, Cody, in fact this was use in some of the films I stared in besides of couple of episodes of giant monster scenes.

Cody remembers it too.

Cody: You're right!

Raven: Anyways, let's go inside to have a chat with Tommy and Ami to question and to show. So let's all be ready for this. Okay?

Cody, Will, Meekins, and Wendy were ready and so were Phoenix the most, Sammy, and Amy too.

Sammy and Amy: Let's do it!

Phoenix: Okay, let's head inside their home.

Oldbag: But what about Edge-poo and the other gang?

Phoenix: They'll join with us soon. We been through so much to helping out other in need, we're not backing down yet.

Phoenix sounded serious when he said that for the others to believing him and Raven the most from holding his hand. For that they along with the other six follow them inside the house of Tommy and Ami just having a normal very day living with cops watching them like Sam and Dan were; it was questioning time, to showing evidences, and getting a lot more in learning. Hopefully the other seven people along with Harry and hopefully Sr. Washers later on will be joining them real soon. Speaking of them…

Lotta parks the boat near the sewer tunnel hole area for Maya had to show her, Harry, Edgeworth, and Ema the hidden entrance somewhere nearby and how the Headless Horseman got in and out so fast. Hopefully while they're around will also find Larry, Gumshoe, and Gwen somewhere close if they're hidden or manage to escape, for after that it was back in meeting back with the others in a bit.

Maya: Come on! Come on! It's close to this area!

Ema: Maya, where are you taking us?

Maya: Gwen and I found the spot on how the Headless Horseman got from one place to another, after traveling from the backyard woods of her home to here. Trust me.

Ema: Okay… You coming, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: I'll know when I see it so we might as well.

Lotta had to pull Harry along by pulling his arm while walking.

Lotta: Hey! Wait up! You better stay close to me, partner, you got that?

Harry tries to walk normally without passing out from drinking again.

Harry: Huh? I'm coming… Hold your horses.

Lotta: Whatever.

The four plus five check around the parts of woods Maya was showing them by using the gem she was holding on to finding the hidden path, once it glowed up she points out the spot.

Maya: Right here! Check it out!

Ema: Wow. A hidden underground tunnel?

Maya: Yep. It leads from Gwen's home out back to this area.

Lotta takes a lot of photos of it.

Lotta: Hello scoop. But this looks important to being some luck using it a lot, what is it really?

Maya: Gwen said it was use to hide in case of a terrible storm happen, like a safety shelter.

Edgeworth looks around in knowing the army made it by hand a while back.

Edgeworth: She's right. It strong, lots of the things hidden inside, and a pathway to go anywhere in town back and forth. This makes a lot of sense how of this was done.

Maya: Told you so. I also found this human bone wrapped in plastic, look.

Maya smiles for she did something good, she shows the item making everyone freaks out about for Edgeworth to snatch it away from Maya's hand.

Edgeworth: Give me that! People are going to think we're doing this in a sick way!

Maya: Sorry, well that's what we found so far.

Ema, Lotta, and Edgeworth got something too.

Ema: Detective Gumshoe and I spotted the long wire how the killer cut the power line to killing Beth in time, every step we looked around the place. We got a lot of answers from Crumbs and Gary's side of the story while they were cleaning up.

Edgeworth: I also got a data information from some hologram machine Raven, Wright, and I found that almost got shocked to death.

The girls were surprise to hear that scary news for they were also attacked like he was.

Lotta: You kidding me!? This man and I were lucky to getting out a swarm of mess up tree branches kidnapping Butz!

Ema: A flame up pumpkin head try burning the four of us before Gumshoe went missing!

Maya: The Headless Horseman capture me from behind after setting the trap hole for Gwen. He tried to burn me alive!

Maya didn't like almost dying, but while try to burn her alive and not the other two guys?

Lotta: A live baroque, ouch! Lucky we saved you.

Maya: And for once that didn't make me want to eat anything.

Ema: But why did he try doing that to you?

Maya tried to think on why for she knows that the Headless Horseman fears from Raven looking like Katrina Bones and herself as a ghost.

Maya: I'm not so sure. I wasn't Katrina… Hmm… I wish I really know.

Edgeworth thought of something after hearing from yesterday's trial in seeing Raven did look a lot like Katrina Bones, along with finding out 'on his end' that Tommy's father looked like Ichabod Crane. What did trying to kill Maya meant?

Edgeworth: Sacrificing…?

Ema: Come again, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: I'm not so sure about ghosts being real, but… thinking he could take a life to bring back someone from the dead, that was his goal.

Maya didn't like the sound of that.

Maya: Sacrificing me!? But I'm not Katrina Bones!

Lotta: Besides knowing that the Headless Horseman is Tommy's father as well as Ami's husband gone missing and related to Ichabod Crane.

Ema: What does any of this mean? Why is he, she, or whoever it is being more than one person trying to kill us?

Edgeworth: This looks… Important to keep in mind. We'll know more once we put the pieces together, let just hope so.

Looks like the map of the entire neighbor hood of the hidden underground area was updated with the evidences.

Maya: Ah… I hate waiting for things. If we don't do something soon, we'll end up dead for good this time!

Just then, Lotta tells everyone to be quiet for she hears a noise in the bushes for Harry to staying close in fear he was in.

Lotta: Quiet!

Ema: What's wrong, Lotta?

Lotta: I heard something…

Maya: Or someone…?

Edgeworth and the other two girls hear it too and staying together in a circle.

Edgeworth: Ema! Lotta! Maya! Stay with me! It's getting closer.

Lotta wasn't afraid to using pepper spray with her camera ready to go, along with Maya using her gem to whack on the head.

Ema: That gem won't work on them.

Maya: One can never be too careful of.

They soon hear moaning from two people coming by, sounded like two men in pain like a sound of zombies dragging their bodies all over the ground filed with leaves everywhere. They soon see Larry and Gumshoe coming out looking all mess up like they were sick, cover in leaves, dirt, and slime all over their bodies unable to talk and stand up straight, for Ema and Maya think they were the undead to being scared of.

Ema and Maya: Ah! They're zombies!

Lotta takes a lot of photos of it many times, soon to know something was a bit odd.

Lotta: It's Butz and that Detective guy! Wait… Zombies? I doubt it. I know a real zombie when I see it or them, but this… They look like they're sick.

Edgeworth: Are they now…?

Edgeworth thought so first before Lotta did to go over the two men to doing something to them.

Maya: No, Edgeworth! You'll turn into one of them!

Edgeworth: Not quite.

Maya: Huh?

Ema: What does he mean by that?

Edgeworth pushes Gumshoe first to fall on top of Larry to react of falling down into a small lake, with a lot of junk coming off of them looking normal again. For none of the two weren't zombies in the first place but alive.

Larry: Ah! What gives falling down on me!?

Gumshoe: Me falling on you!? Because of that we both ended up all wet! Look at me!

Maya, Lotta, and Ema were happy seeing the men looking alive and well, for it was all set up after being capture and got messy to escape and very tired for the two.

Ema: Detective Gumshoe!

Maya: Larry!

Lotta: You fellows are alive! I knew you weren't zombies.

Larry freaks out when he heard the word.

Larry: Us!? Zombies!? We're dead!?

Gumshoe hits Larry on the head.

Larry: Ow!

Gumshoe: Hey! No we're not! You found me locked up in some shed being untied for we thought we saw the killer and we ran for it. Only to escape being all gross out-like until we fell in the water just now being cleaned off.

Larry sees it now on him and on Gumshoe.

Larry: Oh, you're right. Just glad to seeing you, Edgy.

Ema hugs Gumshoe.

Ema: I was so worried about you!

Gumshoe: Hey, I'm good, pal. That loser try pushing me down!? I don't think so; just wait until I get my hands on him…

Lotta: And here I thought it was a set up to make you two look like ghosts to scaring us.

Larry: Yeah, right!

Maya hugs a little for Larry to liking it.

Maya: Glad to have you and Gumshoe alright and well.

Larry liked it bit too much from Maya.

Larry: Wow… Thanks, Maya… Ouch! Edgy!

Edgeworth hits Larry on the head to letting Maya go.

Edgeworth: Quit your day dreaming already. So, Gumshoe, on what you told us is how you and Larry ended up like that to being wash off?

Gumshoe: That's all true, Mr. Edgeworth. How you guys doing on your end?

Edgeworth: We all did great and saving Maya to finding some good clues to surviving lots of set up traps. We should head back to joining with the others.

Maya knows that Gwen was the only one left to finding.

Maya: Wait! We can't leave without finding Gwen.

Lotta found the spot where Gwen fell down in.

Lotta: Nope, it looked like she escaped.

Maya, Ema, Gumshoe, Larry, and Edgeworth see it for the trap hole was empty.

Maya: Where is she?

Larry: No… My poor Gwen…

Edgeworth sees the trap hole being a big light of the solid grounds when he poked a hole in it with a stick, it was going down. What was that all about?

Edgeworth: She might've escaped.

Gumshoe: You think so? It was hard climbing back up.

Edgeworth: I should know. We'll keep that in mind if we have to, but for now let's go where Ami and son's home. Wright, Raven, and the others are waiting for us.

Lotta: Well, about time! Let's go!

Gumshoe: We got a lot of things and to tell about.

Larry: I just hope my Gwen's alright…

With Lotta, Gumshoe, and Larry headed back Maya was hoping that Gwen will be back and escape somehow, for Ema knows how she felt to cheering her up.

Ema: I'm sure she got out, Maya. She's more worried about our safety then herself. It's not like she's been through danger like this before, or more likely.

Maya: I hope so…

Ema grabs Maya's arm to catching up with the others.

Ema: Come on then! Let's get going!

Maya: Okay then. I hope Gwen's alright, maybe she had to go back to Washers to telling him the news. They'll be back.

Ema: That's the spirit and so will your sister finding Katrina after saving you guys. So let's go.

Maya: Thanks, Ema.

With Maya feeling a bit better from Ema cheering her up, Edgeworth sees another hidden camera for someone 'might be the killer' was watching them with a evil smile on his face in a room filled with other parts all over town. Soon shutting down, Edgeworth then something was going on that Gwen might've seen to lucky to getting out in time.

Edgeworth: (I have a feeling that we're being watched…)

As the seven people headed back to joining with Phoenix, Raven, and the other six to seeing Ami and Tommy at their home… Someone was watching them in seeing the legs for Mia saw it too after seeing her sister was saved along with Gumshoe and Larry; she knew that something else was up from the photo shots Lotta took to showing the others later on.

Mia: (Glad to see Maya's alright. And yet… We're not alone.)

Back at the place was heavily guard both the inside of the house and out for lot of cops, along with both Sam and Dan were keeping an eye on Ami and Tommy just enjoying their everyday family time together. As Phoenix, Raven, Meekins, Wendy, Cody, Will, Sammy, and Amy were allow to coming inside thanks to Meekins' approval as a cop to helping out the others. Soon the others should be joining them in a few minutes.

Sam and Dan: Halt! Who goes there!?

Meekins shows his police badge along with Phoenix and Raven showing their attorney badges.

Meekins: Officer Meekins reporting in, boys! With some help who wish to see the victim of the murder of the Headless Horseman and his mother please!

Phoenix: Along with us Phoenix Wright, defense lawyer attorney with my girlfriend Raven Strides too.

Raven: Please let us see Tommy and Ami to question them.

Oldbag: Or so help me…!

Raven calms Wendy down.

Raven: Easy, Wendy, we'll get it.

Meekins: Detective Gumshoe and the other people with him and Mr. Edgeworth will soon be joining us soon! So let them in when they arrive!

Sam and Dan see it being real and allow them inside.

Sam: Okay, you're all good. Come on in.

Dan: No funny business now.

Phoenix: We know, thanks for the warning.

Sammy and Amy race in the house to find Tommy anywhere.

Sammy and Amy: Tommy! Tommy! We're here to see you!

As the two find Tommy and Ami somewhere in the room, the others follow them with Sam and Dan going back on their guarding duties by guarding the door until the others arrived. Ami was doing her house work a bit while on the computer of science work 'just in case she ends up in jail' and Tommy helping her out a bit until he sense them coming in.

Tommy: Mom. Sammy and Amy have arrived with the people defending us.

Ami sees them entering the kitchen.

Ami: You're right.

Raven: Hello. Are we bothering you guys here?

Ami: No, not at all. We were waiting, well Tommy sense you guys coming in sooner or later knowing him having powers.

Tommy waves to the others for he runs up to Sammy and Amy, happy to seeing each other again.

Sammy and Amy: Tommy!

Tommy: Hey! Sammy! Amy! You two came!

They came from patting on the backs hugging each other with laughter's of joy.

Tommy: Happy to see the both of you guys escaping from the many Headless Horseman traps.

Sammy: We almost got soaked in our homes.

Amy: Boom! The bomb went off that was handmade.

Ami freaks out from that part.

Ami: It did what now!?

Tommy: Mom, it's cool. Everyone was fine to avoid being blast from the powerful water blast.

Will shows himself to Ami and Cody too.

Will: I saved them.

Ami: Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Powers and its nice seeing a TV star in person.

Tommy was happy seeing Will Power as well in person.

Tommy: Nice meeting you star as Steel Samurai.

Will: Nice meeting you too, Tommy.

Cody: Don't worry, with Raven's help we'll get you out of this mess for sure.

Tommy: Thanks.

Tommy seems to be happy knowing there was still hope left. Time to get down to real business at hand.

Phoenix: Excuse me, Ami? We all like to show and ask some questions both to you and your son on what's been going on lately and what we have fun.

Raven: Please let us.

Ami had trouble last night after fainting in front of Tommy, was she ready to talk again?

Ami: Well… I… I mean us…

That's where Sam and Dan's voice were heard to hearing someone else coming in.

Sam and Dan: You may under! Mr. Edgeworth, Detective Gumshoe, and allies to them!

It could only mean that the other seven made it back to joining the others just in time.

Oldbag: About time.

Meekins: Detective Gumshoe and the others made it safely back!

Raven was also happy to hear with Phoenix knowing that Edgeworth would pull it off the whole time.

Raven: Phoenix, they made it!

Phoenix: I told you so. (Close call if you ask me…)

Entering in the room with the other eight people joining with Ami and Tommy were Edgeworth, Gumshoe, Larry, Maya, Ema, Lotta, and Harry. Though Harry just sleeps Ami helps him up with Dan helping her out.

Harry: Sleepy…

Lotta smiles knowing the bum pulled through.

Lotta: He's fine. Just been through so much after saving his bee-hind. Though smells bad and drinks too much, he sure is a fighter.

Ami: Then he can rest in the other guest room. Then we'll get you a new home from one of my friends later on, this is the least I can do. So up we go. Be right there to talk, everyone. Tommy, stay here.

Tommy looks at Harry just being carried into another room looking familiar to him that had something to do with the party turning bad when the Headless Horseman appeared to him and waking up, it was very strange for him to sense some bad and good at the same time not to know what it was yet.

Tommy: (That man… Why do I feel a familiar feeling…? So strange.)

Dan tries to holding his air in without smelling the bad odor from Harry.

Dan: My God you need a shower!

Ami: Be nice to him please.

Dan: Look, you give him a shower then he can rest up.

Ami: Alright then.

While Dan gets Harry to clean himself up, Sam was giving the man new and better close to clean up all over his body inside and out, and Ami letting him rest returning to the kitchen.

Maya: Hey, you guys see Gwen returning with her boss, let her in too okay?

Sam: Huh? Ah, sure, kid, will do.

Maya got mad when one of the cop men said to Maya and calling her a kid, she was only seventeen years old.

Maya: Rude! I'm not a little kid! Ah, forget it…

Maya drops the subject to joining with the others.

Maya: Nick! Raven! I'm fine!

Gumshoe: We got out alive.

Larry was freaking out-like crazy.

Larry: It was crazy! And Gwen Evers isn't anywhere to be found!

News to the others in hearing.

Phoenix: She's been capture too!?

Edgeworth: No, she escaped. Just… Nowhere to being found.

Maya: My gem's not picking up anything on her whereabouts.

Maya had no luck on her end either.

Ema: But we got so much to tell you guys. Ami and Tommy, we're going to need your help so please tell us the truth so Mr. Wright and Raven can defend you.

Edgeworth: I will also try but stopping the real killer while we're at it, forgive me for being rude either of you two. Just play along in the courtroom.

Tommy understood that Edgeworth had a pure heart to trusting him.

Tommy: I understand. Thank you for helping us.

Edgeworth smiles a bit from hiding it for Phoenix to find out.

Phoenix: (Wait. Did Edgeworth just smile to Tommy…?)

Edgeworth: Wright, let's begin our talk on what all of us know, got, and tell about to these two, shall we?

Phoenix: Right. Tommy and Ami, let's begin.

The mother and son were ready to talk and weren't alone for they were here to helping them against or defending still on the same side. For the killer could be either of the people in the area.

Tommy: Mom, we need to tell them.

Ami sighed for she had one thing to say first.

Ami: Tell us what you all been through so far this morning during the investigations.

For some were afraid to telling them, like that had any other choice for the time being…

Raven: Well, now. Where do we even start? (Guess we have to since Ami won't say anything yet. So here we go a few at a time.)

And so Raven told both Ami and Tommy from what Phoenix and Edgeworth found from a far on how the hologram camera-like recorder was done looking real but wasn't to running into a out of control power core almost shocking them; to Maya being capture by the Headless Horseman 'thinking it might be Berry Evers' after finding the hidden pathway, a human bone body part, to Gwen falling into a trap hole and escape on what it looks like, and Maya being saved to remember where the area was to showing the others.

Meekins and Wendy telling from the left over methanol gas in a jar made by hand, to the smell of it, the crows going crazy, moving painting portrait, and Jacob saving them to telling them to leave, for Ema and Gumshoe found the string thing set up to where Beth was killed… Not to mention escaping from a burning up pumpkins at Gary's place with Crumbs with him, and Gumshoe being kidnap; same goes for Larry after he was taken away to Lotta finding the memory card of strange photos of a stranger being the killer to hold to, with Harry being saved and tagging along to finding the other three. Lucky to save Larry and Gumshoe getting out alright in the woods after saving Maya, as well as Will saving Sammy and Amy tagging along with Cody getting some answers and a hand bomb being made to show everyone else.

After hearing this each from everyone and showing the two each items evidences they got at a time besides telling their stories in surviving the deadly traps. Trip wire, hologram machine, two jars of gasoline handmade , photo shots of Berry in camera memory card, bloody napkin, four left over pieces of skeleton bones, a wig, a handmade bomb, and the blueprints of the hidden underground tunnel. Tommy sense from the Headless Horseman, Mia, and Katrina were around. Does Ami know all of this? From the way she was looking nervous she was in might be it from the way she was acting.

Ami: So that's what happened?

Tommy: And each of you got something to show tonight in court, huh? Lucky you didn't lose any of it.

Larry: You didn't know the half of it, kid, believe me.

Larry got freaked out when he mention it from surviving the event that happen to him, Gumshoe, and Maya today.

Raven: Do you see now? If it's true about Beth was your sister, Ami, having the powers like Tommy has in your line of family being Wiccan and half a wizard for you're looking for your missing husband. He's out there and you know of the danger out there. Care to tell us more please?

Tommy didn't know about it, neither did his two friends.

Sammy: Don't look at us.

Amy: We don't know about that.

Tommy questions his mother.

Tommy: Is this true, Mom? You want me to find Dad like you are your way with science?

Ami was afraid of answering that knowing it had to be true.

Phoenix: I think it's about time you have to tell us what's going on here, Ami. That is if you don't mind talking about it.

Edgeworth Yes, we all wish to hear even your own son if you don't mind.

Ami tries to speak up.

Ami: Well… Why I freaked out and why I could say was because…

Suddenly everyone heard a woman's scream from outside and another calling out Sam's name, for the other one sounded like Gwen's voice to catch Maya's attention.

Raven: That sounded like one of the cops.

Maya: And Gwen too! Coming from outside!

Gumshoe grabs Meekins' arm to head outside to do their duties.

Gumshoe: Let's go help them! Come on!

Meekins was ready to go to work.

Meekins: Sir, yes sir!

Everyone rushes outside along with Sammy, Amy, Tommy, and Ami joining the others as they followed the gem with Maya holding on to as some of the cops were down, a couple were dead all over outside, leaving Dan safe to aid the injury Sam to only get hit from the arm to stop the bleeding as he called for help.

Raven: (What…? What just happened here…?)

Larry: Whoa!

Gumshoe and Meekins sees Dan treating Sam to stop the bleeding for he was in pain.

Gumshoe: What happen!?

Dan: I don't know… Neither of us doesn't know. There was a big ray of light out of nowhere and then it was so fast to taken us all down… And Sam… Sam's hurt. Please help him.

Meekins had a box of first aid treatment to patch up Sam's wound in time.

Meekins: Say no more, sir! You'll heal in no time!

Sam: Thanks…

Dan: Hey, don't talk so much.

With Meekins wrapping Sam up to heal, Gumshoe calls for back up at a nearby by police car with a speaker.

Gumshoe: Hey, we got a serious problem at Ami's place. Get back up now! The killer got away, for the two suspects were with us during this horrible event. Get here quickly!

One of the people respond back to say they'll be on their way soon as standby. Then from the others trying to hang in there for Ami to help out with the three kids helping out too; same with Wendy, Cody, Will, Larry 'trying to be brave', Lotta, Gumshoe, and Meekins helping out the other cops. Then Maya gets another reading from her gem as Ema spotted Gwen on the ground still breathing and shaking, but not hurt only to be covered in blood.

Ema: Look! There's Gwen!

Phoenix: Ms. Evers!?

Raven, Maya, Ema, Phoenix, and Edgeworth went to help Gwen up on her feet looking scared and all bloody wet on her body.

Maya: Gwen, are you okay!? Are you bleeding?

Gwen tries talking but she was cold and scared for Ema to give her a towel to clean herself off with.

Gwen: Oh, God… I'm glad Sr. Washers' not here right now… This is… So horrible! Raven! Maya! Mr. Wright!

Raven tries calming Gwen down.

Raven: Just calm down, Gwen, and please talk to us slowly. What happened here? What happen to you?

Ema: We're here for you!

Gwen then heard footsteps of a horse coming in closer every step at a time; soon her eyes grew wide to be freaking out knowing what was coming next also talking to herself.

Gwen: Sr. Washers… Sir… Sir… Sir…!

Phoenix: Come again? We can't understand you!

?: Sister, I'm coming for you again with or without backup!

Gwen then pointed straight knowing the noise was getting much closer down the streets for others to fear to running back to their homes, with everyone else living there, along with closing the doors and windows. Lots of crows go flying away to other animals running and hiding, for she knows the killer was coming to them from following Gwen. Knowing the killer is the Headless Horseman for it could be Berry Evers from hearing his voice.

Gwen: Run! It's him! He's returning back to finishing us off like he did with the other cops!

Edgeworth sees it for himself for the evil laughter was real and the fire was so bright to see, round two of the killing was about to begin for Maya and Tommy sense it too.

Maya: This is bad.

Tommy: Really bad.

Maya's gem was going crazy to react to the danger was coming for Edgeworth to warn every to getting inside in time and everyone off the road in time.

Edgeworth: Run! Get back inside!

Phoenix: What!?

Raven: Everyone, grab the injury ones and get inside the house now!

With Maya and Ema helping up Gwen to run, Ami grabbing Tommy's arm to run away, the same goes for Sammy and Amy, 'along with Harry hearing the whole mess to hide under the bed', Gumshoe with Meekins, Cody, Wendy, Lotta, Will, and Larry carrying the cops that are still alive along with Sam and Dan, with Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth catching up to getting back to the house in time before the whole streets goes up in flames burning the other dead bodies of the cops instead. Trying to lock all the doors and windows will they be safe from the danger before the killer breaks inside? The danger was soon starting to get from bad to worse here.

Phoenix: (Ms. Evers was trying to warn us he was coming back again… If we don't do something now to defending ourselves here, we're- We're good as dead!)

More to come next. Now do you people know who's behind it all and the killer behind the Headless Horseman for the curse being for real or not? Try to telling us the clues, how it was all planned out and all, and if you're right will soon see after next trial. Don't worry, it'll happen.


	17. Chapter 16 – A bit of Magic from Within

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter# 16 – A bit of Magic from Within

He was coming. The Headless Horseman who came after the cops killing some, injuring the rest including Sam for Dan to save near the neighbor hood only gotten worse for Gwen to return to seeing the murderer coming back for more. For Maya and Tommy to sense the evil ghost running by on his horse 'for Gwen was horrified and knowing it had to be her brother's doing also proving that Tommy's innocent by far'… The three, Edgeworth, Phoenix, Raven, Gumshoe, Ema, Meekins, Ami, Sammy, Amy, Cody, Lotta, Wendy, Will, and Larry help getting Sam, Dan, and some cops who were still alive to get inside the house in time to being sealed with Harry in it too and hiding, making sure the killer doesn't get in the house. As far as everyone else did sealing their homes and saving some of the cops and Sam's life will all be alright and Gwen escaping from death in time and terrified being safe with the others, they couldn't hide for long. They needed to get out of the area or stop the Headless Horseman with his horse before it's too late for all of them.

Ami: Tommy! Did you and your friends seal all the doors and windows in time!?

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy quickly do that as a team in time like they do in every house chore they're given to do.

Sammy: Close both the back and front, Ms. Tommy's Mom!

Amy: All windows are close in every room!

Tommy gives his mother and the others the good news.

Tommy: All good, Mom.

Ami: Good, now all of you come join us and stay down. Time for me to turn off all the lights.

Ami manages to turn off every light as all nineteen people with a few cops stayed down, lucky to be treated in time to soon recover. With Dan backing Sam up with their guns out, same with Gumshoe and Meekins by their side they had to be careful if the killer tries breaking in the house.

Dan: We'll make it through this, Sam, stay close to me. This other cop and detective have our backs.

Sam smiles knowing he was happy to hear that news.

Sam: Good to know…

Gwen tries calming herself down for Maya and Raven got her back for the gem was still glowing-like crazy for Maya to hiding it in her robe.

Maya: Turn off already, turn off!

Raven: Gwen, you're going to be fine. Maya and the others were looking for you; we were all worried about you.

Gwen: I know… I witness my own brother coming up behind Maya and kidnapping her in front of me after I felt for that trap hole! I shouldn't pay more attention! Damn! Damn! Damn!

Gwen try to keep her voice down for the killer was riding his horse around the place while looking around all over from the outside and a bit from the inside.

Maya; Stay quiet. Look, Gwen, I'm okay and you're fine. That's all that matters.

Gwen: I know that. I escape trying to find, but I saw and heard my brother Berry coming at me to make a run for it. I ran only for him to killing some of the police trying to protect me, he was so fast! Now he's wants more blood.

Sam and Dan both remember that part happening a few minutes ago.

Dan: It's true! It happened so fast to cutting us so fast; we lost a lot of our men… We should've stopped him sooner.

Sam: I got hurt with six of us left alive… The rest of us are dead…

Phoenix: Lucky to getting treated once we get out alive.

Raven: 'If' we do, Phoenix. We need to think of a way to get out alive. All of us. Gwen was lucky to get out warning us in time the best she could.

Phoenix sees the killer was walking back and forth so many times knowing there was no way in getting out.

Phoenix: You're right. How can we?

Larry tries not to scream to be shaking and panicking so badly.

Larry: I don't want to die a virgin-! Ouch!

Meekins hits Larry on the head with his megaphone to keeping him calm.

Meekins: Stay calm, sir! This is no time to be panicking here! We will get out alive or Detective Gumshoe and I will die trying to after our fellow men fallen so far!

Larry: Why does everyone keep on hitting me…?

Meekins: Got any ideas, Detective Gumshoe sir!?

Gumshoe looks around himself being a bit scared through this entire mess happening.

Gumshoe: I know, this isn't easy thinking here. There has to be another way.

Ema: Besides having proof that Tommy's innocent now?

Sam and Dan know that now along with Sammy and Amy.

Sam and Dan: We do! Sorry, kid, we're so sorry!

Tommy understood.

Tommy: It's fine. Really.

Soon both Maya and Tommy felt something bad was about to happen, the same was going on from the gem glowing again.

Maya: You feel that too?

Tommy: Glad you and I are the same here. And I did. He's getting closer…

The Headless Horseman started kicking with his dead horse's help and piercing his flaming sword from every wall of the house to stab someone for they all move away in time, including Harry seeing that everyone was in more danger with no way out.

Harry: So that thing is real… I thought it was all from the drinking I been doing… Ah!

Harry's head started to hurt badly as everyone tried moving away from the walls for half the building started to catch on fire.

Gwen: He knows we're inside!

Edgeworth pointed out to a circle in the middle of the room all together to staying close and staying close to one another.

Edgeworth: Get to the middle! We can't get near either the walls or the fire!

So all now being twenty-six got together in a big circle of the corner of the living room avoiding the sword stabbing them and the fire coming through.

Oldbag: This is getting so stupid!

Lotta: Please, lady! More like bad here!

Will: Stay close, children!

Cody: You heard Will Powers!

Cody tries protecting Tommy, Sammy, and Amy from danger being their shield but was really scared from this whole mess.

Raven: This is really bad… We're trap.

Harry thought of something he spotted somewhere in the room. Just then Tommy sense something was very familiar to him just seeing the Headless Horseman in person again.

Tommy: Dad…? Daddy? Hey! Where's my Dad, you monster! Where is he!?

The Headless Horseman laughs as he grabs Tommy's hair with his strong bare hands being hung from his hair and strong grip on him couldn't break free. With the sword close to his face that could cut or burn him really bad him.

Tommy: Ah!

Ami: Tommy!

Tommy: Mommy! Help me!

Ami tries to go rush to her son's side to rescue, but Gumshoe stops her before things get any worse, the same goes for Meekins stopping Sammy and Amy to putting their lives in danger too.

Sammy and Amy: Let him go!

Meekins: No! It's too dangerous! Stay here!

Ami: No! My son's in danger! I don't want to lose another love one again!

Gumshoe and Meekins knew the danger Tommy was in, but if they do anything else could leave to Tommy to being killed by accident for the Headless Horseman's escaping.

Gumshoe: Are you crazy, lady!? You'll be dead like the other cops outside!

Phoenix and Raven thought they can do something to save Tommy in time, Edgeworth wanted to as well but it looked much harder to do.

Edgeworth Wright, don't. He knows he'll be stopped and use the boy as a shield. Don't want to take any risk.

Phoenix: What else can we do!? Let him die!?

Edgeworth: Believe me I don't want that to happen either!

Raven: If I can just fight this guy, maybe we'll still have a chance…

Maya: No!

Ema: Maya! Don't!

Maya puts out her gem to glow at the Headless Horseman's face to stop like it did before so far, it didn't work this time for no matter how closer she got to the killer it still wouldn't work for the killer.

Gwen: Why isn't it working?

Maya: I don't know! I won't give up saving Tommy's life; both his and his mother's lives don't derive to go to jail forever! I won't allow it! I won't let Sis or Katrina down!

The Headless Horseman was about to swing Maya down first for she could escape from him or the horse trapping her and Tommy about to be killed.

Raven: She's going to be chopped!

Phoenix: Maya!

But something was being sprayed all over the evil ghost and horse to drop Tommy for Maya to catch in time to out run them, as Harry splashes all of his bottle of booze all over their bodies, then lights them up with a match to put them on fire being much different for their fire to going out.

Maya: We're saved?

Tommy: It's the bum!

Harry didn't think he had it in him. More like he didn't know why he did it at all without thinking first.

Harry: Leave these nice people alone, you monster!

Tommy runs back to Ami to being hugged and Sammy and Amy joining in too.

Ami: Tommy! You and Maya are alright!

Sammy and Amy: Tommy! Tommy!

The Headless Horseman had trouble putting out the fire allowing Meekins to throwing his handcuffs to dropping his sword and allowing Gumshoe, Dan, Sam 'with Dan helping him out', and six other cops fire their gun shots at the killer.

Gumshoe: Payback time! Open fire, you guys!

They fire a lot of gun shots at the killer to miss but backs away on his dead horse slowly back outside to try retreating, giving Edgeworth a chance to throwing a burned metal stick that was part of the fire right at the horse burning it in the eye very deeply to be screaming in pain.

Edgeworth: We got him! Corner the killer!

Raven: My turn then!

Raven comes at the killer since the horse pushes the ghost off of him, she started kicking, punching and beating the Headless Horseman all over without him fighting back for he kept on seeing Katrina to weaken him more.

Raven: Katrina wants us to stop you, pal! So rest in peace already!

Raven gives the killer the final punch to go right through like a real ghost, not knowing why that happened if it was Crane's spirit in the curse one.

Raven: (So he is a ghost…? Who bright up so much, where' that coming from!?)

Raven then sees a light showing from a distances close by, for Maya didn't know that the Headless Horseman will strike again to use her gem now running up to them.

Maya: Watch out, Raven!

Maya flashes the item at the killer for he screamed again and so did Harry for some reason for Lotta to notices the second time happening. Soon disappearing along with the weapon and the horse within seconds from one big flash of light sooner disappearing before everyone's eyes. Something did happen though for the light from afar was gone after that.

Raven: He's gone?

Maya was once again amazed from the gem she had and Gwen was happy that everyone were still alive from that event, with everyone else coming back out to see the damage that happened.

Gwen: Alright, Maya! Once again, your gem did a great job saving us all!

Maya: It did…? Wow! I can do a lot more than contacting the dead. Thank you, gem of mine. You okay, Raven?

Raven was amazed for the fire was gone only for the real damaging to the house and the other cops being killed did happened.

Raven: I'm fine. Lucky us still alive, huh?

Ema: A bit too lucky.

Gumshoe sighs for a very big relief for backup has arrived to take Sam to the hospital with the other six cops with Dan by their sides.

Gumshoe: What took them so long…?

Dan: No worries, we'll tell Mayor Jacob what happened here. Hopefully it'll be enough to save Tommy there. Excuse us.

Tommy asks Maya one question.

Tommy: Hey, does this gem work well?

Maya: Yeah, it does. You felt your Dad nearby?

Tommy thinks really hard for it happen twice now being around the Headless Horseman.

Tommy: Maybe he knows where my Dad might be. This could be a big thing for me and for my Mom.

Maya: But will she talk to us…? She hasn't said a word yet.

Tommy had enough to getting something out of his own mother once and for all on what's been going on and his father gone missing.

Ami: Tommy? What's wrong?

Tommy: Mom! You better tell the others what's going on! I'm sick of you hiding things from all of us! Don't you care anything that my own Aunt Beth was killed with the same gift as me, Dad's whereabouts, proving on us to being innocent? Anything!? Because I do! All because of finding Katrina's stupid diary! This has to stop!

Sammy and Amy couldn't agree with them more to agreeing with him too.

Sammy: No kidding!

Amy: Better tell him for Tommy's sake!

Ami was speechless for she couldn't back down this time, for what Maya just saw and heard was cool coming from some of the kids being eight to ten year olds.

Maya: Like mother, like son, I guess…?

Mia saw the whole thing happening from afar for she knows what the mysterious missing diary might be that was close to telling the others. Soon seeing the spirit of Katrina, she stops her from going anywhere to getting some answers from the ghost who might know the most going on.

Katrina: (Oh! It's you again.)

Mia: (In a hurry I see? He went missing, didn't he? And you're trying to find him?)

Katrina: (Please let me go.)

Mia stops Katrina from going anywhere else.

Mia: (Start talking. This nightmare must stop. You know something they don't, we need your help. Please.)

Looks like Katrina had no other choice since Mia's making her talk… An hour went by since the deadly event happen with no sign of the Headless Horseman or his horse to being found anywhere for the other cops looked everywhere as Sam was being recovered more and Dan telling Jacob what was happening after coming home from getting ready for tonight after spending time with his wife Maid Sue. Showing and telling enough prove that Tommy had to be innocent now for the curse in being real by Berry Evers doing.

With Tommy hanging with Ema, Maya, Sammy, Amy, and Cody to keeping an eye on them, Meekins reporting back to headquarters back at their home with Gumshoe too; Lotta, Larry, Wendy, Will, and Harry got clean up to be ready on what to how and tell next in the court house along with Sr. Washers hearing from Gwen and finally arriving from the bus ride to hearing on what she had to say. As Ami waits around – it was about time for Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth to do their job on their own 'but working together' to knowing from Ami's words what was going on. Same with the two urban legend reporters wanting to know more too for the trial will soon start in a few hours to prepare for.

Gwen: Sir! Don't worry about me, I'm fine! You did get the details of the traps being set off and what we found in each area to show in court tonight, right?

Washers nodded a 'yes' to Gwen and whispers something to her ear.

Gwen: Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I got out in time and told you half of what happened before the killer came to striking back. Lucky for seven polices were still alive, it was so horrifying.

Washers breathes in deeply to feel Gwen's pain and couldn't believe to hear this might be Berry's doing.

Gwen: I know what you're thinking too. I wish we both know if this is all Berry's doing indeed. The question is why? Is he going so far to getting what he wants this much?

Washers sees the others waiting for Ami to talk for Raven, Phoenix, and Edgeworth stand around to hear from her at any time.

Gwen: Oh, them? We need to hear what Professor Ami has to say. The problem is, she's having trouble talking to us. Wish we could get something out of her. What do you think, Sir?

Washers wheels up to the others for Gwen to joining the other three to helping them out, they had to.

Gwen: Got a plan then? Let's do it.

The two went up to the others waiting to hear from Ami to answering them at any time before returning to get clean up before tonight's trial to continue. Hopefully Washers, Gwen, Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth will finally get their answers for the final showdown in saving Tommy and his mother's life.

Raven: Gwen, your boss is here. How are you both feeling?

Gwen looked like she was back to her old self again to smile a little.

Gwen: I'm fine, so is Sr. Washers. Let's continue on our work, shall we?

Raven was happy to see Gwen feeling better, though hard times for her lately and her boss, they weren't going to give up neither finding the truth yet nor the urban legends of the Headless Horseman being real for the first time in history.

Raven: You got it. Time we question Ami, for some we can get and the rest later. Let's do it as a team.

Gwen: Wait. You think we can get some answers out of her the best way you guys always do?

Both yes and no on Raven's mind, she had to try for both Phoenix and Edgeworth to learn about like she was.

Raven: Trust me. It's worth trying.

For that made Gwen believe in Raven even more since they first met, it was time for Ami to talk.

Edgeworth: Let's not making this harder than it already has gotten, Ami. For your freedom in saving Tommy's innocence, we wish for you to tell us everything.

Ami: Well… Um... What is it there to tell…?

Raven: (She still won't talk?)

Phoenix had to bring this conformation to being serious by shouting out.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Please, Ami, we need to you anything about the curse.

This gotten Ami's attention this time to question back.

Ami: Wait…! How do you know if the curse is really real?

Gwen: Oh, we know.

Gwen and Washers came up to Ami for thing are starting to get serious to helping out the other three.

Ami: Sr. Washers? Ms. Evers?

Gwen: We know something about the set up in this town is being made by hand. And by that, I mean you know something you're not telling us for there is more than one person behind it all. Meaning someone with my brother is causing so much trouble in making this entire curse thing of wondering killer ghosts so real and one being real like Katrina Bones wondering around in our hometown! Look what has happen! Your son is in trouble leaving your life on the line in his place, was this part of your plan!? Well, wasn't it!? Answer me!

Raven didn't get what Gwen was getting at.

Raven: Gwen! Calm down! What do you mean?

Gwen: I know she's hiding something big for someone in hiding is behind it all with Berry's doing! Am I right, Ami?

Edgeworth: Is what Ms. Evers is saying all true?

Ami got scared to saying anything for she knows for being force to do something to getting Tommy in grave danger, for she ask all four to come closer to saying something secretly.

Phoenix: Is she finally going to tell us?

Raven: Let's hope that she is.

Ami: Alright, I'll confess what I do know so far… Berry Evers… he is threatening me and my son for my husband's life. He's still alive today. He's a hostage to him after he escaped from prison which Beth was killed for knowing so much.

Shocking news to everyone else same with Washers.

Phoenix, Gwen, and Raven: No way!

Edgeworth: So this whole curse Sleepy Hollow is a set up. Care to tell us more? We'll make sure he doesn't threaten you again.

Ami tries saying the rest of the story.

Ami: Yes, this is all his doing but no one will believe in me for my science skills to Tommy's powers had to find the diary to saving his father. He doesn't know it yet, just don't say anything yet until we're in court it's for the best. Look after the fire, he went missing only to save Harry's life for once Beth was foolish enough to let her boyfriend escaped, things went crazier in town with so much murdering going on. He always makes many calls to me… Saying if your husband alive and well, you find my diary and set up a few things for me and leave the rest to me. If you don't, you and your son are good as dead like he will be. I set up the traps and all to scare people, not to hurt anyone to warning everyone of the danger like I tried saving Beth without her noticing me. Look I told you what I know, you guys have to do the rest, but please stop him… Stop Berry, save my husband, and my son even if I end up in jail.

Ami begs the others for helping them out for they will know they had their answer they were looking for. She did the set up in finding something by threatening her, her family are already in danger for Berry Evers' the killer and someone else was doing the rest of the set up with her.

Edgeworth: This makes perfect scene.

Gwen and Washers wish they knew about this issue sooner than later.

Gwen: I knew he was behind it all!

Raven: Don't worry; we won't say anything to Tommy just yet. Just leave the rest of the puzzle to your saying and the rest to Phoenix, Edgeworth, and I.

Phoenix: Any client of mine in danger in saving another, we won't stop until we find the evidences we need.

Edgeworth: I agree. I want to solve this case no matter what the coast of it.

Ami was surprise to hear that she and Tommy weren't alone, for a bit of tough words gave her a bit of courage to telling them a little on what she knows. Soon Gumshoe and Meekins take her and Tommy back somewhere safe.

Gumshoe: Sorry you two, we need you to come without until tonight.

Edgeworth: Gumshoe, I have something for you, along with Officers Dan and Meekins to do for me after you're done.

Meekins takes Ami and Tommy on his own.

Meekins: I got this, Detective Gumshoe sir! Please tell me when I get back! Come along, you two!

Ami and Tommy followed Meekins for Tommy smiles knowing that he heard everything going on and wasn't scared at all; he knew his father was still alive.

Tommy: Thank you, Mom.

Ami was so happy and says something back to the others while walking away.

Ami: Mr. Wright! Ms. Strides! Mr. Edgeworth! Ms. Evers! Sr. Washers! Thank you! We know what needs to be done if it wasn't for all of you telling me what's important! I understand now! I'll save myself for my husband to being saved and my son! I'll tell you the rest; just do your part in pointing the other accomplice out of hiding! You lawyers can do this!

Raven waves back and says that they will for Tommy and Ami's safety.

Raven: Will do, you guys! Leave it to us!

Meekins takes the two families to safety somewhere nearby for Gumshoe listens closely for what Edgeworth had to say and to o with the other cops during the trial.

Gumshoe: Leave it to me, Mr. Edgeworth! We're on it-!

Gumshoe falls down and gets back up laughing to get on with his duties.

Gumshoe: I'm okay.

Phoenix: What was that all about?

Edgeworth smiles a bit for he had a plan in mind of doing.

Edgeworth: Oh, you'll see soon enough, Wright. Let's get ready for tonight, shall we?

Phoenix: Okay then. Let's head back, Raven and Ms. Evers.

Raven: Sure. Time we get settle for the final showdown.

Gwen: Sr. Washers and I couldn't agree with you guys more. Time we solve the case and stop my Brother once and for all. Let's go you guys.

Raven: Now we're talking!

With everyone heading back to Gwen's place and the others at hotels to their homes, both Sammy and Amy know what had to be done next for they had a strange feeling on the other person working for the killer a bit like Ami was force to.

Sammy: You in, Amy?

Amy: I am, Sammy. Let's get ourselves clean up and meet back at the court house in two hours.

Sammy: Right you are!

The two did a hand shaking sign for they do with Tommy a lot to split and the plan being set up to go.

Sammy and Amy: And… Break!

For Harry getting some treatment from Jacob with his wife Sue's helping him 'who looked like Rachael's age who was more like house wife in nice dressing, white hair hold up, glasses on, and was always smiling for her husband to helping out the town'. As Phoenix and Raven got their clothing to themselves all settle to go with Gwen getting the photos and Washers with the map areas they were in all set up, Edgeworth with his evidences too, like the others Maya, Ema, Larry, Will, Cody, and Lotta showing theirs; as Gumshoe, Meekins, and Dan went on their own investigating to do as Sam watches from afar of the court with Sue helping him and the other cops. With Harry, Sammy, Amy, Crumbs, Gary, and Jacob being ready for the trial to begin on their end with Ami hoping that all will turn out well for her, husband, stopping Berry with prove that he's behind it all, Tommy's safety, and the other person who was force to work for the killer like she was. What else was there? Also will Mia talk some sense out of Katrina any time soon?

Three hours have already passed for it was time for the trial to begin again with round two. Ami and Tommy sit together, Jacob all set to being judge, other cops still on standby on look out, Wendy, Larry, Will, Lotta, Cody, Ema, Harry, Washers, Gwen, Sammy, and Amy sitting down unless called for hope for the best 'as Sam listen from the other room with Sue keeping him company', lots of juries being Crumbs, Gary, and a few others in town, May with her gem out as she was sitting with Phoenix and Raven at the defense seating and Edgeworth on his on the other end. The time has come to getting the answers they needed 'hopefully Wendy and Lotta will help them out as well'. Time to start as Jacob hit his gavel.

*All rise!*

Jacob: Alright, my people, order! Welcome back to another round in court of the trial of the curse Sleepy Hollow murder. I also like to think my wife for bring the food and drinks here today in case anyone gets hungry they're here. Love you, my sweet wife Sue!

Jacob throws kisses to his wife for her to smile and wave to him from the window, leaving the others to be a bit creep out.

Maya: This is a trial, not a meeting hall.

Phoenix: This is unlikeable mayor we seen lately… (A bit too much!)

Jacob coughs to getting back to the case at hand.

Jacob: Thank you. Now are the lawyers ready?

Phoenix and Raven speak up first.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Raven: And his partner of the defense lawyer and one herself is also ready, Your Honor.

Then Edgeworth spoke up last.

Edgeworth: The prosecution is ready as well, Your Honor.

Jacob: So what I heard we had a lot of bad events happening during your investigation this morning am I right…?

Everyone looked freaked out after surviving it all today.

Jacob: What? Was it something I said?

Raven: Let just say, it was a real life thrill. Never again!

Meaning it was a close call for all of them to be happy in being alive.

Jacob: I see… Do you want to start up on what you watch did discovered? Who wants to go first?

Edgeworth had the papers to tell Jacob everything that has happened so far to the rest in the court room.

Edgeworth: As Tommy and his mother Ami were being in their homes and watch on from Officers Dan and Sam, we each split into a few teams to have a look around in town. Ms. Evers, if you will please?

Gwen: Right. Sr. Washers has the map on where we each went to show you all.

With Raven's help putting it on the big screen for the others to see, showed in each area where that went to where for Gwen to point out for Edgeworth.

Gwen: Thanks, Sr. Washers. You see from the areas… Mr. Wright, Mr. Edgeworth, and Raven went to check around the other parts of the tourist area of our town; Me and Maya discovered a hidden underground path for emergency storms that the killer got from the sewers to my backyard, Officer Meekins and Ms. Oldbag were at the festival, Detective Gumshoe and Ema checked out Gary's restaurant, Lotta and Larry looked around the burned cabin belonging to Crane once, and Will and Cody near the neighbor hood. Each of us ran from traps and finding things in return, being a close call.

Jacob: For what I heard from you, Ms. Evers, it was a close call. At least a few the cops along with Officer Sam will live if you haven't warned them in time.

Gwen: Thank you, Mayor Jacob.

Jacob got the part about the areas the people checked out on, with another questions to being answers of the evidences they each found.

Jacob: Yes, I see. Do you know the evidences they each find, Mr. Edgeworth? And so does everyone should know, it's fine to showing the other clues during the trial at some points, but not during the questioning please. Carry on.

Edgeworth: Yes, Mayor Sir. Each of us have gotten enough to show in this court room we came across for the killer to use, along with what looks like Ami and Tommy were around when the killer came at us three hours ago. Unless it was all a set up looking like the mother was with us doing all the dirty work.

Phoenix and Raven knows that it was all a set up for Edgeworth to say, to object to.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* You know as well as anyone else, Edgeworth, they were with us during the attack!

Raven: Yeah, that's right! (Even if you want this whole thing to look real, we play along.)

Edgeworth does the moving finger at the two and continued.

Edgeworth: Here's what the evidences we have lately… A hologram machine, photos of Berry Evers, methanol alcohol gas smell, a bloody napkin, trip wire, a marrow bone with a few small ones belonging to the murder victims, a wig, a handmade bomb use about two to three times, three jars of gasoline, and the complete blueprint of the underground area. For you can see here.

Edgeworth shows it all to Jacob making him be a bit more sweating to himself than everyone else were being worried about seeing them. Only Lotta, Wendy, and Gwen know that something was up with the mayor alright from the looks of it.

Jacob: Hmm… Well, this is something. Well done. A team to competing with each other got to love it.

Maya didn't get what Jacob was saying.

Maya: I don't get it.

Raven: Neither do I, Maya, neither do I.

Next thing to ask about the traps the team each encounter with.

Jacob: Now if you don't mind me asking both Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides the final question before we begin. What type of traps was set up to survive from?

Hard to remember the most painful ones they each had to go through was hard enough to getting out of.

Raven: Ah, do we have to?

Phoenix wasn't afraid to tell.

Phoenix: It's fine, Raven, we can tell them. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind at all.

Raven: I sure hope you're right about that.

Phoenix: I'm sure of it.

As Phoenix for his girlfriend, it proves that Raven trust in his every word to telling the people in the room and Jacob what happened.

Phoenix: It was a very bad experiment we each went through during our investigation today. The killer did do this by forcing two people to doing all the dirty work and the rest he killed. From electric cores going haywire, trap holes, strong gas release cause the bird to go wild mix in the birdseeds they ate must had a chemical to it inside; another crave up pumpkin filled with gasoline to setting it on fire, strange tree branches attacking, handmade bomb to setting off for most powerful explosions, and almost being burned alive looking so real. It wasn't.

Phoenix was smiling for Raven knew he had an ace up his sleeve to show and tell for everyone to be surprise of hearing.

Jacob: That was scary…

Edgeworth: I was there to rescue one of Wright's partners almost burned alive and Ema Skye lending me a hand to stopping the killer and escaping the old building before the bomb he made was set off.

Jacob remembers hearing about that part.

Jacob: I thought that explosion came from somewhere, glad you people made it out alive… Wait… You said the killer wasn't alone? Meaning there were two, two people worked for him in planning the deadly traps all over my town!?

Phoenix: Force, Mayor Sir, the two people were force to doing it.

Jacob: Really!? How!? Who are they?

Raven: Well, one is-!

Phoenix stops Raven in time.

Phoenix: Raven, don't.

Raven: What? But, Phoenix, we have to tell them.

Phoenix: I know and we will, but not right now. We need to show the proof and questioning other people for Ami to have. Edgeworth probably wants the same thing to happen. Play along the trial until you can release your secret weapon to point out the other second person who to was force to working for Berry Evers. Trust me, we came this far not to lose here, neither of us are.

Jacob interrupts the two.

Jacob: I'm sorry, you say something?

Raven had to change the subject for the time being.

Raven: Well, Mayor Sir, we think we know the first one, but we need more proof to find during the testimonies. Then uncovering the second one, give us some times please.

Jacob allows it for Edgeworth knew they would choose the right answer.

Jacob: Very well, please do when you two find out. So… Shall we begin calling our two first witnesses to testify? Anyone?

As Jacob waited, who was there to call up next, which one will go first? Only Sammy, Amy, Harry, Gwen, Washers 'only for Gwen to speak on his behave', Larry, and Will left to testify in saving Ami and Tommy's lives. The two lovers didn't think things through before coming to court from earlier after escaping from the Headless Horseman's attacks.

Raven: Ah, Phoenix, got a few people to testify with us?

Phoenix: Me? I thought you did.

Raven: After getting away from the ghostly killer, there was so much to prepare for! Great! We're good as dead!

Jacob couldn't wait much longer.

Jacob: Come on now, I need an answer. I can end this if you two don't have anything.

Edgeworth: Maybe they're finally facing their defeats, just too afraid to saying it. Well, do you? Raven? Wright?

Phoenix: (Oh, no. Edgeworth's on to us again trying to tell us to pick randomly right now. But who…?)

Raven tries looking around too.

Raven: Anyone wish to testify on for us? Anyone!?

Larry: *HOLD IT-!*

Will and Larry got up, raise their hands in the air, and spoke up. Well, Will got up so fast and being tall and strong hits Larry in the face to drop down in pain on the ground as he picks him up with one arm.

Will: Oops… Ah! Mr. Butz and I wish to testify next! Are you okay?

Will helps Larry up for he'll live again after that massive hit.

Larry: Just fine…! Carry me?

Looks like Phoenix and Raven got off lucky again.

Raven: Will and Larry!?

Phoenix: I know Will is no problem, but Larry… (Wait! This could help!) We'll allow for them to testify, Mayor Sir!

Raven: Really?

Phoenix: Remember, Will save Cody and Tommy's two friends from the strong water clash and Larry escape from saving Gumshoe's life from being hidden. Maybe they can give us some leads yet. In pin pointing to Berry Evers being the killer.

Raven gets the idea of it.

Raven: Great idea, Phoenix! I too wish to hear the boys out!

Jacob: Any objections, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth went along with it; all was good for his favorite TV star actor and friend to being questioned first on the second day of the trial.

Edgeworth: I'll allow it. Larry, try not to screw this one up for us why don't you.

Larry screams out loud in the room.

Larry: Hey! I heard that!

Jacob: Okay then… Let's hear what actor of the main character Steel Samurai and friend to the lawyers have to say on the stands.

And so it begins… As Larry and Will were ready to talk about what happen to him between staying alive from danger and getting capture in escape afterwards, with Lotta had something on her mind to show from her camera at anytime now.

Lotta: Any minute now, any minute…

Jacob clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

Jacob: Ahem! Shall we begin?

Edgeworth: Of course. Please you two state your names and occupations to the court room.

Larry: Aw, come on Edgy, you know me already.

Edgeworth didn't get why he was ever friends with Larry at times and not wanting to question him twice.

Edgeworth: Please don't make me repeat myself…

Larry got freaked out knowing that Edgeworth wasn't too happy for him to answer his question first.

Larry: Okay, okay, I'll do it for you, buddy. Chill out. Hello, everyone of Sleepy Hollow hometown. The names' Larry Butz, I can do any job that comes by to helping out. I love any beautiful women like the famous Gwen Evers, Maya Fey, her sister Mia, and my sweet Raven…

Raven throws something at Larry's head to make his pain much worse.

Larry: Ow! Raven-poo!

Raven: QUIET HITTING ONE ME!

Phoenix got scared of seeing Raven angry again and agreeing with her.

Phoenix: (She's taken! For the million time already, Larry!)

Larry: Okay, okay, continuing! Anyways, besides those things, I'm always there for my two best friends to aid Edgy and good Old Nick. Couldn't ask for better people to hang out with. Oh! And I also escape from danger when the killer kidnapped me, almost died! But I got out alive with Detective Gumshoe too.

Larry looked nervous when he said that.

Raven: Right… Your turn, Will.

It was not Will's turn to tell who he was to the people in the court room.

Will: Yes, I am a TV star and some movie films of Steel Samurai super hero as me to playing the role, Will Power. I'm a friend to Raven who lost her uncle who I worked for, for me taking over in stories and such with some help. With Ms. Oldbag keeping thing under control time to time and Cody as my fan/bodyguard, and I'll do anything to make children happy.

All the kids cheered for Will including Sammy, Amy, and Tommy too, also for Cody and Wendy to loving the work they do best.

Oldbag: Yeah! You said it!

Cody: What we do best!

Will waves to all the people who enjoy his work a lot.

Will: As well as I saved Tommy's two closest friends with Cody too from the trap that almost got us really wet. I also found the bomb that was made by hand that was very powerful.

Jacob remembers hearing the pipe sewer waters did outburst in the area today without any losses, just got the entire place all wet.

Jacob: Yes, shouldn't see this one coming here… We got some good background stories from these two fine gentlemen. Does look important to you two?

Was this important for Phoenix and Raven to hear about in the case at hand? By the sound of it was.

Phoenix: (This sounds very important alright. Larry escaped with Detective Gumshoe after being kidnapped, and Mr. Powers did save those kids after questioning them… So it has to be.) Yes, Mayor Sir, this is a serious matter to know about.

Raven smiles for Phoenix has done it again also getting her Black Wing laptop and goggles all good to go and to use.

Raven: Okay then. I think it's time that we begin the testimonies for question the two please.

Edgeworth was waiting for that part to come.

Jacob: Very well. Mr. Butz and Mr. Powers, you two do your testimonies between escaping and what you witness from the danger any time now…

Will understood and so did Larry back on his feet.

Larry: Right! Right! Bring it on!

Edgeworth: Ha, about time.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

From Staying Alive and being Capture –

(1)

Larry: I was doing some investigating with Lotta Hart near the burn out building. For it did have moving tree branches attacking us and kidnapping me. Why me of all people!?

(2)

I was being dragged along to being tied up to a tree, only to easily escape by luck and then finding that Detective guy in the same boat as I was! We ran for it!

(3)

Without turning back until we bump into Lotta, with a bum, Maya, Ema kid, and Edgy saving us. We got dirty and all to being washed off with water looking like zombies to them from being so tired. Funny, isn't it?

(4)

Will: Cody and I had to search around the neighbor hood to finding something, but not after talking to both Sammy and Amy. Tommy's two closest friends told us that Tommy was born with powers.

(5)

It was a sad tale we heard. In return of them coming to seeing their friend and his mother to tag along, that's when we were attack of the sewer pipes was bursting with powerful water. I shielded all three kids in time.

(6)

Then discovering the handmade bomb that set it off, I had to bring it back to showing it to Raven and the others. This hasn't been so easy staying away of danger if you know what I mean…

So much to hear the two men saying what was important got everyone's attention.

Jacob: Oh my, that was a scary thing. Ms. Hart and Mr. Hackins, on what Mr. Powers and Mr. Butz that you were each with being true?

Cody and Lotta got up to speak up in answering Jacob's question.

Cody: It's true, Will and I talk to Sammy and Amy and then we were attacks from a huge water blast.

Will laughs a little.

Will: Not that it was funny, just afterwards thinking about it. Wasn't your ordinary water ride.

Cody: Exactly my point!

Lotta was next to speaking.

Lotta: Butz and I were looking around or I was… And out of nowhere the tree branches were so long and alive came and attacked us. What in Sam hill I tells ya!? I fought back while getting photos of what looks like Ms. Evers' brother. Hard to tell though…

Larry was confused.

Larry: That's all you found?

Lotta got mad when Larry questioned her.

Lotta: How dare you! I found what I could, got it!? I was lucky to fight off the branches to saving that poor Bum's life in meeting back up with the kid rescuing her friend with Mr. Edgeworth joining us in saving the men.

Larry: Well sorry for me in asking you that.

Jacob: Oh, yes… You did found the photos showing shots taken from Beth of Berry Evers being around… Hard to tell, but I think others are believe that it might've been him. Your thoughts, Ms. Evers and Sr. Washers?

Gwen and Washers had a good look at it for her boss whispers something to Gwen to repeat back to the others in telling.

Gwen: Oh, yeah. It has to him. My boss agrees being Berry alright wondering around in hiding. I can remember his hair and height anywhere to anyone else. Trust me.

Washers nodded meaning that he and Gwen were telling the trust making everyone freak out about it, Jacob calms them down.

Jacob: Order! Order! Argument is one thing have, but no fighting! I see… Berry Evers, how did you ever slip through our eyes…? This is big.

Raven knew something was up about Jacob acting a bit odd about him knowing Berry was on the run in the area this entire time.

Raven: (Sounds like you already knew about this a lot earlier if you ask me.)

Gwen: Well, that's what we know about from here and what happen to him a few years ago.

Phoenix: Which could only mean that Berry Evers might be the Headless Horseman killer we been looking for.

Edgeworth stops Phoenix from there.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* If you know that Ms. Evers' behind it all, is there some proof in knowing he did it and not a mere child?

Just saying that to push Phoenix and Raven to finding the right answer.

Phoenix: We know, we're trying to get to that part!

Edgeworth: Doesn't like it.

Raven objects to it as well.

Raven: *OBJECTION!* I think we have plenty of evidences in knowing that Berry Evers is doing all of this with two people he force upon in setting the traps, we do have proof! We need to hear from Will and Larry in our cross-examination please!

Phoenix: I agree with her, Mayor Sir! (In case she starts to get angry with us again.)

Jacob: Oh, right! It is time for a cross-examination time so be ready, you three.

Jacob allowed Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth to begin their cross-examination on both Will and Larry to press each of their testimonies and then to present at the right time. What will happen next once the two lovers find their answers?

Larry: Oh! It's time already? Then bring it on!

Will: I'll do what I can for you, Raven.

Raven holds Phoenix's hands for this one.

Raven: Ready, Phoenix?

Phoenix: I am. (We'll get something out of them; by the looks of things Lotta Hart has something else to show us. We just need the right timing for it for Edgeworth to showing us.) By doing this will get Lotta to showing us something else she took when she and Edgeworth rescue Maya, she took more pictures.

Raven: Yeah, I can tell. So we get something to prove between Larry and Will's testimonies, we can get her to showing us the other photos. This might give us the edge in getting the other helper with Ami to proving that Berry was behind it all.

Phoenix: That's right. So let's do it. (Anything that won't let Larry screw things up again.)

This wasn't going to be as easy as Lotta was still waiting…

Lotta: Come on… I want to show it…

The rest was going to be a challenge for the two to get out of and Edgeworth to finally solving the case.

Raven: Let us begin!


	18. Chapter 17– She-Male to Black Mailed

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter# 17– She-Male to Black Mailed

Last time in the other chapter, Larry Butz and Will Powers testified together for Phoenix, Raven, Edgeworth, Jacob, Maya, and everyone else to listen well, besides showing photos of Berry Evers thanks to Lotta 'with some more on her mind', to proofing Ami and in saving Tommy's innocence.

A reminder in case anyone forgets what it was…

WITNESS TESTIMONY

From Staying Alive and being Capture –

(1)

Larry: I was doing some investigating with Lotta Hart near the burn out building. For it did have moving tree branches attacking us and kidnapping me. Why me of all people!?

(2)

I was being dragged along to being tied up to a tree, only to easily escape by luck and then finding that Detective guy in the same boat as I was! We ran for it!

(3)

Without turning back until we bump into Lotta, with a bum, Maya, Ema kid, and Edgy saving us. We got dirty and all to being washed off with water looking like zombies to them from being so tired. Funny, isn't it?

(4)

Will: Cody and I had to search around the neighbor hood to finding something, but not after talking to both Sammy and Amy. Tommy's two closest friends told us that Tommy was born with powers.

(5)

It was a sad tale we heard. In return of them coming to seeing their friend and his mother to tag along, that's when we were attack of the sewer pipes was bursting with powerful water. I shielded all three kids in time.

(6)

Then discovering the handmade bomb that set it off, I had to bring it back to showing it to Raven and the others. This hasn't been so easy staying away of danger if you know what I mean…

And now the cross-exanimation with them begins. For Ami is force to work for the killer might being Berry Evers as the Headless Horseman in having her husband hostage for Tommy to learn about and someone else with her, but who? For Sam to watch as Jacob wife Sue was aiding him and the other cops, Meekins, Gumshoe, and Dan did their own search in finding Berry anywhere in the neighbor hood hiding by Edgeworth's orders. In time I hope.

CROSS EXAMINATION

From Staying Alive and being Capture –

(1)

Larry: I was doing some investigating with Lotta Hart near the burn out building. For it did have moving tree branches attacking us and kidnapping me. Why me of all people!?

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You sure they were live tree branches that grabbed and snatch you away, Larry? Be serious with me.

Larry was freaking out just thinking about it.

Larry: Of course I'm serious, Nick! They came out of nowhere in silence and dragged me away! I the killer was there, the Headless Horseman for me to come undone from the ropes for a killer didn't o so well tying me up. I find that to being weird.

Edgeworth objects.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTIONS!* How can you say a tree came to life and dragged you away!? How's that even possible!?

Raven and Phoenix had to agree with Edgeworth on this one.

Phoenix: I agree with him.

Raven: Me too. An evil tree coming to life? Sure it wasn't a snake that dragged you?

Gwen knows there were no evil trees or snakes anywhere.

Gwen: Doubt we got any snakes in our area unless they are pets.

Larry: But I was!

Harry: He was! What he said! Burp!

Harry said that too in his seats as he let out a burp after drinking again.

Lotta: That bum's right! I too saw them! They were no snakes I seen!

Phoenix: (There has to be another way that looked like it, but wasn't a tree coming to life… But what?)

Jacob: Hmm… Evil trees something than having big snakes. What else happening?

Larry continues his testimony on what happen to him next.

(2)

Larry: I was being dragged along to being tied up to a tree, only to easily escape by luck and then finding that Detective guy in the same boat as I was! We ran for it!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So this tree thing dragged you far into the woods, the killer ties you up to a tree, until you found Detective Gumshoe in the same boat, got out, and got messy?

Larry: Yes! Edgy, Lotta, Maya, and Ema kid found us.

Raven: But how in the world you got undone from the ropes?

Larry thinks really hard for he had trouble remembering that part.

Larry: Hmm… I don't know, it happened so fast. I saw the killer in a hooded outfit who tied me to a tree real tight. And… I think I saw someone else, the partner with the killer…? Look, that's all I can remember.

Raven and Phoenix think really hard for this one, for this was big on what Larry just said.

Raven: Have anything?

Phoenix: The whole being tied up from the killer hiding his face to being saved from someone else sure sounds serious. Maybe it was the person who was force to working with Berry.

Raven: Couldn't been Ami since she was being watched from the cops with Tommy back at their house.

Phoenix: Then we have to figure this out anytime soon.

Edgeworth was getting some good details on his end as well.

Edgeworth: Not bad, Larry, continue for us.

Larry: I was going to anyways before Will does.

Who was the other person saving Larry to saving Gumshoe after? This was hard to know who was who like Ami was in the same situation.

(3)

Larry: Without turning back until we bump into Lotta, with a bum, Maya, Ema kid, and Edgy saving us. We got dirty and all to being washed off with water looking like zombies to them from being so tired. Funny, isn't it?

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You mean when Edgeworth, Lotta, Harry, Maya, and Ema found you and Detective Gumshoe mistaking as zombies but you were alive and covered in mud. Am I right?

Larry: That's right. It wasn't our fault for us to run for our lives without looking back to trip, fall, and getting both hungry and tired that I might add. No way that I don't want to go back to the killer again.

Phoenix and Raven could already tell that Larry was freaking out after getting out with Gumshoe alive and well.

Phoenix: (We get it, Larry; don't have to be a big baby about it.)

Raven: You and Mr. Detective are still alive to say the least, right?

Larry: Well, I guess…

Edgeworth slams his hand on the table.

Edgeworth: Guess? What do you mean you guess!?

Larry: Look as I said before… I was caught from the tree branches, dragged me to the killer, tied me up like the detective, someone came, got loose, made a run for it together, got messy, found the others, and that's about it. What more do you people want from me!?

Looks like everyone in the room believed in Larry's story to sound quiet and Lotta still waiting for the right moment, also Wendy was too on her end.

Phoenix: Guess he was telling the truth leaving the rest to us.

Raven: Okay then… Let's move on to Will's testimony next. Thanks, Larry.

Larry smiles at Raven to winking at her.

Larry: No problem, Raven-poo.

Raven ignores his flirting.

Raven: Whatever… (Pervert!)

Jacob: Yes, Mr. Powers, what happen during your investigation in the neighbor hood block?

Will: Oh, yes. Well, you see…

Will was ready to speaking up next.

(4)

Will: Cody and I had to search around the neighbor hood to finding something, but not after talking to both Sammy and Amy. Tommy's two closest friends told us that Tommy was born with powers.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Born with powers? Because he's related to his mother's side of the family with Beth having it like him?

Sammy and Amy shouted out being true.

Sammy and Amy: It's true! It's really true!

Tommy had to agree with his friends too.

Tommy: Right on the dot!

Cody said it as well just not by yelling.

Cody: From being born with them and what really happen last night. All of it.

Jacob: Is that so…?

Edgeworth laughs a little, a plot to turn around all part of saving Tommy and Ami had to go along with it.

Raven: What's so funny now, Edgeworth? (Might as well say it.)

Edgeworth: Born with special psychic powers? Two people? It's a bit doubtful to being true. Maybe something for Ami to keeping her son safe for her own freedom and Beth being the spy in photo shooting. It's that simple.

Phoenix objects to this.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* But Mr. Power and Cody wouldn't be the type of people who never lie on what they did!

Edgeworth: Then it has to be the children who were lying, that are usually the case.

Raven: No way!

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy got angry with Edgeworth on their side or not.

Tommy: No way! I never lie or do something bad! Never from my Mom!

Sammy: That's right!

Amy: It's against our code as a team!

Cody yells too.

Cody: And I never lie either!

Not to the others that one time in the case.

Raven: (Cody, one time you sort of did, sort of…) Can we keep on going?

Will: Of course. But for the record, the children being my fan that I seen so far here, they didn't lie to us at all.

Will finishes his testimony at hand.

(5)

Will: It was a sad tale we heard. In return of them coming to seeing their friend and his mother to tag along, that's when we were attack of the sewer pipes was bursting with powerful water. I shielded all three kids in time.

Phoenix: *HOLDIT!* When you discover the bomb was set up from the killer, right? Set off the water works within the sewers must have been powerful.

Will: Well, it did explode, just not the type of bombs to be strong enough to destroying everything with one blow.

Jacob looks at the handmade bomb carefully.

Jacob: I have seen cases like this before from a bank robbery. It is strong to destroy things, not to kill lives from a distance. Not like dynamite.

Phoenix: (He's right there.) Raven, what can you get on the item?

Raven scans the handmade bomb carefully from her laptop to look all over it.

Raven: Time to go in deep. Haven't done a bomb update here in a long time, so I'll put it to the test here. Code Name – 'Black Wings', time to fly. For the time being let's hear Will's last testimony might be the final key to getting.

Raven started hacking into it for a better view for Maya and Phoenix to wait on her.

Maya: Great. As Raven works, we still need to stall for some time.

Phoenix: We have to keep this up, Maya, it's the only way. Then what happened Mr. Powers?

Hopefully this will get Raven some answers and enough time to hack through the bomb details the killer made and everything about it.

(6)

Will: Then discovering the handmade bomb that set it off, I had to bring it back to showing it to Raven and the others. This hasn't been so easy staying away of danger if you know what I mean…

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Where did you discover the bomb after the water explosion? (Please… Please give us a hand here, Mr. Power…!)

Will: I found it aside of the drainer of the sewer parts. Must have gone flying after it blew up.

Cody said how it was done while moving his body all over.

Cody: It was just like – boom! Big water coming at us couldn't hurt everyone but did, only to leave it went and a bit muddy for Will here to shield me, Sammy, and Amy to safety. Then we found the bomb as he said.

People got a little weird feeling when the powerful water pressure hurt Will's back a little.

Ema: Ouch!

Maya: Talk about a painful feeling to think about.

Gwen: You said it.

Will smiled looking like himself and not in pain at all in the first place.

Will: I'm fine. Left like a water gun going off on me really.

Jacob: Hmm… Makes sense, glad none of you gotten hurt. Now does anyone know any connections of the bomb on what it was, type it is, and what it does?

Meaning Phoenix had to give the answers out to the court room right away.

Phoenix: Great! Bad timing… I think we have, Mayor Sir. Leave it to Raven here to finding the answers. Anytime now…

Jacob: Is that true?

Edgeworth: This I have to see.

Raven gotten through the systems in finally getting data all about the handmade bomb and such.

Raven: I got in. Time to getting some data here… Give me a sec.

Raven sees every background about the bomb was done. It was made with strong clay to drying off once molded to having wires to keeping intact, attach to a metal box with a red blinker on it for it was affected by light after playing a test thing on video the killer got it from. From a big flash can make it go off from close or afar had to be a type of camera belonging to Berry doing it, cause of it could let it destroy anything close by or anyone near it being a bit powerful. It happened to Will and Cody from the water works and Raven, Phoenix, and Edgeworth when they got through the loose electrical power core being cut off with energy still coursing all over the place. It had to make sense for Raven updates it to the evidences of the handmade bomb, and then shows it to the court room.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* I got something, Phoenix. It looks big! Look!

Phoenix and Maya looked from Raven's laptop about the bomb information on what it says, being a big surprise.

Maya: The killer got this on the internet!? That should be a crime!

Phoenix: Now a days, they try banning it for good.

Raven: Or trying to. Phoenix, show the people this evidences to present. I have a feeling that any time there Lotta will finally say something to showing us. Do it!

Phoenix: Raven, you're amazing. Okay, here goes.

Phoenix presents the handmade bomb details being updated to show to everyone in the courtroom and to both Larry and Will.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Mr. Powers and Larry, please have a look at this.

Jacob: The handmade bomb? I hope you have something good about it.

Larry got a little upset.

Larry: No fair! How come Will gets the good evidences to be present on his testimony and I don't!?

Edgeworth: Larry, keep it quiet.

Larry: Alright…

Larry behaves for Edgeworth says so.

Phoenix: Anyways, tell me something. How's the bomb here that was set off if no one didn't lid it up or put on the timer?

Will and Larry had a better close at it carefully.

Will: You're right. I don't see the top having a lid to putting it on fire to going off.

Larry: Neither a timer set on it… So what about it?

Raven tells the rest with words.

Raven: I believe I have the answer for that. This was more like a trigger light bomb, like a flash bomb that was indeed handmade. Get it? If the killer has to be known other than Berry Evers since he works on camera in photographer just like his sister Gwen. From this and a few others that were place and set off could only mean one thing… the unseen wire set it off from afar being so long to going off all over. Like he knew where we would be looking for in that location.

Phoenix smiles knowing that his girlfriend got it right yet again.

Phoenix: That's just the truth about it.

This shocks everyone all over the room.

Will: Well… This changes everything.

Larry: No way!

Maya was happy to hearing all of this.

Maya: This is getting good for us, Nick.

Jacob: Come again now!? What does this all mean, Mr. Wright?

Not only Larry was surprise and Will along with Jacob, so was Gwen through this whole thing.

Gwen: I don't get it either. A flash bomb-like light sets this thing off? You better explain to us how this whole has been done, Mr. Wright and Raven.

Phoenix: We'll be glad to. The wire that was use to cut the power core at Gary's restaurant was the same for the bombs to go off, two of them I might add with one flash of light can reach it from distances to blow up anything attached to it. (Ami, forgive me if we tell everyone that you did it with good reasons in a bit.)

Raven: It's a like a landmine going off, all set in a perfect moment in doing it.

Gwen knows where the two were getting at.

Gwen: Oh, I get it! It was set off. A trip wire during the areas the two groups were in. Pulling the wire, triggering a long camera to take a photo of from a timer, the light goes flashing off, and from that made two handmade bombs go off. Really flash ones use for models. I use that when capturing the proof on urban legend creatures myself!

Washer agrees with Gwen on that one as well.

Jacob: Is that so…? But in which area of the woods connected to the tourist path and neighbor hood block was set off?

Phoenix: Well, this is where Lotta comes in. She took some photos during the time Edgeworth and Ema were saving Maya from being captured.

Lotta knew Raven and Phoenix would call up her name to getting her photo shots out from her digital camera at the right time, Edgeworth saw this coming.

Lotta: About time, Raven. Just be careful with this camera, won't ya? Last thing I want is another one broken on me.

Not this time it won't happen this time.

Phoenix: (Believe me, not going to happen…) Allow me to show you the last shots Lotta has taken while waiting for the other three outside, something big. *TAKE THAT!*

Phoenix pointed out in the middle far from the river side where the flashes was took, hard to tell from afar looking like the sun was shining, but thanks to Lotta's work makes it much clearer.

Lotta: While I was waiting for Mr. Edgeworth saving Ms. Skye and Maya on the boat to get them with the bum with me, I discover a huge light flashes going off. Thought it was another ghost powers or something. So knowing me and my work, I couldn't refuse not taking those shots. After fixing for my camera to see a better view I was wrong again to be really camera shots going off.

Raven: Lotta, you got important clue. Finding ghosts, we have seen enough to believe in. You did great.

Lotta was happy for Raven saying that to her dear friend.

Lotta: Ah, thanks Raven, it was nothing. Guess I found live ghosts and other proof. Ha! I still got it!

Harry puts his hands up 'looking clean' he was still drinking.

Harry: That's what happened alright!

Raven: (We're doing great here!) Now you see, Mayor Sir?

Jacob knew that Raven and Phoenix would show the other evidences in time it was amazing for the others to see in the court room, as well as adding Lotta's photo shots to be added with the other evidences for later on.

Jacob: I see… This is very big here. Well done, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides.

The two hugged each other for doing another fine job, only for Edgeworth to ask one question to them.

Edgeworth: Not bad, not bad at all you two. Just answer up one simple question if you don't mind asks… Where in the area of the woods did Ms. Hart take these while I was away for a few minutes?

Phoenix and Raven forgot to mention that 'again part of Edgeworth's plan to helping out', this one might be a little bit trickier.

Phoenix: Ah! I forgot!

Raven: Well, he has us there. Let's see what my laptop has the map of the woods where Edgeworth, Harry, Lotta, Ema, and Maya were at the time while escaping from the killer… (We need to find the answer and fast!)

Raven looked at her laptop map of the forest area of town. Seeing that Edgeworth, Ema, and Maya were inside the old mill building where the killer was as Lotta and Harry waited on the boat floating on the lake, the Headless Horseman set up the trap 'after hiding Gumshoe and Larry and carrying Maya' in the middle of the woods. For the other person other than Ami information Berry was another spying on them to setting off the traps with the long unseen wires. All planned out from a few different directions, it had to be in the middle for Lotta to take a lot of camera shots of powerful camera flashes in time. There was no doubt it had to be in the middle of the path of the woods on the upper right of the forest had to be the answer. Raven shows it for Phoenix and Maya to have a look at it too.

Raven: *BINGO!* What I can add up, the trap had to be set off on the upper right path of the forest and further away of the lake. Have a look and see.

Raven shows it on the big screen for Edgeworth, Lotta, Maya, and Ema to remember the area they were in.

Ema: That's right, we were there!

Maya: I thought the killer was doing something while I was being dragged away. I remember the spot alright.

Phoenix and Raven were surprise Maya looked where she was going to.

Phoenix: Wait? You do!?

Maya: Nick! What I'm not stupid not to be blind folded to see where I'm going.

Lotta: Yep, that's the place, right partner?

Harry was half asleep making Lotta feel silly to asking him that question.

Harry: Huh…?

Lotta: Ah, forget it. Again, I did what I had to do. We did find it after all.

Jacob looks at the map carefully.

Jacob: Is this true, Ms. Edgeworth? This is where you met with the others and saved the Fey Maiden?

Edgeworth remembers it already and escaping from the place about to blow up in time.

Edgeworth: That was the area we came across. Anything else you two like to add about that very spot?

Raven: It was a timer to setting off the camera for the flash to go off.

Jacob: Really!?

Lotta, Gwen, Washers, and Cody knew what Raven was talking about.

Gwen: I have that type of camera! It has a timer it you wanted set a group photo or wait until something comes around the shot angle.

Lotta and Cody: So do us!

Leaving Larry and Will a bit confused about the whole thing.

Larry: Camera with a timer…?

Will: I think I have those back at the studios for magazine movie covers we do. Hard to pose when doing it.

Raven knows what Phoenix and she can say next about how it was set up.

Raven: Phoenix, here's our chance. I think I know how it was done.

Phoenix: Right. If I may, Mayor Sir, I believe that Raven and I have an idea how it was all set up to begin with.

Jacob: How so?

Raven knows that have to say the killer force two other people and one they know of behind it all. Tommy sense what was about to happen next for his own mother to come clean on once told.

Phoenix: (Ami, we have to do this. I just hope you'll forgive us afterwards.) It was well planned and made. Once the traps were set by one we know the other we're trying to figure out made set it all off, one by hand and the other by timer. Using the camera like the portrait photo both Officer Meekins and Ms Oldbag set off was one of them for him to spy on and the rest was done. Dug the whole well, releasing the gas, as well as using the camera flashes to set off a machine to make the wires cut and setting off the trap within seconds. All set from using a bar trap. From the middle the power core goes crazy and the handmade bomb sets off with the wire removing the trigger.

Raven: With the wires that long and powerful, then click. It plays the part leaving no witnesses left out. The killer force to people to making it happens on those two events.

Shocks everyone in court with Lotta getting it right again with Cody and Gwen, Larry and Will were surprise to hear it all.

Jacob: And that first one that you know of would be…?

Phoenix and Raven tell on who it is with Tommy and Ami bracing themselves for half the worse to come in order to finding the truth.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* The person who created the traps herself because Berry Evers being the killer and the ghost had her husband who's still alive and well in his care to making her do all of this, and Tommy to using his powers to finding him. Ami herself, Mayor Sir.

Lots of gasping going around knowing it had to be told sooner or later.

Jacob: Are you sure!? Ami, this isn't true! I mean… Is it?

Tommy wasn't afraid to telling anyone about it either.

Tommy: It's true, Mayor Jacob. What I thought my Dad disappeared, he's still alive. I sense him somewhere! My Mom just told me about her getting threat calls from the killer having him in order to do his work and finding the diary with her skills and making traps or he'll die.

Jacob: No wonder the other cops with Officers Meekins and Dan are with Detective Gumshoe right now… But why, Ami? Why didn't you report this to the police on your husband's kidnapping? After four years he's out there somewhere…

People questioned Ami being the killer instead for the Jacob to keep them all calm down again.

Jacob: Order! Let's hear her out first.

Tommy helped Ami out with Sammy and Amy too.

Tommy: Tell them, Mom, its okay now.

Harry woke up to hearing this too being big for some reason all of a sudden.

Ami: It's true. What I thought my husband – Henry Lewis was killer the time Berry Evers lost it and ruined Harry's home as a homeless man, I thought he was dead for saving the poor human being. Well, Harry was fine; he wasn't for the time Berry escaped prison from my sister's doing… He call me a few years later saying he had my husband for real. I couldn't believe it. I was afraid to telling my son until today, but I begged so hard to get him back; that he would if I did as he told me to do with the other person like me. My only crime was located the diary non-stop with my science skills and setting up handmade traps to scaring people to keep away from the truth, not killing them. I swear! That's all I did! Because he came around as the Headless Horseman, I'm afraid he'll kill Tommy and everyone else in my own hometown! Please forgive me!

Ami was crying hard after getting all of the pain out of her system.

Maya: Poor Ami…

Jacob: Okay, we believe you. Just answer us one question for all of us.

Ami was trying to calm down to talk slowly and normal.

Ami: Yes…?

Jacob: Besides hearing Berry Evers' voice and dressing up as the ghost, who was the other person working with you under the same boat you were?

Ami try to think really hard on that one.

Raven: Well, do you?

Ami: I don't. I knew that he set off the traps. He must've done the same I did but only hurting lives in the progress. That's all I know of.

Jacob: I see… That is big. *Cough! Cough!*We'll add the camera timer and update the map of the forest please. *Cough!*

Both Tommy and Maya could tell that Ami was telling the truth there. Along with one evidence to have and updating the map as well.

Maya: Ami's not lying to us, Nick.

Phoenix: That's good to hear.

Weird how Jacob was a bit sweating all over and coughing sometimes, soon Edgeworth spoke up with something else on his mind and moving his finger back and forth to Phoenix and Raven.

Edgeworth: *HOLD IT!* Threaten to work with the killer in saving your husband's life even if it put the entire town to jeopardy? Is that so?

Ami: Why, yes. Yes it's true.

Tommy: Hundred percent on all of it!

Raven and Phoenix know that they each had to play along with Edgeworth's other plan to uncover the truth.

Raven: So far so good, Phoenix…

Phoenix: Lucky us alright. (Time to push thing further a bit.) What is it this time, Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: I thought Ami's so called science skills would be her doing. What if she has one of those two split personalities in being two people in one without knowing that she was doing it all?

Gwen: Like being another being that you're just you?

Raven: Like hell that Ami is one of those people.

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy defend Ami.

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy: Well, she doesn't have t hat problem!

Ami: I don't! I don't even drink so much nor do drugs!

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Are you sure it was Berry Evers doing all of this? How do you know it's really him if you never talk to each other face to face?

Ami: I seen him on the phone and he never wanted to show himself to me or my husband! I only see him in his costume when killing, that's true he told me not to talk to him as the Headless Horseman.

Edgeworth shows a paper involving Ami's many calls she got from the killer from the past.

Edgeworth: So it seems. You did use you phone lots of times. You sure it doesn't have the number but saying unknown only?

Ami looks at it.

Ami: It's true, no name nor number but that being the killer.

Edgeworth: Then it might be you're doing having two cell phones than one…

Phoenix objects to the subject.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Ami doesn't do that to herself or being the killer. This is just nonsense.

Edgeworth: It wouldn't be so, Wright that is…

Raven: That is what?

Edgeworth: Well, if you want to be sure that mommy dearest is innocent, I would like to call up two new witnesses to the stand and testify. Better be a very good one at that.

Phoenix: But who can we call up next?

Maya cheers Phoenix and Raven on.

Maya: Think you two! Think of something fast!

Sammy and Amy spoke up in the court room with their hands up.

Sammy and Amy: We do! We do!

Tommy and Ami were amazing that two young kids will be talking next.

Will: It's them!

Larry: Kids?

Tommy: Sammy? Amy?

Ami: You guys?

Jacob couldn't believe in it either, but Cody was happy to hear.

Cody: Go get them, you two!

Jacob: You two will testify?

Amy: Please let us, Mayor Jacob! We'll be very good!

Sammy: We're doing it all for our best friend Tommy's innocence. Not for candy this time.

Raven: Than we'll allow it!

Phoenix: Me too! (Maybe with Tommy's friends can be a big help for Raven and I to getting the second person forcing to work for Berry then proving that he's the Headless Horseman. They're now our last hope left.)

Jacob thinks carefully.

Jacob: Well… I don't know what to say, but I guess I'll allow it. You okay with this too, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth saw this part coming already.

Edgeworth: The prosecutor has no objects either, Mayor Sir. I'll allow it.

Jacob: Okay then. Mr. Powers and Mr. Butz, you two may take you seats. Sammy and Amy, come on up you two.

The two kids cheered with joy and come running up for Larry to move away in time and sitting back down.

Larry: I really hope those two will be useful for the family.

Will: I do believe there's hope for us after all with their help.

Larry didn't get it at all for Will to laugh about.

Will: Ah, you'll soon fine out in a bit. Watch.

Larry: Whatever you say, Will.

Tommy and Ami hope for the best 'same with Sammy and Amy's parents watching from afar' for the two sat down to testify in a bit.

Edgeworth: Let's get this over with. You two kids please on your best behavior in here.

Sammy: Fine. Just no back mouthing our friend, or else-!

Amy stops Sammy in time for saying something bad to Edgeworth.

Amy: Of course we will, Mr. Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: Good. Begin saying your names and occupations please.

Amy goes first for she blinks at Sammy to go along with the whole thing and behave himself.

Amy: We'll be happy to. I'm Amy, the smartest member and only quick thinking girl of the Three Capers Gang in Tommy's group. We grew up with him and knowing his mother so well.

Next it was Sammy turn who didn't know it was.

Sammy: Oh! My turn? And I'm Sammy, the strongest and hard as a rock like myself of the Three Capers member backing my buddy up from danger. Amy and I wish to testify to prove Ami's a nice woman. No pill taker, drinker, and nothing else.

Ami: We know she's not that kind of woman!

Phoenix: If that's the case could you tell us a few things you do know about Ami to us?

Amy and Sammy just stood silent not knowing what that meant to them?

Phoenix: Ah, hello? Start testifying please?

Raven tries to make things easier for the two kids to answer easily.

Raven: Would you two start telling each side of your stories about Ami and Tommy's life please?

For that with Raven's help got Sammy and Amy to understanding her questioning better.

Sammy: Oh! Okay, we can tell you all we need to know.

Raven: All ours, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Thanks, Raven. (Leave it to someone to get children to understand us.) Just tell us the life of your friend and his mother.

Amy: As much as we can tell in order to saving them. Just leave it to us.

Tommy was happy to hear this was happening for him and his mother.

Tommy: You guys can do it! Go get them!

The two kids smile knowing they'll do the best they can in telling Phoenix and Raven what they needed to know of Ami and Tommy being innocent alright in their point of view.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

Knowing the Real Them-

(1)

Sammy: We grew up with Tommy over the years to start a group and being the talk of the town. We love to have fun and to help out, until… The Headless Horseman came and ruined Tommy's life. It's his fault!

(2)

Just wait until we stop the killer…! We knew Tommy was born with powers on his mother side and his aunt Beth, all for finding his dad who's really kidnapped. From science and super powers.

(3)

Amy: Never in our lives we seen Ami being bad in doing anything or hurt Tommy. We knew a curse will come, just never get to us to being worse. We followed Tommy out of the woods to see a flash of light to come all the way back to the party. Being blamed for.

(4)

We wanted to help out. After being questioned, watching out for water set off bomb, and avoiding the ghost from hurting us… Well, we both knew we couldn't let any of them down. Says to the person who should know better than us.

Sammy and Amy sounded powerful in being real to get everyone's attention from hearing everything they said.

Jacob: Not bad, you two. I'm amazed on both of your speeches.

The two smiled.

Sammy and Amy: Thanks.

Maya: Wow, you never know that kids can tell the truths so well than others.

Raven: It's not that big, Maya, however this has a good edge for us to use. Little by little, we will get our answers.

Maya too hopes for the better as Tommy was on his end.

Maya: I sure hope so.

Phoenix: You see, Edgeworth? I don't think Sammy or Amy would never lie to anyone unlike most kids now a day.

Edgeworth was thinking hard knowing they were telling the truth, all going as plan.

Edgeworth: Very good. I guess you have a point like they do, Wright. Let's see if anything comes across during the cross exanimation.

Phoenix: You got it.

Edgeworth and Phoenix smile being a big match to face and work hard on.

Raven: Time for us to do what we do best. Right, Mayor Sir? (Is it just me or is this guy acting strange lately?)

Jacob almost forgot about that part all from sweating so much for worrying about something else on his mind.

Jacob: Oh… Oh! Yes, yes! You three, please begin the cross exanimation then.

Maya: I sure hope we can get a very good one from them. Come on…

CROSS EXANIMATION

Knowing the Real Them-

(1)

Sammy: We grew up with Tommy over the years to start a group and being the talk of the town. We love to have fun and to help out, until… The Headless Horseman came and ruined Tommy's life. It's his fault!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* The part where he came attacking during the festival while you and Amy follow Tommy in the woods?

Sammy: In search of Tommy's father, that's right. Just going up and losing our friend to going back down.

Amy: It was crazy!

Hearing that part from Tommy's two closest friends had to be the truth.

Raven: Seems those kids aren't the type to lie to anyone. I like this.

Maya: Me too!

Edgeworth: So it was true. You two followed Tommy for he had the power to sense out his own father. Thinking he might've been in the woods, you two went after him and lost him from the flash of light. Believing that the killer took Tommy back down by the time the fire and murdering broke out.

Sammy: Every word of it… Mr. Edgeworth. It's true!

Edgeworth: It's that so? What else would you two like to tell us?

Continuing with the testimony from Sammy…

(2)

Sammy: Just wait until we stop the killer…! We knew Tommy was born with powers on his mother side and his aunt Beth, all for finding his dad who's really kidnapped. From science and super powers.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Just so we're clear, you two didn't know about Ami was force to work with the killer in saving her husband, right?

Amy: It's true. We didn't know about it until tonight.

Sammy was smiling about something he was thinking about.

Sammy: Tommy having powers of a wiccan-like wizard, so cool!

Amy hits Sammy a little on the arm.

Sammy: Ow! Amy!

Amy: Not time to be playing games, Sammy, this is serious remember?

Sammy got back to being serious again.

Sammy: I do, I do!

Raven: So Tommy was born with powers for Ami to know about and use to finding her husband on where the killer was hiding him somewhere here. Beth had it first before he did.

Jacob had one thing to say.

Jacob: Does this have anything to do with the case, Ms. Strides?

It had to be it.

Raven: It sure is, Mayor Sir. And Tommy, when did you discover your powers?

Tommy remembers a bit with Ami helping him out.

Tommy: Hmm… I think when I was seven years old. Yeah! The same year my Dad went missing, Harry lost his home, and Gwen's brother was on the run.

Ami: It's true!

Being so they needed a bit more answers to this.

Jacob: Okay, then what happen next?

(3)

Amy: Never in our lives we seen Ami being bad in doing anything or hurt Tommy. We knew a curse will come, just never get to us to being worse. We followed Tommy out of the woods to see a flash of light to come all the way back to the party. Being blamed for.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So the killer knew he had to bring Tommy back down alive to put the blame on him. (Guess he knew we were on to his wicked games.)

Sammy: Yes! That's what we're trying to say!

Amy: All of it! You people should be a shame of yourselves blaming a child!

Some of the people do blame themselves for hurting Tommy's feeling to be in a bad situation under trial right now.

Jacob: Ah… I know how you two feel, but let me do the shouting to them next time. Understand?

Sammy and Amy felt bad and behaved this time.

Sammy: Sorry about that.

Jacob: Quiet alright. Moving along please…

Maya felt bad for Sammy and Amy for defending their best friend no matter what.

Maya: You tell them, Sammy and Amy.

Raven was thinking about something to say next.

Raven: Amy, could you tell us again on you testimony?

Amy: Me?

Raven: Yeah, you said something about someone who knows it all. Who does?

Amy tries remembering what she did said.

Amy: I think I did… Oh, right! I know!

Amy repeats on what she said from earlier in the fourth of the testimonies.

Phoenix: Raven?

Raven: Just watch and listen. I think we'll get somewhere…

(4)

Amy: We wanted to help out. After being questioned, watching out for water set off bomb, and avoiding the ghost from hurting us… Well, we both knew we couldn't let any of them down. Says to the person who should know better than us.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* (Now I get it. Good hearing, Raven, maybe there is someone we're looking for.) What do you mean by a person who should know better than us?

Tommy: Other person like whom, Amy?

Sammy: Tell us, Amy! Tell us!

Amy tries remembering who the people were besides them, Tommy, Ami, Washers, and Gwen.

Amy: Well… I know Officers Sam and Dan were watching on Tommy and his mom. With Gary had to clean up with Crumbs' help after what they did, Ms. Sue helps out so much for others, and Berry Evers on the run and hiding with Tommy's Dad… The other person who looked all panic-like for Ami was the Mayor as well.

People all over the room questioned on what that meant there.

Raven: (We're getting somewhere now.) Amy. Sammy. Do you know who was looking worried like Ami is? That second person who's force to help the killer in doing his dirty work? Think really hard here.

Sammy might know what Amy was getting at too.

Sammy: Now that she mentions it… Yeah! I remember someone else was freaking out in finding the book like Ami in working for the Headless Horseman! Looked like he was always in a hurry every time.

Amy: We just pay attention while having fun and worried for Tommy. Who knows it this entire town.

Raven understood where the kids were getting at.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* Yes! Now I know who the second person. Phoenix, you get where I'm getting at.

Maya didn't.

Maya: Well, I don't.

Phoenix: You're right. Should we say it?

Raven smiled knowing the time was right.

Raven: I think so. Let's do it. (Wendy, this one is for you. Just lend us a hand on this part coming up.)

Jacob was waiting for the answers to hear.

Jacob: Do you two have something to tell the rest of us?

Edgeworth: That is if you can after hearing the sweet words of the children's.

Sammy and Amy: But we do!

Phoenix and Raven were ready to show everyone three jars full of handmade gasoline inside that Wendy and Meekins found that made the crows go crazy in attacking the people, for someone to appear that Wendy knows of.

Raven: We do, Mayor Sir. With our show and telling, this will and may shock the rest of you once you see and learn from this evidence here. Phoenix!

Phoenix: Here goes nothing.

Raven gives them to Phoenix for him to show the three filled jars on something big that Jacob might not be unaware of until he sees what's coming up next for Raven to have a funny feeling about, as well as Wendy knowing a lot more that Meekins didn't see yet, but on what? Meaning while Mia and Katrina fly to the court room for Gumshoe to see in time again before he, Meekins, Dan, and the other cops moved out in search of Berry Evers after getting the report text on phone 'thanks to Edgeworth's work', they try following the trail ad a team in moving out carefully and without being seen from the killer.

Meekins: Ready to move out, Detective Gumshoe sir!

Dan covers Meekins mouth in time.

Dan: Shh! Keep it quiet. We're about to move out. Just leave the way, Detective.

Gumshoe tires his best to be ready for anything and armed to fighting back this time.

Gumshoe: Right. Okay, men! Stay close, find the hostage, save him, and stop Berry Evers as the Headless Horseman! By Mr. Edgeworth's orders! Now, move out! Go! Go! Go!

Officers, Dan, and Meekins: Sir, yes, sir!

Going back to being quiet, the cops with one detective moved out somewhere in a back way of the neighbor hood. It was the only lead they had in using and finding what they're looking for. But again, they weren't alone from the camera from hidden areas of the place were watching them, or someone was. Only to show an image of the real Ichabod Crane that was faded for Katrina to sense out for Mia to stopping her and continue to getting to the court room in time.

Katrina: No! Ichabod!

Mia: No time! We need to head to Maya; she's the only person you can commutate with for the others in hearing the truth! Let's go!

Katrina hopes for the better that Mia knew what she was doing.

Katrina: All for him. I sure hope you're right.

Mai: That is… If we get there in time. Phoenix. Raven. Please wait a little while longer for us. We're coming.


	19. Chapter 18–Reasoning's in Doing and Keep

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter# 18– Reasoning's in Doing and Keeping

From Gumshoe, Meekins, Dan, and other cops finding Ami's husband Henry Lewis for Berry Evers to being found in town by hiding as his hostage, Katrina senses the good spirit still alive for Ichabod Crane within the Headless Horseman. Only for her and Mia Fey make their way to the court house in time to use Maya's body to relay a message to everyone hopefully in time, but will also prove in finding the real killer and the second person who force working for him like Ami was? Back at the court house for Amy and Sammy gave their testimonies for defending both Tommy and Ami to give out something big for Wendy knows what's coming up next; for Phoenix and Raven just figure out who the second person was within the room to present the three jars filled with handmade gasoline for Edgeworth, Maya, Ema, Lotta, Cody, Will, Larry, Gwen, Washers, Gary, Crumbs, Harry 'who was acting strange on his behavior lately', Jacob, Sue while caring for Sam and watching things in the other room, and everyone awaited for the answer they wanted to hear. The two lovers present with the evidences.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* I present to you these jars filled with gasoline chemicals in three of them.

Jacob was really being a nervous wreck for he knows where they come from, he has seen them before. Maya and Tommy sense something was up.

Maya: Is the Mayor/Judge feeling alright?

Tommy: Tell me about it.

Raven and Phoenix has gotten something good.

Raven: (Alright! We got him on the ropes now.)

Jacob: Ah… May I ask what those things doing in three jars?

Edgeworth saw this coming to learning more too.

Edgeworth: Where did you get those?

Phoenix: Don't ask me, Edgeworth. I believe Ms. Oldbag has the answers since she and Officer Meekins were around the festival area with the other cops when a trap was set off from the killer and the person who had no choice but to help him out.

Raven: That's right! Wendy, care to explain the rest to the people in this room? If you would be so kind?

Wendy was waiting for this as she got up looking at three of the filled gasoline jars carefully and that had something to do when Jacob was around as well.

Oldbag: These things were discovers at one of the barns lucky not to burn down for the wimpy officer and I found. Didn't except to have a hidden camera watching us from a painting, it also release strong gas like these things. I can smell the same thing in seconds from my nose! Not a dog though! We were then attacked by oncoming crows until the Mayor here showed up, saved us with the other cops on the scene, told us to watch out for other danger, and left. Like he pretended all was good. But it wasn't! This was handmade these chemicals, only to be something more than useful things. Like something smelled us out from a strong smell.

Soon people questioned and all looked at Jacob.

Jacob: Well, I had to save you and the other officers because you were in danger. I had to… You know what I mean?

Oldbag: Then answer me this, Mayor Sir. What does your wife do besides aiding others?

Jacob: Well… Um… What does this have to do with anything?

Raven hacks in of the strange gasoline for it was handmade mix in with something of three things she discover as strong chemicals to created, she gotten her answer.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* I know what it is!

Phoenix: Then let's do it.

Raven and Phoenix were ready to tell them.

Raven: Mayor Sir, it does have something to do with the entire case at hand. You know the haystacks all over the barns? Well, you mix with those, with car methanol gas also use for creating fire by hand, a bit of pumpkin juice from pushing it out of a big one, it does create something very powerful.

Jacob: Powerful like what.

Phoenix: Those things were sealed up because it was a type of Freon chemicals use to attract animals to someone or something. It was covered in bird seeds that made the crows angry and attacks her, Officer Meekins, and everyone else at the scene of the crime. The camera was set up after the chaos accrued that night.

Edgeworth: Freon…? Ah! You don't mean-!?

Edgeworth has gotten it for Maya said something a bit more that made perfect sense.

Maya: Oh, I get it. It like use it to gather bees all over you or deer pee to bringing them to you when hunting.

Raven: Ema, use a baggie to mix in that stuff to prove that I'm right on what it really is for us.

Ema: Okay!

Ema use her goggles and other items to get to work and a bit of bird seed, for Wendy to show to next.

Oldbag: This was also use once the crows ate them and attacked us.

Jacob: But how can that set them off?

A good question for Phoenix to answer to next.

Phoenix: Allow me to answer that question, Mayor Sir. It didn't matter how much the crows ate to go crazy, it was more to the smell. One whip from it can make any animal go mad for a flock of crows can kill more than one person in seconds as a group, which lead us to know the person who made it.

Edgeworth tries objecting to this matter.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* This whole thing is pointless!

Jacob was getting scared he got confused to say overruled without thinking this time.

Jacob: Ah! Overruled! Huh!?

Edgeworth: Overruled? You sure you're alright, Mayor Sir? (Should have known it'll all come down to this.)

Jacob could speak from sweating and being nervous again.

Raven: What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? We thought so.

Jacob: Huh!? What!?

Ema got the answers to telling Phoenix and Raven about.

Ema: I got something, its blue! Meaning this was handmade to creating gas for useful things by hand, it also gets animals to come to you. Even for bees or any of living creatures to go a-wall.

Oldbag: Aha! I knew you were hiding something!

Raven: Meaning his dear wife Maid Sue works at the barn to create stuff like that for auto parts, anima controlling depending how much you do use it, and female perfume. And by his wife, I mean she did something for him without knowing the truth.

Phoenix: The truth being that the second person working for Berry Evers the real killer like Ami is none other than… (Here's our chance!)

Phoenix and Raven present Jacob being that person.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* It's you! Mayor Jacob!

Raven: The judge and mayor of your own town!

This shocks everyone all over the room even those standing with Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth too.

Tommy: Him!?

Ami: Mayor Jacob!?

Sammy and Amy: Our own mayor!?

Edgeworth: What!?

Maya and Ema: No way!

Wendy kind of knew.

Oldbag: Well, saw this coming. Why does no one other than Raven and her friends like Edgy-poo listen to me now a days? Why I ask you, any of you.

Shocking to Washers and Gwen too.

Gwen: Well, Sr. Washers, none of us saw this part coming either.

Washer moved his finger meaning it was hard for anyone else to think of.

Gwen: I know, right?

Jacob didn't know what to say even Sue faints in the other room for the other guys including Sam to see, but she'll be fine. Leaving her husband to be very speechless on why he was aiding the killer by force such as Ami was.

Jacob: Ah… What makes you people think I was the other one? I assured you, it couldn't be my lovely wife, and she's a hard work but would never hurt even a fly.

Tommy: The way you're sounding and looking, you don't seem like yourself, Mayor Jacob.

Jacob: I'm just stress out from this whole mess is all.

Edgeworth: You see? No way couldn't this be the second person we're looking for, just Ami and her doing only for her only son to get himself into.

Not to Phoenix and Raven he isn't, so it was time to tell it to Edgeworth on how it was done from Jacob being the other.

Phoenix: Not quite, Mayor Sir was behind the trap set ups. He, Ami, and the killer never see face to face, but they hear on the phone and leave out notes on what they're supposed to do in order to save the ones they love. Ami will do anything in making the traps to save her husband's life. Jacob did had another, the killer was threatening the poor mayor after killing so many to go on a man hunt; wouldn't work out for more to die he got a letter doing what Berry said to do so he would risk it all to save not just of the people this town to being rescue in being the next victims and force to finding the diary, but to save his wife if she was put to danger if she found out.

Raven: And I think I know why, Katrina Bones' spirit came to me to show me this out of Mayor Sir's home a few days ago.

Maya: You don't mean?

Phoenix knew what Raven was about to how next for she told him, Edgeworth, and Gwen about that she got from the house.

Phoenix: But she does. Show it to them, Raven.

Raven shows everyone a paper of a clue left out from Jacob's home to her thanks to Katrina's help the 'list of the clue of the diary itself' that he, Ami, and everyone else were searching for all over town.

Raven: *TAKE THAT!* The paper of a clue left by the ghost lover of Crane.

Jacob soon freaks out to tighten his hands on his arm really tight in fear.

Jacob: Ah! Where did you get that!?

Gwen: A few days ago at my house, Mayor Sir.

Ami didn't know about this at all, nor Tommy.

Tommy: What's this all about here!?

Raven: Well, Jacob stole this from the killer without him looking on a clue leading him to the diary of Katrina's life time. The page was ripped off to lead in words for those who wanted to find it so badly. It just said this for us to finding it on our own.

Maya shakes Raven's body back and forth to know the answer too.

Maya: What is it, Raven!? Tell us! Tell us!

Raven calms Maya down a bit.

Raven: Alright! Alright! It's a rhyme to reading this so don't rush me. It says… 'In finding the key, on what you seek, near the center of the town, awaken the evil that sleeps. From those use it for bad, with danger to control, only the pure hearted one can allow everything to being resorted. P.S. You've been worn.' And that's all it says.

People were confused on the whole mess here, Edgeworth knows something very fishy about the whole diary searching.

Edgeworth: Sounds like a warning in finding the dairy to get. Like it's telling us not to find it at all.

Gwen: Like a warning? I have a feeling brother doesn't want us to find it. You, Mayor Jacob! You just took the rip off page without getting the rest!? Seriously!?

Jacob: Well… About that…

Ami wanted some answers too, same with both Sammy and Amy.

Ami: I knew you had something to do with the adding my traps! Like you really wanted to kill anyone in Berry's way without finding out the truth or die trying, how could you!? I mean all to save us and your wife if she were to discover that paper!? Be happy that Katrina's ghost is real to giving it to Raven instead!

Sammy: So start talking! Why did you do it!?

Amy: Why not tell any of us!? We could've helped you and Ami!

Phoenix and Raven knows about it already.

Phoenix: Mayor Sir, please tell us. If you really love everyone in Tarrytown, NY and your wife, let us help you. Come clean.

Edgeworth: They do have a point there. Otherwise… What kind of mayor wouldn't you be without us capturing the real killer? Unless you want to get arrested in aiding a criminal.

Jacob soon hits the gavel many times to say something like he was in a hurry.

Jacob: Order! Order in the court!

Raven knew that Jacob was scared to talk to helping him out.

Raven: Mayor Sir! Calm down. We think we know the answer like Ami told us, let us hear your words out about it. Please? Remain calm, take deep breaths, and tell us why you did it? For Phoenix and I know on we said about the whole mess so far is true. We can tell the rest, unless you want to finish it for all of us to hear.

Sue wakes up to hear her husband speak and for Sam to understand a little about it.

Sam: He'll be fine. He had his reasons, good ones for most. Just listen and watch.

With that, Sue felt a bit better. Now it was time to hear Jacob's reasons the way Ami did on her end being threaten to work for the killer, he did as well on what Phoenix and Raven said being true about the other traps and gasoline parts in affecting animals to going crazy – there was a lot more to this to hear in his words.

Jacob *Sigh…* Very well, I will speak. But please don't hate me for this. Judge me if you like, but don't blame me on what I have done… I was once Mr. Evers partner before he met his wife and gotten married, we were the first urban legend researchers and students to Washers himself being trained and finding the truth to polish, we were best friends long ago.

Everyone all gasped in the room for Phoenix, Edgeworth, Sr. Washers, and Raven saw this one coming but the others even for Gwen.

Gwen: Is this true, Sr. Washers?

Washers nodded a yes to Gwen to being a shock to her.

Gwen: But why wasn't I told nor my Brother!?

Jacob: I'll get to that, Ms. Evers, please allow me to finish. We worked hard on uncovering things to being real and unreal and one of them being real had to be the Headless Horseman of our hardest work for the three of us later on did our best for our boss. I found leads, question people, photos to take in getting what needed to being done until that night… It happened. I worked on the other end of town in finding proof while Gwen's Mother and Father worked on the other side of town of the farm area to driving back that night; they never returned leaving me, Washers, and my wife Sue to look after Ms. Evers and her brother Berry when they were little to hear the shocking news from of the police men coming to the door and reporting that the two were killer in a car crash. Someone hit them and burning them alive in the fire with the evidences we needed all gone to waste and thinking he has the diary hidden somewhere to himself. Washer couldn't believe it for then we trained Berry and Gwen to take over for I retired years later to become mayor like my father did for the town to caring for while Washers continue to work with the condition he was in to falling in love, and to losing it again. For the curse was real of the Headless Horseman to come to life over the years, someone is doing this even on this day leaving Berry in doing so if…! If that's true. I wanted nothing more to stop and finding him and why he's losing it for Gwen and Sr. Washers sake. I wish to avenge my best friend and his wife from being murder by that monster! That's why I only wanted to find the diary myself before Ami did, before I knew there was another working with the killer like I was; I been getting dead animal head parts at my door and written in blood on paper was threat to setting the traps to scaring people away easily, or I will come and kill again. I couldn't take any chances to losing more lives, let alone that we have been lately. So sad… I tried only that my wife found the paper; I fear he'll come and kill her next so I hid it, but I guess it was good that the ghost did give it you two defense lawyer in time. So the traps were all set up, but the curse isn't. That's all I did, just never getting a child involved with murder, I swear! I want to find the truth too for Ami putting her life in danger to being arrested in Tommy's place! This was too much I tell you! So now you know why. All of you do about my dark truth in working with the killer. He did have the diary; I took the page in time that was ripped off to finding it myself and then giving it to the killer for him to never return here ever again and to save the other life even for Ami's husband. He is alive somewhere is all I know of. You must all hate me for this… I'm so sorry.

Jacob started to cry for Sue, Washers, Ami, and Gwen felt bad for him and his good reasoning might've been a bad one of doing in the first place to getting one piece of the diary away. Now that he told everyone in the court room, there was one thing Phoenix and Raven had to say to the mayor/judge.

Phoenix: Mayor Sir, you're not the killer. What we just said is what happened to both you and Ami, now that you told us the truth there's no more hiding it. We can still stop the killer.

Jacob was confused.

Jacob: Ah, come again, Mr. Wright?

Maya: I don't get it either. Ami did it for her husband and the Mayor did all of this for the truth in finding the book in saving our lives. And this isn't a crime?

Edgeworth explains it better and so did Raven.

Edgeworth: No. I'm afraid to admit it but, neither what Ami and Mayor Sir did was a crime at all. Forcing to doing the dirty work for the killer, they had no choice.

Raven: In other words, Ami had to do it to make sure Tommy and Henry's lives were spared. As for Mayor Jacob himself did do it for saving lives and letting the book first to stop the killer from killing again. It's more like they didn't commit a crime, just did something a bit selfish. That's it. No crime in that, Jacob didn't kill anyone or hurt anybody. He wanted to make the Headless Horseman think it did even if Jacob added on his own for the traps after Ami did it and sending it to the killer.

Phoenix: though it wouldn't be if Jacob was working for the killer, the same goes for Ami. But they didn't and told the truth.

Washers grip his hand tight on his wheel chair for Gwen to feel his pain; she never knew that really did happen to her parents.

Gwen: Oh, Sr. Washers. Mayor Jacob…

Ami: I never knew, Mayor Jacob. I'm so sorry.

Jacob looked sad only he was about to leave the stands for good and far more to it.

Tommy: Wait! Where are you going!?

Jacob: Well, everyone knows the truth. You must all hate me; I can't blame any of you for any from it. I failed Gwen, her parents, my old boss, stopping Berry to saving him, and stopping the killing and the curse in finding the book. For that in telling you the truth, I think I'll leave, so just find another friend of mine to take over as the judge and I think me being as mayor of this town is over with… If you'll excuse me…

Gwen: *HOLD IT!*

Gwen stops Jacob from leaving in time.

Jacob: Ms. Evers?

Maya: Gwen?

Ema: What are you doing?

Gwen: Mayor! I'm not mad! I too want to find the truth on why Berry's now doing this, so does Sr. Washers! For both my Mom and Dad, we need the truth and finding the book comes first, but giving it t the killer like Berry himself! We can stop the curse without doing his bidding! So don't quit, we saved you and Ami! We need you as the mayor, but let us help you! No more taking orders from nobody!

Jacob was a bit confused. Soon he sees Washers tapping his finger on the wheelchair handle for Gwen to be clapping for him. Son Sue, Sam, the other cops, Phoenix, Edgeworth, Raven, Ema, Maya, Sammy, Amy, Tommy, Ami, Wendy, Lotta, Cody, Larry, Will, Gary, Crumbs, Harry, and everyone all over the room clapped together and cheered for Jacob for they needed him. For in the end they were more worried he was the killer, but wasn't after all from coming clean in telling them what they needed to know and he did. Soon smile he felt a bit better and comes back to being judge and still the mayor again.

Maya: Yes! He's staying!

Jacob: Oh, thank you. Thank you, everyone. And thank you two, Sammy and Amy for helping me come clean as well as you two, Ami, for helping me. We were in the same boat you and I.

Ami smiles at Jacob for they were both in the same boat alright.

Ami: You're quite welcome.

Sammy and Amy: No problem, Mayor Jacob!

Jacob: Then I'm back!

Everyone cheers for Jacob as Phoenix and Raven were happy to see him back to his normal self and not afraid anymore like Ami.

Phoenix: Glad we solve that part. Two people being Mayor Jacob and Ami were force to work for the Headless Horseman, one in making the traps, and the other in setting it off to adding a few things to scaring them away from the danger. Just one question, you didn't set off the dynamite in the mill building, sewer waters, or the electric core, right?

Jacob was telling the truth in true words this time.

Jacob: No. The camera thing attach to those three was set from the killer's doing, I did the other things. Not doing that again that's for sure. Also I used the chemicals one time only, that were it. Being too much I did stop the crows and saved Ms. Oldbag and Officer Meekins from the danger.

Tommy and Maya sense Jacob telling the truth, also from the gem glowing normally like a heart beat without hiding anything else back.

Maya: He's right.

Oldbag: No wonder why you were around during the time.

Jacob: Again, please forgive me.

Wendy forgives Jacob and goes easy on him.

Oldbag: Whatever, apologize accepted.

Raven: So the real killer did something bad many years ago to Gwen's parents for Berry doing the rest, but why? That's the next we must find out. We need to find out, save Henry, find the book, and figuring out if Berry Evers' the killer the Headless Horseman himself. But whom?

Edgeworth: Detective Gumshoe, Officers Meekins and Dan are on the case right now. I say we question a few more people left to testify. What we learn and got so far should tell us who the killer is. That is, if we know who it is instead of Tommy.

Tommy knows that they will clear his name.

Tommy: And they will too!

Leaving Sammy and Amy to go back to sitting back down.

Sammy: I guess we can go back to sitting down now?

Amy grabs Sammy's arm and go do so.

Amy: We're done, Sammy, let's go.

Sammy: Okay then.

The two got back to their seats.

Edgeworth could only wait to hearing back from the other two guys once they find Berry and Henry in a while.

Edgeworth: Knowing we got enough evidences of the case, we need to know who the killer is and how the rest was set off. That is if Wright and Raven can find that out on what they've learn so far… Do you?

Phoenix: Well, about that… (Oh, no. I know its part of the whole trial, but can Raven and I find it in time in clearing Tommy and Ami's names? Can we!?)

Does Raven or Phoenix have anything else to show and tell?

Raven: What are we going to do now?

Soon Maya sees her gem glowing for Katrina was around, and so did Mia want to use her body again.

Maya: Sis! You're back.

Mia: Maya, it's time. We need your help.

Maya: Then do it.

Mia was now in Maya's body again to talk to Phoenix and Raven in helping out as Maya listens and watches the rest within the gem.

Jacob: Okay, getting back to matter at hand… Does Mr. Wright or Ms. Strides have anything to say? Please do or I will leave down a verdict without a second chance.

Mia then speaks up on both of their behaves.

Mia: I have something to say.

Maya: (Nick! Raven! Guess who came back?)

Phoenix and Raven were happy to see Mia again.

Raven: Mia! Got something for us?

Mia: In due time it will be done. For now, let's be ready for it. Recess has to be done.

Phoenix: Anything to get what we need on the last part, or Tommy and Ami are finished.

Mia speaks up to the people in the court room.

Jacob: Oh, you again. What is it, my dear?

Mia: Mayor Jacob, please allow for my two defense lawyers to think and plan things out before questioning the next two witnesses. If they can find a lead to the last part on the other traps and the ghost being so real, we can pin out of the Headless Horseman being Berry Evers himself. Please?

Gwen saw where this was going to helping them out, they made it this far.

Gwen: I agree. Please allow Mr. Wright and Raven to get ready for the next one for Washers, Harry, and I under my boss behave to speak for him on the next testimony please. In order to clearing Tommy's name.

Jacob: Well… Any objections with this, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth plays along and smiles a bit, meaning this is what he wanted for Phoenix and Raven to helping him finish up.

Edgeworth: I'll go along with it. Let us see how well they do. I demand we have a thirty minute recess is plenty for them to do some thinking.

Jacob: And no objections to that matter, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides.

Phoenix and Raven go along with it.

Phoenix: Not at all, Mayor Sir.

Raven: That'll give us enough time.

Jacob: Good. Thank you, Ms. Evers, for you, your Boss, and Harry will speak up next…

Harry felt weird to go rushing out to the hallways quickly.

Harry: Bathroom!

To using the bathroom to vomit again.

Jacob: Okay…? Well, a thirty minute recess it is. Also please try my lovely wife's baking for a special treat at open mike night in a month after the festival is done with. Now break time.

Once Jacob hits the gavel, everyone takes a break. From getting up to stretching, using the bathrooms, eating, drinking some water, Washers and Gwen wait for Harry to getting out while talking about on what they'll soon say on stands, and Phoenix and Raven look at the evidences and report to tell in a while. With Lotta, Cody, Larry, Will, Wendy, Sammy, Amy, and Ema hoping something will come up for the better… Tommy and Ami were happy that there was hope in saving Henry in a bit. As well as Maya sensing Katrina nearby for Mia will be calling for her real soon to talk. As Phoenix and Raven think on their next plan, Edgeworth hopes so and finding Berry while saving the hostage in time. This wasn't easy as this whole thing has been on everyone lately. For Sue and Jacob were happy that all has worked well so did Sam, Crumbs, and Gary too.

Raven: We just need Gwen also talking with Sr. Washers for us to understanding and Harry to getting our answers.

Phoenix: But what should we ask them about. We found out about the two being Ami and Jacob, how can we prove the killer is really Berry Evers.

Raven: More like I hope Gwen herself will face the truth the hard way once we do.

Phoenix knows what Raven was thinking about.

Phoenix: Don't worry about it, Raven, I'm sure Ms. Evers and her boss will understand even if it hurts. They and Mayor Jacob want to stop and save his sanity badly. What can we ask the two… Or three about? Have anything in mind?

Raven thinks carefully 'and looking at her laptop' for the last round will soon start all to saving the mother and son's innocence.

Raven: Let me see… Well, how the ghost looks so real for Berry to getting around after showing and telling about the hidden passage Gwen and Maya found. How the tree branches came to life in attacking Lott and Larry, why he wants the diary so badly, more to the hologram machine details, why he force Ami and Jacob in doing his dirty work instead of himself for the most parts, where the cameras were coming from besides some belonging to Washers, and who's related to Ichabod Crane like I am and look a lot like Katrina Bones. I think that's all we can do. Just until Mr. Detective and Meekins can find Henry to save and stopping Berry in time. We just got to do our best.

Phoenix: So until Edgeworth gets word… Wait. How will we find out too?

Raven got a camera set up.

Raven: No worries there. I got a hacking to one of the hidden cameras to see what's going on once they find the location from the horse tracks left out.

Raven shows Phoenix that all was good to go.

Phoenix: Nicely done, Raven. But what does Mia have to show us that have to be important during the trial?

Raven: I don't know either…

Edgeworth comes up to hearing them.

Edgeworth: If we can get the last few pieces to solve in proving Berry Evers guilty, we can save them.

Phoenix: I know, Edgeworth, I know. This whole thing's been so difficult.

Edgeworth: Difficult for all of us, Wright. Just got to play our cards right. That unless Mia Fey has something she and her sister like to share with the rest of us.

Maya in the stone and Mia come up to talk to the three.

Maya: (We know! My Sis has a idea in mind you know!)

Raven: Idea like what?

Mia looked serious in Maya's body to be borrowing to telling them what it is with Gwen joining in too.

Gwen: This I have to hear too.

Phoenix: Ms. Evers? What about your boss?

Gwen: Harry's feeling fine. He took Sr. Washers back to be ready for the stands when we're called up. I just want to get in on all of this. Come on! We're a team, remember?

Raven: Guess you're ready to talk?

Gwen looked upset just having her own brother the killer this whole time.

Gwen: I'm fine. I think I can do this, so does Sr. Washers. Hurts the both of us, we just got to try and deal with the pain once we prove Berry being the killer. But… I wish I knew who the other killer who took our parent's lives was a while back. If only we even Mayor Jacob knew to help us.

Phoenix knows this will hurt Gwen and her boss more than it'll hurt Berry Evers getting arrested.

Phoenix: Look it hurts a lot. We need to do this and then we'll find the diary afterwards. To end all of this and saving the lives, you know?

Gwen: I know. I'm not worried about the diary for the time being. I just want this murdering to end, curse or not. We're a team.

Raven was happy to hear coming from the real Gwen Evers.

Raven: That's what we're talking about here.

Edgeworth: I want to solve this more than anything and we will tonight.

Phoenix: So, Mia, what is it you and Maya will do for us?

Raven: Yeah, you found Katrina yet?

Mia did with some thing in mind for her and Maya to do during the trial part.

Mia: Well, I just contacted Katrina. She's in the gem with Maya.

Phoenix, Gwen, Raven, and Edgeworth see Katrina's spirit with Maya from the gem as well. Katrina looks at them being shy around others but she was trusting.

Edgeworth: What an interesting stone this is…

Maya: Hello!? Edgeworth!? It's a Bloody Jack Gem pumpkin shape! See!?

Maya shows it to Edgeworth, but she was small to be in one.

Gwen: Wow! You finally found Katrina Bones' spirit, my long lost ancestor! This is great! But how will you guys present her to speak within Maya's body?

A very good question to ask Mia about.

Phoenix: (Good question. I don't know either!)

Raven: Care to explain to us please?

Mia: Heh, no need to worry, Phoenix and Ms. Evers. We just need to gather way we can in solving this case. Finding how Berry is doing all of this Sleepy Hollow curse and killings, this should prove to use being the real killer during Gwen and Harry's questions. Nothing of this, Katrina will appear to speak. She felt Crane's spirit calling out to her within the evil cursed one. Trust me, this will all work out for all of us in clearing Tommy's name. So be ready, you two cuties.

That was good enough in doing it.

Gwen: That's what I like to hear.

Edgeworth: Let's do this. Time we begin the final trial. So let's go, Wright and Raven. Show me what you two have got.

Maya: Let's go!

For the three 'with Maya and Katrina to watch and listen to be ready for their part to come' Edgeworth, Mia, and Gwen headed back to the room. But before Phoenix could, Raven stops him for something big was on her mind lately.

Raven: Phoenix, wait.

Phoenix: What is it?

Raven pulls Phoenix to the corner alone to talk better privately.

Phoenix: Something wrong?

Raven: Yes actually. I have a strange feeling about Gwen lately since we got here.

This was news to Phoenix.

Phoenix: (This is new to me!) How so?

Raven: Well… I overheard a few nights ago of Gwen talking to someone on the phone, then she was acting crazy alone in the dark the night before the festival, also Maya's been telling me she freaked out when she saw a leftover marrow bone belonging to a corpse of one of the Headless Horseman's victims. Something's been really hurting her. I can't tell what it is; sure it isn't just being threatened by her own brother in doing the bad things like Ami and Jacob were by force.

Phoenix: This does sound way too serious even for Ms. Evers suffering so much. Did you tell anyone else about this?

Raven: I didn't. Just what Maya told me alone and that was it. And I hacked into one of the cameras being hidden that the killer was using to spy on our work so we can get a report back from Mr. Detective. I track it down leaving to Washers' place. The same he use to updating the map while we split into groups.

What was up indeed between both Gwen and her boss Washers? Was it really finding the truth about Berry Evers' evil doing or something far more to the case?

Phoenix: That is very weird coming from those two who want to stop Berry so badly.

Raven: Do you believe me?

Phoenix: I think so. To hold aside, let's not jump to conclusion so soon. We'll keep this in mind until something does come up to telling Ms. Evers herself. That's all you found out?

Raven: So far yes. Is like they really need to protect the diary being found by Berry's doing to clearing the Bones' name and stopping the curse that badly.

Phoenix: Like the clue Katrina gave to you in saving Mayor Jacob warn us not to find… Okay, Raven, listen to me very carefully. Don't tell this to anyone yet, not even Edgeworth. If we have enough to prove if Gwen and her boss are hiding something very big, then we'll question them.

Raven: Alright, I won't for now. All this just to stop Berry Evers… I feel bad for both of them.

Phoenix: Me too.

Gwen comes back to the room to get Phoenix and Raven for time was up for the trial to continue.

Gwen: Hey, come on lovers. Time we finish this! Let's go!

Phoenix and Raven rush back to the room together.

Raven: Right! Coming! Had to be sure we got everything we needed.

Gwen: Good to know then.

As they got back seated and everyone else, Phoenix hopes that on what Raven said on both Gwen and Washers' strange behaviors are all true, could lead something far more than just stopping Berry Evers as the killer and saving Tommy and Ami… But also recovering the missing diary once and for all with Mia having a plan with Katrina's help.

Phoenix: (Raven, I never thought you would uncover something from the client we're helping out being famous and having a sad but an unknown dark side. But what? Just play along until Gumshoe and Meekins find Berry, save Tommy with his mother, and then find the diary in solving the last part of this case for good. We have to give it everything we got then!)

And so the final part of the trial in questioning Gwen with Washers and Harry comes next for the three to take a stands to say their testimonies. Jacob hits the gavel to begin and Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth all set to go with Mia, Maya, and Katrina helping them out. The others pray for the best to happen next will be a good one.

Jacob: Continuing on… We have three witnesses to tell us on the attack that happened earlier at Ami's house getting some fine officers down for the count once the frighten Ms. Evers appeared after getting out of a trap hole with Harry helping the lawyers and the others out of danger by luck. So heroic. Am I correct?

Edgeworth: That is correct, Mayor Sir. It would appear that Wright and Raven have enough on what they want to know if so of Berry Evers being the Headless Horseman in committing so many murders of this town for years.

Raven says something next.

Raven: We know what to say next, just something to find in proving Tommy's innocence. By questioning Gwen, as well as her boss Washers for her being his voice due to his condition, and Harry too would like to testify next.

Phoenix: This might give us the lead in doing so to soon finding the truth from a certain someone in while. Please allow us in doing this.

Jacob: Hmm… A well out planned you two talked over. Very well, I'll allow it.

It was time for Gwen and Harry 'along with Washers with them' to speak up.

Gwen: I just want to point out that my boss is unable to talk so well but can still testify with us. I wish to be his words for all of you people who are gather today in understanding please.

Edgeworth: I'll allow it. Now each of you at a time give us your names and occupations.

Gwen goes first and then Washers to repeat back to tell him about his line of work too.

Gwen: I'm Gwen Evers, urban legend researcher from uncovering real creatures or just made up ones. The biggest is the Headless Horseman my brother and I worked on like our parents and Mayor Jacob did long ago under 'Sir' McNeill B.B. Washers line of work. We want to do all that we can to stopping him in being the real killer and finding the diary before these killings get way too out of hand besides clearing the Bones' family name of not being murderers. So says my boss and myself here.

Harry goes next while still drinking and drunk.

Harry: Burp!

Edgeworth wakes him up.

Edgeworth: Wake up! Tell us your name and occupation if you would be so kind.

Harry: Who me…?

Phoenix: (Unbelievable.) Yes you, sir.

Harry: Okay! I go by Harry Bum. I'm just your homeless man who seen curse things around these parts. But I was cared for and cleaned to drink sometimes without seeing things, lost a home for a man saved my life… And… That's pretty it for me… Oh! And one more thing! Ami and Tommy helped me so much, I wanted to help them back either way I can, and I was also with Lotta Hart who saved me with the others tagging along. That's it this time.

People all listen from Harry's words in silence and confusion, for he and Gwen are their last hopes in clearing Tommy's name and proving that Berry Evers' the killer.

Raven: (And this the same bum just save our lives from earlier today.) Moving on… Harry, Gwen, and Washers. Please tell each of your side of the story in your testimonies between what happened during the trap hole on what you saw before the other cops were hurt from the Headless Horseman and in coming across the moving tree branches for Lotta and Larry to be in that bad area.

Phoenix: We wish to hear their side of the story on what happen before and after.

Edgeworth: As well as what Sr. Washers gather from the map where we were doing lots of investigating on the clues and such. If it's true that the killer attacked with Tommy and Ami with us during the time and not being the Headless Horseman himself, will be enough to know if you two were right about it.

Gwen wrote this all down during the talk and had her camera ready to go just in case the Headless Horseman and Katrina show up again.

Gwen: Don't worry about Sir Washers and I, we here to see and stop Berry for good. We're well aware on what happens next.

Jacob: Yes, believe when I say this that we'll save him once in police's hands, trust us Ms. Evers. Now both you to speak from your boss too and Harry Bum begin your testimonies. On which happen before and after being in danger almost.

Harry tries getting himself up from sleeping to talk.

Mia: This is it, Phoenix and Raven. Let's show them what you two have learned and prove to solving this case.

Maya cheers her friends on.

Maya: Go get them, you two! Don't worry, Katrina, they'll do fine.

Katrina prays for the best to come.

Katrina: Please help him. Save Ichabod.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

Before and After –

(1)

Gwen: As Maya and I discovered a hidden underground emergency path I report my boss about to update, I fell into a trap hole! I saw Maya being capture none other than the killer possibly being my older brother! The only thing I could've done and to find her and the others and fast.

(2)

I couldn't let Sir Washers to know not yet… On my way to Tommy and Ami's place, there he was. The Headless Horseman came out of nowhere and strikes the cops down dead and Officer Sam to getting hut because of me and saving Dan's life in the process!

(3)

He was so fast that I had to come in and warn you guys other than I was happy to seeing Maya safe and sound.

(4)

Harry: And I was just hanging around from all the danger I was in, then it came. A life tree branch like in the horror movies! I saw one guy being dragged away and a woman photographer saving me.

(5)

Along the way we saved a girl, joined with Mr. Edgeworth and another, to soon saving two more guys, and heading back for the ghost to appear. I don't know how I stopped it, by luck or by chance.

Gwen did a good one with Washers' help and so did Harry the best way he could do, Lotta was amazed from his words too.

Lotta: Good memory, Mr. Homeless's man.

Ema: Tell us about it.

Jacob: I see… That's when we all met back for the killer to showing up. Good thing he escaped after each and every one of you fought back at it. But how will this prove that Mr. Evers did all of this since Tommy didn't do a thing?

Phoenix: He and his mother were with us during the attack, Mayor Sir. Edgeworth had to go save Maya for him, Ema, Lotta, and Harry found Larry and Gumshoe next.

Raven had more reports to tell to Jacob too.

Raven: From using a fiery sword, his horse, and almost set the place and fire and didn't in killing a few more people could mean he was being really serious. Thought Ami thought back in protecting her only son and soon saving her husband's life for hers.

Gwen remembers it well, though it was very scary to remember.

Gwen: Just got lucky! Sorry I haven't told you until you arrived afterwards, Sir Washers, but I didn't want him to finding you too and make it worse.

Washers nodded and whispered to Gwen about something to say.

Gwen: I know, it was hard. We did make it through, and Berry went way too far. I'm just glad that we all got out alive.

Edgeworth laughs to come up with something next.

Edgeworth: I nice touching story it is. It just what if it was one of Ami's science skills in making the killer come to life? Wanted us to think she or Tommy weren't behind the killer ghost.

Phoenix objects to this.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* We haven't got to doing the cross exanimation yet, Edgeworth! Stop jumping to conclusions already!

Edgeworth plays along with this whole thing.

Edgeworth: Very well then. Continue…

Mia: Mayor Jacob, I think it's time we begin in doing so for the three.

Jacob almost forgotten to doing so as a judge.

Jacob: Oh, yes! You three may begin your cross-exanimations please.

Now it was time for Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth in getting the truth they needed for Tommy and Ami pray as well to getting out of this mess.

Ami: It'll be fine, Tommy, I promise you.

Tommy: I know, Mom. This is all for Dad too.

CROSS EXNIMATION

Before and After –

(1)

Gwen: As Maya and I discovered a hidden underground emergency path I report my boss about to update, I fell into a trap hole! I saw Maya being capture none other than the killer possibly being my older brother! The only thing I could've done and to find her and the others and fast.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* How did you get out of that trap?

Gwen: It wasn't easy because I was cold, wet, and all covered in mud. I climbed many times until I made it back up. Then I ran. Ran to finding Maya or any of you to save.

Raven: Must've been hard.

Gwen was shaking all over just thinking about it.

Gwen: You kidding me!? It was awful! I'm just glad Maya was alright thanks to Mr. Edgeworth, Ema, Lotta, and Harry saving her life.

Maya was happy that Gwen said that about her.

Maya: Aw, thanks Gwen.

Washers gives Gwen another sign to continue her testimonies.

Gwen: Okay. Here's what happen next to me.

(2)

I couldn't let Sir Washers to know not yet… On my way to Tommy and Ami's place, there he was. The Headless Horseman came out of nowhere and strikes the cops down dead and Officer Sam to getting hut because of me and saving Dan's life in the process!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* How did that part go out for you?

Gwen thinks carefully to remember.

Gwen: I ran really fast without stopping, I was very tired. Officer Sam and Dan came outside to ask what had happen to me, I told them. They say you were all inside, then Maya was fine making me feel better, and then the Headless Horseman came and attacked us. Just in seconds! One flash of light and down goes some of the other cops at the scene!

Harry hiccupped to remember that part.

Harry: Scary!

Gwen: Of course it was scary!

Jacob looks at the reports on paper on how it went down.

Jacob: Very scary it was. Sam told me that he shielded both you and Officer Dan in time to suffer a hit to the shoulders.

Raven: So there's no way a child could wield a sword that heavy and long! He was with us anyways!

Edgeworth objects again.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* You sure it had nothing to do with the part on how the killer came around? If it is a real ghost or a made illusion, then where's your evidences on that?

Mia: Well, do you two have anything to show next?

Raven and Phoenix thinks really hard on that part.

Phoenix: I think we do. I mean, do we, Raven…?

Raven: I'm thinking… (Well, real or an illusion, huh? Edgeworth, might be on to something big here, I think I remember that time of evidences we do have of copy I hacked into in time to getting.)

Raven checks to pull out the hologram machine, both a camera and video recorded looking real from afar or up close.

Raven: Phoenix, I think I got something we can present. The hologram machine you, Edgeworth, and I found.

Phoenix remembers it alright and hugs Raven.

Phoenix: Alright, Raven! I think we should show this.

Mia: You sure?

Phoenix: We are. Only then and around that time we can prove that Ms. Evers' brother is beyond the killings and being the Headless Horseman himself.

Raven: When can we introduce Katrina Bones next?

Mia knows it wasn't just yet, a bit more.

Mia: Not yet. I will let you know then, same goes for you too, Maya, so be ready.

Maya was pumped up about it.

Maya: Oh, you bet I will! Katrina and I will be ready then!

Mia: Until then, show them the evidences first then think things through carefully.

Raven: If you say so, Mia. What do you say, Phoenix?

Phoenix and Raven h old hands with each other as they were about to show the evidences next in one of Gwen and Washers' statements, but will it be enough?

Phoenix: Right, going to need your help on this, Raven, let's show and tell like the best defense lawyer teams we are.

Raven: Got it!

All for nothing for the two to doing their part won't be so easy to do. All to show an important thing use for so much, now about to tell everything about the item now… More to come for the finale and such 'I guess' in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 19 – Turning the Tides Around

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter# 19 – Turning the Tides Around

The final round of the Sleepy Hollow trials has almost come to a close. As Gwen 'while speaking for Washers' and Harry came up to testify, during one of Gwen's statements got Raven an idea about Edgeworth saying if the ghost is real or an illusion. Remind you of anything? Well, still saving the trump card to call out Katrina's spirit real soon within Maya's body and with Mia's help, Phoenix and Raven can both present the hologram machine. Because it was use at the festival time and so on for the deaths were real to happen again near Tommy and Ami's house. With the search of Henry Lewis and Berry Evers is still continuing for Gumshoe, Meekins, Dan, and the other cops on their end, it was time to show and tell about the evidences the two lovers have up their sleeves for Gwen to know herself and her boss more.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* So if the killer came by so quickly, ask me this then. How do you know if it was a real evil ghost going right through your body unless it was trying to chop your head off?

Everyone in the room was confused on what Phoenix just said there.

Gwen: Huh? I'm afraid Sr. Washers and I don't know where you're getting at here, Mr. Wright.

Edgeworth slams his hand on the table demanding some answers.

Edgeworth: If you think it was just magic trick or some strong wind, then you got it wrong.

Raven explains it better.

Raven: He doesn't mean by that at all, Gwen and Edgeworth. You see it took a while to know if the curse was real or not, maybe so… All because of finding any old diary belonging to Gwen's great ancestor in clearing the Bones' family name that they were cursed and not Brome murdering his children his wife when Ichabod Crane was cruse in turning into the Headless Horseman killing him and Katrina? I ask you, is that so foolish to do in finding one book. Well, we ask how this mess was all set up to fooling with our eyes in seeing things and the ghost being real but Katrina herself. That's when Phoenix, Edgeworth, and I from earlier this morning came across this thing I gather from my laptop. Check it out!

Raven shows a data blueprint on the big screen with another being a copy on her laptop of a hologram machine.

Harry: A machine…? Huh?

Jacob tries having a better look to seeing the important evidences.

Jacob: What is that thing?

Maya sees it too.

Maya: Wow! You guys found that and made a copy? So cool!

Mia: Now I get it.

Mia gets it already.

Edgeworth: Wait! Isn't that?

Raven: But it is. Watch this.

Raven records herself as she waves and smiles. To stopping it. Then playing it back, she makes the image of her from far away sounding and looking like her real self. Someone puts their hand through the image feeling so real, then makes it smaller to bigger at good timing like the other Raven was there, for others were surprise and confused about just seeing this. Cody, Tommy, Ema, Maya, Sammy, Amy, and the other kids liked it as a real life video game of some kind.

Tommy: That looks awesome!

Ami: I know what it is!

Ami knew right away what it was once she seen the works of it.

Jacob: You do? Then please tell us, Ami!

Ami: That thing is use for the festival for special effects. But before that my husband's hang with his friends to go hunting with, in fooling the animals to trap and shoot down. This was a hologram machine known as The Hal-O Image from EB Program Tech. Company!

Shocking t everyone else in the room for Will, Lotta, and Gwen to know what that place was.

Will: That's right… That was use for movie effects at the studios; we got some being very rare to have.

Lotta: Yeah, making from video cameras, taking picture types, video games, computers, TV, kitchen to furniture things, and well, you name them! They got it all.

Gwen listens to what Washers had to say to her to repeat back to the people in the room.

Gwen: It was the same place my brother Berry and Beth went to. Before that is how Sr. Washers got all the gear to have everything to make in my researching. Am I correct, Ami?

Ami agrees for her sister did have with Berry at the same college that was also a huge electronic company brand.

Ami: She did. It was that reason they knew each other so well.

Gwen: There! You see!?

For others to go crazy knowing if that was the ghost Berry created looking real but still do a lot of killings. Jacob needed to know more about this.

Jacob: Order! But how's that even possible!? Officer Sam was stabbed, while the other cops, animals, another young rookie, Rachael, and Beth herself were all killed by the same killer. How can he kill anyone if no one can't lay one finger on the mad man!?

Jacob tries calming himself down by clearing his throat after making a big deal to questioning.

Phoenix: (Okay, Mayor, take a chill pill. We're getting to that part next.)

Jacob: *ahem!* So sorry about that. Now if Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides can explain how this machine they copies down with every detail and soon finding the real one later on, please tell us. This whole thing's hurting my head here.

Maya: Come on, Nick! Start talking!

Edgeworth and Mia were waiting to hear from Phoenix and Raven to say something.

Phoenix: Of course Raven and I can explain it all. The hologram machine was brought by Beth seeing that she wish to make another Sleepy Hollow festival a good one by making monster effects look real both the sound, appearances, and surroundings of it. She got it from her own university place where she and Berry Evers goes to; this was well done to make from movie scene, to TV shows, or an act Broadway play with special lights, smokes, to screening to be well done. With those things intact we have our Sleepy Hollow monster come to life, also known as the Headless Horseman.

Raven: And here it is now!

Raven pops up the Headless Horseman riding on his horse, on fire, swinging his sword around, and laughing in an evil way to scaring everyone in the room. That's all it did besides running around and passing by others that there's nothing to be afraid of.

Raven: Relax! It isn't real! Though the sound and imaging does look like it when you see it up close, doesn't it?

Gwen and the others stop hiding to see it much better being a hologram alright.

Gwen: Yeah! She's right! I didn't see that coming, huh Sr. Washers?

Washers nodded a no to Gwen for he didn't either.

Jacob: That scared the heck out of me there! So does this seem important to the case too?

It sure was for Phoenix and Raven's point of view.

Phoenix: It does, Mayor Sir. But it's all about the timing it setting it up to come attacks us while the real killer was really doing all the work within the hologram image. Tell the rest, Raven.

Raven: I'll be glad to, Phoenix. Now I would like to get a broom or some long item looking like the murder weapon and a person in the room to being the killer. Anyone care to help out?

Some of them were afraid to go up, but not for Ema for she wanted to do it on her own.

Ema: I'll do it! If none of you won't, then fine! Be afraid! I'm not!

Good news yet to uncovering the truth.

Maya: Alright, Ema! Go get them!

Crumbs also lends Raven her spare broom to use.

Crumbs: Take this broom. I always got more at home.

Raven: Good. Now, Ema, take the broom and stand next to the hologram image. I'll turn off the volume for only to play the moments to watch on.

Edgeworth: Please do. That laugh is really annoying.

Phoenix: (Either that or you're afraid of the real deal, Edgeworth.)

Ema grabs it comes right up the front room to helping Phoenix and Raven out to showing them how the killer mills his victims while still looking and feeling like a real ghost.

Ema: Okay, I'm posing like the Headless Horseman. Now what?

Raven: Mayor Jacob, can you turn off the lights for us real quick?

Jacob: Oh! Okay then, just for a bit if it'll get us anywhere.

Jacob turns off the lights in the room for Raven tells Ema what to do step by step.

Raven: Now, Ema, what I say you follow along. And act like the killer in every moment he does, don't hurt anyone just act like it. You ready?

Ema was ready to show what she can do besides her science skills.

Ema: I am! It's role playing time!

Raven: Now then… Move on your tippy toes to stand up once the horse stands on its' two back legs.

Ema does that when the Headless Horseman rides on the dead horse.

Raven: Okay, then run really fast like he is when riding all over the room while holding you sword up.

Ema: And the pumpkin head part?

Raven: Just pretend you have it in your other. Now go.

Ema does that and runs away the way the killer does at the right time for the others in seeing it all happened as well as Gwen and Lotta taking lots of photos of it.

Raven: This next one will be trickier to do, Ema, I need you to swing the broom and pretend to attack someone. Do Larry.

Ema: You got it. Hiya!

Ema swings it many times like the killer uses his sword on his victims at Larry to avoid but getting hit a few times to the cheek bone instead.

Larry: Ow! Why me…?

Ema: Sorry about that.

Ema kept running around the room pretending to swing her weapon around to coming back with one more thing to do.

Raven: Last but not least, pretend to stab. Away from the people this time while standing up.

Ema: I can do that part.

Ema does as she follows the killer's every movement and soon everyone gets how it was all set up, being scary but was fun for Ema.

Phoenix: Ema should be more of a movie star than doing her other line of work. She was great.

Mia: Yes she was. Lana has a great little sister in her life, she is a smart one.

Gwen: That was so cool! But yet looking so real without the danger in it.

Jacob turns the lights back on as Ema gave Crumbs her broom back and sat back down.

Raven: Thanks, Ema, you were really helpful there.

Ema: You're welcome, Raven, it was so much fun.

Jacob: It did feel so real. Now how was that even done for the killer to doing it all without being seen and to kill so quickly in the hologram image?

That part to answer was a bit tricky for Raven to explain a lot more to it.

Raven: Well, here's the big part that comes in next.

Raven shows the ripped off cape from the killer to present next.

Raven: *TAKE THAT!* This piece of clothing cape came off came be wore to keep you warm and to change from the inside out to show colors within the lights reflection that would be hard to see when close to it.

That explains to Gwen when the Headless Horseman attacked her, Sam, Dan, and the other officers today.

Gwen: That's how we couldn't see him coming at us!

Raven: Yes, it does that. During the first recording, the killer does his every movement to play the part with the clothing, lighting to shine, the weapon in place, sound, and being the real ghost. Once playing from a distances or up close of the lenses to focus on the scene he's at to stat his killing sprees; he hides with his cape hooded on with the hologram image, runs really fast, and without anyone seeing the real person coming up close to the murder victim because of the bright light it's too late for them within seconds they're good as dead. So fast to stab or beheaded. All about movement and timing to follow the play to look and seem like the real ghost cursing the town.

A big shock for everyone else to hear and for Phoenix to hear his girlfriend say that part well.

Gwen: Are you kidding me!?

Harry: It's all a fake?

Tommy: It is? But I sense a real ghost, I know I did!

Ami: Maybe you sense someone being dangerous instead.

Mia smiles knowing the two were doing well so far.

Mia: I'm amazed that you two figures it out with flying colors. Keep it up.

Raven: Right, Mia!

Katrina and Maya know they can win this case, soon Raven turns off the images and keep the details on her laptop so it wouldn't' scare anyone else this time again.

Phoenix: There you have it, Mayor Sir. Our ghost I nothing more than a hologram image created by Berry Evers, the true killer of Sleepy Hollow legends!

Jacob just loved how everything from bad to good turns back around for them.

Jacob: So amazing, simply amazing line of work!

Soon Edgeworth had one more thing to add and to solving to say next that Phoenix and Raven to figure it out to save Tommy from being guilty.

Edgeworth: *HOLD IT!*

Raven: Oh, now what?

Edgeworth reads another report to say about.

Edgeworth: I admit, that was a very good evidences and description you each pointed out on how it was thought out. It does prove that Tommy isn't the killer, almost off the hook, with one more in mind to be thinking about….

Phoenix: And what's that, Edgeworth? (Here it comes.)

Edgeworth: If there's no ghost coming back from the grave killing again, then why does Berry Evers want to find the diary for himself for? Why go so far? And why betray both his sister and his mentor? Was it because his lost of his mother and father was so much in finding the old murderer as the original Sleepy Hollow? It has to do with getting Tommy into trouble on a crime he didn't do to get his mother and the mayor themselves had no choice to work for him. Answer me that!

Raven: Hey! Hey! Don't rush us here, we're getting it next!

Harry remembers another thing too.

Harry: Hurry then! Also how was the tree branches coming to life and trying to burn that magic girl alive? Hey! I didn't have to get press to questioning about it there. Alright!

Phoenix and Raven were worrying if they don't have their answer fast.

Phoenix: This looks bad…

Raven: That is if we don't think of something quickly…

Maya: Then think of something quickly!

Phoenix tries objecting.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* How are we suppose to know what that is!?

Jacob: Now, now, Mr. Wright, we'll give you time for you two to think or I will send the verdict without having any evidences.

Mia had to tell Raven and Phoenix not to give up yet, tell more time to using Katrina to speak up anytime now but without other prove of Berry being the killer they can't.

Mia: Come on, Phoenix and Raven. Try thinking hard. Try to find out what you two have been through lately, seen, found, talk to, and turn it all upside down and back to Edgeworth to realize that reasoning. You get what I'm getting at here?

Phoenix: Let's try thinking here… (What Raven and I have been through since we got here, seen, found, talk with, and turning this whole thing upside down…? Upside down like how does this all mean?)

The people were waiting and for Sam, Sue, Crumbs, Harry, and Gary to wait as well. Soon Ema, Larry, Will, Wendy, Lotta, Cody, Sammy, and Amy cheered for them all the way.

Sammy: Come on! Don't give up now!

Amy: You two are lawyers, not quitters!

Larry: I took a beaten for you just for Raven-poo here!

Ema: Hurry up and think hard, Raven and Mr. Wright!

Will: For Tommy's future! Save him! I know you have in both of you for his friend as well.

Cody: Don't butt out on us yet. Mr. Lawyer!

Lotta: I have seen many god things to go to waste! Round them up, Raven!

Oldbag: If you do fail, so help me you'll all be sorry!

Washers waits quietly for Gwen cheers them on as well.

Gwen: I need this story badly here to the real thing!

Ami prays along with Maya and Katrina 'and Edgeworth on his end waiting for them to say something', Tommy only praise them for support.

Tommy: Get on with it! Don't stop! Finish it off! You two are defending me after all and the new find the real killer and my Dad! Let's go!

Raven and Phoenix think carefully to know what they have been through so far and such; will it work besides those that care for them to cheering them on…?

Raven: You heard them, Phoenix, we can't stop now. Let's you and I put our heads together and see what we can get out of from what Mia told us to do.

Phoenix: You're right. Gumshoe, Meekins, Dan, and the other police force should be on the trail by now.

Gumshoe hits into a cut down tree already fallen thanks to his body doing so. Getting back up, he found a long power core that was on meaning Berry Evers was nearby.

Gumshoe: I found him! Full speed this way, men!

Dan: Then let's go.

Deep into the woods they go and hopefully Meekins trying to catch up with the others other all armed and ready to go as well as saving Henry too.

Meekins: Detective Gumshoe sir! Please wait up! I'm coming!

Gumshoe: Move it, slowpoke!

With Meekins catching up, they see a small house being abandoned and all tore down in the middle of nowhere and close to a cave, they move it slowly step by step. While back at the trial, Phoenix and Raven got ready to think hard on the things Mia wanted them to think about – what the two have been through so far, have seen, found as well, who they talk to, and then turning everything upside down in proving that Berry's the Headless Horseman. All was quiet for the two lovers, it was time to get serious for the dark trials now a days, and they must shed some light in saving and believing in the client.

Phoenix: Okay! Knowing this coming through Mia's words, let's remember what we do know.

Raven: By that, let u think in the box one at a time.

Phoenix: Now what have we been through with everyone that's been helping us so much?

It had something to do with finding the diary which Jacob took the rip off page from that Katrina's ghost stole and gave to Raven to hold on too, all about the book to clearing the Bones family name of being murders, with a warning on it of a curse that's been happening. It was all just to scare if anyone dares to find it, they will be killed.

Raven: The mysterious diary. A made up curse of Sleepy Hollow just to find some book hidden well somewhere in this town just hiding.

*Mysterious Diary*

Phoenix: Right, since we each survived on a wild goose chase, literally. Now what have we been seeing lately?

From many beheadings to animals a who got stuck in between just like Rachael and Beth were and ended up murderer by Berry's hands and learning many dark secrets.

Raven: Many traps, dark secrets from those learning the truth but cannot, and lots of surprises on the way in solving this case on Gwen and Washers' past lives with Berry's.

*Surprising Things Uncovered*

Phoenix: And lots of it too. Gwen telling us about Berry going crazy, Beth falling for him and got killed for Washers' former lover was too at the wrong time. Only that we found other good things too many traps we each set off. All because Ami and Mayor Jacob did after being threaten in doing so and getting the diary to himself but parts of it. Here's the next part – what have we gotten so far that's far important out of the rest of the evidences?

From the killer leaving stuff out, how the plan was well done, blood trails, autopsy reports, clues, phone calls, wires setting things off, camera timer as well, but out of all of that was due of the gem Maya had that saved and pointed out for finding Katrina and Mia's spirits.. The same goes for tracking the killer down too.

Raven: I guess without Maya finding and keep the Bloody Jack Gem, we wouldn't find and made so far in solving this murder case.

*Bloody Jack Gem, a red stone shape of a pumpkin*

Phoenix: That's right! We owe Maya a lot after what we all been through without it helping us. Now who are the most important people we talked to in fining the truth on the real killer?

Between Gary and Crumbs ignoring Beth when she was being killed thinking it was a joke to being paid for, Jacob worked for Washers with Gwen and Berry's parents, Ami doing all of this to saving both her son and husband being a hostage to the killer, Sammy and Amy know their friend to do all that they can in saving Tommy's life, Sam getting hurt while he and Dan did their duties, and leaving Gwen to getting out alive. Phoenix and Raven haven't forgotten about Gwen and Washers strange behavior since Berry betrayed everyone in his own hometown.

Raven: Beside Berry Evers being our real killer and what you and I to know a bit… I saw it sort of points this all out to Gwen Evers the most.

*Gwen Evers*

Phoenix: Good. Now finally, what does the main thing know the ghost wasn't real but looked and acted like a wonder evil spirit, answer me this question. What you, Edgeworth, and I got out of the crazy cut off electric power cores, how else was that and hologram done by?

A hard to think of about, but after getting the logo and what both Beth and Berry went to college together, had to be the Hal-O Image from EB Program Tech. Company/Universality. Both electric company and students to learn how to become photographers.

Raven: Ah! *BINGO!* I get it! From the same college and company in selling electric products. Just like the Hal-O Image hologram machine from known other than Electrical Beyond aka EB Program Tech. Company!

*EB Program Tech. Company Items*

Raven: Leaves us to one answer we needed!

*Clues in finding the diary itself from the gem guiding them to it, and hidden from Berry Evers who used everything on where he became an urban legend researcher where he went to college.*

Phoenix: Alright! I think we got it all drawn out. Time we finish this, Raven.

Raven: Then let's go!

Getting back to reality now, Jacob was still waiting to hear what Phoenix and Raven have to present from one of the evidences to save Tommy all comes down to proving that Berry Evers' the killer. Mia, Edgeworth, Maya, Katrina, Harry, Gwen, Washers and everyone else waited as well.

Gwen: Hello? You guys still awake? We're waiting…

Raven: Oh, we're awake alright, Gwen. We got something to ask both you and your boss about?

Washers didn't get what was going on.

Gwen: What would that be?

Raven: The night you and Berry's parent were killed, was the news so shocking that you saw something most horrifying?

Gwen was then freaking out a little just thinking about it.

Gwen: Well, we were both sad about it, scared, and angry yes. What about it? If you're asking if I'm keeping corpses of my parents, then forget about it. I would never do something like that.

Raven smiled for she and Phoenix got Gwen on the ropes now.

Raven: Oh. I didn't say that you have the corpses with you. Now, Mayor Jacob, may I ask you a question.

Jacob was a bit confused on what the question was.

Jacob: Who me? What would that be?

Raven: Okay, ask Phoenix and I this question. In the hologram machine use for the festival on real looking monsters appearing from looks and sounds, does it have any tree monsters?

Jacob: Hmm… I think we might've had something like that. Again, I did the added trap set ups and chemicals to the animals on my end, nothing else.

Raven: Okay, now answer me this one. Does this have any to do with the long branches attacking people from afar from the machine making it look real? Like these ones here?

Raven puts on another image of a tree demon moving its long branches to reach out for Lotta, Harry, and Larry to remembering seeing this part.

Larry: Ah! Don't get me again!

Harry: There it is!

Lotta moves it around to show that it was an illusion like the killer was.

Lotta: Hey… The tree demon's a fake too! So much for my scoop shots.

The tree creature was a fake as well like the killer only to show how it was moving around to hurting others and grabbing hold of them.

Harry: But it was so real…

Phoenix: Well, remember those dragon designs that breathe in fire at the party? Well, there are all mechanics of their long tails when added, repainted, reconnected, and moved around really fast while hiding in the woods where it was hard to see day or night time… What do you get?

They think really hard on this one, and finally Gwen, Maya, Katrina, Gwen, Washers, Mia, Edgeworth, and Jacob got what 'that thing' was.

Jacob: What!? Those things!?

Phoenix: Yep. The same for one to being cut off to look and move like part of a tree demon, all done by someone using the cameras being the killer who's spying on anyone in the area. Set off from the wires they trip over, it goes off to grab and snatch away from the area. For this and the hologram machine made a big difference from looking and feeling real. Now do you get it?

Edgeworth tries objection to this.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* No way! We've seen the hologram now to those silly looking things! But… I don't by this one bit!

Raven: Oh, boy. Edgeworth can't think of anything else to say.

Jacob somehow overrules the matter for it was getting really good.

Jacob: Overruled. This is getting so cool.

Gwen: So that's one of them! But what about Berry being the killer?

Raven and Phoenix already know this part to answer to next.

Raven: Well, here's what the tricky part comes in. Sr. Washers and Gwen, brace yourself but what we're about to say next is the truth. Berry Evers lost his mind after the death of his parents for they are long gone, he demanded to finding out with the Headless Horseman ghost was real for Washers and Mayor Jacob with Beth helping him during the time before Gwen came in years later; went to college and all of that to get what needed to being done. Using Mayor Jacob and Ami separately to fix things up to scaring people while he kills for some in his way, I hate to bring this up but he did find the truth of little pages that are leftovers from the diary he found with the book still hiding. In other words…

Thinking really hard could only mean one thing to having an answer to.

Gwen: Washers?

Washer knows with a shocking look on his face to repeat back to her in saying it was surprising his student too.

Gwen: Wait… Wait. Wait! Berry's not the killer!?

Tommy: Huh!?

Maya: What!?

Ami: What do you mean he isn't!? I heard his voice on the phone and everything being him!

Jacob hits his gavel to know that he too heard Berry's voice on the phone.

Jacob: So do I! I demand so answers here, Ms. Strides!

Raven: I guess so. Ami and Mayor Jacob, you should on what you heard is seen the handwriting was really from the Berry Evers himself?

That was very hard to answer that one, for Edgeworth had a copy of the paper of the clue of the dairy with something written on back side.

Edgeworth: I know what you're getting at. Mayor Sir, I have here is a cop I had Detective Gumshoe make to show in court belonging to Jacob when he found it near Ms. Evers' house. Look at it carefully to remember.

Jacob does and so did Ami and then both Gwen and Washers. From their reacting it looked like Berry's handwriting, but something was wrong with the writing.

Jacob: What…? Why this was copied down.

Ami: It was made four years ago!

Gwen: Four years since my brother went crazy and left us!

Raven also shows and plays from Gwen's cell phone of Berry calling Gwen playing back and forth.

Raven: And this call that Gwen got from her brother? This was during his made prank drunk party's way before he went al haywire.

Gwen gets it now.

Gwen: You mean this whole time… Berry wasn't the one who made it…? But what does this all mean?

Raven: Well, I leave the rest to Phoenix by showing two evidences that has something to do with me looking a lot like Katrina Bones and the other in this court room being related to Ichabod Crane.

Mia: Here we go. Do it!

Phoenix: Right!

Phoenix's turn presenting with both feather pen of the diary and photo frame of Katrina Bones. Also Gumshoe, Meekins, and Dan finally found Berry's hide out and having Henry inside, or did he…?

Gumshoe: Yes! Time to call up on Mr. Edgeworth. Then we move out, so stay put until I give the signal!

Back at the court room building…

Ami: There has to be a mistake. My husband's still captured remember?

Phoenix and Raven gives out their final part…

Mia: Maya, its time. Get Katrina ready to posses you.

Maya: Okay, Sis!

Katrina focus her energy clearly for Maya allows her spirit to take control for Mia to step down…

Katrina: Here goes…

Time for the final hit.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* I have here are both things from ago. A painting portrait of Katrina Bones the same that Gwen having it back at her place. And the other of a feather being a pen to write on back then use to write down in the diary. (This is it. We can do this.)

Gwen: Yes, I showed these to you guys. What about it?

Edgeworth gets a call to talk quietly coming from Gumshoe.

Edgeworth: This better be good, Detective.

Gumshoe: Mr. Edgeworth! We found it! They're inside after tracking the horse tracks and cell phone signal down! A waiting for further orders!

Good news on the other end.

Edgeworth: Go in and armed yourselves. Attack Berry if possible and make sure rescuing Henry alive.

Gumshoe: Right. Let's break down the door and go!

Edgeworth keeps his phone on speaker to wait. As Gumshoe kicks the door down with Meekins, Dan, and the other four cops backing them up to doing their jobs with armed guns drawn out.

Gumshoe: Freeze, Berry! We have you surrounded!

Meekins: Should we have a look around?

Gumshoe: Keep all eyes and ears sharp. Follow me.

It was dark and quietly for the men stayed close to had a look around. As Phoenix explains what was so special about the pen and the picture.

Phoenix: It is important. We found out that Raven's side of the family is related to Katrina far family before she was married. As for Ichabod Crane… We know who the other one is.

Gwen got her notebook out to write down once she hears the news as Washers listens.

Gwen: You do? Tell us please! I need this for my next story!

Phoenix: Well… (This won't be so easy to saying this, but…) Ami and Tommy, don't freak out when I say this.)

Ami and Tommy were both confused.

Tommy: Huh?

Ami: Freaking out on what?

Phoenix: The great ancestor of Ichabod Crane is… Henry Lewis himself!

A big shock for everyone that heard this part and didn't see it coming at all.

Gwen: I don't believe it!

Tommy: My Dad's a someone back then?

Phoenix: Yes, because he's brave, strong, and caring and knowing him he's not with Berry as his hostage in the first place. But he's still alive somewhere. As well as Ami getting the powers that he had for Beth and Tommy being born with.

Ami didn't know it either.

Ami: What!? Wait, he's not with Berry!?

Tommy: And he's alive!?

Phoenix: That he is.

Edgeworth couldn't believe in it either.

Edgeworth: What's this…? Am I hearing correctly here?

Raven: With that and Henry somewhere out in the world. Let us introduce you all to a certain friend… In our friend Maya Fey's body to talking to us. Come on out, Katrina Bones and speak up!

Gwen got her camera out like Lotta was doing for one flash of light; Maya had Katrina's spirit controlling her to talk since Mia was out for now to listen while floating up of the ceiling. For one good news after another, Katrina speaks up to the people of the court room also Harry was really surprise to seeing it he screams and passes out like Ami did, well she didn't this time.

Katrina: People of Tarrytown, New York of the Sleepy Hollow legends! Hear me! The truth on what really happened on that true tale before and after!

Raven and Phoenix leave the rest to her. For Edgeworth, Jacob, Gwen, Washers 'who was crying a bit', Tommy, Ami, Larry, Will, Wendy, Cody, Lotta, Ema, Sammy, Amy, and everyone else 'with Sue and Sam returning to sitting down' see the real ghost to speak up.

Jacob: The real Katrina Bone…? Has come to speak to us?

Gwen: This is the best thing ever! Washers, a dream come true. I'm so getting everything down!

Katrina tells the tale from what did happen to afterwards.

Phoenix: Just tell them what you do remember!

Katrina: The tales of the Sleepy Hollow was true! But it didn't killed Ichabod, the Headless Horseman snatch his soul all done by an evil witch opposite to me! Then use him to sleep for all entirety as the new killer and I had no choice but to marry Brom who was always there for me; as little by little I wrote in my diary on what I do know to bringing and save Ichabod's soul with my magic skills though I lost some of the pages I did try to leave a warning for the rest for people to see in the future and hidden it well within this town! There is a real curse among you all! That night was another person working with the new Headless Horseman and murder me and my children leaving Brom t be blamed for and hung over a crime he didn't do, he wanted to save Crane from what he has done by leaving clues in finding my diary! I couldn't rest until Ichabod soul was saved from a being related to him and another one too for our real love will set us free! For what the young man did was awful, but that's not all, there's another one! If we don't stop him soon and finds the book under a full moon tomorrow night being covered in red of blood… Then the real curse of another witch will be unleashed and a Bones' family member will be another new ghost to control our town and the world in darkens forever unless a wiccan male of female can stop them both and destroy the curse forever!

A curse and what Katrina was saying was all true? This was very big to hear.

Gwen: I never thought…

Raven: Katrina! Who's the real killer!? Tell us now!

Katrina: You must stop him and the witch right now! They're right-!

Then all of a sudden, a huge flash of light shocks Maya's body from within Katrina's screams was hurting her to fade away within seconds for Maya to going back to normal after that. Tired but unhurt.

Mia: Oh, no. It's starting!

Mia flies off for Tommy to see that she was a in a very big hurry in finding Katrina quickly.

Phoenix: Oh, no. Maya? Maya are you alright!?

Raven: What happened!? (What was that just now!? It was lighting and it made Katrina's spirit to go away!)

Maya comes too.

Maya: Nick… Raven… Ah! Where's Sis!? Where-? Where did Katrina go?

Gwen: I don't see her anywhere! Washers, where is she?

Edgeworth still waits and his head was hurting him.

Edgeworth: What's going on here!?

Jacob: That's what I want to know too.

Ami: So if Berry's not the killer, some ghosts the good ones are real, and my husband's not a hostage and is out there somewhere… What became of Gwen's brother?

No time in finding Katrina, Raven and Phoenix had to finish this now. As Gumshoe and the other cops find no signs of Henry but a cell phone still on, a dry up knife covered in blood a bit, and someone sitting down on the chair and in a corner for them to approach to quietly and slowly.

Dan: The hostage or the killer?

Meekins: Don't know.

Gumshoe took a big gulp and was ready to doing it.

Gumshoe: Okay, on my mark. Three, two, one… Berry, is that you-?

Once he moves the body, the chair turns around of showing something really shocking to them to be screaming so loud. For Phoenix and Raven know the last thing to say on who the real killer is and not Berry to tell as Gumshoe, Meekins, and Dan discovered.

Raven: Well… Berry was finding something out during the run for four years on the real Headless Horseman as the real killer did of this looking like that he did it after studying on abut Gwen' brother. All to get the facts down in setting everything up, using people, doing all the killing, dropping their guard down to think it could've been Ami or Mayor Jacob's doing, but wasn't. Henry fought back against the killer to out run him for years, he's will to get the diary to make some money or find out if witchcraft was written by Katrina to making something bad and selling it. It wasn't another study of Washers' but he was close getting poor Berry stuck into and then Beth met her faith as well in the very end. After trying to help him, but either way before she die she couldn't. And neither did Rachael on what she bumped into.

Gumshoe tells Edgeworth something.

Gumshoe: Edgeworth, we found the place. The hostage isn't here.

Edgeworth: We know, he got out. Still alive somewhere, I want a search done now.

Gumshoe: Yes, sir!

Edgeworth; What about Berry Evers? You found him?

Gumshoe: Well, about him… I better send you a photo for the kid to post up, brace your eyes on this one.

Gumshoe text the photo to him for he was shocked and freaking out.

Edgeworth: What!? What is this!?

Jacob: Ah, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: I don't… I don't believe this…! This is what happened to Berry Evers' faith! Turn away on what you'll soon see may shock you all.

Gwen: What's wrong? Show us what? Spit it out already!

Phoenix: (Here goes…) With all of this shown, said, and done could only mean one thing on what happened to Berry Evers…

The image uploads for Raven to post up, for it was shocking.

Raven: What the-!?

Phoenix: He was dead for four years now leaving his corpse Detective Gumshoe and officers Meekins and Dan to uncover at the hideout. So sorry…

It appears showing that the dead corpse sitting down was covered in webs, maggots, dry blood, the human flesh ripped off, and looking bad to seeing a half skull showing. Raven confirms it to being sure after scanning the body.

Raven: This body was Berry's alright.

Gwen screamed her head off after seeing it for Washers to cry some more, Jacob, Tommy, Ami, Maya, Ema, Will, Larry, Wendy, Cody, Lotta, Sammy, Amy, Sam, Sue, Crumbs, Gary, and the rest covered their children's eyes and screamed in horror for a few seconds being so bad to look at, it was too painful for Gwen to see and Washers, besides Harry being carried away by other police men. A few minutes passed after that for Gumshoe, Dan, and Meekins returning back for now with no leads they have found beside the horrible scene. Harry could only reach out for his hand out to Ami for some reason as he was being carried away of the room.

Harry: A… A… Ami…

That was all he said before blacking out, but why? Once everything was calm down the real killer out there was still at large, but it was enough to prove Tommy's innocence for sure.

Jacob: Such an awful image I wish not to see every again. Yes, I know. It was important that the person we all thought to being Berry Evers is alive anymore and sad, but still. That was so gross! *Ahem!* Anyways, Mr. Edgeworth how are the three witnesses doing after questioning them?

Edgeworth was back to normal for another find job he did with a sad ending.

Edgeworth: Ms. Evers' doing a bit better, but feels bad for her boss to stay with for a while. As the bum recovers in the other room after fainting in seeing so many ghosts lately in his mind.

Jacob: So how was Mr. Berry murder?

Edgeworth: The killer came up from behind after spying on him with hidden cameras planted for Gumshoe to get rid of right now. As him, he sneaked up and slid his throat to be tied up and bled to death from a rusted knife found inside, for his corpse to riot for four years there. The real killer is still on the run as we speak; not knowing who it is yet.

Jacob: Well, find him! Damn it! No more killings here, time we stop this!

Edgeworth: We'll get to it in no time, Mayor Sir.

Getting back to Phoenix, Raven, Tommy, and Ami.

Jacob: So no sign of that Katrina ghost, huh? Are sure hope you two will find her. As well as… Another find job. A young child wasn't committed of a crime after all. Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides, thank yo both for solving the other part of the case for us. We will no longer hide but to fighting back, also getting back to the festival as a treat of winning in two days!

Everyone cheered for the party of Sleepy Hollow was back on.

Raven: Cool, thanks for the invite. We'll be there.

Maya: Oh, yeah!

Phoenix got shy as he put one arm around his head scratching it.

Phoenix: Ah, it was nothing really. (I don't know how Raven and I pulled it off, but together we handle things in the end as a team we are, her amazing skills and beautiful looks and my lawyer skills do pull off.)

Jacob: Good to know, the least we can do. And now…! Has the jury reach verdict yet?

Within the time of the few minutes passing, it was Sam, Sue, Gary, Crumbs, Dan, and a few others to say on what they think of Tommy's faith seen they seen and heard enough to know if he's guilty or not guilty.

Sam: We have, Mayor Jacob. We the jury fined the defendant Tommy Lewis…

We all saw this coming for our answer is…

*NOT GUILTY!*

Everyone cheered all over the room. So did Ami and Tommy hugging each other.

Tommy: Mom! Mom! I'm freed!

Ami: We both are! Now we can save your father!

Sammy and Amy come up to Tommy and hugging him with laugher going around.

Sammy: We saved you!

Amy: We all pulled it off!

Amy kisses Tommy on the cheek and Sammy gives his friend a pat on the back.

Tommy: Thanks a lot, you guys! Thank you too, Mr. Wright and Raven!

The two wave back to Tommy.

Cody: Oh, yeah!

Cody got in with the other three for the fun and Will was so happy seeing the children back together as friend again.

Will: How I love happy endings.

Ema: Me too.

Larry: Me three!

Oldbag: Me four.

Lotta: Don't forget about me!

With Edgeworth, Meekins, and Gumshoe also happy about this with a lot work to being done and Phoenix and Raven hugging each other for another fine job well done.

Raven: Alright! That was too close.

Phoenix: You said it.

Maya: Hey we all pulled it off. You're right though. We need to find the diary, the real killer, and Tommy's dad next.

Phoenix tries taking a breath.

Phoenix: Just one step at a time, we need a breather first before all of that and to party again.

With Jacob hitting the gavel one last time to prove one last thing to say as everyone leaves back home to getting some sleep.

Jacob: Well, until the party to fix up and making it look better, case closed. Court is adjourned. Come along, my sweet loving wife Sue, let's go home.

*Case Closed!*

For Tommy to being free, his father was out there somewhere to being found, all the hidden cameras even Washers' to be sure of were removed', and things back to normal hoping Harry, Gwen, and Washers will be alright to hearing and seeing the sad and horrifying truth, there was a lot more to uncover for the other big part to solve. Next part to ask ourselves was this – who is the real Headless Horseman killer? What happened to the spirit of Katrina that Mia had to go find? Where could the diary be with all the witch spells written on it? And what will Phoenix, Raven, Edgeworth, Larry, Gumshoe, Maya, Ema, and the others will do now, still help Gwen by finding the diary to avenge Berry in his name or what? Well, one thing's for sure this was far from over, leaving things to get much worse.

Besides recovering Berry's body to being removed and the hideout blocked off by police, Harry who was lying outside of the courtroom goes missing while still out cold for Ami to find out first and calling up someone to help her.

Ami: Yes, hello? I don't know why, but for some reason… Harry's gone!

As the town soon goes fast asleep for some people, others had trouble sleeping more for this time of mess to be going on still and they are… Ami, Sammy, Amy, Tommy, Jacob, and Gwen? Were they all upset in the lost of Berry for four years being dead they wish to finish the job in prove f the Headless Horseman being real and the curse? More to come in the next chapter. It's up to you to figure out who the real killer is, or more than one person, maybe two. Who knows…


	21. Chapter 20 – Lost and Found at Last

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter# 20 – Lost and Found at Last

So many things just happened, besides clearing that Tommy's innocent and his mother Ami doesn't have to go to jail. For all the scary things of the curse of Sleepy Hollow and the Headless Horseman were all fakes set up by Berry Evers as well as Henry Lewis escape from the danger in time, but where was he now? Gumshoe, Meekins, Dan, and Sam 'now back on the team' go on the search for him and the real killer out there after getting all the hidden cameras spying on people by Edgeworth's orders. Same goes for Harry going missing and Katrina's spirit going missing too. Where was Mia after she left when she did too?

But that's not all, there was also something worse in between… Berry Evers wasn't the killer, he was another victim who was found dead for the past four years at a hidden cave for the corpse to be properly place to the graveyard later on, he was found dead and a sad and very shocking news to Gwen and Washers 'even for the mayor Jacob himself to learn about'. In other words, Phoenix and Raven won the case once again, just not a very good ending for them… Sad and with a lot more things to go around as well as finding the diary after a very long day last night everyone rest with no clues left out to being found for the three missing people. With Ami worried about Harry going missing and Washers finally calming down thanks to Gwen's help, after seeing and paying their respects to Berry they just need to find the diary in time before it falls into the wrong hands left on there in time before the killer does first.

With Tommy, Sammy, and Amy were playing again as their gang back together, Ami worrying, the same with Jacob, and Gwen worrying that the same faith will happen to her friends next. She knew what had to be done as she left back to her place to have a word with the others, in finding the diary in solving the clue warning in time.

Gwen: Sr. Washers, you're going to ask for a ride home this time. I need to go back, forgive me. It's something that has to be done.

Gwen looks at Washers looking at her to leaving the morgue.

Gwen: Right. This time I will call you if we do find it. Wish me luck!

With Washers waits for someone else to come into the room, he stares at the window take slow deep breaths to soon looking like he was lifting himself off his own wheelchair. Huh…? And Gwen rushes back to her car to have a word with the others who helped her out so far knowing that everyone else will be joining them too. She gets a cut on her hand to bleed out and stop to holding it in and finish her last report on the Headless Horseman being real or not.

Gwen: (Berry, watch me. I'll show you that I can find the truth myself. What I heard and seen lately, I'm ready to face it. All for you, Mom, and Dad. Because it had to be done then…)

What did she mean by that? Elsewhere back at Gwen's place it was Phoenix and Raven telling everyone how they solved it for Berry being killed last night in court, it was hard for everyone to hear 'and again for Maya since she had to be rest from two spirits using her body'. It was hard but it was enough for all of them to understand as Edgeworth continue working until tomorrow night's festival to continue once again; for he, Maya, Ema, Gumshoe, Larry, Wendy, Lotta, Cody, Will, and Meekins 'who wanted to come by' all sat around to wait until Gwen came back to cheering her up knowing they'll help her complete her research once and for all at anytime today no matter how long to search will take for them. While they were hanging out down stairs, back up stairs Phoenix and Raven were in their rooms holding each other in the big bed and remembering the other few things how they also knew it was done from the killer using those things from Berry looking like he did it all.

Raven: So… Berry has been dead for so long, huh? Who knew?

Phoenix: I know. It was so hard to believe. If it wasn't for Mia's words to give up the edge to solving it together, this case wouldn't be solved and Tommy's mother would be in prison for the rest of her life in saving her own son.

Raven: Yeah, and for one… Poor Gwen. I hope she and her boss will be alright. With Katrina gone missing like Henry, Ichabod's spirit is somewhere from this made up curse being a set up and with Harry gone missing… Crap! This whole thing is such a mess! Still need to solve and stopping the killer, it just so much.

The machine was use yesterday when the killer was trying to attack the others for Raven to fighting back until Maya's gem shines at something making the killer disappeared.

Raven: Being the same hologram being use yesterday like the rest, it was Maya's gem reflecting the sun light beaming at the machine to make the lens too bright to shut off automatically. Made sense, that gem of hers been really helpful for us.

Phoenix knew that Raven was still thinking about Gwen and Washers were still hiding something very big to everyone else.

Phoenix: It sure has… Raven? You still thinking about Gwen and her boss acting strange? Can't blame you since they gotten worse last night after the trial was over.

Raven: I am. I know, for some reason I feel like between that it might have something to do in solving the case. Like we have been having trouble with the rest except from out of the courtroom.

Phoenix: Also from the strange gem would've tracked Berry Evers down on where he was hiding if he was still alive today. The bones that Maya and Gwen found must've been Berry she was freaking out about. This whole thing's a mess.

Raven then thought of something that could've been true, but thinks it might not be. Knowing for the people they talk to and helped out, who was really the enemy and who are the good ones?

Raven: Then maybe… Wait. No… I just can't be true even if it was… Can it? (I don't know what to believe in anymore!)

Phoenix pulls Raven closer to him.

Phoenix: Raven, what's a matter?

Raven: Phoenix. It just… What if we know from some of evidences we still have that the person was what we been looking for the entire time and didn't know about it until the very end?

Phoenix knows where Raven was getting at.

Phoenix: You mean that the person we have been helping with enough proof is the killer?

Raven: Yes! That!

Phoenix: Well, we know if it just slipped out of them. I believe what you're getting at, Raven. I really do. It just either way and whatever happens… Just promise me you'll be alright.

Raven: Huh?

Phoenix holds Raven's hand showing that he cares so much for her.

Phoenix: I'm really don't want anything bad to happen to you again. Never again!

Raven: Since Manfred try to kill me as the Shadower? I'm careful.

Phoenix: Besides that. I'm scared if the curse is real or just another man hunt on us… Then please stay safe for me! I only want to protect you and I will! So please…

Phoenix was scared for the real killer was out there that might do something to everyone and Raven again if her boyfriend's unable to saving her this time. She knew how Phoenix felt to understand his pain since they've been dating with each other.

Raven: Oh, Phoenix… I'll be fine. But if you really want me to be carful the best I can, then I will. For you. Knowing you always come to my rescue in the end.

Phoenix: Raven… Whoa!

Phoenix then was speechless to almost fall off the bed and hit his hands on the radio to turn on by accident.

Raven: Phoenix?

Phoenix: I'm alright.

Then some song plays for the two, being a love song for them to finally have. It was Lonestar – 'Everything's Changed', they look at each other to Raven helping Phoenix back on his feet.

Raven: Anyways, let's go downstairs to wait for Gwen and Washers to come back with the others-!

Phoenix pulls Raven close to him again.

Phoenix: Ah, Raven…?

Raven: What is it?

Phoenix was nervous in asking Raven to slow dance with him.

Phoenix: Ah… Could you…? Well, would you… Dance with me please?

Raven smiles, takes Phoenix's hand, put her other on his waist, and started dancing together.

Raven: Sure I will. I still owe you own.

The two kiss and dance nicely together just holding each other, Phoenix also loved the smell of Raven's hair with his face next to it. A lovely magical moment they finally could have with each other for Phoenix never felt so happy with Raven to solving cases even in trial to win every time and Raven loves him more than other guy she knows of and some being perverts to her.

Phoenix: This is nice.

Raven: It is.

Phoenix: This will be our song, right here.

Raven: I like that.

The two remember on what Raven said to Gwen on why she loved Phoenix being all true, the same for him telling Gumshoe about his girlfriend as well.

Flashback…

(Raven: Well… Phoenix and I bump into each other to soon working together as lawyers too so either way to solving a case or in court. He's shy, sweet to me, cute when he gets touchy with me, funny, very smart in getting his clients innocent, kind hearted, and very silly. I never knew he cared about my life to be there by my side when I was alone in finding my family; seeing friends being saved and saving others it's really good to having friends we made and for him to be himself and not a pervert, even if he can be a clumsy person to making you laugh. I love Phoenix.

Phoenix: I… I love Raven… I love her more than any other woman in the world. She makes me more confided to do anything knowing I can and not alone. She's smart, sweet to me, loves me on who I am being nice and shy around her, loves solving cases, and… She just so much to me. I would do anything for her, even finding her father and waiting with Raven's side until her mother comes out of her coma.)

End of flashback… After the song was over and holding each other, they know there was a few more things to being done and to find next.

Raven: That was fun.

Phoenix: It was…

They then hear Maya calling for Phoenix and Raven to come down downstairs.

Maya: Nick! Raven! Come on! We can't keep Gwen waiting if she comes back! We need to help her out! Get down here!

They hear her loud and clear.

Phoenix: We better go downstairs with the others. I really hope the other guys won't be hitting on you again. Edgeworth one thing to deal with, but Larry, Cody, and Officer Meekins… Forget it.

Raven kisses Phoenix on the cheek.

Raven: Ah, don't be that way. I can handle those three. Well, go easy on Cody, he's still a kid. Let's go. And you're right; if it happens then we stop him or her.

Phoenix: That's what I like to hear from you. Come on.

Phoenix and Raven both came down stairs comes back for the others to seeing her return. Feeling a bit better now, she could tell from seeing Gumshoe and Meekins coming back could only mean that finding Katrina's ghost, Harry, and Henry were nowhere in being found just yet. What will happen next?

Maya: Gwen, you're back?

Gumshoe: So… How are you feeling?

Edgeworth elbows Gumshoe on the arm.

Gumshoe: Ow!

Edgeworth: Really? At a time like this, Detective?

Gumshoe: What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood up.

Larry comes up to Gwen.

Larry: I'll do anything to cheer you up more…

Gwen smiles a little showing that she was fine.

Gwen: Thanks, you guys. I'm fine now. Funeral of Berry's will be next week for Sr. Washers and I to go to; bringing his new clothes to the morgue wasn't so easy to do.

They soon see no signs of Washers anywhere with Gwen.

Ema: Hey, where did your boss go?

Gwen: Him? Don't worry, Jacob want to help us out so badly, his wife Sue wants to drive him home later on. The people we know of wants to fill out the papers out for they understand his condition the way they teach me to. We'll be seeing him later.

Maya: But the killer's out there! The real one!

Gwen was well aware of that part.

Gwen: I know that… But damn it, I want him caught soon to avenge my parents and my brother.

Gumshoe: We're still on the search in finding the two other missing people. As well as the lady in white ghost.

Gwen: Katrina? I know. I still need to finish that scoop on that.

Maya: But we'll find her with this remember?

Maya shows Gwen her gem that she still have glowing up little by little.

Ema: It's glowing.

Maya: I think somewhere could lead us to them if Katrina and my Sister are around. Our only hope left.

Raven: Could be… Still got a lot of work to do.

Phoenix: It looks like we still got to keep on trying.

Edgeworth: Either way, I won't rest until I find the true killer.

Gwen was happy that she wasn't alone here.

Gwen: You mean after all we been through, you guys will still help us out?

Raven: Yeah, I am your fan and friend after all. You help us out. Time for us to pay the favor.

Larry hugs Gwen for Raven to pull her away from in time.

Larry: Hey! If you're helping my Gwen out, Raven-poo, then I will too.

Ema: Count me in. I want this to be the greatest discover ever.

Gumshoe: Plus I still need to finish my job to report back home, don't I?

Besides the seven people helping Gwen out, so was the other back up people with them.

Oldbag: If Raven and Edgy-poo are in, so I am. I mean I did fight a lot of troublemakers even back in my days. A real pain I tell you, but not when it all comes down in doing my job right! Also I never felt this much fun for so long for seeing a lively ghost.

Lotta: And like Gwen, I too want some full scoop once we find the book. Going to get a big pay check after this, I can just smell it.

Will: Well… It should be fun to do.

Cody: Of course it is! When it comes to Raven, she always gets the job done. I should know.

Meekins puts his hands together.

Meekins: Yes! I Officer Mike Meekins will not rest until this case here is true and fully solved! I'm an officer with my word! I won't let you down ether, Raven!

Gwen couldn't be any happier without finding them in the first place, she was glad that she did to begin with.

Gwen: Well, thanks you guys. Really. Well, what are we all standing around for? Let's take one step at a time. Maya, until you feel the presents of Katrina, Mia's spirit, or both with that gem, report to us right away. We're counting on you.

Maya will be ready for that for sure.

Maya: Okay! I won't let you down, Gwen. Just you wait and see!

Maya lets out a punch right at Phoenix's face to hurting him.

Phoenix: Ouch! Maya!

Maya: Oh! So sorry, Nick! I didn't see you!

Phoenix: I was right next to you and you didn't see me standing!?

Raven helps Phoenix out.

Raven: Maya, please be more careful next time before you throw your punches all over the place.

Maya: I will.

Phoenix got a cold wet cloth to stop the swelling on his face.

Phoenix: I'm good, Raven. I've been through worse from the powerful and crazy Maya Fey.

Gwen laughs.

Gwen: Okay, Maya, please do that. Now, Detective Gumshoe and Officer Meekins, just keep both of your eyes open for the other two people we need to find. Who knows, they might be under our own noses.

The two understood their mission.

Gumshoe: You can count on me, Ms. Evers.

Meekins: Roger that, madam!

Gwen pats Gumshoe on the back.

Gwen: Listen, Detective, you guys did your best. Don't blame yourself for not saving my brother. Should've saw this coming if Sr. Washers and I knew sooner.

Gumshoe: Thanks… Well, we'll get the killer for this for sure.

Gwen had her hand gripped tightly behind her back.

Gwen: Sure thing, we will stop him! Yeah!

Raven was happy see Gwen back to normal again.

Raven: Glad to seeing you in cheerful spirit again.

Gwen: Thanks, Raven.

Raven: Now the first thing we need to do is to find the location of the diary, and I think I know what can help us out.

Phoenix: Got something in mind?

Raven: Well…

Before could say and show on finding the diary, a few more people came to Gwen's house to stop by. It was Ami, Jacob, Tommy, Sammy, and Amy.

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy: Hello!

The three kids yield to scaring a few even for Phoenix.

Phoenix: What the-!? (Why are they so loud?)

Gwen: The Three Capers? Ami? Mayor Jacob? What are all of you guys doing here?

Jacob: Well… I'm glad my wife and I wish to help you out, Ms. Evers and your boss out and hopefully to have some fun tomorrow's festival. Anyways, Ami report to me about Harry disappearances and felt worse after telling you the truth that I use to work for your boss, I wish to help you out uncover the diary and keep it safe from anyone using it for illegal selling. It's the least I can do. So here Ami and I are to help you out.

But Jacob wasn't alone besides Ami with him.

Raven: So what's with the kids?

Tommy: Hey! We came to say thank you again for saving me! We also wish to help out! Am I right, you guys? The Three Capers are back together again!

Sammy: That's right!

Amy: We like helping out others!

Cody and Will were happy to hear that.

Cody: Awesome, you guys. High five!

Cody gets high fives each from all three of them and Will smiles.

Will: Happy to see the children feeling like their young selves again.

Ami explains the rest on why Tommy, Sammy, and Amy came along too.

Ami: Sorry about this, but Tommy really wanted to go by bugging me so much. I too felt bad for hiding things from all of you, and I want to prove myself to finding the diary to get it over with. No more of this nonsense after this. But I guess I was happy afterwards that they really wanted to help out.

For Tommy, Sammy, and Amy were the best of the best being themselves.

Maya: Talk about your three fine and smart children in this town.

Tommy: You could say that. I got powers to in finding the ghosts so I want to help along with Harry for being so nice to us and my Dad. Maya, you and I got to put our heads together.

Maya: You got it!

The two really bump their heads at each other to getting dizzy.

Ema: I think that's a figure of speech there, not literally.

Tommy and Maya: Yeah, we knew that.

They laughed together.

Ami: Also I got science skills too in helping out you know.

Ema agrees with that part.

Ema: I'm with you on that.

Gwen was happy to have a lot more back up on her team, so they were in.

Gwen: Wow, so much going on. I couldn't ask for a better group of people I know of to helping me out. Thanks a bunch, you guys. So with this settles to know what to do as a team, can you tell us how we can find the diary, Raven?

Raven thinking she forgot that Gwen was asking her.

Gwen: Ah, Raven?

Raven: Oh, right! I was thinking if this will all work out.

Edgeworth wasn't worried at all.

Edgeworth: I believe it all to think really carefully.

Raven: In that case… I think I know where we can find the diary. From the page Jacob found, remember what it said that Katrina written on it. Not the threat letter, just the other real one.

Flashback on what Phoenix and Raven read last night in court on what was on there.

(Raven: 'In finding the key, on what you seek, near the center of the town, awaken the evil that sleeps. From those use it for bad, with danger to control, only the pure hearted one can allow everything to being resorted.')

End of flashback…

Jacob: I remember alright. Just wish I read it myself earlier.

Phoenix looks at the paper again.

Phoenix: A threat with a big clue to telling us where the full diary and the rest of the pages are at. What did you find out?

Raven looks at the portrait of Katrina standing in a nice looking farm-like forest background.

Raven: Hmm… That painting looks like it was done at the center of town itself. Am I right, Gwen?

Gwen: Yeah, from long time ago.

Ami: But I checked around many times that it wasn't hidden in the cave, underneath the statue, or in the houses. I didn't work my butt off for nothing you know.

Jacob knows it after reporting back to him.

Jacob: Afraid she's right. How will this help us out, Ms. Strides?

Raven thinks really hard from looking at it. From Jacob finding one of the missing pages first from the killer to take to Ami finding clues but no leads did came from town somewhere. Then it hit her. She saw something that could add up everything in finding the diary.

Raven: 'Near the center of the town'… Not in the caves, houses, or underground of the statue… Then-! Maya, can I see your gem real fast?

Maya: Oh, okay. Here.

Raven holds up the gem for it was beeping and glowing when she moves it around the painting. Like where she points it was going faster, until it goes crazy near the pumpkins in the back ground meaning it had to be the clue where it might be at.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* There!

Maya gets her gem back to looking at it with Phoenix and Gwen.

Maya: It's bleeping at the pumpkin patch?

Gwen: There was a lot of farming going on then with pumpkins being popular.

Jacob: I do believe there's a big field just on the upper parts of the center of our town filled with them.

Then it hit Phoenix to know what Raven was getting at here.

Phoenix: Pumpkin patch…? Ah! It's buried with them on solid ground!

Raven: Yep! Katrina dug it down under before the night she and her husband and children were murder by the curse Crane as the new Headless Horseman. That's where the diary is hiding.

Gwen was happy that she got her answer at long last.

Gwen: Yes! Finally! We found it!

Maya: Then we should go dig it out. Let's go!

Maya, Tommy, Sammy, Amy, and Cody were all geared up to go digging for the book.

Phoenix: We're going you know. Like we have nothing else to do but to watch our own backs outside.

Maya: Oh, right. Then let my gem lead the way.

Tommy: I'll help out too.

Ami makes sure that her son was good to go.

Ami: Just be careful, Tommy, and don't wonder off so far.

Tommy: Mom! I'm fine! I'm here to help out and finding Dad, I can take care of myself.

Ami: I know you can.

The three kids laugh knowing that Ami cares a lot for her only son, from that the others headed outside all ready to go.

Jacob: Then let's go there. Follow me!

Gwen goes on ahead of Jacob before he could.

Gwen: I know where it is too, Mayor Jacob. Let's go already.

Jacob: Right… I knew that. Well, come along, people, stay close and don't get lost.

Edgeworth: This should be fun.

Gumshoe: Let's go!

Ema: I'm ready too!

Larry: Forward! Marched!

Larry tries being brave on this part in catching up with the others.

Phoenix: Here goes nothing huh, Raven?

Raven: We'll be ready for anything that's for sure. Let's go find it. (I just know that I got a really bad feeling about this whole thing.)

And a way they go. Phoenix, Raven, Edgeworth, Maya, Ema, Gumshoe, Larry, Meekins, Wendy, Lotta, Will, Cody, Gwen, Tommy, Sammy, Amy, Jacob, and Ami follow the trail from the center of town to up north a few more blocks to entering the style made of looking like the history of the Sleepy Hollow from long time ago. 'Unaware they were being watched, someone might be the killer is making his was where they were going to'.

With many trees, mud, pumpkins craved all over the place, design skeletons hanging off of the trees, statues of wolves glowing up from lights, and crows all over the place. Knowing that it was the location for Maya to pick up from the gem to stop from the spot they were in, no signs of Katrina, Mia Harry, or Henry to being found yet for Maya and Tommy to sense out. For now it was time to find the long lost diary and to read what Katrina put down what she said at court last night before she disappeared was true.

(Katrina: People of Tarrytown, New York of the Sleepy Hollow legends! Hear me! The truth on what really happened on that true tale before and after! The tales of the Sleepy Hollow was true! But it didn't killed Ichabod, the Headless Horseman snatch his soul all done by an evil witch opposite to me! Then use him to sleep for all entirety as the new killer and I had no choice but to marry Brom who was always there for me; as little by little I wrote in my diary on what I do know to bringing and save Ichabod's soul with my magic skills though I lost some of the pages I did try to leave a warning for the rest for people to see in the future and hidden it well within this town! There is a real curse among you all! That night was another person working with the new Headless Horseman and murder me and my children leaving Brom t be blamed for and hung over a crime he didn't do, he wanted to save Crane from what he has done by leaving clues in finding my diary! I couldn't rest until Ichabod soul was saved from a being related to him and another one too for our real love will set us free! For what the young man did was awful, but that's not all, there's another one! If we don't stop him soon and finds the book under a full moon tomorrow night being covered in red of blood… Then the real curse of another witch will be unleashed and a Bones' family member will be another new ghost to control our town and the world in darkens forever unless a wiccan male of female can stop them both and destroy the curse forever! You must stop him and the witch right now! They're right-!)

That was the last thing she said on what she could at trial, what it all meant still bugged Raven so much to figure out. And not being Tommy, who could be the real killer of the Headless Horseman and was the actual curse to being real even on this day? With the moon being full and a bit of the color red to it could only mean a really bad sign was happening.

Phoenix: Well, this is the area.

Gwen: But where could the diary be hiding at?

Gwen tries looking all over the place, the same with Ami and Jacob helping her out. From in the pumpkins, the scarecrow, one of the handmade houses, inside the well, behind the trees, statues, and inside the hay stacks but nothing yet. Like each and every one of them was finding a needle in a haystack so many times.

Ami: It's not here.

Jacob: I can't find it anywhere in this area either!

Raven: Oh, boy… That's because we didn't say where it was yet. Tommy and Maya, this is where you two come in.

Both Sammy and Amy cheered their friend Tommy and Maya on in finding it.

Sammy and Amy: Do it! Do it!

Tommy: Alright. Let's do this, Maya.

Maya: Leave it to us.

Maya points the gem out to follow the signal beeping a lot faster and flashing so much. It was coming from underground near the pumpkin patches near a very long tree where the diary was at.

Maya: It's in there…

Tommy: … Close to the pumpkins near that very big tree.

The two pointed at the area, for Edgeworth to hear so much about the spot from long ago.

Edgeworth: Well, well. If it isn't the same spot that Ichabod Crane and his horse spotted the Headless Horseman to being chase to the bridge only to have his soul stolen out of his body from his flaming top. Who wouldn't thought what we're looking for could ended up underneath.

Phoenix: You sure, Maya?

Maya: I'm certain of it, Nick.

Ami was proud of her son's fine work.

Ami: That's my boy.

Tommy: But the next question is, how are we going to get it out?

Gumshoe: Guess we need to dig it out.

Ema: But we didn't bring shoves.

Gwen: What? Are we just going to dig it all out with our bare hands like moles?

Raven smiled and walks up to someone in doing it for them.

Raven: Oh, we'll do that. We just get someone to doing it for us. Larry, your turn.

It looks like Larry Butz is force in doing it.

Larry: What!? Why me!? Nick! Edgy!

Phoenix: Come on, Larry, you'll be very useful to us.

Edgeworth smiles a bit the way Phoenix was too for it just might work.

Edgeworth: I couldn't agree with Raven more. Get to it, Larry.

Larry: No! No! No! You think I am, Scooby-Doo!?

Maya: You could be.

Maya was joking there for no dog treats will work on Larry, but Raven knows what will.

Raven: Look, Larry, we just need you to do one thing for us, please?

Larry: Well, if you give me a kiss then I'll do it.

Larry leans closer to Raven.

Raven: What!? Forget it!

Phoenix: No way, Larry!

Larry: I would say for Nick to say his sorry for hitting me in court last night as a test dummy instead, so is either that or another.

Phoenix: (That was Raven's idea with Ema helping us out!)

Raven knowing that they had no other choice, just not how Larry wants it done. She grabs a hand full of mud from the ground and hides it behind her back.

Raven: Fine. But one kiss, a quick one on the cheek. That' it. Then you'll do it?

Edgeworth: Smart thinking.

Larry got excited to freshen his breath up for this.

Larry: Really? Alright! I'll allow it, and then I'll get the job done. Come to Larry Butz, Raven-poo!

Larry leans in closer to Raven.

Raven: Okay, close your eyes… Here it comes!

Raven throws the mud at Larry without knowing he really didn't get a kiss but dirt all over. He thought it felt like that, but for Phoenix was happy that his girlfriend didn't kiss him.

Phoenix: That was close…

Larry: Wow! What a kisser! Okay! Time to dig! Wee!

Larry started digging like crazy near the spot in finding the diary for the others had to move away for the hole was getting much deeper.

Raven: I still can't believe he felt for that. What an idiot Larry can be sometimes, but with a god heart e has.

Cody and Meekins came up to Raven.

Cody: Hey! I wanted a kiss! A real one!

Meekins: Son, step away from the girl! If anyone getting a kiss is me!

Phoenix pushes Meekins and Cody away from Raven.

Phoenix: Back off! She's my girlfriend!

Edgeworth pulls Raven away to look handsomely-like to her.

Edgeworth: Maybe I should have that kiss too. A real one.

Raven: Edgeworth!

Phoenix shields Raven away from Edgeworth.

Phoenix: Stop it, Edgeworth! Not you too!

Edgeworth laughs and pats Raven on the head.

Edgeworth: I was only playing around, Wright. Calm yourself.

Phoenix was almost in tears while holding Raven.

Raven: I'm alright, Phoenix. No more playing around here. We need to finish this work.

Then Larry stops for he finds something hard to pulling out of the hole.

Ema: Look! Larry must've found it!

Gwen: You did? What do you see, Larry?

Maya was pointing out from her gem seeing that it is the diary inside something.

Larry: Strange. I found a weird looking box.

Gwen: The diary is in a box?

Larry throws the chest up with the key in his mouth to open with.

Maya: It's a pirate-like chest box. It's inside!

Larry got it opening, being so old there it was the diary for Gwen was so happy to seeing it. Looking like a black and red of a horror book with strange writings on it, with mirror, the back of it had a skull, and it was somehow glowing with the gem. Unknown that Katrina wakes up in finding Crane's spirit too inside a strange for they couldn't get out.

Katrina: Ichabod! I found you at long last!

Katrina couldn't break free as she also sees Harry Bum all tied up.

Katrina: What…? What is all of this?

Then she's sees the person behind it all.

Katrina: Wait… You are-!

The diary was shown inside of it for both Maya and Tommy had a very strange feeling about it.

Larry: There. No thanks are needed, just doing my job.

Gwen looks at it for she looked like she saw this one coming already.

Gumshoe: Ah, you okay, Ms. Evers? You looked a bit shook up.

Gwen: Oh, me? Nah. I'm just a bit too excited to finally finding this thing.

Gwen holds it to looking at the pages not looking like a diary at all. Edgeworth then knew like Raven was that something was very wrong.

Edgeworth: Wright, this feels wrong. Do can you tell from Ms. Evers' reaction to the book?

Phoenix: Well, it sure looks like it. She's been through a lot.

Edgeworth: No. I mean she was waiting for this day to come, and what the ghost said about the curse to the wrong hands under a full moon in red of blood. It's happening right now tonight.

Phoenix sees where Edgeworth was getting at by looking at the moon in the skies.

Phoenix: No way… (What is going on here?)

Maya sees the book and everyone else too.

Maya: Look at that. It's so old.

Lotta: Wait, wait. What in the heck type of diary is all of this?

Gwen then had a weird looking grin on her face.

Gwen: Oh, sorry to say this but this isn't a diary at all to begin with… It's really a spell.

This shocks everyone not knowing that what Katrina had was a spell book from witches all this time.

Maya: A spell book!? You're joking, right Gwen?

Gwen: Who said I wasn't.

Raven then comes up behind Gwen's back holding he book to getting it away from her, but she was confused like everyone else was.

Phoenix: Raven, what are you doing?

Gwen: What's wrong, Raven, you did your part. I thank you of that, all of you. If you can just let go it of it now, we can prevent from others using it for bad. Lots of spells on here. Let's give it to Mayor Jacob already…

Raven soon notices from the cell phone call, where she and Berry went to college together in following Washers' footsteps, the napkin with blood on it, the cut on Gwen's hand, her strange behavior, photos looking like Berry Evers today, and the wig. Could only meant one thing she figured out on her just until now.

Raven: Gwen, answer me these question if you would be so kind to. You learn things with Berry in becoming urban legend photographers, right to finish the job that your parents were doing?

Gwen: Well… Yes, we both did. Beth had her other reasons besides like Berry.

Raven: You sure the calls you weren't getting wasn't Berry's voice but pre-recorded that you did?

Gwen: What? I kept them on my cell to remember his voice that's true.

Raven: How did you get that nasty cut on your hand? Because that napkin belong to the real killer who trying murdering Beth at the restaurant.

Gwen looks at her hand for she started to act funny.

Gwen: This thing. From the trap hole, you know? Scratch it on a sharp tree branch climbing back up, I was in a hurry. And finding a bloody napkin belonging to the person who tries murdering Beth at first until the second time? Wow, Gumshoe and Ema did their search well together.

Raven: What about you and Washers' acting strange since we started the case?

Gwen: At first we were worried about Berry before we knew that he was killed.

Raven: The photos showing that it looked like Berry Evers wondering around town from Beth's camera that Lotta and Larry found? Not to mention the fake hair of his being a wig?

Gwen remembers seeing those as evidences.

Gwen: Again, the killer… How dare he dress up like my older brother? He will pay.

Raven: Then one more question to ask you… What are you doing with the dry up knife covered in blood still after Mr. Detective found last night how Berry was killed.

Gwen: Huh?

Gwen drops something being the knife, for Raven did do some search on her, the fingerprints and blood belong to Gwen Evers. Could only mean one thing…

Gwen: No!

Raven then punches Gwen to the face to drop the book and puts her foot on the ground to making her talk.

Raven: I knew it!

Phoenix and Edgeworth stood by Raven's side to see and hear what was going on with Gwen.

Phoenix: Raven! Calm down!

Raven: No! Keep that book away from her! She did it! She killed Berry, Beth, Rachael, and she did it with a little help from her boss! That cut found from the knife belongs to hers after going after Beth the first time, she defend herself back to stabbing her, I checked it those two were the same killing Berry from four years ago! She was Berry Evers today!

Edgeworth saw this one coming as well.

Edgeworth: I should've known this woman was trouble.

Phoenix: Gwen Evers…? She did it all?

A big shocker to the three and everyone else who've heard it all, soon Washers appears out of the blue with many things he brought with him. A wagon carrying a big ball of strange type of glass holding ghosts like Katrina and Crane, as well as the tied up Harry. Also Washers was well walking and talking while pointing a gun at them all.

Maya: Sr. Washers?

Gumshoe: He's got a gun! Free!

Meekins: Don't move!

Washers fires quick gunshots to drop Meekins and Gumshoe's out of their hands with injuring them.

Gumshoe and Meekins: Ow!

Washers also has another secret to tell for someone related to Brom and it wasn't Gwen's side of the family.

Brom: That's good enough, Gwen. You've done very well finding it and I did the same on my end. Now I McNeill Brom Bones Washers shall soon be reborn with the Headless Horseman's powers with these two and the soulless body to helping me and revenge to this town centuries ago!

Harry was trying to want the others what was happening but his mouth was being covered up.

Ami: Harry!

Jacob: He's alive!

Tommy then senses that Harry Bum was someone they know of.

Tommy: Dad…? Mom! That man's really Dad!

Ami: My husband!?

Henry nodded a yes for he remembers now. He's related to Ichabod Crane having power that Tommy got and a bit of Wiccan from Ami's side of the family.

Brom: Oh, yes. The one and only. Thanks to him and getting Katrina my lover to me, all is going as planned.

Phoenix: (Wait… What is all of this about…?) Harry really being Henry, Katrina and Crane's ghosts trapped, Washers saying he's Brom Bones, Gwen being the real killer, and a book is a really a spell book? What's going on here!?

Raven: That's what we all wish to know!

As Brome comes up with those things and pointing his gun out to keep everyone from running or doing anything else, Gwen gets up to getting the book back into her hands and begins to laugh like crazy for everything that Raven found out and said were all true.

Maya: What's happening? Sis, where are you?

Gwen then speaks up.

Gwen: Yes… Yes, it's all true. Washers' is really Brom Bones himself using an old man's body and about to be reborn with powers. And I… I did kill the people, the girls, the animals, the cops, and all the stuff I use after killing my only brother… I DID IT ALL!

Phoenix, Raven, Edgeworth, Maya, Ema, Gumshoe, Larry, Meekins, Cody, Will, Wendy, Lotta, Tommy, Sammy, Amy, Jacob, Ami, and Henry couldn't believe what they were hearing here being real that all this time that both Washers really being Brom's evil spirit to soon becoming the new Headless Horseman after capturing Katrina and Crane, and all the murdering being a fake curse is really real within the book not being the diary, but a spell for evil witches. Which means…

Raven: So Brom was acting like your boss to use an old man's body to getting close to the book, you must've been an awful man back then after tricking Crane to marry Katrina and done something awful. Leaving you to being the last Bones family and Gwen is just a witch from the one who curse Crane in being the new Headless Horseman. All this so you can get revenge on this entire town!?

Edgeworth: What's that man being Tommy's father has anything to do with this since you have two lost souls?

Ami tries reaching out to Henry for Wendy and Will try pulling her away from the danger for Brom had a gun of him.

Ami: Henry!

Will: No! Don't go there!

Ami: Let me go! That's my husband!

Oldbag: Are you crazy!? That man will shoot you in a second!

Ami stops and was crying hard, without Mia around for Maya to using her powers to call upon there was so much confusion going around the area for Gwen and Brom being the two killers.

Phoenix: Answer us! Why did you two do all of this!?

Ema: This has to be a joke, right!?

Maya didn't want to hear all of this for she tries talking some sense into both Brom and Gwen to stopping all of this. Raven had to stop her before she gets shot.

Raven: Maya! What are you doing!?

Maya: (Sis, if you can hear me, please help us…)

Maya send a powerful wave for Mia's spirit to sense out and go finding them and fast.

Mia: Maya! I'm coming!

With time in Mia's hands, Maya tries saving the other two from within her words with her hands out and trying not to be afraid.

Maya: Please! Gwen! You and Washer… I mean Brom here don't have to be doing this! You guys got the proof you needed to show that the legend of Sleepy Hollow is real, and who looks like whom. Henry really related to Crane, Raven looking a lot like Katrina, and Brom being himself of the last Bones family name. All this because of the Headless Horseman's curse? This is crazy! Please let Henry go. You don't have to do this. Remember, Gwen? Your dreams to complete ancestor truth or not? Please, we can still save you two.

Gwen only says this to Maya instead.

Gwen: … Sorry… That was all a lie to give to all of you. Pointless!

Gwen just slaps Maya's face for Raven to help her out by stopping her in time.

Raven: Maya-!

Then Gwen points her knife in Raven's face trying to make her not to move anywhere.

Phoenix: Raven!

Gwen: Don't you move! Or else… Same with you, Mr. Wright, stay right there with the others. And you, Maya, move aside.

Maya: But why….?

Raven: (This is bad.) Maya, don't worry about me. Move away!

Maya: Raven, I won't leave you!

Brom got his gun loaded to firing.

Brom: Don't make this harder than it already has please. Just move.

Maya had no other choice for Raven wanted to know why Gwen and Brom wanted her.

Raven: Gwen, you two don't need me for this mess.

Gwen: Oh, but we do, Raven. Well, he does. Like we did to Henry a few years ago to holding Crane's ghost and then capturing Katrina's was way too easy, we need you on this one.

Raven figures it out why.

Raven: Because I'll be the new Katrina Van Tassel…?

Gwen: Bingo! A new and better vessel just like how Brom will be both Crane and the Headless Horseman once having hold of Henry's body once I cast two spells within this book. One to reawake the witch within me and then the curse of the new Headless Horseman's powers. A whole new world to rule, first here and so on little at a time.

Brom: Well, that is what happened after using about two or three elderly men over the years until I found them, which we did. One to become a man with powers and to be with my lover again. Don't worry; Katrina was a half witch/human/Wiccan unlike her friends was.

So half of Katrina marrying Brom was all a made up lie for she loved Crane to being fooled to ended up like this centuries ago until years later to happen for real. Katrina knows it to telling the truth while slowly using her powers to heal Crane's soul a little as she could.

Katrina: It's… It's all true. All of it. We were all in a lie from them both.

Edgeworth: So Brom being married Katrina was a lie!

Phoenix: Raven! Don't you-! Edgeworth, let me save her!

Edgeworth stops Phoenix in time before he did something dangerous knowing they want to save Raven, Henry, Crane, and Katrina in time. Just not at this moment.

Edgeworth: Wright, I want to save her too just not yet. I know when we can at the right moment. All of us will save her as a team. Trust me please.

Phoenix knows Edgeworth was telling the truth so he had to.

Phoenix: Alright. I sure hope we can in time… (Raven, be strong for me. I will save you like I promise you I will.)

Gwen: Ha! Too bad you won't live too long to forget before you're sacrifice. Forgive me, Raven, or not. I really did like you as a fan/friend. But you know, this is my job. My real one. Following within the witchy code I was living with over the years.

Raven doesn't like Gwen anymore.

Raven: Don't talk to me, traitor!

Gwen: Ouch, pushy. Glad we found the right vessel, huh Brom?

Brom comes up to Raven to keep her near him liking her already. Tilting her head to touching her chin to looking at him for Raven didn't like him at all.

Brom: Yes… Just like Katrina my love once was and her looking a lot like her and attitude she'll do just wonders for me. My thanks to you, Gwen.

Gwen bows down to Brom being her servant and all.

Gwen: All in a day's work really.

Gumshoe and Meekins had to do their job in stopping the killer with or without guns even if they too were betrayed.

Gumshoe: Ms. Evers, you sicko! The last time I'm trusting on your stories!

Meekins got his handcuffs out to use like nunchucks besides cuffing them.

Meekins: For that, we will stop you! You and your so call boss are under arrest for the murders of Berry, Rachael, Beth, a few fellow officers, animals, kidnapping Henry, and the lives you all put us in danger!

Brom: Really now? Can you really?

Brom still had his gun out to holding everyone as hostages even for Henry ad Raven in danger.

Gumshoe: You wouldn't…!

The two stand down, in order to saving them.

Brom: Ha! I thought not.

Phoenix: So Raven was right about you two in the first place. The question is why…? Why did you two do all of this!?

Phoenix demanded to know why both Gwen and Washers really is Brom himself were doing this and were about to do next.

Gwen: So you really wish to know…? All of you do why we both did all of this trouble?

Brom allowed Gwen to tell them all everything.

Brom: By all means, Gwen, you may speak. We got everything we needed.

With the book, Henry, Raven, the two ghosts, and the shocking truth being shown was now about to be told leaving the others to hear the mess up truth. With Mia on her way to helping out the others with Maya allowing her to use her body again, Phoenix, Edgeworth, and the others had to stop the curse about to be release and saving the other four lives in grave danger. You'll all see 'within your own minds when reading this' and hearing it all next chapter. But you probably know that it had to be Gwen Evers as the killer, huh? This is getting much better what's about to happen next.


End file.
